l'Héritier
by Anatos
Summary: Certains vivent dans l'ignorance du surnaturel jusqu'à que la fatalité leur fasse apprendre ce qu'il en est. Pour d'autres ils connaissent la vérité mais choisissent délibérément de fermer les yeux et de vivre caché. Pourtant eux aussi ne peuvent échapper au destin comme va l'apprendre à ses dépends un jeune homme qui vient à croiser la route des démons qui veillent sur sa ville.
1. Intro

**Hello All !**

 **Pour faire une petite pause dans la routine de mes autres Fanfic je me suis à mater trois quatre trucs animés que j'avais en stock où à découvrir.**

 **Un de mes potes (à qui je ''dois'' une autre Fanfic sur LoL à cause d'un pari stupide XD) m'a conseillé High School DxD.**

 **Connaissant ses goûts je me suis demandé dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer mais après qu'il m'ait avoué que il y avait pas mal de fan service (pour ne pas dire autre chose) il m'a dit aussi que le reste était plutôt bien tourné.**

 **Intrigué (ou résigné, je ne sais plus trop XD) j'ai donc été voir...**

 **Bilan, je me suis posé la question suivante : "Comment peut-on, dans une série où des recherches (vraiment) poussées en histoire des mythologies ont été faites, oser détruire l'histoire avec un héros (ahem... T_T) pareil !?"**

 **Du coup j'ai creusé un peu sur divers sites et j'ai obtenu pas mal d'informations même si je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moyen de mettre la main sur le Light Novel (version bouquin) en anglais pour l'instant.**

 **Voilà ce qui en sort. Sur ce trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

Intro

Tenant dans sa main le tract publicitaire avec un sceau imprimé dessus je jeune homme nommé Hyodo Issei se demande : quel genre de personne pourrait croire qu'il suffise de souhaiter quelque chose pour qu'il se réalise ?

Après tout peut-être, qui sait ? Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une fille aussi mignonne que Yuuma aurait pu lui proposer de devenir sa petite amie de manière aussi spontanée alors que toutes les autres, surtout celles de son lycée, le veulent castré ou aveugle...

D'ailleurs la voilà. Regardant sa tenue pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas froissée et vérifiant qu'il a bien son porte-feuille il roule le papier en boule avant de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. Le meilleur après-midi de sa vie va enfin pouvoir commencer...

 _Se doutait-il seulement qu'il s'agissait en fait du dernier ?_

Baignant dans son propre sang l'adolescent rend son dernier souffle alors que quelques plumes d'un noir d'ébène accompagnées d'un rire sadique et triomphant se perdent dans les allées du parc.

Un rugissement, inaudible pour ceux qui ne savent pas écouter, résonne avant de laisser place à un silence de mort.

Draigg, le Dragon Empereur Rouge quitte son hôte qu'il n'a jamais eu occasion de connaître pour aller trouver son successeur. Ainsi vont les cycles de sa réincarnation depuis que Dieu, en personne, l'a enfermé dans un Sacred Gear.

Alors que son âme se lie à son nouveau possesseur il sombre dans le sommeil en se demandant s'il aura la possibilité de se réveiller cette fois.

* * *

 **Fin de l'intro !**

 **Le chapitre juste derrière ! :)**


	2. Une journée ordinaire

**Chapitre 1 Online !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 1 : Une journée ordinaire

Je me sens beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude en me levant ce matin et pourtant je n'ai rien fait qui puisse l'expliquer. Pour une fois que j'arrive à dormir longtemps je ne parviens même pas à me reposer. Je me tire du lit quand même, les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure. Non pas que j'ai vraiment besoin d'y assister mais si je ne me présente pas le conseil étudiant va encore être sur mon dos. Ils sont plus collant que des sangsues, à mon grand dam...

Alors que je maudis ma cafetière pour ce café qui a un goût de craie je termine de boutonner la veste de mon uniforme qui est encore froissé du fait que j'ai dormis dessus cette nuit. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les bonnes nouvelles du jour. Parmi les habituelles idioties de l'horoscope et du maire se trouve l'annonce du meurtre d'un de mes condisciples de l'Académie Kuoh. Apparemment quelqu'un l'a transpercé de part en part avec un objet pointu avant de le laisser mourir de ses blessures au milieu du parc.

C'est triste mais sans plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attache avec qui que ce soit y compris les membres de ma propre classe. Même le tristement célèbre trio de pervers assis juste devant moi, dont les discutions sont très souvent obscènes, pour ne pas dire autre chose de plus vulgaire ne m'adresse pas la parole tellement je suis transparent la plupart du temps. Et glauque, d'après eux, pour les rares fois où je prends la parole. Dans ma classe mon surnom est ''l'épouvantail''... c'est dire.

Je prends juste mon repas de ce midi sous le bras et mon cartable dans la main avant de me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus, j'ai juste le temps de l'avoir. En me faufilant au travers des portes qui se rabattent le conducteur me dit bonjour et me sourit. C'est d'ailleurs bien l'un des seuls à le faire dans mon entourage. Dix minutes après je suis devant la grille du lycée et une autre journée ennuyante va commencer.

En avançant dans la cour je remarque que plusieurs de mes camarades sont attroupés près du vieux mur qui sépare les vestiaires du club de kendo du reste de la cour. On dirait que certaines personnes sont encore en train de reluquer ce qu'elles ne devraient pas. Un trou dans la foule me permet de voir qu'en fait il n'y a rien ce qui est bien plus étonnant. Voilà la raison de ce rassemblement... Plutôt ironique.

Je continue à avancer pour rejoindre ma salle quand je passe devant le vieux bâtiment qui date de l'ère Meiji et servait autrefois d'école. Il est occupé par les membres du club de recherches occultes depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne même si je me demande toujours ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire comme activités. Ils n'ont jamais été présent pour aucun des festivals et c'est très étonnant que la présidente du conseil des élèves, connue pour son inflexibilité et sa sévérité, autorise son existence. Mais après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

À l'une des deux fenêtres du premier étage j'aperçois Akeno Himejima, l'une des plus belles femmes de toute l'Académie et aussi la vice-présidente du dit club, qui observe le passage des étudiants avec son habituel sourire quelque peu malsain. En me voyant elle fait un petit signe de la main pour me saluer et je m'incline respectueusement en retour. Je reprends ma marche car la cloche vient de sonner. Je suis définitivement à la bourre.

* * *

Dans la salle principale du club un petit bruit se fait entendre et la jeune femme se retourne pour voir un étonnant spectacle. Sa meilleure amie, aux longs cheveux d'un rouge intense rappellant celui d'une flamme est devant son plateau d'échec. Elle vient de renverser une partie des pièces en faisant un mouvement nerveux pendant qu'elle déplaçait un pion. On dirait bien qu'elle vient de perdre patience.

« Ara ? » Fait Akeno en couvrant sa bouche de sa main. « Mon défi n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Quelque chose vous contrarierait-il Buchou ? » Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix amusée.

« Maudits anges déchus... » Répond l'héritière Gremory au bout de quelques secondes. « Une telle occasion...Gâchée... »

Elle se lève en laissant l'échiquier en l'état. Se dirigeant vers la douche la jeune femme aux cheveux roux commence à se déshabiller. Une fois nue et sur le point de passer derrière le rideau elle s'adresse à sa vice-présidente.

« Annule la réunion de ce soir Akeno. » Demande-t-elle. « Il faut que je repense tout mon plan. »

* * *

La séance n'a pas commencé depuis dix minutes que je regrette déjà mon lit. La leçon est inintéressante, sans doute par ce que mon professeur l'est aussi. Je regarde au travers de la vitre les nuages défiler à allure réduite en essayant de trouver des formes particulières. Ma distraction est de courte durée. Je me fais rappeler à l'ordre presque aussitôt par l'enseignant qui semble de mauvais poil.

« Kurohito-san ! » Me hurle-t-il dessus. « Pourriez-vous au moins faire semblant de travailler !? »

Je sursaute sur ma chaise de surprise et je reste sans rien répondre. Des murmures commencent à se faire entendre autour de moi et encore ils sont discrets si on prend en compte le fait que je suis dans mon demi-groupe et que par conséquent il n'y a que la moitié de ma classe. Pourtant ils sont audibles mais mon cher professeur, content de son petit effet, fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Veuillez m'excuser sensei. » Je réponds poliment, faisant fi de ce qui m'entoure, en me levant pour m'incliner. « Je serais plus attentif. »

« Je serais tenté de vous croire si ce n'étais pas la dixième fois que je vous prends sur le fait en trois semaines ! » Réplique-t-il, visiblement énervé. « Et je crois vous avoir demandé la dernière fois de retirer vos gants dans la salle de classe ! »

Je crispe ma prise sur le bureau et mes yeux se tournent inconsciemment dans leurs directions. Ils couvrent l'intégralité de mes mains et sont d'un noir qui s'accorde à mon uniforme avec, au niveau de la paume, pour seule décoration les deux kanji de couleur rouge qui signifient ''aider''. Ils ne me quittent jamais sauf quand je prends une douche où un bain.

Quand je lève les yeux je remarque que, excédé de mon comportement, l'enseignant a amorcé un geste pour prendre l'attache en tissu, un peu au-dessus de mon poignet, qui tient l'ensemble. Par réflexe je l'empoigne violemment et je le repousse. Propulsé par l'élan que je lui donne il recule en titubant et termine sa course en passant par-dessus son propre bureau un mètre plus loin. Au moment où il s'écrase sur la chaise je maudis le fait que je ne maîtrise pas ma force... Je vais encore avoir des ennuis.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard je me trouve dans le bureau du secrétaire général, seul, en attendant la punition qui va me tomber dessus. Je pense que je suis bon pour chercher un autre établissement... Ça ne sera jamais que le dixième depuis le début de mes études. J'attends pendant encore une bonne partie de la matinée quand finalement la porte s'ouvre.

Un regard sévère se pose sur moi tandis qu'il va s'asseoir sans un dire un mot. Une fois qu'il est installé il sort un dossier avec mon nom marqué dessus et appose sa signature par trois fois sur les trois exemplaires d'un grand nombre de documents. Quand il a terminé un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il referme la chemise. Je reste silencieux pendant qu'il se masse l'arête du nez l'air profondément lassé et fatigué. Il s'adresse alors à moi.

« Votre cas est compliqué Ryûichi Kurohito-san. » Déclare-t-il en relevant la tête. « Vous avez des capacités indéniables comme le démontre vos scores quasi-parfait aux examen semi-trimestriels mais votre comportement est intolérable. »

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! » Je proteste poliment. « J'ai juste...

« Nous connaissons votre condition médicale et les recommandations données par le thérapeute qui est responsable de votre suivi. » Coupe-t-il, intransigeant. « Néanmoins cela ne vous permet pas d'user de la force contre l'un de vos enseignants. » Je n'essaye pas de me défendre, je sais qu'il a raison. « En conséquence nous avons décidé de prendre une mesure disciplinaire à votre encontre : vous êtes suspendu pendant une durée d'une semaine à compter de demain et vous serez en retenue pour le reste de la journée. »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. C'est loin d'être une punition aussi lourde que celle que j'imaginais subir. Cependant il n'y aucune nuance dans le ton de sa voix : c'est ma dernière chance. Si jamais j'ai de nouveau des problèmes je prends la porte sans passer par la casse du conseil de discipline. Il me tend un papier officiel avant de me congédier avec un air solennel.

* * *

Je mange seul une fois de plus et mon après-midi est passé à recopier encore et encore le règlement intérieur. C'est une tâche des plus abrutissantes mais j'imagine que c'est fait exprès. On m'informe d'ailleurs que le professeur que j'ai envoyé sans le vouloir à l'infirmerie n'a rien si ce n'est une grosse bosse et pourrait reprendre le travail dès demain. Ce qui me soulage. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir sur la conscience un blessé par ce que je ne me contrôle pas.

En sortant je ne peux échapper une fois encore aux regards en biais et autres commentaires pseudo-silencieux. Je vais maintenant passer pour un délinquant violent. Je parie qu'à mon retour les rumeurs auront tellement été déformées que l'on va m'accuser de lui avoir fait une prise d'aïkido pour l'envoyer voler au travers de la pièce avec un rire sadique...

* * *

En montant dans le bus pour retourner à mon appartement je m'assoie au fond pour ne pas être dérangé et essayer de me reposer un peu. Deux premières années qui s'installent trois rangs plus avant discutent un peu bruyamment ce qui me permet de les entendre clairement. La discussion n'est d'ailleurs pas dénuée d'intérêt.

« Tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Hyodo-san ? » Demande la première. « Tu sais le pervers qui passait son temps à mater les filles ? »

« Beuh... » Réplique la deuxième, dégoûtée, avec un frisson exagéré. « Ne me parle pas de lui ! Il aurait dû se faire virer depuis longtemps ! »

« Et bien figure toi que c'est lui qui a été tué cette nuit par le tueur qui rôde en ce moment dans la ville ! » L'informe-t-elle.

Voilà ce dont parlait le journaliste ce matin durant les informations. Alors que les entendre jaser sur lui, disant que l'assassin a rendu service aux femmes du monde entier en le transformant en brochette, commence à m'énerver de plus en plus je regarde autour de moi pour trouver un moyen de me distraire.

Peut-être n'était-il pas le meilleur des hommes mais personne ne devrait parler ainsi de quelqu'un d'autre... Cela m'agace d'autant plus que c'est probablement ce qui va se passer dans mon cas quand je vais rendre l'âme à mon tour. Je vois que je suis tout près du sanctuaire Shinto auquel je n'ai pas rendu de visite en un mois. C'est ici que je vais descendre et je terminerais ma route à pied. Je presse le signal d'arrêt et le conducteur s'exécute. Une fois devant l'arrêt je me dirige vers la sortie en passant près des deux filles qui continuent de médire.

« Vous devriez avoir honte de parler de cette façon d'un mort... » Mon ton est si venimeux qu'elles se figent l'espace d'une seconde et ne trouvent pas le courage de répliquer avant que je ne sorte.

* * *

Je gravis les marches d'un air absent pour franchir le portique qui marque le début du sol sacré. Je replace mes habits correctement afin d'être un minimum présentable. J'avance en direction de l'autel du même pas tranquille.

Alors que je m'approche je sens un étrange inconfort que je ne m'explique pas et que je parviens pas à chasser. C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive. Peut-être est-ce juste mon imagination qui travaille trop à cause de la frustration que j'accumule aujourd'hui ? Poussant un soupir je sors mon portefeuille de ma poche intérieur en montant la petite marche qui me sépare encore de ma destination.

Je glisse un billet de mille yens dans la boite à offrande et je tire sur la corde pour faire tinter la cloche. Joignant mes mains j'entame ma prière sans vraiment souhaiter quoique ce soit. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de miracle mais j'apprécie beaucoup cet endroit. Il est paisible et j'aimerais qu'il reste ouvert aussi longtemps que possible. Je vais replacer mon cartable sur mon épaule quand j'entends une voix de femme sur ma droite.

« Ara, ara ? N'est-ce pas Kurohito-san qui nous rend visite ? »

« Bonsoir Himejima-sempaï. » Je fais, m'inclinant respectueusement, en voyant la prêtresse qui approche. « Excusez-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt. »

« Ma, ma, il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi formel. » Annonce-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Nous ne sommes pas à l'Académie. » Elle s'incline à son tour pour me saluer. « Je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours aussi attaché à notre petit sanctuaire. »

Je lâche malgré moi un petit rire nerveux en me grattant une joue de stress. J'ai tellement peu l'habitude des relations humaines que je suis très vite embarrassé quand je me trouve devant une personne qui communique aisément, telle que Himejima. Sans se défaire de son sourire elle reprend la conversation en changeant de sujet et laissant échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Il paraît que vous avez encore fait parler de vous aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle. « On raconte que vous vous êtes battu avec Isawa-sensei par ce qu'il a fait une remarque sur votre habillement. »

« On peut le voir de cette manière... » Je fais d'un air sombre et déprimé. « Mais le terme ''se battre'' est exagéré... Et, avec tout le respect que je vous dois sempaï, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça... »

« Je comprends. » Déclare la jeune femme d'une voix plus compatissante. « Dites-vous seulement que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période. »

Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de son argument mais au moins elle ne me ment pas. Nous restons à discuter encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne doive retourner à ses obligations. Nous nous saluons et je prends le chemin de chez moi. La nuit commence à tomber et il va bientôt faire froid. Je dois encore passer à la supérette pour faire des courses.

* * *

En poussant la porte de mon appartement d'à peine une douzaine de tatami si j'exclus la salle de bain je pose les quatre sacs sur la table basse. Je balance mon cartable sur le futon que je n'ai pas plié ce matin avant de m'avachir dedans. Je n'ai rien envie de faire et si je m'écoutais j'irais de suite me pieuter. Je passe donc pas mal de temps à penser à tout et à rien, mais surtout à rien.

Retrouvant un peu de courage je regarde mon réveil que j'aurais le plaisir un peu morose de ne pas entendre sonner demain matin. Il s'est écoulé plus d'une heure. Je me redresse pour aller ranger tous mes achats avant qu'ils ne soient bon pour la poubelle. Je ne roule pas sur l'or et en prime le gaspillage va à l'encontre de mes principes.

Une fois le rangement achevé je place un plat de nouilles instantanées dans le micro-onde et je me dis que je vais aller me détendre sous la douche pour passer un peu le stress. Je gobe mon repas sans appétit et j'allume la radio pour avoir un fond musical qui, quoique pas très intéressant, à au moins le mérite de me distraire.

Une fois l'eau à la bonne température je me glisse sous le jet et j'essaye de me relaxer. C'est loin d'être facile car franchement c'est l'une des journées les plus agaçante que j'ai jamais eue à subir depuis longtemps. Il y a des fois où l'envie de me barrer loin de la civilisation est si forte que je l'envisage le plus sérieusement du monde. Je me demande à quoi peut ressembler la journée ordinaire d'une personne lambda... Je pense que je ne le saurais jamais pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne suis pas normal et ce qui me tient lieu de mains me le rappelle chaque jour qui passe.

Je les observe encore une fois de plus en me demandant : pourquoi moi ? J'ai comme les autres êtres humains cinq doigts mais pour le reste... Elles sont d'une blancheur cadavérique, bien plus musculeuses qu'elles ne le devraient et en même temps assez fines comme celle d'une jeune fille. Il n'y aucune trace visible d'articulations malgré que mes mouvements soient limités à l'ordinaire. Cependant ce qui me dégoûte le plus c'est que les extrémités de mes doigts ressemblent à celle d'un monstre. Elles sont dénuées d'ongles, pointues et assez acérées pour blesser gravement une personne si jamais ne je fais un faux mouvement.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai manqué de peu de lacérer certaines personnes qui m'ont poussées à bout. Sans compter que ma force physique est bien plus importante que ce qu'elle est censée être. Je peux porter deux-cent kilogrammes avec la même facilité que si je soulevais un paquet de mouchoirs alors que ma stature est celle d'un maigrelet. En fait je suis une espèce de machine à tuer quand on y réfléchit...

Repenser à tout ça me met à chaque fois dans une colère noire et en voyant dans le miroir que j'ai collé sur le carrelage de la douche je constate que mes yeux, d'ordinaires bleu-vert, ont pris la couleur du sang et mes pupilles sont devenues fines comme celle d'un lézard. Cela se produit à chaque fois que la colère m'envahit... Une seule phrase occupe mes pensées :

 _Je hais ce corps... Et je me hais moi-même..._

Dans un geste de rage j'arrache le miroir de son support en creusant de profonds sillons dans le mortier. Des éclats volent dans tous les sens et arrachent le rideau alors que la canalisation, éventrée par le passage de mes ''griffes'' m'asperge d'eau glacée. Je pousse un cri de colère suivit d'un juron. Excédé, je plaque mes mains sur la fuite pour tenter de la colmater mais cela termine d'abîmer les conduites en creusant un trou de bonne taille.

J'observe avec une fureur glacée, telle que j'en tremble, ce que je viens de provoquer. Cette journée est vraiment merdique. Je sors de la douche pour aller couper l'eau. J'ouvre le panneau en manquant de l'arracher de ses gonds et je ferme le vieux robinet rouillé d'un geste trop violent. Il y a un claquement sec et je me retrouve avec un bout de métal dans la main...

Trop c'est trop ! Complètement emporté par ma rage je lève le bras pour frapper une fois encore mais une violente douleur qui me donne l'impression d'avoir tout l'avant-bras et la main droite dans un étau me fait pousser un cri de souffrance. Soudain cette zone de mon corps s'embrasse avant d'émettre une intense lueur rouge et verte qui m'aveugle. Une voix forte dit quelque chose mais je ne le comprends pas, trop surpris par ce que se passe.

Ce phénomène dure l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde avant que la douleur ne se dissipe et que je puisse de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Je reste coi de surprise en observant ce qui vient d'apparaître sur mon corps. C'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose comme ça.

Ça ressemble à un gantelet pourvu de griffe rattachée à une brassière. Le tout recouvre intégralement ma peau et est d'une couleur rouge intense uniforme a l'exception d'une gemme sur le dos de ma main qui est plus verte qu'une émeraude. La partie qui recouvre les doigts est noire de jais. Il y a aussi deux espèces de protubérances dorées à l'arrière qui me font penser à des cornes.

Je ne suis pas encore remis du choc que ma mâchoire se décroche une fois de plus sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. La pierre se met à briller et la même voix que je viens d'entendre, en moins assourdissante, émane de cet étrange assemblage qui dégage une douce chaleur qui me rappelle celle d'un foyer incandescent.

« **Oh ?** » Déclare la chose qui semble habiter ce gantelet. « **Tu es capable de me réveiller dès la première fois ?** » Un rire triomphant résonne dans ma tête et autour de moi. « **Tu es un hôte très intéressant.** »

« Un hôte intéressant !? » Je répète sans comprendre. « De quoi tu parles !? Et qu'est-ce que tu es d'abord !? »

Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne comprends pas le moindre mot de ce que cette créature raconte. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans mon corps ? Était-elle là depuis le début ? Alors pourquoi ne se manifeste-t-il que maintenant ? Il se met à rire de nouveau, cette fois plus doucement. C'est un rire de satisfaction.

« **Je suis le pouvoir qui se cachait dans ton âme.** » Explique-t-il, amusé. « **Ta rage et ta fureur m'ont éveillé.** »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !? » je nage en plein délire. « Je ne te connais pas et je n'ai aucune relation avec toi ! »

« **Au contraire !** » Réplique-t-il, toujours sans se départir de son ton arrogant. « **Je ne peux m'incarner que dans ceux qui sont nés pour désirer le pouvoir. Et ce pouvoir je suis prêt à te l'accorder si tu en accepte le prix.** »

« Le prix !? » Je ne parviens pas à voir la moindre cohérence dans son histoire. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« **Ton destin est d'affronter le Blanc car tu es mon hôte.** » Déclare cet être. « **On me nomme Sekiryuutei et je ne vis que pour combattre mon rival et ennemi.** »

Un vieux souvenir me revient en mémoire. Mon père m'avait raconté l'histoire de la Guerre des Trois Factions qui ont été contraintes d'appliquer une trêve pendant une bataille à cause de deux dragons surpuissants qui, enthousiastes de voir un tel affrontement, se sont mis à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Cette rencontre a provoqué tellement de ravages que les trois opposants ont été obligés de se liguer contre eux pour les vaincre. Ils ont été ensuite scellés dans deux artefacts capables de se mélanger à des âmes humaines. Accordant d'immenses pouvoirs à leur possesseur ils continueraient ainsi de s'affronter en une guerre interminable. Si je me souviens bien le nom du dragon écarlate est...

« Ddraig Goch... Le puissant Welsh Dragon... » Je murmure dans un souffle.

« **Tu connais mon véritable nom ?** » Dit le dragon divin, surpris mais ravi. « **Tu es prometteur gamin !** »

Il éclate d'un rire exultant qui me vrille les tympans et me donne la migraine. Moi qui pensait que ma journée ne pouvait pas devenir plus compliquée...

On dirait que je me suis planté dans les grandes largeurs...

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 1 !**

 **En espérant que cela vous à plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Une discussion et une nonne

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 2 up !**

 **On retourne sur les traces du canon ! :D**

* * *

Chap 2 : Une discussion et une nonne

Je claque la porte de mon appartement et je pose tout le bazar que je porte sur mes épaules : un sac de mortier, un sac de colle a carrelage, deux morceaux de conduites en acier, un paquet de carreaux et un petit kit de soudage à l'acétylène. Un bruit étouffé plus tard je pose un soupir audible quand à tout ce que je viens de perdre et que je vais encore perdre cet après-midi.

Je sors du magasin de bricolage allégé de cent milles yens soit un an d'économie et plus de la moitié de ce que je gardais en réserve pour payer mon loyer ce mois-ci. Je suis bon pour faire des heures supplémentaires à mon boulot pour me renflouer un peu, sans compter qu'il va falloir que je réduise mon budget nourriture au minimum pour ne pas me retrouver dans le rouge.

Je viens de passer pour je ne sais pas trop quoi durant trois heures de temps. J'ai bien un vieux scooter pour me déplacer mais il est en réparation et de toute manière je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait pu tenir le choc alors j'ai dû transporter mon matériel sur les épaules, cinq kilomètres de trajet au milieu des passants. L'encombrement a plus été un problème que le poids mais surtout j'ai attiré les regards de tous ceux que j'ai croisé...

Et maintenant je vais perdre l'intégralité du reste de ma journée à réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé hier cependant c'est toujours mieux que de me faire expulser pour dégradations. Je lève les yeux vers la pendule, il est plus de midi. Je vais me faire un repas rapide avant de me lancer dans ces travaux. Je n'ai pas envie que cela dure toute la nuit. En espérant que ce mortier est vraiment à prise rapide car je ne sais pas quand mon lourdingue de propriétaire va venir me faire une inspection impromptue.

Enfin le point positif est que grâce, où plutôt à cause de, mes emportements précédents qui étaient bien plus nombreux quand j'étais enfant il y a fallu que j'apprenne à réparer les dégâts que je cause. Du coup je pourrais donner des cours de bricolage divers et variés sur de très nombreux sujets mais à côté de ça je suis une bille, un zéro pointé, en informatique. Ce qui est dommage si on regarde l'époque que l'on vit.

Je mets un vieux débardeur qui a fait son temps et j'ouvre la porte de mon petit placard ce qui révèle un espace de rangement utilisé au grand complet. Une moitié pour des habits, un quart par des affaires scolaires et la dernière partie ne contient que des outils. Marteaux, pinces, scies et autres. Cela ressemble presque aux rayons d'un magasin. Je pousse encore un soupir.

* * *

Au moment où la cloche de l'église relativement proche, qui fonctionne sur un mécanisme automatique pas encore tombé en panne malgré plusieurs années sans entretien, sonne pour indiquer qu'il est plus de vingt-deux heures passées je range le dernier outil dans la boite. Un dernier regard avant d'éteindre la lumière me montre que j'ai fait du bon boulot. Le problème étant que maintenant je suis grillé en cas de visite. Les nouveaux carreaux sont bien plus propres et blancs que les autres. Il est facile de deviner qu'ils ont été remplacés. Au moins il est impossible de savoir ce à quoi cela ressemblait avant.

Je n'ai pas faim, pas plus que je ne suis vraiment fatigué, en fait je suis surtout lassé. Je range mon matériel à sa place avant d'aller m'effondrer dans mon futon sans envie de rien. Je reste pendant plus d'une demi-heure à fixer ma lampe de plafond en jouant avec un crayon de papier puis je me décide à aborder un sujet que je n'ai pas envie de traiter. Pourtant il faut que le fasse car les problèmes qui y sont liés ne vont pas attendre que je sois dans dans les meilleures conditions avant de me tomber dessus.

« Dites-moi Sekiryuutei... » Je commence d'un air absent en regardant le dos de ma main.

 **[Si tu veux me parler gamin...]** M'interrompt le dragon avec condescendance alors qu'une surface sphérique de ma peau devient plus ou moins verte en fonction des syllabes. **[**... **oublie les formalités et appelle-moi par mon nom.]**

« Comme tu voudras Ddraig... » Je réponds, étonné de voir quelqu'un d'aussi fier que lui m'autoriser à être aussi familier. « J'ai retenu ce que tu m'as raconté hier mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques de nouveau le fonctionnement de tes pouvoirs car c'est un peu flou dans mon esprit. »

 **[Une fois que tu m'as invoqué, tu peux utiliser ma capacité, [BOOST], pour doubler ta force physique et ta puissance magique.]** Commence-t-il avec sérieux. **[Et cela autant de fois que ton corps pourra le supporter.]** Je vais dire quelque chose quand il termine sa phrase avant que je le puisse. **[Cependant cela ne peut se produire qu'une fois toutes les dix secondes.** ]

« Hum... Je doute qu'un adversaire me laisse autant de liberté dans un combat réel s'il sait que le temps joue contre lui. » Je commente, un peu déçu d'une condition aussi restrictive pour un dragon divin. « J'imagine que tu as d'autres capacités ? » Je lui demande, curieux et en même temps un peu moqueur. « N'est-ce pas ? »

 **[Ne sois pas aussi arrogant, freluquet.]** Réplique l'Empereur en laissant échapper un grognement de mise en garde. **[Et n'oublie pas que rien ne m'oblige à te céder mon pouvoir.]**

« Le pouvoir... » Je rétorque à mon tour sans cacher mon dégoût. « Les idiots et les naïfs cherchent le pouvoir comme une solution à tous leurs problèmes avant de se rendre compte trop tard qu'ils courent tous seuls à leur perte. »

Il y a un silence lourd et oppressant. Je sens la colère de Ddraig, à la manière d'un écho de la mienne, me parcourir telle une flamme qui désirerait avidement me brûler. Je déteste plus que tout les gens qui méprisent les autres en pensant valoir mieux et je suis satisfait de voir que j'ai réussi à le faire taire. Car il sait que c'est à cause de sa volonté de toujours vouloir être plus puissant afin de pouvoir vaincre son rival qu'il a fini enfermé dans un Sacred Gear à la manière d'un animal en cage.

 **[Tu as raison gamin.]** Concède-t-il, trop facilement à mon goût, d'une voix devenue sarcastique. **[Mais tes paroles sont celles d'une personne qui est née avec du pouvoir.]** Avec un bruit de bois qui se rompt je broie le crayon dans ma main en réaction à sa réponse. **[Alors tu sais mieux que quiconque que sans lui tu n'es rien.]**

Je me redresse subitement, en proie à une violente rage qui me fait serrer les poings au point que mes gants se déchirent mais je ne les entends pas. Le seul bruit parvenant à mes oreilles est le crissement si reconnaissable du métal sur le métal causé par les phalanges recouvertes du Boosted Gear qui vient se matérialiser par-dessus ma main droite.

Je regarde ce maudit ''don'' que j'ai reçu et que je dois désormais subir. Je souffre au quotidien depuis toujours et maintenant ce parvenu à écailles se permet de me dire une chose pareille. J'ai envie de hurler, de lâcher toute ma haine sur lui mais je ne parviens à trouver quoi que ce soit à répliquer. Cette fois c'est moi qui doit admettre qu'il a raison et je refuse de m'abaisser à pinailler comme un gosse pour une stupide fierté.

 **[Tu devrais apaiser ta colère.]** Déclare d'un ton neutre mon ''invité''. Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir une remarque assassine qu'il explique la raison de ce conseil. **[Autrement c'est ce qui t'entoure qui subira ton manque de contrôle.** ]

Distrait l'espace d'une seconde je me rends compte que c'est vrai. Mon corps tout entier est entourée d'une aura rouge orangé qui ressemble à une flamme et émet une forte lumière projetant les ombres du mobilier. D'ailleurs tout, autour de ma position, a été poussé contre les murs par cette même aura. Je remarque qu'un gobelet en plastique bloqué au plus près de moi par un coin de tatami commence à ramollir comme sous l'effet d'une flamme. J'ai du mal à le croire mais je risque de mettre le feu à mon appartement...

Encore une malédiction de plus à devoir porter. Soudainement vidé de mes forces et me sentant profondément lassé la pellicule d'énergie qui me recouvrait se dissipe. Simultanément je m'affale sans retenue dans ma couche. Je constate que j'ai réduis mes gants en charpie... Ils sont irréparables. Secoué d'un sanglot je ferme les yeux. Je ne désire plus qu'une chose : dormir et oublier.

Un faible flash de lumière rouge-verte m'indique que mon Sacred Gear vient de se désincarner. Tant mieux, je ne veux plus l'entendre. Il se permet de me juger sans rien connaître de moi, sans savoir ce que j'ai subi toute ma vie. Lui, il n'a jamais eu à se soucier du regard des autres et s'est contenté de vivre comme bon lui semblait. Moi ce droit m'a été dénié dès ma naissance.

 **[Gamin,]** Commence le dragon sur le ton de la conversation. **[Il existe...]**

« Mon nom est Ryûichi, Ddraig... » Je lui coupe la parole sèchement. « Et si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir... Ferme-là... »

* * *

Je passe une nuit qui ne me repose pas vraiment. Je me sens fourbu en me réveillant et le spectacle de mon chez-moi sens dessus dessous me plombe encore un peu plus le moral. Je n'ai pas la force de ranger et encore moins celle de supporter ce spectacle. Je décide de sortir faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Je prends une paire de gants noirs passablement usés et claque la porte pour me diriger dans la direction opposée à l'Académie Kuoh. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de rencontrer une personne que je connais par hasard.

Je me promène et je ne croise pas un chat. C'est étonnamment silencieux, ce qui me convient parfaitement, puisqu'il est presque huit heures. Les étudiants et élèves sont déjà en classe alors que les fonctionnaires n'ont pas encore débutés leurs journées de travail. Quant à lui il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis mon réveil. Je crois que je l'ignorerais de toute façon.

J'entends un petit cri de surprise pas loin de moi suivit du bruit d'une valise qui tombe sur le sol. Je tourne la tête pour en voir l'origine. Je reste coi en réalisant ce que se passe sous mes yeux. Il y a une fille cul par-dessus tête, littéralement, qui vient de tomber en avant, face contre terre... C'est assez embarrassant. Sa longue robe lui est du coup remontée jusqu'aux épaules laissant une vue imprenable sur sa petite culotte blanche... Je sens le chaud me monter aux joues avant de détourner le regard de gêne si vite que le bruit du cartilage de ma nuque qui craque est audible.

« Pourquoi je trébuche encore... ? » Dit-elle à haute voix en poussant de petits gémissements.

Elle se redresse pour se retrouver en position assisse mais avec les genoux levés ce qui laisse un angle de vision assez libre sur son sous-vêtement. Je me rends compte que je la fixe de nouveau, un air assez bête sur le visage. Surmontant mon appréhension je me dis qu'il faut quand même que j'aille l'aider. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui tend la main en demandant si tout va bien.

Elle me remercie poliment, en italien, après avoir posée sa main dans la mienne. Elle se redresse doucement et une fois debout une rafale de vent fait s'envoler le voile blanc à bordure bleue qu'elle porte sur la tête. Je reste sans réagir l'espace d'un instant en voyant son visage. Peut-être est-ce par ce qu'elle est étrangère que je pense ça, mais elle est vraiment belle. De grands yeux verts légèrement sombre font ressortir sa longue chevelure blonde comme les blés. La frange coupée juste au-dessus des sourcils lui donne un air mignon qui me fait penser à une poupée de porcelaine.

Prenant un air gêné elle me fait remarquer que je la tiens toujours par la main. Je la retire subitement en m'excusant avant de me gratter la joue pour ne pas rester stupidement à ne rien faire alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Il y a un silence embarrassé entre nous puis une autre bourrasque emporte ce qui lui couvrait la tête.

Je cours sur quelques mètres pour le rattraper. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air pour me calmer avant de faire demi-tour pour lui redonner. Elle le replace sur ses cheveux et me remercie tandis que je cherche un moyen de continuer la conversation sans avoir l'air idiot. Ce en quoi j'échoue lamentablement en trouvant pour seul sujet la météo du jour... Pitié...

« En fait... » Commence-t-elle, ayant l'air de ne pas avoir entendue ma remarque, pas à l'aise non plus si j'en crois ses joues qui rosisse légèrement. « Je suis perdue... Et je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre... » Elle joint ses mains dans ce qui ressemble au geste d'une prière catholique.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. » Je lui réponds avec un sourire timide, manquant d'assurance dans ma voix, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé d'autres langues que le japonais. « Ou est-ce que vous voulez vous rendre ? » Je regarde sa lourde valise qu'elle termine de refermer. « Un hôtel peut-être ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas en vacances. » M'informe-t-elle, plus à l'aise. « Je viens d'être transférée dans l'église de la ville. »

« Oh... » C'est donc une nonne. Ce qui explique sa tenue qui me fait penser à celle d'un clerc mais en version féminine. « Vous êtes sur la bonne route. » Je montre du doigt une zone située plus loin derrière un bloc d'immeubles. En voyant son inquiétude j'ajoute. « Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez, ma sœur. »

Elle hoche la tête et me remercie avec un grand sourire qui détend l'atmosphère. Je sourie à mon tour et nous commençons à marcher en direction du bâtiment saint. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête pour m'occuper mais cela va au moins me permettre de chasser un peu mon cafard. En plus je ne sens pas la gêne que j'ai d'ordinaire avec d'autres personnes. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'elle est étrangère et donc ne me connaisse pas ? Je l'ignore mais c'est mieux ainsi. Elle n'aura pas les préjugés qu'ont mes autres camarades.

« Merci de prendre de votre temps pour me guider. » Elle s'incline un peu dans ma direction sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Ce qui devais arriver forcément se produit. La nonne trébuche sur son habit et commence à chuter en poussant un autre petit cri de surprise. J'ai juste le temps de placer ma main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le sol. Sa position se stabilise en quelques secondes et elle retrouve assez vite l'équilibre.

« Merci... » Me dit-elle encore une fois. Son sourire joyeux devient encore plus large. « Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontrée quelqu'un de si gentil. » Elle me regarde avec les yeux fermés avant d'ajouter. « Ça doit être la volonté de Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? » Voyant que je ne réponds pas et que je deviens pensif elle reprend la parole. « Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Désolé. » Je déclare précipitamment. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas croyant... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Me rassure l'ecclésiastique sans perdre le moins du monde sa bonne humeur. « La foi est propre à chacun. »

J'ai envie de répondre que si tous les croyants étaient comme elle le monde deviendrait bien plus agréable mais je m'abstiens, se serait déplacé. Les pleurs d'un enfant se font soudain entendre ce qui coupe notre marche. Elle se dépêche d'aller le voir et s'accroupit à ses côtés, je lui emboîte le pas. On dirait qu'il vient de tomber lui aussi et il a une écorchure de belle taille sur le genou gauche.

« Allons, allons, si tu es un homme tu ne dois pas pleurer pour une si petite blessure. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Réconforté il s'arrête de crier et regarde sans comprendre la nouvelle venue tendre ses mains au-dessus de son articulation. Une douce lueur verte qui ressemble à celle de ses yeux entoure bientôt la zone blessée. Je vois des bagues étranges se matérialiser sur ses deux majeurs tandis qu'encore plus surprenant la peau recouvrant la rotule du petit garçon repousse incroyablement vite. Au bout de cinq secondes l'écorchure a disparue.

Un élancement douloureux dans mon avant-bras droit m'arrache une grimace qui heureusement passe inaperçue. Contemplant la fin de l'inattendu spectacle durant lequel l'écolier s'étonne autant que moi de ne plus rien avoir. La jeune femme se retourne et sourie dans ma direction en tirant la langue dans une gêne amusée pour me dire qu'elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Après avoir été remercié par le petit garçon qui repart très vite nous reprenons notre route. Nous passons deux pâtés de maisons sans rien dire. J'ignore comment relancer la discussion sans me louper dans le fait que je veux éviter le sujet. Finalement c'est elle qui l'aborde. Elle doit sentir que je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce que j'ai vu de la tête, sans compter la réaction de mon Sacred Gear.

« Cela vous a surpris, n'est-ce pas ? » demande la nonne d'un ton enjoué.

« Et bien... » Je fais, un peu mal à l'aise. « C'est un pouvoir étonnant. » Je statue de manière machinale pour continuer peu après. « Il vous convient parfaitement je dirais. »

« Merci. » Elle lâche un petit rire heureux. « C'est un don fantastique que Dieu m'a accordé. » Elle tourne les yeux vers la route et son regard se perd au loin. Elle rajoute d'une voix presque inaudible et beaucoup moins enjouée. « Oui... Fantastique... »

Son changement de caractère ne m'échappe pas et je me dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche. J'imagine qu'il y a un inconvénient, ou une contrepartie à l'utilisation de sa capacité qui explique ce revirement soudain. La jeune femme retrouve sa joie en voyant l'église apparaître sur le versant de la colline la plus proche.

« C'est ici ! » S'écrie-t-elle. « Quelle chance. » Elle se tourne vers moi. « Vous m'avez vraiment beaucoup aidée. » Elle s'incline. « En gage de remerciement voudriez-vous venir avec moi ? Je souhaiterais vous offrir une tasse de thé. »

« Pour... Pourquoi pas ? » Je réponds embarrassé de me savoir en compagnie de prêtres dont on m'a dit qu'ils sont un peu bizarres, surtout quand on voit comment il s'occupe de leur lieu de culte. « Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu de toute façon. »

Elle ne saute pas de joie mais ça n'en est pas loin. La pauvre ne doit pas se sentir comme moi mais je dirais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment rassurée de se savoir dans une nouvelle paroisse sans connaître qui que se soit. Après, en ce qui me concerne, sa compagnie m'est agréable alors si je peux prolonger un peu notre rencontre alors je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Nous parlons d'un peu tout et rien jusqu'aux marches de l'église. Elle me raconte sa vie en Europe et son rôle de soigneuse très appréciée du peuple alors que moi je lui parle de cette ville et des principales activités qui s'y rattachent. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de voir des étincelles dans ses yeux que j'en viens aux divers festivals qui ont lieu en centre-ville pendant l'année.

En arrivant sur le perron l'un des lourds battants en bois s'ouvre et une femme, qui ne pas doit avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs vêtue d'habits tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique pour une personne normale sort pour venir à notre rencontre. A sa façon de déplacer, comme si elle se trouvait chez elle, je suis certain que ce n'est pas une simple croyante. J'ai entendu que l'église avait été rachetée il y a peu. C'est peut-être la nouvelle propriétaire.

« Raynare-sama ? » Déclare la jeune nonne sincèrement surprise.

« Asia ! » Dit-elle d'un ton froid et plein de reproches. « Où étais-tu !? Voilà une heure que tu devrais être arrivée ! »

« Elle s'était perdue. » Je réplique, agressif. « La vraie coupable serrait plutôt vous pour l'avoir laissée seule dans une ville qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas. »

« Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? » Questionne la brune d'une voix si méprisante que je mon sang ne qu'un tour. Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser sans retenue.

« C'est une gentille personne qui a acceptée de me guider. » Répond la jeune religieuse avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui Raynare-sama. » Implore-t-elle avec des yeux inquiets.

« Très bien... » Fait sa supérieure sans changer de ton. « Dans ce cas je vous remercie. » Elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconte et je me retiens de ne pas dire quelque chose que je vais regretter. « Dépêche-toi Asia. » Ordonne-t-elle en repartant en direction de l'entrée sans daigner me regarder. « Nous avons beaucoup de travail. »

Il y a une tension palpable qui ne disparaît que lorsque cette mégère est enfin hors de ma vue et que je sens la main de la nonne qui tire doucement ma manche. En me tournant son visage triste me calme instantanément. Je me gratte la joue d'embarras en me sentant stupide de m'être emporté. J'espère que mes yeux n'ont pas virés au rouge. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour une espèce de monstre. Heureusement, on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas.

« Désolé... » Avoue-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. « Raynare-sama est un peu froide mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. » Elle me fixe, les yeux emplie d'une certaine tristesse. « Est-ce que vous viendrez me voir de temps en temps ? »

« Si je le peux, » Je lui fais avec un sourire plu joyeux. « Promis. »

« Je m'appelle Asia Argento. » m'informe-t-elle après un petit rire soulagé. « Mais appelez-moi Asia. » Son habituelle joie est de retour à mon grand soulagement.

« Bien sûr Asia-san. » Je me présente à mon tour. « Mon nom est Ryûichi Kurohito. Ryûchi suffira si tu veux. » Je suis étonné de réussir à la tutoyer aussi aisément.

« Ryûchi-san alors. » Elle semble nager dans le bonheur. « Dire que juste après être arrivée au Japon j'ai déjà rencontrée une personne comme vous. Je suis vraiment heureuse. »

Une minute plus tard, alors que je redescends la pente j'ose espérer qu'elle est traitée avec respect. C'est une fille bien et elle mérite amplement. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées pourtant. L'étrange réaction de mon Sacred Gear me laisse un peu perplexe. Ddraig doit avoir une réponse à ce phénomène mais j'apprécie le silence qui accompagne son absence. Je me passerais d'informations cette fois. J'ai de nouveau le moral et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il plombe l'ambiance encore une fois.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous à plu :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Rencontres

**Hello All !**

 **Noël vient de passer et la fatigue va rester plusieurs jours mais je profite de mon jour fériée pour publier :p**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chap 3 : Rencontres

Le temps que je revienne dans mon quartier le crépuscule est là. Le ciel est teinté d'une belle couleur rouge-orangé qui me fait penser à un tableau surréaliste surtout avec les nuages parsemés au hasard. Je suis de bonne humeur et savoir qu'il va falloir que je range mon appartement en arrivant ne parvient pas à changer cet état d'esprit. Pour une fois que j'arrive à avoir une conversation amicale avec une autre personne.

J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi alors je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc de l'observatoire abandonné. Et puis s'il vient à faire nuit ce n'est pas important, l'obscurité ne m'a jamais dérangé de toute manière. En vérité j'aime beaucoup les nuits noires car je me sens enfin en paix. Tout se résume à une seule couleur, une seule image uniforme, sans rien pour la perturber. Pour moi c'est une définition tangible de la sérénité.

Pourtant je ne déteste pas le jour. Pour définir les ténèbres il faut obligatoirement son contraire. D'autant plus que parfois il n'y a que la lumière qui puisse mettre en avant certaines choses qui valent la peine que l'on s'attarde dessus. La rencontre d'aujourd'hui n'est qu'un exemple de plus.

Je me promène au milieu des arbres en écoutant le hululement des chouettes qui forme une étrange mélodie ressemblant à une berceuse. Je vois une branche brisée qui pend de la cime d'un hêtre et je repense à ce que j'ai fait à l'Académie. Il va falloir que j'écrive une lettre pour m'excuser auprès de mon professeur. Je ne veux pas que l'on croie que ma situation me convient.

Un craquement dans mon dos me fait me retourner et je vois une autre branche tomber sur le sol en emmenant plusieurs brindilles dans sa chute. Je lève les yeux et je remarque que presque tous les arbres de la zone sont mutilés de bon nombre de leur branches maîtresses comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à tirer dessus jusqu'à les arracher encore et encore.

J'entends alors le bruit d'une chose lourde qui heurte le sol assez loin de moi. Il y a un silence très court puis cela recommence. Ce sont des bruits de pas... la question étant qu'est ce qui peut être assez lourd pour causer un tel raffut. Je suis aux aguets, prêt à m'enfuir si besoin. Je pourrais le faire sans attendre mais tant que je ne sais pas où se trouve cette chose je risque de foncer dessus en voulant m'éloigner. Une voix familière se fait entendre.

 _ **[** **Un démon errant approche gamin.** **]**_ M'avertit Ddraig, rompant son mutisme. _**[ P** **répare-toi à combattre**_ **. _]_**

« Un démon errant !? » Je lui demande confirmation, pas vraiment rassuré de ce qu'il vient de dire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 _ **[**_ _**Un démon qui a trahi ou tué son seigneur.** **]**_ Dit-il simplement d'un ton détaché. **_[_** _**Ils sont ainsi libres d'assouvir leurs pulsions, ce qui les transforme immanquablement en créatures dégénérées et meurtrières.**_ **_]_**

Je sens alors la soif de sang qui émane de ce démon glacer le mien. Je suis capable, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, de détecter les envies de tuer et de faire souffrir des autres personnes autour de moi. C'était vraiment très effrayant quand j'étais plus jeune car je le ressens comme si j'étais l'origine de toutes ces émotions négatives. Maintenant je peux les dissocier de moi-même pourtant cela me laisse toujours un frisson que je déteste.

C'est l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé à venir m'installer dans cette ville en premier lieu. J'ai vu que le taux de criminalité est incroyablement bas ce qui signifie moins de tueurs et autres personnes violentes donc moins de mauvaises sensations pour moi. Cependant on dirait que même dans un coin perdu il y a toujours moyen d'avoir des ennuis.

Un craquement assourdissant venant de ma gauche attire mon attention et en me tournant j'ai un mouvement de recul. Ce que j'ai sous les yeux n'a rien d'un démon... On dirait plutôt un assemblage grotesque sortit tout droit d'un esprit complètement dérangé. Poussant le tronc déraciné hors de son passage la créature passe l'espace d'une seconde dans un rayon de lumière qui filtre au travers des arbres.

Cette ''chimère'' est une véritable abomination. Le haut du corps est celui d'une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs alors qu'en dessous des hanches je ne saurais le décrire. Cela ressemble vaguement à un animal. Il y a une épaisse fourrure sur le devant avec un joyau de couleur terne au milieu. Ses pattes avant sont en fait des bras avec de longs ongles pointus de couleur rouge sang. Les côtes sont apparentes et forment une espèce de rangée hideuse. Les membres postérieurs ressemblent à des jambes humaines alors qu'une queue qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un serpent complète l'ensemble.

« Il y a une odeur douce dans l'air... Mais aussi une mauvaise... » Ronronne-t-il où-t-elle, je ne sais pas si l'on peut encore parler de genre dans un tel état, à mon encontre. « Est-ce toi ? » Je recule d'un pas pris d'une nausée que je contiens à grand peine. « Quel goût vas-tu avoir ? Sucré ? Ou amer ? »

Sans prévenir ni même ajouter un mot cette monstruosité se jette sur moi à pleine vitesse. Je saute en arrière pour ne pas être happé par les deux bras monstrueux qui se referment sur du vide en arrachant un autre arbre au passage. J'atterris dix mètres plus loin et je roule sur le sol, n'ayant pas pu stabiliser ma position durant mon déplacement. Je n'ai jamais combattu de ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

Me relevant au plus vite je ne suis pourtant pas assez rapide et un poing qui fait presque ma taille me frappe avec la force d'un camion. Le souffle coupé par l'impact je suis projeté en silence contre un tronc qui se casse en deux quand je le heurte et pourtant cela ne m'arrête pas. Je pousse un hurlement de douleur alors que je glisse dans la boue pour finir dans le petit lac un peu plus haut.

Je me redresse pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Le coup m'a coupé la respiration et tout mon dos me lance comme si on était en train de masser au marteau piqueur. J'ai mal et j'ai peur, je veux m'enfuir mais je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper. Un bruit qui ressemble à une grosse pierre qui est lancée dans l'eau. Ce démon est déjà sur moi. Il avance dans ma direction d'un pas tranquille savourant son repas à venir... moi.

 ** _[_** **Q** _ **u'est-ce que tu fais gamin ?**_ **_]_** Demande le dragon divin d'une voix moqueuse. ** _[_** _**Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Il te suffit d'attendre et la délivrance que tu désires tant viendra à toi.**_ **_]_** Il marque une pause. **_[_** _**Tu seras enfin libre.**_ **_]_**

« La ferme Ddraig ! » Je rétorque en hurlant. C'est bien le dernier que j'ai envie d'entendre maintenant. « Tu as raison, ce monde est minable, ma vie est minable, je suis minable... » Je serre les poings de colère. « Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer ! Je déciderais moi-même de ma fin ! »

 _ **[**_ _**Alors défend toi !**_ **_]_** M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et impérieuse. **_[_** _**Affranchis**_ **-** _ **toi de ces pitoyables entraves qui te restreignent ! ]**_

« Tais-toi saleté de lézard ! » je vocifère, tellement énervé que l'aura qui m'entourait dans mon appartement revient. Un nuage de vapeur commence à m'entourer « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

 **[** **C'est ça !** **]** Déclare le Dragon Empereur Rouge. **[** **Libère ta rage ! C'est elle qui nourrira mon pouvoir ! ]** Il éclate d'un rire triomphant. **[** **Alors utilise le autant que tu le voudras ! Montre à ce démon errant ce qu'il en coûte de nous attaquer ! ]**

Encouragé par la soif de combat de Ddraig je me relève, la douleur occultée par ma fureur. Je fixe mon agresseur qui, perturbé de me voir parler dans le vide dans un premier temps, affiche désormais un regard inquiet d'avoir entendu le dragon, n'a pas bougé depuis le début de notre échange. Je vois de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux mais il semble comprendre que je ne vais pas rester sans réagir.

Mon Sacred Gear se forme à sa place habituelle et je souris en voyant la créature reculer sous l'effet de l'hésitation. La gemme brille d'un éclat émeraude pendant que je reçois le premier **[BOOST]**. Je sens en effet ma force augmenter significativement. Mon sourire devient celui d'un sadique alors que je plie les genoux.

Je me propulse brusquement dans sa direction en laissant une gerbe d'eau dans mon dos. Moins d'une seconde plus tard je décoche un direct de toutes mes forces dans la gemme au centre du torse. Elle explose sous l'impact et j'ai le plaisir d'entendre le bruit des os qui se brisent accompagné de celui de la chair qui se rompt.

Cette fois c'est elle qui hurle de la souffrance infligée par mon coup. Elle est renversée par l'assaut et s'écroule dans un fond d'eau qui commence à changer de couleur sous l'effet du sang violet qui s'écoule de la profonde blessure résultante de mon assaut. Se relevant rapidement le démon pousse un hurlement menaçant alors que son visage se déforme encore un peu plus pour n'avoir presque plus rien d'humain.

Se redressant sur ses deux pattes arrière il tente de se montrer plus intimidant. Nullement impressionné je continue d'avancer vers lui d'un pas calme et assuré. Ses cotes se déchirent soudainement au niveau du sternum et forment une puissante mâchoire rudimentaire. Pris par surprise je n'ai que le temps de saisir les monstrueuses dents avec mes mains pour l'empêcher de me dévorer.

J'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un étau qui menace de me broyer.

Il est trop fort pour moi et sa prise se resserre peu à peu. Je teins pourtant assez longtemps pour recevoir un deuxième **[BOOST]**. Je le repousse aisément en cassant autant de crocs que possible au passage. Cette fois le démon est carrément propulsé dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'écraser sur la berge. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de récupérer je saute sur lui et je frappe violemment. J'ai le plaisir renouvelé de l'entendre hurler de douleur alors que j'amorce le coup suivant, mon sourire toujours plus large.

* * *

Le cercle magique utilisé par la maison Gremory fait apparaître l'héritière, accompagnée de tous ses serviteurs. Ils font face à l'ancien observatoire et bien que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges ne soit pas vraiment d'humeur à la chasse au démon errant il serait déshonorant pour sa famille qu'elle échoue dans cette requête pour des motifs personnels.

Pourtant dès que la lumière de leur transport s'atténue ils se rendent compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. L'aura du renégat n'est pas détectable y compris pour Akeno qui pourtant excelle dans ce domaine. Koneko leur donne un indice en pointant du doigt une direction qui mène dans la forêt toute proche.

« Buchou. » Dit-elle simplement d'une voix neutre.

Des empreintes sont en effet visible sur le sol et forment une piste qui se faufile entre deux arbres. Sachant que c'est dangereux le Roi ordonne cependant à ses serviteurs de se disperser pour trouver leur cible avant qu'elle ne fasse d'autres victimes. La seule autre consigne donnée étant de ne pas engager le combat seul et d'attendre que le groupe soit au complet.

Au bout de dix minutes la voix du Cavalier résonne dans les oreilles de Rias Gremory. Il a trouvé le démon errant, ou plutôt son cadavre, mais ne sait pas quoi en penser. Intriguée, la puissante démone rebrousse chemin pour rejoindre le reste de ses pièces au point de rencontre. Une fois sur place le spectacle est macabre.

« Ara, ara. » Glousse la Reine avec son sourire sadique avant se lécher les lèvres avec envie. « On dirait que quelqu'un l'a attendri à en mourir. »

Elle lâche son petit rire à faire froid dans le dos habituel tandis que son amie observe le corps attentivement. Il a bien été battu jusqu'à que mort s'en suive et par une personne qui possède une force physique comparable à une [Tour] si elle en juge par la gravité des blessures : un grand nombre d'os ont été brisés ce qui lui donne l'allure d'une poupée désarticulée alors que des hématomes de bonne taille s'étalent un peu partout sur son corps. La partie humaine n'est plus identifiable car la tête a été réduite à une bouillie sanguinolente.

Qui, ou quoi, peut être responsable d'un tel résultat ?

* * *

Je marche tranquillement en suivant la rue qui finit au croisement où se trouve le lotissement qui abrite mon appartement. Il n'y a personne dans les rues passés les chats de gouttières et autres insectes qui volent autour des réverbères. Il est presque minuit et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir au milieu de la douleur mais ce n'est pas ce qui occupe mes pensées.

J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait à ce monstre... Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué car il empestait le sang et était donc très probablement responsable de plusieurs meurtres alors ce n'est pas sa mort qui m'empêchera de dormir. Cependant je me suis emporté et l'ai fait souffrir inutilement, me délectant même de ses cris de douleur.

Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais faire ça et pourtant je viens de recommencer. D'un autre côté cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi apaisé. On dirait que suivre les directives du dragon divin m'a libéré d'un poids que je portais depuis trop longtemps. Il a peut-être raison après tout. Je devrais moins me restreindre au quotidien pour ne pas être constamment sous pression et risquer des sauts d'humeur imprévisibles et dangereux pour les gens qui m'entourent. D'autant plus qu'on dirait qu'il surveille que je n'aille pas trop loin sans pour autant que je comprenne pourquoi.

J'entends soudain un cri terrifié venant d'une maison juste à ma gauche et je jurerais que c'était la voix de Asia... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ici à cette heure ? Taraudé par le doute je me précipite pour voir ce qu'il en est. Je passe par-dessus le portail en métal en m'appuyant sur le muret et j'enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied. Le verrou est arraché du bois et s'envole tout droit dans le couloir, aussitôt une odeur forte m'agresse les narines... Du sang.

En deux pas je me trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon et je retiens un geste de dégoût. Contre un mur se trouve un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui a été saigné à blanc et mutilé alors que son corps est disposé dans une position douteuse qui rappelle de manière morbide une croix catholique. Un peu plus haut une phrase est écrite avec le sang de la pauvre victime : ''Pour ceux qui font de vilaines bêtises ! »

Je tourne la tête en entendant un autre bruit que je ne reconnais pas. Je vois alors une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui porte un voile blanc sur le sommet de la tête. Secouée de tremblements, elle vient de vomir de l'horrible scène dans cette pièce. Elle est de profil mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille...

« Asia-san... ? » Je bredouille, ne sachant pas quoi dire de la trouver ici.

« Ryûichi-san... ? » Dit-elle, aussi perdue que moi en se tournant dans ma direction.

Il y de grosses larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Je peux lire la peur, l'incompréhension et la tristesse sur son visage. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste dans cette pièce. Ce genre de vison cauchemardesque ne devrait pas lui être infligée. J'ignore qui est le responsable de ce meurtre et peut-être est-il encore dans la maison mais pour l'instant je me préoccupe davantage de ce que peut ressentir la pauvre nonne.

« Viens Asia-san. » Je lui tends la main avec un sourire réconfortant. « Tu ne dois pas rester là. »

« Ooooh~ Quelles touchantes retrouvailles~~ Quel preux chevalier en armure dorée~~ » Fait une voix masculine aux accents malsains dans mon dos.

Je me retourne précipitamment pour me retrouver face à un homme aux pupilles rouges et aux cheveux blonds qui descendent jusqu'à la base de son cou. Une expression ravie sur son visage me donne la nausée. Il semble s'amuser de ce qui l'entoure et moi je ne parviens plus à cacher mon dégoût. Je ne dirais même plus qu'il empeste le sang... Non... Il semble en être recouvert de la tête aux pieds.

Il s'incline devant moi en faisant une parodie de salut à l'européenne. Se présentant avant de se mettre à bouger d'un pas de danse ridicule en chantant qu'il s'appelle Freed Selzen et qu'il est un prêtre envoyé par une certaine organisation d'exorciste. Génial, ce pseudo homme saint est complètement fou. Je préférais encore le démon errant qui au moins avait une excuse pour son comportement monstrueux.

« C'est vous le responsable de la mort de cet homme !? » Je m'écrie à son attention d'une voix agressive.

« Il avait pactisé avec les démons et leur a accordé sa confiance... » M'informe-t-il en reprenant une voix sérieuse qui me fait penser à celle d'un enseignant. « Et là, c'est The End ! The End ! » Il s'excite tout seul avant de me fixer d'un regard de fou. « C'est pourquoi je l'ai tué ! »

« C'est la raison la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue. » Je crache, venimeux, à son encontre. « Personne ne mérite de finir comme ça. »

« Huuuuu... ? » Il me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des attardés qui a dit la plus grosse stupidité qu'il ait pu entendre. « T'a des larves qui te bouffent la cervelle où quoi !? » Il frissonne d'une manière exagérée. « Les démons c'est le mal ! Et le mal il faut le punir ! Tout le monde sait ça~~ » Il rigole de manière désinhibée et grotesque. « Tu n'es pas au courant... ? » Ajoute le prêtre en voyant mon visage qui ne change pas d'expression. « Alors ça veut dire que tu es avec eux~ cool~~ »

Il dégaine un pistolet au canon très long et en forme de croix qui est décoré de plumes dorées. Me mettant en joue il recommence à déblatérer comme quoi son ''boulot'' lui permet d'exterminer les démons et tous ceux qui sont en contact avec eux. Je pourrais lui affirmer le contraire sans mentir mais de toute façon c'est un fanatique alors il n'écoutera pas un mot de ce que je pourrais lui dire.

Freed me met en joue et son sourire malsain s'agrandit encore. Je vais me jeter sur le côté pour me mettre à l'abri derrière le canapé et lui jeter dessus ensuite. Je pourrais en profiter pour me rapprocher de lui et le faire taire une bonne fois pour tou... Je ne peux pas... Asia est dans mon dos et si je m'écarte il pourrait lui tirer dessus...

Perdu dans mes pensées j'entends le bruit du coup de feu suivit d'une violente douleur dans le bas de mon corps. Je pousse un cri en m'écroulant. La balle vient de me traverser la jambe de part en part. La douleur est bien plus forte que lorsque je suis passé au travers d'un arbre il y a peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours un tisonnier chauffé au rouge dans mon muscle qui me brûle Ma souffrance est telle que je ne parviens pas à réfléchir et je remarque à peine l'importante quantité de sang qui s'écoule de ma blessure tant je suis plié en deux par cette sensation.

Soudain l'intensité de la brûlure diminue drastiquement ce qui me permet de me focaliser plus attentivement sur ce qui m'entoure. Je vois la jeune femme que j'ai accompagné à l'église cet après-midi qui a surmontée sa peur et son dégoût pour se mettre à genoux devant moi. Une douce lueur verte émise par ses deux bagues enveloppe mon corps et soigne mes blessures. Le visage attristé, mais néanmoins souriant pour me réconforter, d'Asia est bien visible dans ce halo.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » Demande l'exorciste visiblement dérangé de son action.

« Pitié Père Selzen, pardonnez-lui ! » Elle s'est tournée dans sa direction les yeux plein de larmes sans arrêter de me soigner. « S'il vous plaît épargnez sa vie !

« Es-tu consciente de ce que tu fais ? » Réplique le tueur, menaçant. « Tu as vu comment la lumière l'affecte ? C'est un démon ! Le mal ! Le mal doit être purifié !~ »

Je baisse la tête, déprimé. Ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle l'apprenne. Je ne voulais pas voir de haine et de mépris dans ses yeux quand elle me regarde. Pas elle, qui a été la première à ne pas me juger où à me caser des le premier regard. Je m'attends à une remarque haineuse de sa part mais pourtant elle ne vient jamais. A la place j'entends Asia qui prend ma défense d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Malgré qu'elle connaisse désormais ce que je suis elle continue de croire en moi...

« Même si c'est un démon, Ryûcihi-san est une bonne personne ! » Elle fait rempart de son propre corps pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre, trouvant même la force de répondre à son argument. « Et d'aucune façon notre organisation tolérerait ce genre d'action ! »

« Ne dis pas de conneries ! » peste-t-il en abattant sa lame.

Elle pousse un cri de peur et je me redresse aussitôt pour voir qu'il a découpé sa tenue dans le sens de la hauteur et qu'elle est maintenant nue devant lui. Il pose un regard obscène sur sa poitrine en tendant une main accompagné d'un air lubrique. Il dit qu'il va s'occuper de son châtiment tout de suite.

Emporté par une rage soudaine je me lève, ne sentant même plus la douleur qui parcoure ma jambe, et je me rue sur son sale sourire narquois. Je vais lui faire la peau moi-même et prendre plaisir à l'entendre hurler tandis qu'il comprendra ce que signifie souffrir. D'un bond je l'empoigne au niveau de la gorge et nous propulse tous les deux en direction du mur tandis que mon Sacred Gear apparaît sur mon avant-bras.

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise en voyant mon attaque et mon arme. D'un geste réflexe il tourne la lame de son épée pour tenter d'atteindre mon cœur. Je ne peux pas esquiver dans ma position mais lui n'est pas assez rapide et n'est pas en place au moment je le happe. Une douleur encore plus violente qu'auparavant m'étreint la poitrine. Je crache du sang au moment où sa tête heurte le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Je m'effondre une nouvelle fois, tremblant de souffrance, ayant du mal à respirer à cause du sang dans ma bouche cependant un sourire crispé est visible sur mes lèvres. Freed est assommé et ne bouge plus du tout... Je l'ai calmé...

Quand je tente de me déplacer je me rends compte que je ne suis pas en état d'aller où que ce soit. Cependant la douce lueur verte m'entoure de nouveau et mes blessures commencent à se résorber. Asia est de nouveau à mes côtés sans se soucier de sa tenue. Elle ne désire que m'aider au détriment de sa propre gêne.

« Ne bouge pas Ryûchi-san. » M'ordonne-t-elle, inquiète. « Je vais te soigner. »

Je souris tant bien que mal en guise de réponse et je la laisse faire. Alors que la douleur s'en va je ressens une douce chaleur qui n'est pas physique se répandre en moi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se dévoue autant à mon bien être. Savoir que ce n'est pas feint ne fais que renforcer cette sensation que j'aimerais pouvoir conserver telle une photo.

Une fois qu'elle a terminé de me guérir elle sourit l'air soulagée et m'enlace avec force en sanglotant. Je lui rends son étreinte avec un naturel étrange venant de moi mais qui ne me dérange pas. Je me sens bien. Cela dure plus d'une minute avant qu'elle ne parvienne, même si elle tremble encore sous le choc, à se séparer de moi.

L'autre dépravé commence à remuer faiblement. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et franchement je me sens trop faible pour l'affronter maintenant. Sans la prévenir ni lui laisser le temps de parler je soulève Asia du sol pour la porter à bout de bras. Je me mets à courir tandis qu'elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et s'accroche à moi du mieux qu'elle peut.

Nous sommes très vite dehors et j'enfonce le portail pour aller plus vite. Nous nous éloignons vite de la maison quand j'aperçois une lumière rouge filtrer par les fenêtres. Vient juste derrière des cris et des coups de feu. On dirait que l'exorciste à fort à faire. Tant mieux cela facilitera notre fuite.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **Un peu de combat et une meilleur vue sur la façon de voir le monde de notre héros ! :D**

 **A la prochaine ! :)**


	5. Un ami

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 4 est up ! :D**

 **Un peu plus de calme dans celui-ci :)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 4 : Un ami

Je me réveille avec l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. J'ai mal partout mais surtout au niveau du torse. Ma constitution physique particulière à réduit l'efficacité des soins de la nonne ce que je n'ai pas remarqué sur le moment. Ce n'est pas le cas maintenant. Il me faut plus d'une minute pour émerger complètement de ma torpeur. Me massant les yeux je remarque qu'il fait jour depuis apparemment assez longtemps.

Asia est en train de dormir paisiblement dans mon futon, vêtue seulement de son habit religieux. Elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras pendant que je courais pour que nous puissions nous échapper hier, la tension et le choc l'ont épuisée. Je la recouvre correctement avec la couverture et fait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la perturber ce qui n'est pas facile puisque ma douleur à la jambe est un handicap. Une partie de l'énergie bénie se trouve encore dans mon système sanguin et les zones où se trouvaient les plaies sont recouvertes d'hématomes.

Il faut pourtant que je sorte. Je ne peux pas la laisser avec un demi vêtement. Pour mon confort... Et surtout pour sa dignité. Prenant les premiers changes d'affaires que je trouve je prends mon porte-monnaie qui a déjà souffert mais va devoir supporter davantage encore. Je ferme doucement la porte et je descends les escaliers avec une démarche comique pour un observateur extérieur.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard je rentre pour trouver la pièce toujours aussi silencieuse et paisible. Comme je l'avais espéré ce cinglé, s'il a survécu, n'a pas réussi à me suivre et pour l'instant elle est à l'abri chez moi. Je pose les courses sur la table basse en séparant l'utilitaire des aliments. Je vais faire à manger en attendant que Asia se réveille.

Une fois que le repas est prêt elle n'est pas encore éveillée et donc je laisse le tout au chaud pour aller m'asseoir ce qui me fait un bien fou. Je reste inactif à récupérer mes forces en observant le rythme lent de sa respiration qui soulève périodiquement les draps. C'est étrange un tel calme après la nuit la plus mouvementée de toute mon existence.

Les conséquences vont probablement provoquer de gros changements dans ma vie mais étonnamment cela ne me pose aucun problème. Pour être totalement honnête je me sens heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a accepté comme je suis et est prêt à me défendre. Elle me l'a prouvée hier. Cependant elle n'est pas taillée pour se battre, du moins pas physiquement alors c'est à moi que revient cette tâche. Je souris. Ce corps que je hais tant va peut-être enfin devenir autre chose qu'un instrument pour mutiler et tuer.

* * *

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand je la vois remuer faiblement. Elle se redresse en s'appuyant sur ses bras et regarde autour de sa couchette, pas encore sortie de son sommeil, pour essayer de comprendre où elle se trouve. Finissant par arriver sur moi elle m'adresse la parole d'une voix de somnambule.

« Ryûichi... san... ? » Me demande la nonne.

« Bonjour Asia-san. » Je réponds avec un sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Je fais un petit mouvement de salut à son encontre ce qui m'arrache une grimace de douleur qu'elle remarque aussitôt.

Elle se précipite à mes côtés, oubliant tout le reste, et tend ses mains pour commencer à guérir mes blessures. Le halo vert m'entoure alors que moi mon visage prend une couleur rouge vif qui pourrait rivaliser avec les cheveux de la présidente du Club de Recherches Occultes. Je détourne le regard précipitamment en me plaquant la main sur les yeux en assurance supplémentaire... J'en ai déjà vu beaucoup trop.

Asia, ne comprenant pas ma réaction, s'inquiète d'autant plus avant que je ne montre d'une main tremblante une zone que je pense pas loin de sa poitrine. J'entends un cri de gêne qui me fait sursauter alors que je sens l'aura de guérison qui s'estompe. De légers bruits de tissus qui frottent les uns sur les autres me font comprendre qu'elle doit tenter de se recouvrir comme elle peut.

« J'ai acheté des affaires pour toi. » Je déplace mon bras vers la table. « J'espère que cela va t'aller... J'avais aucune idée de... Enfin... Voilà... »

« Merci... » Dit finalement Asia d'une voix timide.

Il se passe probablement deux minutes mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles durent bien plus longtemps. Je l'entends poser son ancien habit, désormais inutilisable, sur le sol et essayer les autres. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entraperçois la lueur émeraude au travers du tissu de mes gants que je retire enfin l'obstacle qui bouche mon champ de vision. Cette lumière à quelque chose d'apaisant que je ne saurais pas expliquer.

Elle regarde en direction de mon torse, un visage aussi écarlate que le mien. Ses grands yeux me rappellent un animal qui fait la comédie pour avoir des caresses. Je m'abstiendrais de faire ce genre de truc que l'on peut trouver dans les histoires à deux sous pour la bonne et simple raison que s'est totalement déplacé. Sans compter que je me sentirais honteux d'agir de cette manière.

Je suis rétabli en un temps record du coup je me lève pour vérifier ce qui m'étonne encore davantage. Il n'y a même plus les bleus. Son don est incroyable et bien que les gens qui utilisaient Asia sont des pourritures je peux comprendre leur volonté de l'avoir en permanence à portée. Je redirige mon attention sur elle qui sourit, heureuse de me voir en bonne santé. Elle porte simplement un pull très long complété par un pantalon en tissu trop grand.

« Ta capacité à soigner est vraiment très impressionnante. » Je commente ayant toujours du mal à le croire. « On ne dirait pas que j'ai été blessé à un moment. »

Elle me remercie encore une fois puis nous restons sans rien dire dans un silence embarrassant. Je tente de trouver un sujet de conversation qui changerais. Sans succès. Une odeur désagréable arrive à mes narines et je me retourne pour voir une fumée noire qui commence à sortir de la poêle que j'ai laissé au chaud. Poussant un juron je me précipite vers le petit réchaud pour essayer de sauver ce qui reste du repas.

Malheureusement rien n'était récupérable alors j'ai dû sortir une deuxième fois pour aller chercher des hamburgers au fast-food du coin. Tous deux assis en face de notre portion nous lançons le traditionnel ''itadakimasu'' et je commence à défaire le papier d'emballage. Je m'arrête pourtant en voyant l'expression perplexe de Asia qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre comment ça se mange.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de burgers ? » Je questionne, surpris. Elle me fait non de la tête. « Il faut défaire le papier qui l'entoure. » Je lui montre avec le mien. « Puis simplement mordre dedans. » ce que je fais.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait se manger ainsi ! » S'exclame-t-elle, émerveillée, en défaisant à son tour l'emballage. Elle l'observe un peu embarrassée avant de mordre timidement dedans. « C'est délicieux ! »

Je retiens un rire amusé et l'atmosphère se détend. Je lui demande donc ce qu'elle pouvait bien manger d'ordinaire pour ne même pas connaître un bête et simple sandwich. La réponse ne me plaît pas vraiment. Apparemment elle a passé sa vie, où plutôt ses repas, avec toujours un menu similaire : du pain et de la soupe... Alors que l'austérité soit de rigueur pour ceux qui, soi-disant, suivent la voie du Seigneur, pourquoi pas. Mais là c'est clairement de la maltraitance.

Quand je lui affirme que c'est à la limite de l'éthique Asia me répond qu'elle ne s'en soucie pas alors je change de sujet. Le reste de ce moment se passe dans une humeur bonne enfant. Une fois que nous avons terminé je jette les déchets dans ma petite poubelle et je récupère au passage le matériel de couture dans mon placard. Quand je reviens m'asseoir en face d'elle c'est à son tour d'afficher un air étonné.

« Peux-tu me donner ton vêtement s'il te plaît ? » Je lui montre du doigt. « Je vais le raccommoder. Il t'ira toujours mieux que ce que tu portes. »

Elle s'exécute et me le donne. Durant les quelques minutes où je sors tous les instruments nécessaires à la réparation ses yeux ne quittent pas mes gestes. La coupure est incroyablement nette ce qui va me faciliter le travail. Cependant cela m'énerve aussi car je dois reconnaître la grande maîtrise de l'autre psychopathe de prêtre. Avec une arme aussi aiguisée que celle qu'il utilisait un seul faux mouvement aurait entaillé profondément Asia.

Pendant plus de dix minutes elle m'observe avec attention et... Admiration je crois. Elle n'a jamais vu quelqu'un coudre de sa vie non plus ? Je veux bien qu'elle possède un don incroyable surtout du point de vue de la chrétienté mais ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de lui montrer que le monde est bien plus vaste que les quatre murs d'une église ? En regardant plus attentivement je remarque qu'en fait elle est impressionnée que je parvienne à travailler aussi précisément avec des gants.

« Je déteste mes mains. » Je lui dis sur le ton de la conversation. Elle sursaute en m'entendant parler. « Elle me rappelle constamment que je ne suis pas humain... » Une question lui brûle les lèvres et je devine facilement laquelle. « Mais je ne suis pas un démon malgré que la lumière pure soit dangereuse pour moi autant que pour eux. »

« Ton cœur est humain. » Affirme Asia avec conviction et gentillesse. « Aux yeux de notre Seigneur c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Je me fige dans mon geste et je la regarde. Son sourire sincère est vraiment quelque chose que je ne peux pas comprendre. Comment réussie-t-elle à rester aussi positive et chaleureuse alors qu'elle a vu un homme mort hier sans compter qu'elle a été presque violée par le meurtrier ? Si j'étais croyant je pourrais me croire en face de la Vierge en personne. Je sourie à mon tour.

« Je peux te raconter une histoire ? » Étonnée de ma question elle acquiesce quand même. Je prends une grande inspiration. « Je suis orphelin. Mon père biologique est mort avant ma naissance et ma mère n'a jamais eue la moindre affection pour moi. Elle m'a abandonnée devant un hôpital de campagne. »

Asia prend une expression horrifié en m'entendant parler d'une manière aussi détachée de mon passé. Elle comprend enfin à quel point mon existence ne m'inspire que du dégoût pourtant elle me laisse respectueusement parler.

« Mes mains ont fait que toutes les nourrices avaient peur et refusaient de s'occuper de moi. Ça a duré jusqu'à que j'atteigne quatre ans. C'est là que l'homme que j'allais apprendre à aimer comme mon père m'a adopté. » Je marque une pause. « J'étais un sale môme à l'époque : irascible, violent, réfractaire à tout ordre... Mais jamais cela ne l'a découragé. Il m'a appris la patience, ainsi que le respect de l'autre. » Je montre une paire de gants irrécupérables sur le coin de la table. « C'est lui qui me les a donnés en me disant : ''Si tu déteste autant tes mains alors cache les jusqu'à trouver la force de t'accepter.'' »

« C'est un homme d'une grande bonté » Complimente la nonne avec un grand sourire.

« Oui et à ce jour je n'ai croisé qu'une seule autre personne qui lui ressemble. » Je fais simplement en fixant Asia qui rougit d'embarras et de joie en comprenant que je parle d'elle. « Pourtant même comme ça je redoutais toujours ce dont je suis capable. » Pour illustrer mon propos je prends une pièce de cinq cent yens et je la plie en quatre avec la même facilité qu'une feuille de papier. Asia écarquille les yeux de surprise. « Je peux facilement tuer une personne si je ne fais pas attention. »

Il y a un silence assez lourd dans la pièce et elle m'interroge du regard. Je réponds donc que je n'ai encore jamais pris la vie de quelqu'un et que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire de sang-froid. Mais que parfois emporté par la colère je peux ne plus contrôler ma force parfaitement et que le cas d'hier en est un exemple concret. Sans les blessures que Freed m'a fait il se serait retrouvé avec le cou brisé.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai appris à utiliser autre chose que ma force brute, toujours grâce à mon parent d'adoption qui m'obligeait à réparer les dégâts que je causais. Voilà pourquoi je sais faire de nombreuses choses telle que la couture. » Je pousse un petit rire amusé qui fait disparaître une partie de la tension ambiante.

« J'aimerais tant rencontrer ton père. » Avoue Asia enjoué. « Ce doit être une personne formidable ! »

« Il est décédé... Il y a six ans déjà... » Je la vois aussitôt se confondre en excuses, un air désolé sur le visage. Je l'arrête vite. « Ce n'est rien. C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai fait mon deuil. Mais merci quand même. »

« … Ryûichi-san... ? » Me demande-t-elle timidement après avoir posée son regard dans tous les sens. « Que veux dire le symbole cousu sur la paume ? Je n'ai pas encore fini d'apprendre le japonais alors... » J'ai connu plus subtil comme manière de changer de sujet cependant cela prouve sa grande empathie. « Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas répondre. » ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

« Ça se prononce ''task'', cela signifie aider où sauver. » Je lui explique avec un sourire. « C'est un cadeau de la seule amie que j'ai pu avoir étant enfant. » Elle ne comprend pas. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur de faire du mal au gens à cause de ma trop grande force et l'instant d'après elle est partie en trombe je ne sais pas où. Ce n'est que le soir qu'elle est revenue, à bout de souffle, puis m'a collée deux bouts de papier sur chacune des paumes. » Je passe machinalement les pouces dans le creux de mes mains. « En regardant j'ai lu ce que tu lis aussi. Elle m'a dit ensuite : ''maintenant tu sais que tu peux faire autre chose''. »

Asia me regarde avec un visage qui exprime une infinie gentillesse et moi je me sens mal à l'aise. Pour ne pas avoir l'air bête je me relance dans mon travail de raccommodage. Elle s'adresse alors à moi pour me raconter à son tour son histoire.

Elle a été abandonnée à la naissance par ses deux parents devant une église en Europe. Les religieux l'ont donc recueilli et élevée dans la paroisse. Tout suivait son cours alors qu'elle grandissait. Pourtant à l'âge de huit ans elle a trouvé un chien errant au bord de la mort dans un recoin de la nef et ne pouvant pas le soigner elle a prié de toutes ses forces. Un miracle s'est alors produit.

Par la suite ils l'ont emmené dans une église beaucoup plus importante et influente afin qu'elle prodigue ses soins aux chrétiens du monde entier. Elle me confit n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse qu'a ce moment. Elle pouvait sauver les gens avec ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement tout a basculé le jour où elle est tombée sur une personne gravement blessée, qu'elle a naturellement soignée, qui s'est révélée être un démon, un ennemi mortel de l'Église. D'un jour à l'autre la pauvre a été déchue de sainte à sorcière pour finalement être bannie puis pourchassée pour hérésie.

Cachant mal mon amertume j'imagine à peine ce qu'elle a dû traverser avant de finalement se retrouver associée avec ce dégénéré d'exorciste. Après un sourire triste elle m'avoue ne pas avoir pourtant perdu foi en Dieu et qu'elle continue de prier afin d'exprimer sa gratitude envers lui. Un fois qu'elle termine sa dernière phrase je suis au bord de l'écœurement.

« Le Seigneur doit être en train de me tester. » Affirme-t-elle avec conviction. « Si je peux surmonter cette épreuve alors il exhaussera mes souhaits. »

« Tes souhaits ? » Je demande à mi-voix.

« Je me ferais beaucoup d'amis, achèterai des fleurs et des livres avec eux, je pourrais rire avec eux... » Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. « Ce sont mes souhaits... »

Je sens un vague de tristesse comme je n'en ai jamais connue qui me submerge. Je me trouvais à plaindre par ce que la vie ne m'a pas gâtée mais quand je me compare à elle qui n'a même pas eue le droit d'exprimer une opinion personnelle ni d'occasion de tisser des liens... Je passe la seconde et je termine de rafistoler son vêtement en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je me redresse brusquement ce qui la fait sursauter de surprise.

« Enfile ça Asia. » Je lui lance son habit. « On sort ! On va aller s'amuser et discuter ensemble ! »

Je lui laisse à peine le temps de changer d'affaire que je la prends par la main et la traîne dehors. Direction les arcades !

* * *

La première demi-heure est difficile puisqu'il faut qu'elle s'adapte mais finalement je peux la voir prendre du bon temps. Elle n'est pas très douée pour les simulateurs de conduite en revanche elle se défend pour les jeux musicaux. Elle goûte sa première barbe à papa et je vais même jusqu'à faire dix essais au grappin pour attraper une peluche qui lui a tapée dans l'œil. Le soleil va se coucher quand nous sortons, en courant. J'ai balancé un gars qui la draguait de manière agressive et ridicule, uniquement par ce qu'elle est étrangère, dans un tas de vieilles poubelles à l'arrière de la salle.

Nous nous arrêtons près d'un banc dans le parc tout proche. Le reflet du soleil sur l'étang artificiel est magnifique et Asia reste plusieurs minutes à l'observer en reprenant son souffle. Assise, elle serre avec affection le cadeau que je lui ai fait comme s'il risquait de s'enfuir s'il sort de son champ de vision une seule petite seconde. Son sourire est enfin celui d'une fille de son âge : sincère et sans arrières pensées.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie. » Dit-elle à mon intention.

« Tu dois exagérer un peu... » Je bredouille, flatté de son commentaire.

Elle fait un signe de la tête et m'assure que non. Je viens à m'asseoir à ses côtés et étrangement elle recule imperceptiblement. Son prix toujours pressé contre sa poitrine elle se tourne vers moi. Il y a des larmes de joie aux coins de ses yeux. Elle m'adresse la parole d'une voix qui tremble un peu sous l'effet du stress de ce qu'elle veut me demander.

« Ryûichi-san... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien... Devenir mon... » Commence-t-elle.

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. » Interrompt une voix féminine cruelle.

Une belle femme aux habits indécents, pour ne pas dire autre chose, qui mettent bien en valeur les formes de son corps se pose à la surface de l'eau avec un dernier battements de ses grandes ailes noires comme la nuit. Son expression faciale bien que douce cache mal la cruauté qui se cache en dessous. Je jurerais de l'avoir vu auparavant mais pour l'instant je me place par réflexe entre Asia et la nouvelle venue.

« Un ange déchu... » Je dis entre mes dents, serrées par la colère. « Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? »

« Raynare...-sama ? » Laisse échapper la jeune femme dans mon dos.

Voilà pourquoi je la connaissais. Me rapprochant encore de sa cible probable je vois deux autres anges déchus se poser à notre droite et à notre gauche. L'un est une femme encore plus belle que la ''responsable'' de Asia mais son visage est glacé. L'autre un homme qui porte un très grand imperméable et cache la moitié de sa tête en dessous d'un large chapeau. Le ciel s'obscurcit aussitôt et l'air semble onduler, comme la surface d'un bassin, au-dessus de nous. Un dernier bruit d'ailes dans mon dos me fait me retourner pour voir un quatrième ange qui ressemble à une gamine gothique qui a dix ans tout au plus.

« Tu ne t'enfuiras pas Asia. » Affirme la première ange dans un regard meurtrier.

« Non ! » Réplique-t-elle sans faiblir. « Je ne retournerais pas dans un lieu où je dois tuer des gens ! »

Je matérialise mon Sacred Gear et je lève les bras pour parer à une attaque. De toute façon je n'ai aucune de gagner si je dois combattre quatre anges déchus en même temps. J'espère que la vue de mon arme va leur faire suffisamment peur pour que je puisse m'enfuir avec elle. Il suffit que j'atteigne une zone peuplée pour qu'ils abandonnent la traque. C'est alors que la réaction que j'obtiens est à l'opposé de celle que j'espérais... Ils éclatent simultanément d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

« C'est avec ça que tu espérais nous effrayer !? » Arrive à articuler l'homme entre deux éclats de rire.

« Tu en as du courage gamin. » Commente la femme avant d'ajouter. « Où alors tu es complètement stupide. »

« Le pauvre garçon. » Dit la gamine d'une voix nasillarde feinte. « Tu es vraiment ignorant. »

« Ton pitoyable ''Twice Critical'' ne vaut même pas la salive que je gaspille à te parler. » Raille Raynare pour finir.

J'entends Ddraig qui gronde de colère en entendant comment elle vient de le qualifier. Serait-elle en train de confondre l'arme qui contient l'âme du dragon divin avec un autre Sacred Gear de bas niveau ? Si c'est le cas alors j'ai peut-être une chance en combat. S'il me sous-estime assez longtemps je pourrais avoir d'autres solutions que la fuite. Je dois pourtant faire attention à rester près de l'ancienne nonne pour ne pas risquer que l'un d'eux ne la prenne dans mon dos. Je souris de manière provocante à l'encontre de mon agresseuse qui lève un sourcil étonné.

« Si vous me croyiez si faible... » Je lève les poings. « Venez donc tester par vous même ! »

« Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec un faiblard. » Elle tourne son attention vers sa proie. « Asia, revient vers moi. » Elle tend la main dans sa direction. « Si tu le fais sans résister je te jure sur le nom du Seigneur que nous ne lui feront aucun mal. »

« Ne fais surtout pas ça Asia ! » Je rétorque en me retournant pour être face à elle. « Elle te manipule ! Ne l'écoute p... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une lance de lumière se glisse sur mon menton pour aller effleurer ma gorge. Sa propriétaire arbore une expression amusée sadique. L'homme est venu faire de même au niveau de ma nuque. Et merde. C'est moi qui me suis laissé distraire. La pauvre fugitive observe ma situation avec un regard horrifié.

« Ta décision Asia ? » Demande, en savourant son plaisir de la savoir contrainte à obéir, la chef des anges déchus.

« Je vais vous suivre ! » Déclare-t-elle précipitamment malgré mes protestations. « Par pitié, ne lui faites rien »

Raynare écarte les bras, feignant l'étreinte d'une mère, tandis que je hurle à plein poumons toutes les insultes qui me passent par la tête. Un rire froid de la part des autres est la seule chose que j'entends tandis que Asia commence à avancer pour rejoindre son bourreau. Au passage elle me remercie et me donne sa peluche en me demandant de ne pas l'oublier. Je serre les dents de rage et mes yeux virent aux rouge sang.

Pourtant cela ne l'effraie pas le moins du monde. Elle me regarde avec une expression qui, à mon grand étonnement, n'exprime pas la tristesse mais la joie et la satisfaction. Je jette un regard assassin à ceux qui me retiennent de force. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à me rater car je jure que ce ne seras pas mon cas.

« Il est temps de rentrer ma chère. » Susurre Raynare en agrippant sa future victime.

« Que faisons-nous de celui-ci, Raynare-sama ? » Demande l'ange déchue gothique.

« Comme si son sort pouvait m'intéresser... » Déclare avec mépris sa supérieure.

« Attendez ! » Hurle Asia, paniquée. « Vous aviez promis ! »

« J'ai menti. » Murmure à l'oreille de la sainte déchue, dans une joie sauvage de voir le visage déformé par la terreur de sa prisonnière, la chef des anges.

Je sens une lance me transpercer la poitrine dans le dos puis en viennent deux autres. La douleur est telle que je ne parviens plus à en crier. Tout devient noir autour de moi et je ne me sens pas tomber, pas plus que je sais si j'ai touché le sol. La voix de Asia qui crie mon nom et une rage primaire sont les deux dernières choses dont j'ai conscience avant de basculer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **FIN (non je trolle XD)**

 **A la prochaine pour un chapitre plus mouvementé :)**


	6. Sous la croix

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 5 est up !**

 **Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous savent ce qui va arriver mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré tout. :)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaira :D**

* * *

Chap 5 : Sous la croix

Quand je reprends conscience il fait nuit et j'ai l'impression que mes membres sont lourd comme du plomb. Mes souvenirs sont flous. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis allongé sur le sol d'un parc alors que le soleil est couché depuis bien longtemps. Surtout dans un état de fatigue aussi important. Je me relève difficilement avec cependant la sensation que je reprends doucement des forces.

C'est là que mes yeux se posent sur une peluche qui ressemble vaguement à une souris jaune avec des rayures noires. Tout ce qui s'est passé me revient en mémoire tel une décharge électrique. D'une main tremblante je prends le seul cadeau que j'ai pu offrir à Asia et je sens une certaine tristesse en voyant qu'il a été transpercé par une lance de lumière en même temps que moi.

Réalisant que je devrais être mort je regarde partout sur mon corps. Mes habits sont perforés de toutes parts mais moi je n'ai rien... Pas de cicatrices non plus... Aurait-elle eue le temps de me soigner ? Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je tourne mon regard en direction de mon bras droit en me demandant si ce n'est une autre capacité du dragon divin.

Je m'assoie en tailleur en contemplant l'évident symbole de mon échec qui est en train de perdre son rembourrage. Je repense au visage comblé de la pauvre nonne en étant persuadée qu'elle me sauverait la vie. Quelle idiote ! Et moi je ne vaux pas mieux... D'un geste de rage je frappe le sol qui se fissure sur plusieurs mètres en faisant un bruit de roche qui se brise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

Levant la main machinalement je remarque que mon gant a été réduite en lambeaux au moment du choc et qu'il y a seulement quelques fibres qui maintiennent l'ensemble en place. Le retirant je reste à contempler la chose que je hais le plus au monde qui reflète la lumière de la lune d'une douce et étrange manière. Je reste quelques secondes perdu dans mes pensées avant de finalement prendre une décision. Il n'y a pas à tergiverser, je dois la sortir de là et faire comprendre à ces anges déchus qu'ils vont regretter leurs actes. Je jette mes deux gants sur le sol avec dépit. Il est temps de cesser de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je cale contre moi la peluche et je prends une impulsion qui me fait franchir dix mètres d'un bond. Moins d'une minute plus tard j'arrive dans la rue, je saute sur le toit le plus proche. Je casse plusieurs tuiles en atterrissant mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai l'église en vue et je ne vais pas perdre de temps à suivre le tracé des rues. Je coupe au plus court. C'est alors que j'entends la voix de Ddraig dans ma tête.

 _ **[** **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire**_ _ **?** **]**_ Me demande-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. _**[Foncer tout droit sans aucun plan ?**_ _ **]**_

« Je vais la sauver. » Je réplique agressif. « Même si ça doit me coûter la vie. » Je regarde ma main. « Et je le ferais avec ou sans toi. »

 ** _[_** _ **Je suis un dragon, gamin !]**_ Affirme Ddraig, impérieux. **_[_** _ **Je broie mes ennemis entre mes mâchoires et je prends plaisir à entendre leurs os se briser.]**_ Je sens sa propre volonté de vengeance au travers de la mienne. **_[_** _ **Il n'y a pas de place pour les questions ou la pitié.**_ _ **]**_

« Si c'est du sang que tu veux alors tu vas en avoir... » Je réponds d'une voix glacée en regardant de nouveau mon objectif.

 **HA** **HA** **HA HA HA HA !** **]** Il éclate d'un rire exultant de satisfaction. **[** **Enfin, ta volonté ne vacille plus !** **]** Le Boosted Gear se matérialise sur mon avant-bras. **[** **Tu es vraiment mon partenaire désormais !]**

Un sourire malsain se forme sur mes lèvres. J'en connais qui me dirais que pénétrer en territoire ennemi sans aucunes préparations est stupide et suicidaire. Moi, je ne connais rien en stratégie et mon amie vient de se faire enlever et qui sait quoi d'autre en prévision. C'est rester calme qui me paraît manquer de bon sens de mon point de vue. Je force encore l'allure.

Quand j'arrive devant les portes, qui sont fermées bien entendu, je les enfonce en un coup qui casse en deux le fin madrier. Au milieu de la grande salle je m'arrête subitement... Il n'y a personne. Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur une armée au grand complet cependant qu'il n'y ait pas un seul garde, humain ou non, n'est pas logique. J'avance d'un pas et je vois que les statues des saints ont été détruites.

Un applaudissement se fait entendre depuis la zone d'ombre à gauche de l'autel sous la grande croix en pierre. Un exorciste blond en habits de cérémonie en sort et se dirige de manière à me barrer le passage. J'affiche un air dégoûté tandis que lui semble ravit de me revoir

« Freed... » Je déclare à mi-voix.

« Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, comme je me sens sentimental~ » Me salut-il avec son insupportable ton vulgaire. « Tu sais, je suis surpuissant alors je ne pensais pas rencontrer un même démon deux fois~ » Il fait une grimace obscène. « D'habitude je les traite avec gentillesse. » Un geste de décapitation qui accompagne un air triste particulièrement dérangeant. « C'est pour ça que je suis dégoûté des démons qui salissent ma fierté. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes excentricités, espèce de dégénéré ! » Je rétorque, glacial pendant qu'il lèche le canon de son pistolet. « Où est Asia !? »

« La salope conquise par un démon ? » Répond-t-il avec dédain. « Elle est au sous-sol, tu peux l'attein... »

Le reste de sa phrase n'a pas le temps se sortir que je me jette sur lui emporté par la colère de l'entendre l'insulter. Il a juste le temps d'esquiver un coup qui touche l'autel qui se trouvait dans son dos. Mon bras le transperce ce qui le transforme en gravats. Il me met en joue et tire trois fois. Je me baisse et les balles de lumière me frôlent la tête.

Avec une autre impulsion je retourne au contact. Utilisant son épée pour placer un coup d'estoc il m'entaille profondément l'épaule droite et se sert de mon élan pour s'écarter. Je tombe à plat ventre , une violente douleur me parcourant tout le buste, et il commence à me charrier comme quoi je suis bien trop incompétent pour l'attaquer de face. Ce qui est vrai. Il est bien plus au point que moi sur la manière de combattre mais j'ai d'autres atouts que lui n'a pas.

Je me remets difficilement sur mes jambes et lève la main gauche pour lui montrer. Au moment où il va m'insulter comme quoi elle est horrible il se fige. De grosses gouttes de sang perlent à la surface de ma peau et tombent sur le sol à un rythme soutenu. Voyant qu'elles ne peuvent pas venir de moi il regarde sa tenue au niveau de son abdomen où une tâche rouge s'étend rapidement en partant d'une quintuple trace de griffes.

Il couine d'une voix totalement en désaccord avec son sexe puis me lance un regard satisfait de la blessure qu'il m'a infligé. On dirait qu'il souhaite jouer au jeu du ''celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps''. Quel cinglé... Malheureusement pour lui et à mon grand étonnement je vois ma propre plaie qui se referme rapidement en ne laissant aucune trace.

J'affiche un sourire carnassier et lui semble beaucoup moins sûr de savoir s'il veut continuer à se battre ou non. Je ne lui laisse pas le choix en le chargeant aussi vite que je peux quand le mot **[BOOST !]** se fait entendre. Il me tire dessus mais je place le gantelet sur la trajectoire supposée de la balle d'après la position de son arme à feu. J'ai bien calculé puisque je vois les étincelles du projectile qui est dévié de sa trajectoire en touchant ma protection.

Nous échangeons des coups pendant plusieurs minutes et je commence à prendre l'ascendant. Je guéris en continu alors que lui s'affaiblit à cause de ses hémorragies mais je n'arrive pas à l'attraper malgré qu'il soit de moins en moins rapide. A la faveur d'une réception ratée j'ai une opportunité que je ne vais rater. Avec un rictus Freed me voit lever le poing pour lui mettre un coup dont il sait qu'il ne se relèvera pas.

Il lâche son épée et attrape une petite sphère dans sa poche intérieure. La seconde d'après il y a un flash aveuglant qui arrête mon mouvement. Je termine une nouvelle fois par terre tandis que lui crie comme un demeuré qu'il ne veut pas mourir des mains d'un sale démon. Je lui hurle de revenir se battre mais le temps que je récupère ma vision il est déjà loin.

Maudissant le fait de l'avoir laissé s'enfuir je me relève et tout aussi vite je retombe à genoux avec l'impression d'avoir subitement mon poids qui se multiplie par dix. Un autre **[BOOST !]** est audible et je récupère assez vite. Me demandant ce qui a pu se passer je vais poser la question au dragon qui me devance en prenant la parole.

 _ **[** **Prend garde à cette capacité de régénération, partenaire.]**_ Dit-il avec sérieux. _**[**_ _ **Cela consomme beaucoup trop de ton énergie et pourrait devenir une faiblesse.]**_

« Merci de l'info... » Je lui réponds platement.

Je me lance de suite dans l'exploration de la zone pour trouver le chemin qui mène au soubassement. J'y parviens assez vite puisqu'il est en partie visible en dessous de l'autel en miettes. Je pousse le tas de pierre et au moment où je pose le pied sur la première marche le cri de souffrance qui parvient à mes oreilles me glace le sang... C'est Asia...

Je descends comme un dératé la seule voie que j'ai devant moi. Alors que les hurlements de la pauvre martyre s'arrêtent j'arrive dans une large et haute crypte qui est à moitié remplie d'exorcistes prêt à combattre mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fige d'effroi.

Asia est suspendue par des chaînes, tel un animal, à une croix à la forme étrange, l'air d'être morte. Une douce lueur verte émeraude, qui contient deux bagues, descend doucement en direction d'une ange déchue qui tend avidement les bras pour les récupérer. Ce n'est que lorsque je reconnais Raynare qu'une rage incontrôlable s'empare de moi. Un autre **[BOOST !]** se fait entendre.

« BOOSTED GEAR ! » Je hurle en sautant au-dessus de la mêlé. « DÉTRUIT LES TOUS ! »

J'ordonne alors que le rugissement de l'ancien dragon s'entend aussi par-dessus ma voix. Dans la paume de ma main se forme une boule d'énergie de couleur rouge qui à la taille de mon poing. Je la projette vers le sol au centre de la foule de prêtres qui tentent de s'enfuir tandis que même l'ange, étonnée de mon attaque, s'entoure d'un bouclier de lumière.

Une explosion de grande taille qui pulvérise tout dans un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres ébranle le bâtiment et fauche tous ceux présents. Je plonge dans l'explosion sans attendre qu'elle se dissipe et je me dirige vers Asia. En sortant de la fumée, mes vêtements à moitiés brûlés par les flammes, je suis à portée d'attaque de son bourreau. Je lacère sa protection et l'entaille profondément au niveau de l'abdomen.

Elle pousse un cri de douleur et s'éloigne aussitôt de moi. J'en profite pour sauter sur la croix et je tranche les liens de la pauvre nonne. Je la récupère et je veux savoir comment elle va quand un craquement sinistre se fait entendre. La voûte commence à se fissurer et il faut que je bouge sinon nous allons être enterrés vivants. Je bondis dans la salle et j'atterris dans un cratère dont la surface est portée au rouge par ma puissante décharge d'énergie d'il y a peu. Je fonce ensuite vers la sortie en la serrant contre moi.

Nous émergeons du passage juste à temps pour ne pas être pris au piège. L'église tremble sur ses fondations encore une dizaine de secondes puis vient enfin un silence qui indique que tout est fini. Je reste debout, la respiration insistante, à me rendre compte de ce que je viens de faire... J'ai réussi à la sauver... Elle a perdu son Sacred Gear mais c'est pour le mieux. Maintenant elle devrait pouvoir vivre en paix. Je la sens remuer faiblement dans mes bras et je l'allonge sur un banc tout près. Je congédie mon arme puis elle ouvre les yeux peu de temps ensuite.

« Bonjour Asia-san. » je lui dis avec un sourire. « Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir te secourir. »

« Ryûichi...-san... » Des larmes de bonheur roulent sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne me réponde avec une voix faible. « Je suis tellement heureuse... Tu es vivant... »

« Je te l'ai dit. » Je souris encore plus largement. « Je ne suis pas humain. Alors il en faudra un peu plus que des anges déchus pour m'avoir. » Je me rends compte que j'oublie quelqu'un. « Tiens, il y a une autre personne qui voudrais te dire bonjour. » Je lui tends sa peluche.

« Raichû-kun... » Elle va le prendre quand son regard s'arrête sur autre chose. « Ryûichi-san... tes mains... »

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et j'amorce un geste pour les planquer dans mon dos quand elle m'arrête avec une force étonnante dans un état de faiblesse comme le sien. Nous nous regardons sans rien dire l'espace d'une seconde puis son expression me convainc de ne pas les cacher. Je me détends et j'écarte les doigts pour lui montrer. Elle les observe attentivement pendant une dizaine de secondes en faisant courir ses propres doigts sur les miens.

« Elles sont... Bizarres... » Déclare-t-elle amusée.

« Bizarres ? » Je répète, incrédule et soulagé que je ne l'effraie pas. « Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour employer ce mot je crois. » Je commente en rigolant doucement.

« Tu as raison... Je suis un peu...Empotée... » Elle rigole à son tour.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. » Je lui fais joyeusement. « Maintenant que tu es libre on va avoir autant de temps que l'on veut pour te faire découvrir le monde. »

 _ **[Partenaire...]**_

« Il y a tellement de chose que je dois te montrer. » je réfléchis l'espace d'une seconde. « Il y a les karaokés, les parcs d'attractions et même l'école si tu veux... » Je ne m'arrête plus de parler tant je suis content de la savoir saine et sauve.

 **[Partenaire !]** Coupe l'Empereur vocalement de manière à ce que Asia l'entende aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ddraig !? » Je réplique agacé de le voir m'interrompre tandis que l'ancienne nonne est passablement surprise d'entendre un troisième intervenant. « Tu ne peux pas attendre deux secondes ? »

 **[Elle va mourir.]** Répond-t-il simplement.

J'ai l'impression que tout s'arrête autour de moi. Je reste sans bouger ni dire le moindre mot. Il faut un bon moment pour que mon cerveau se remettent en route et la conclusion me saute à la figure comme un chien enragé. D'une voix tremblante je reprends la parole.

« Quoi... ? Qu'est-ce... Que... Tu veux dire ? » Je murmure à moitié.

 **[Son Sacred Gear lui a été arraché.]** Dit-il en me rappelant ce que je viens de voir. **[Cela signifie qu'une partie de son âme a été arrachée aussi. Elle ne pourra pas survivre très longtemps.]**

« Mais... » Je suis saisi par l'horreur avant de trouver une solution aussi vite. « Je vais aller le chercher sur le cadavre de l'autre mégère et lui redonner ! »

 **[Ce n'est pas aussi simple partenaire...]** M'assure le dragon divin, brisant mes espoirs.

« Je ne vais rester là à ne rien faire ! » Je m'écrie, en proie à la panique. « Il faut que je trouve une solution ! »

Je sens la main de Asia qui serre la mienne et je m'agenouille à ses côtés précipitamment. Elle a tout entendu et pourtant son expression sereine n'est en rien altérée. Moi je ne comprends toujours pas même maintenant. Il n'y a pas la moindre colère ni rancœur, pas plus que de volonté de combattre. Elle est en paix avec elle-même alors que moi je suis en plein désespoir.

« C'est ma punition... » Dit-elle pour me soulager. « Pour avoir fait du mal aux gens... Pour t'avoir fait du mal... à toi... » Elle tourne la tête vers le plafond. « C'est la volonté du Seigneur... »

« C'est ridicule ! » Je m'exclame, écœuré de l'entendre renoncer à sa vie aussi aisément pour ça. « Cesse donc de vouloir lui obéir ! C'est lui qui n'arrête pas de te faire souffrir ! »

« Mais il m'a aussi donné un ami... » Sa voix est de plus en plus faible. Elle se tourne vers moi et me voit en train de pleurer. Une grande joie illumine son visage alors que j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cœur se briser. « C'est pour moi... Que tu pleures... ? » J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, incapable de parler.

Son sourire ne fait que s'élargir que davantage tandis que je vois dans se yeux l'infini bonheur que j'avais vu dans les yeux de mon père adoptif sur son lit de mort quand il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi. C'est le regard d'une personne qui n'a aucun regret après avoir vécu une vie bien remplie. Elle m'adresse alors ses derniers mots.

« Merci... Pour... Tout... Ryûichi... san... »

Sa main glisse des miennes et tombe sur le sol dans un bruit fugitif. Ses yeux se ferment pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir alors que sa respiration s'arrête doucement telle une flamme étouffée par manque d'oxygène. Elle vient de mourir, dans mes bras, avec le sourire...

Moi je me sens vide... Et pourtant j'ai mal... J'ai mal... Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'ai souffert ainsi...

Je suis ailleurs... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui viens de se passer... Ce que je vois me dépasse... Et pourtant... Cela se passe juste sous mes yeux...

* * *

Raynare qui a, je ne sais pas comment, survécu à l'effondrement vient s'asseoir sur le banc de l'autre côté de l'allée en se délectant du spectacle qui s'offre à elle. Je tourne la tête pour l'observer avec des yeux vides de toute lumière. Elle est blessée à beaucoup d'endroits différents et ses habits, qui ne recouvraient déjà pas grand-chose, sont en piteux état. Je la vois matérialiser le Sacred Gear de Asia pour se soigner en prenant bien soin de me le montrer. Je me tourne vers la pauvre jeune fille qui m'a appelée son ''ami'' avant de succomber et je place ses mains dans une pose de prière avec tout le respect qui lui est dû. L'ange déchue m'adresse la parole mais je ne réponds pas. Qu'elle parle... cela ne m'intéresse pas.

« Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part de vouloir m'ensevelir. » Déclare-t-elle d'une voix faussement mignonne. « Regarde dans quel état son mes vêtements. » Ses blessures disparaissent vite. « Le don de cette gamine est vraiment pratique. » Elle lâche un petit rire satisfait. « Pour nous autres anges déchus, qui avons perdu la bénédiction de Dieu, c'est un fabuleux cadeau. » Je trésaille légèrement en entendant le dernier mot.

Je me relève toujours sans faire un bruit. Les trois autres anges du groupe apparaissent subitement et m'encerclent. Ils échangent entre eux en informant leur supérieur qu'ils ont quittés leur surveillance d'un groupe de démons, puisque de toute façon ils ne faisaient rien, en voyant la crypte s'effondrer. Raynare les informe alors de la réussite de son plan. Ils poussent une espèce de cri de joie qui me laisse de marbre avant de tourner leur attention sur moi.

« Tiens donc ? » Fais l'homme, qui me reconnait, avec un sourire curieux. « Tu n'étais pas mort ? Tu es aussi coriace qu'un cafard. »

« Il a réussi à utiliser son énergie pour tenter de m'enterrer vivante. » Informe la chef en rigolant. Les autres semblent impressionnés mais sans plus. « C'est très impressionnant pour une vermine comme lui avec son simple ''Twice Critical''. »

« Pauvre petit garçon... » Fait avec une imitation horriblement mal faite de tristesse celle qui a l'apparence d'une enfant en venant dans mon dos. « Tu dois t'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir plus la sauver ? » Elle matérialise une lance de lumière. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui présenter tes excuses dans l'au-delà ? »

« Tu as entendu ? » Je réponds d'une voix presque inaudible, mais pas à elle. « Ça fait deux fois qu'elle t'appelle ''Twice Critical''. »

Un grondement de colère inhumain résonne dans la nef. Trois des anges déchus tressaillent en entendant ce bruit inquiétant mais la dernière est trop plongée dans son jeu d'acteur pour le remarquer.

« La peine te fait perdre la tête ? » Demande la gothique sans avoir entendu l'avertissement d'il y a une seconde.

Elle abat sa lance dans la direction du jeune homme qui reste impassible. Une puissant lumière rouge et verte les aveugle alors qu'une voix forte et impérieuse suivit d'une explosion fait trembler l'édifice. Une fois que le calme est revenu la scène qui se dévoile aux trois anges déchus les fait frisonner pour une raison qu'ils ignorent.

Le gantelet sur son avant-bras s'est métamorphosé. Il est beaucoup plus long, une deuxième émeraude au niveau du coude est visible et on dirait qu'il est recouvert de barbillons de couleur dorés. Les spectateurs voient alors que la quatrième ange, qui a tentée de l'attaquer, a été repoussée au loin. Son bras dominant pend le long de son corps, couvert de sang, et semble inutilisable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sans prévenir la petite le charge de nouveau en hurlant une insulte tandis qu'une lance se forme dans sa main encore valide. Au moment de l'impact il lève le bras couvert de son Sacred Gear et fait une chose les agresseurs croyaient impossible... Il vient de saisir l'arme de lumière sacrée à pleines mains... La seconde d'après il la brise comme une vulgaire brindille avant de saisir à la gorge son attaquante qui n'a pas le temps de réagir, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient voir.

Elle tente désespérément de se libérer mais la poigne de son agresseur est telle que rien que respirer est devenu impossible. Tandis qu'elle suffoque, l'ange veut tenter de l'agresser pour l'obliger à lâcher prise mais son seul moyen de défense n'est encore qu'une énergie sans forme que le garçon attrape son poignet et le tort d'un geste violent. Sa bouche s'ouvre dans un cri silencieux. La pression sur son cou est telle que pas le moindre son n'en sort.

Pétrifiés par ce qu'ils observent les trois autres n'osent pas réagir et ce malgré le regard suppliant de leur alliée qui est en train de mourir, lentement étranglée. La couleur de son visage tourne progressivement au violacé, ses ailes et ses membres sont agités de soubresauts, de la bave coule de sa bouche et ses yeux se remplissent progressivement de sang quand un horrible bruit d'os brisé retentit. Il desserre son étreinte et sa prisonnière s'effondre au sol, morte, la nuque brisée...

Il se tourne lentement vers ses prochaines victimes qui reculent instinctivement sous la menace qui se présente à eux. Ses yeux sont plus rouge qu'un brasier des Enfers et une aura meurtrière émane soudainement de lui. Tous avalent avec difficulté leur salive quand il prend enfin la parole. Sa voix est aussi glaciale que le Cocyte...

« Je vais vous tuer. » Affirme-t-il calmement, une haine sans fin sensiblement présente dans chaque mot. « Quant à toi Raynare... » La chef bondit précipitamment en arrière, l'impression d'avoir soudainement quelqu'un comme Kokabiel, en face d'elle. « Fais-moi plaisir... Reste en vie le plus longtemps possible... Je veux que ton agonie soit longue... Et douloureuse... »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **Désolé de vous laisser là dessus :D**

 **A la prochaine ! :)**


	7. Rétribution et résurrection (fake)

**Hello All !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 !:D**

 **Je ne vais pas faire de commentaires et vous laissez à la lecture. :)**

 **Attention : passages terriblement violents, vous êtes prévenus**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

Reviews :

 _Silver Highwind chapter 6 . Feb 24_  
 _Franchement, du bon boulot, j'ai hâte de voir la suite !_  
 **Merci beaucoup :D / La voilà \\(^o^)/**

 _Cinder chapter 6 . Feb 24_  
 _Je ne comprend pas. Si il a foncé directement pour sauver Asia au lieu de retourner convaincre Rias et les autres, et vu la façon dont il s'est rapidement débarrasser de Freed, il aurait du arriver à temps. Le rituel était presque terminé dans le scénario originale malgré la lenteur d'Issei à venir, alors il aurait arriver au début ou à mi-chemin de l'extraction._

 _Bonne fanfiction. J'espère un peu que Raynare ne va pas mourir comme dans le canon, et que Rias ne va pas réincarner Asia aussi facilement (qu'il proteste un peu, c'est son territoire et elle ne fait rien pour les déchus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard)_

 **Quand Issei s'est fait avoir au parc il a été récupéré par Rias puis soigné. Ensuite il y a eu la réunion où elle a donnée son accord officieux pour attaquer l'église puis ensuite seulement ils sont partis. Pendant ce temps Ryûichi est resté inconscient à guérir de ses blessures alors comment connaître le temps qui s'est écoulé exactement. :)**

 **Merci :D / Techniquement, il vit ici, ce n'est pas son domaine à proprement parler ;) / Les autres réponses à ces questions dans le chapitre qui vient :)**

* * *

 **PS : Ceci n'est pas le bon chapitre XD pour les explications voir l'entrée juste après**

* * *

Chap 6 : Rétribution et résurrection

Les trois anges restant matérialisent leurs lances de lumière et se mettent en garde tandis que le jeune garçon avance vers eux nonchalamment, une expression renfermée sur le visage. Ils s'envolent et jettent en même temps leurs armes sur la cible désignée qui esquive en bondissant sur le côté. Une seule lance touche sa cible, sans vraiment faire de dégâts, mais il est tellement obnubilé par sa vengeance qu'il ne sent rien.

Il prend l'un des bancs en bois et le balance vers le groupe ailé qui doit se séparer pour ne pas être heurté par le projectile. Ils voient alors qu'il en a profité pour bondir sur l'ange déchu le plus proche, l'homme à l'imperméable. **[BOOST !]**. Celui-ci ne se rend compte de la menace que trop tard et ne peut pas se protéger d'un coup violent qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine, brisant son sternum et enfonçant sa cage thoracique.

Il crache du sang et est projeté sur le sol. Il heurte le dallage avec force et rebondit dessus deux fois avant de glisser sur plus d'un mètre. Incapable de bouger il a juste le temps d'apercevoir son agresseur qui lui plonge dessus avec son bras porteur du Sacred Gear en direction de sa tête. Prisent au dépourvue par l'agressivité de ses actions les deux autres anges ne peuvent pas l'aider assez vite.

D'un coup de poing monstrueux l'hôte du dragon divin détruit la boite crânienne de l'homme et la réduit à une tâche rouge de grande taille sur le sol, qui se fissure largement dans toutes les directions, et les murs. Lui-même se retrouve éclaboussé de sang tandis qu'il se relève avant d'enjamber sans s'en soucier le cadavre agité de derniers mouvements nerveux.

Les deux femmes restantes recréent encore des armes mais la sensation qu'elles ne vont pas sortir vivantes d'ici est tellement oppressante qu'elles ne parviennent plus à attaquer et la façon dont il vient de se débarrasser de Dohnaseek les fait trembler de peur. Plus il avance plus les deux survivantes reculent incapable de faire le moindre geste pour assurer leur défense. **[BOOST !]**. Ne pouvant plus supporter l'immense pression l'une des deux prend la fuite à tire d'aile en passant au travers du vitrail.

« Reste ici Kalawarner ! » Hurle Raynare, en proie à une terreur incontrôlable. « C'est un ordre ! »

« Certainement pas ! » réplique-t-elle, la peur suintant à chaque parole. « Je ne veux pas mourir des mains de ce monstre ! »

« Oh non... » Déclare froidement le jeune garçon à mi-voix. « Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir... »

Une intense lumière rouge-orangé venant d'un orbe de magie qui se forme dans la main griffue de son opposant fait tourner la tête à la chef des anges déchus. Quand elle le voit prendre une pose d'attaque et le lancer dans les airs elle se souvient de ce qui s'est passé dans la crypte. D'un mouvement réflexe elle s'écarte de la trajectoire de tir. Ce qui lui sauve la vie la seconde d'après.

Frappant de toutes ses forces dans la sphère celle-ci devient un puissant rayon qui se dirige droit sur la fuyarde qui ne se retourne pas, trop effrayée. Désintégrant ce qui se trouve sur son passage il atteint sa cible en happant la moitié de son torse jusqu'au bassin ainsi que le bras de ce même côté. Tuée sur le coup elle chute et s'écrase dans un bruit indescriptible à moins de cent mètres de l'entrée de l'église.

Horrifiée par ce à quoi elle vient d'assister l'ange responsable de la mort de Asia reste sans bouger à observer le point où se trouvait sa complice il y a encore dix secondes. Un bruit de pas dans son dos la fait se retourner et tout son corps se met à trembler de terreur. Il avance vers elle tandis que son expression neutre se transforme lentement en celle d'un sadique assoiffé de sang. **[BOOST !].**

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du club de recherches occultes, Rias Gremory est affairée avec un des défis proposés par son amie pour lui passer le temps et améliorer son esprit stratégique. Pourtant elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer dessus. Un autre problème bien plus pressant occupe ses pensées ce qui l'empêche d'être efficace.

Les anges déchus qui se sont installés en ville sont introuvables et cela la frustre au plus haut point. Il manigancent sans doute quelque chose mais il est impossible de savoir s'ils agissent seuls où sur ordre d'un haut placé et cela bloque tout le processus. Sans compter que l'un des membres de son peerage s'est fait agressée par un exorciste errant, probablement liés à eux. Perdue dans ses pensées la démone aux cheveux rouges n'arrive pas à trouver une stratégie valable pour contourner le problème.

La porte latérale s'ouvre soudain pour révéler Akeno qui pousse un chariot sur lequel se trouve un service à thé au grand complet. Souriant à l'idée de faire une pause l'héritière pousse un petit soupir qui fait rire doucement sa vice-présidente. Prenant une des tasse la brune la tend par-dessus le dos du canapé en tissu vert. Un sourire complice se lit sur les lèvres de la [Reine] alors que son [Roi] lui répond.

« Merci Ake... » Commence-t-elle.

Une aura meurtrière comme elles en ont rarement senties fige les deux femmes en plein mouvement. La seconde d'après, voyant un puissant rayon de magie illuminer le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre, elles se lèvent toutes deux pour aller en voir l'origine. Cela vient de l'église de la ville. On dirait que quelqu'un où quelque chose, difficile d'en juger avec la distance, vient d'être atteint par cette attaque.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse la princesse du clan Gremory se demande la meilleure action à entreprendre. La personne à qui appartient cette aura est puissante certes mais le plus gros problème est que l'affrontement vient d'un territoire qui appartient aux anges. Agir trop précipitamment risque d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la trêve fragile entre les Trois Factions. Prenant finalement une décision elle donne ses ordres à son amie.

« Akeno ! » Dit-elle d'une voix forte. « Appelle tout le monde et prévient aussi le conseil étudiant. Nous allons sur place ! »

* * *

J'exulte littéralement. Voir ces trois meurtriers morts de ma main et leur sang couler sur le Boosted Gear m'emplit d'une joie extatique. Ddraig semble aussi bien s'amuser de mes actions mais pour moi le meilleur reste encore à venir. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir, que je vais faire durer autant que possible, à faire hurler la responsable de l'ensemble.

Elle tremble en me voyant m'approcher d'elle mais ne tente pas de s'enfuir, on dirait qu'elle a compris que c'est inutile. Reculant autant que j'avance dans sa direction elle finit par se retrouver dos à un mur. Comprenant qu'elle ne peut plus s'éloigner son expression montre une panique qui ne fait que croître au fur et à mesure que je m'approche. Finalement nous sommes face à face. **[BOOST !].**

Tremblante de tout son corps elle ne fait rien et je lui mets une gifle du revers de ma main dominante. Elle crie de douleur tandis qu'elle rebondit sur le mur avant de s'écraser sur un banc dans une position grotesque. Je retourne la voir et j'ai le plaisir de constater qu'une plaie qui a la forme du gantelet est bien visible sur sa joue. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Ce n'est que la première d'une longue série.

Je la saisis par l'avant-bras et la soulève comme une vulgaire botte de légumes. Je serre de plus en plus ce qui la fait se débattre en criant. J'atteins la bonne pression et je sens ses os être broyés dans la paume de ma main. Un autre hurlement et elle tremble de douleur d'être ainsi suspendu par un membre brisé. Je la lâche mais non sans viser l'épaule de ce même bras qui éclate en se retrouvant coincée entre le sol et mon poing.

Sa peur prenant le dessus sur sa souffrance en me voyant faire le tour pour infliger un traitement similaire à son autre bras elle rampe pour essayer de s'éloigner de moi. **[BOOST !]** Je la laisse faire sur deux mètres, amusé de sa pseudo-résistance, avant de réduire son tibia et son péroné en miettes en les piétinant d'un coup violent ce qui déclenche une réaction assourdissante une fois encore.

D'un léger coup dans les côtes je la fais se retourner sur le dos déclenchant un réflexe de défense. Je vois une lueur qui prend forme dans sa main indemne. En réponse je réduis sa main en bouillie d'os d'un coup de talon ce qui provoque un énième hurlement qui étrangement me donne moins de satisfaction que les précédents.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés avec un sourire malsain avant de lacérer profondément et lentement sa jambe encore valide sur toute la longueur avec mes doigts longs et effilés. Son cri me fait encore moins plaisir que celui juste avant. Je ne comprends pas. Je la fais souffrir. Je lui fais payer son crime envers Asia et pourtant je ne sens aucune satisfaction désormais.

Frustré je la soulève par les cheveux telle une poupée bonne pour la décharge. Une quantité importante de sang coule de son entaille. **[BOOST !]**. La lâchant je frappe de toutes mes forces dans son abdomen. L'impact est si violent qu'elle vomit carrément du sang avant d'être projetée contre le plafond. Elle est arrêtée nette par la voûte puis chute lourdement sur le sol à proximité de l'endroit où mon amie repose.

Je me déplace près d'elle une fois encore et la vue ne m'amuse plus le moins du monde. Elle est mourante. Je ne sais pas ce qui va la tuer en premier, son hémorragie au niveau de la jambe ou le fait que ses entrailles ressemblent probablement à de la pâtée pour chat. Un regard qui demande pitié se pose sur moi et une vague de violence que je ne parviens à maîtriser me submerge.

Je me jette sur son visage et le prend dans mes mains malgré sa faible résistance. Je lui enfonce avec rage mes pouces dans les orbites, lui crevant ainsi les yeux. Un cri silencieux sort de sa bouche alors que ma fureur se consume toute seule en moins d'une seconde. Le bourreau de mon amie gît devant moi, un pied dans la tombe et pourtant mon exultation disparaît. En fait je ne ressens plus rien...

Je réalise soudain pourquoi... Je veux la faire souffrir mais pas comme ça. La douleur physique n'est rien en comparaison par rapport à la souffrance affective que je subis. Je ne me sentirais jamais satisfait de cette manière... Il faut que je fasse autre chose. Je me penche vers son oreille, sûr que malgré son état, elle peut encore m'entendre.

« Soigne-toi. » Je lui déclare d'une voix sans émotion. « Je sais que c'est possible. »

Il faut un peu de temps pour que ma demande parvienne à être interprétée comme une possibilité pour elle de rester en vie. Puis les deux bagues se matérialisent et entourent rapidement son corps d'un doux halo de couleur verte. Ses blessures commencent aussitôt à se refermer alors que moi je m'assoie pour attendre la fin de la régénération.

Il faut plus de cinq minutes pour qu'enfin les derniers dommages, aussi bien externes qu'internes ne soient réparés. Je pense qu'elle est passée vraiment très près de la mort. Un seul autre coup de ma part l'envoyait au cimetière. Le Sacred Gear volé disparaît et Raynare ouvre les yeux. Elle se redresse avec difficulté, bien que ses blessures soient guéries elle est toujours épuisée.

Son expression se fige dans une terreur inimaginable en voyant que je suis toujours là à l'observer. Je me lève et fais un pas dans sa direction ce qui la fait reculer précipitamment contre le mur. Je la prends par la gorge et la soulève en la plaquant contre les briques. Je vois le reflet de mes yeux rouges dans les siens. Je m'adresse à elle avec un ton glacial.

« Donne-les-moi. » J'ordonne et Raynare comprend de suite que si jamais elle fait ça rien ne m'empêchera de la tuer. J'ajoute donc. « Je te promet de te laisser partir saine et sauve. »

Son regard me montre qu'elle accepte et la seconde qui suit l'ange déchue commence des gestes compliqués et les deux anneaux jumeaux sortent de sa poitrine, gravitant l'un autour de l'autre. Je les récupère avec douceur et je la lâche. Lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger je retourne auprès de mon amie qui dort paisiblement de son dernier sommeil.

« Je te redonne ce qui t'appartient. » Je murmure avec tendresse en enfilant les bagues à ses doigts. Je me relève, une dernière larme coule sur ma joue. « Repose en paix, Asia. »

Je me tourne vers l'ange déchue, le regard plein de haine, qui recule contre l'autel par réflexe en sentant le danger approcher. Elle tente de s'envoler mais je l'attrape au vol et je la plaque sur le sol, face contre terre, violemment. Je pose un pied entre ses omoplates pour l'empêcher de se relever, ce qui ne la retient pas d'essayer mais ma force physique dépasse largement la sienne. Elle sent mes mains saisir la base de ses ailes près de son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur.

« Attends ! » S'écrie-t-elle. « Tu avais promis de ne pas me faire de mal ! »

« J'ai menti... » Je réponds dans une cruelle imitation de sa voix.

« Houlà~... » Coupe brusquement un homme, d'un ton amusé malsain. « Mon boss est en danger~ »

Je m'arrête dans mon geste pour voir Freed qui se tient sur le pas de la porte, la main sur son abdomen quoique le saignement, à mon grand déplaisir, s'est arrêté. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se battre mais je reste prudent et lui lance un regard assassin qui provoque en réaction un couinement d'extase obscène.

« Freed ! » Clame Raynare, un espoir retrouvé dans sa voix. « Sauve-moi ! Je te récompenserais comme tu voudras, mais viens m'aider ! »

« N'importe quelle récompense ? » Répète l'exorciste avec clairement une idée malsaine derrière la tête. « Alors si tu faisais crac-crac boum-boum avec moi, ange déchue-sama~ ? »

J'éclate d'un rire amusé et sadique tandis que l'expression de ma prisonnière se décompose à vue d'œil. Elle se met à l'insulter copieusement et affirme qu'il devrait déjà être en train de l'affronter par ce qu'elle est une puissante ange déchue et qu'il lui doit obéissance. Ce à quoi il rétorque qu'il ne voit pas de raison d'aider une idiote qui s'est faite ''torcher par un sale démon''. Avec un dernier éclat de rire il disparaît, en me conseillant de ne pas oublier de me brosser les dents, sans revenir.

« On dirait que tu es toute seule maintenant... » Je susurre doucement d'une voix de psychotique à son oreille.

« Non ! Pitié ! » Elle hurle comme une démente. « Ne fais pas ça ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Pitié ! »

 **[BOOST !]**. Je tire de toutes mes forces alors qu'elle me supplie de l'épargner. Avec un bruit d'os cassé ses deux ailes se rompent et un hurlement de souffrance sort de sa bouche puis plus rien. La douleur et le choc lui ont fait perdre conscience. Je balance avec dégoût et mépris ses deux membres arrachés contre les marches à mes pieds et je reste à observer mon œuvre avec une certaine satisfaction.

 **[Des démons arrivent, partenaire.]** M'informe Ddraig d'une voix neutre. **[Il faut partir si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent.]**

Je ne lui réponds pas de suite alors que je contemple mon amie qui repose sans vie sur un vulgaire banc en bois au milieu d'une église décrépite. Je m'adresse alors au dragon divin tandis qu'un sentiment de vide et de solitude commence lentement mais sûrement à m'envahir.

« Dit moi Ddraig... » Je réfléchis encore l'espace d'une seconde avant de continuer. « Est-ce que les démons connaissent les traditions humaines ? »

 **[Rassure toi.]** Dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de secondes après avoir compris ce que je voulais savoir **. [La très grande majorité ont appris à respecter les coutumes des hommes.]**

« Je vois... Merci... »

Je récupère Raynare et la traîne par ce qui reste de ses habits jusqu'à la mettre bien en évidence au milieu de l'autel en ruine. ''Ramper'' sur le sol sera sa punition pour avoir jouée avec les sentiments d'une amie. Je ramasse la peluche à Asia pour l'emporter, dernier souvenir de celle qui m'a vu comme un être humain malgré tout, avant de partir en silence.

 **[RESET]**

* * *

Deux cercles magiques apparaissent à proximité, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu. Dans le premier, les serviteurs de Rias Gremory apparaissent. Le conseil des élèves au grand complet par le second. Les deux héritières se regardent et se saluent avec respect mais avant même que la conversation ne commence Koneko prend la parole de son habituel ton détaché.

« L'odeur du sang. » Informe la mascotte de l'Académie en se pinçant le nez.

La seconde d'après Ruruko Nimura, l'un des pions de la présidente du conseil des élèves pousse un hurlement de terreur. Il est suivi de près par le bruit de Genshirou Saji, l'autre pion, qui vomit. L'explication de ces réactions est aisément visible, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, moins de trois mètres sur la gauche.

Le cadavre d'une ange déchue, dont il manque pas loin d'un tiers de la totalité du corps, baigne dans son sang et le restant de ses organes internes. Avançant avec précaution les deux héritières examinent le corps et sont assez étonnées. On dirait que la fraction manquante a été désintégrée comme en témoigne la plaie circulaire parfaitement nette et lisse.

« Cela ressemble au pouvoir de destruction de ta famille Rias. » Commente Sona.

« L'aura que nous avons sentie n'appartenait pas à un démon. » Réponds la femme aux cheveux écarlates. « Mais ne devrais-tu pas en premier lieu réconforter tes deux serviteurs. ?» Demande-t-elle. « C'est la première fois qu'il assistent à une chose pareille. Ils ont besoin de ton soutien. »

« Ils seront témoins de bien pire durant leur existence en tant que démon. » Informe la seconde fille du clan Sitri, en cachant son inquiétude pour eux. « Il ont besoin de s'endurcir. »

Ne voyant pas de raison de débattre de cela maintenant la jeune Gremory commence à avancer en direction de l'édifice saint, son [Cavalier] et sa [Tour] positionnés devant, par soucis de protection de leur maître. Le responsable de tout cela étant vraisemblablement parti puisque son aura n'est plus perceptible il n'y a probablement pas besoin d'une telle escorte mais la prudence reste de mise.

En pénétrant dans le bâtiment par la porte qui à leur étonnement a été enfoncée à mains nues ils découvrent ce qui pourrait être décrit comme un champ de bataille. Plus rien n'est à sa place, il y a des traces de coups sur les murs ainsi que du sang un peu partout. Puis vient un deuxième corps sans vie. Celui d'un ange déchu en imperméable dont la tête a été réduite à une trace sanguinolente.

Les membres de groupe de Rias repensent de suite au démon errant qui a reçu un traitement similaire et en viennent à se demander s'il n'y a pas un lien possible. Koneko confirme bien que la mort est due à un coup violent porté avec une force semblable à la sienne quand elle est sérieuse. Avançant prudemment les quatre démons ne cesse de faire des découvertes macabres.

La première étant une autre morte qui fait trembler d'excitation la vice-présidente du club. La vue de cette ange aux lèvres violacées et aux yeux rougis par le sang montre une mort lente et douloureuse, comme elle les apprécie, par strangulation. La personne qui a fait ça est d'un grand sadisme et Akeno Himejima laisse échapper un petit rire à faire froid dans le dos que ses camarades du club ont l'habitude d'entendre.

Sona Sitri et son groupe entrent à leur tour dans la pièce et constatent l'étendu du massacre. Ses deux pièces les plus jeunes ont leurs mains plaquées sur leurs bouches pour se retenir de vomir. Arrivant au niveau de son homologue elle observe la [Tour] de son homologue qui regarde nonchalamment une aile noire comme la nuit qui se trouve sur le sol avec sa jumelle.

Un peu plus loin se trouve la propriétaire de ces appendices arrachés qui gît au milieu d'un tas de débris. Un liquide rouge s'écoule sur les pierres avec un bruit presque imperceptible. Le [Roi] de la famille Gremory s'avance pour aller voir plus en détail ce qu'il en est. Une expression de surprise se lit sur son visage quand elle sent une faible aura encore perceptible venant de celle qui semblait morte. S'accroupissant pour vérifier exactement elle a confirmation quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle est toujours en vie... Ce qui est passablement étrange au vu de la scène qui l'entoure.

« Le sang est encore chaud. » Déclare Rias en se relevant. « Cela s'est finit il y a très peu de temps. »

« Il va falloir que nous demandions des renforts. » Assure la présidente du conseil des élèves. « Peu importe qui a fait ça et pourquoi, il est puissant et dangereux. »

L'héritière aux cheveux rouge acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et laisse son regard passer sur chaque détail qui pourrait donner un indice de plus sur le carnage qui s'est déroulé ici. La voix de Kiba se fait entendre dans son dos et les deux femmes se tournent, suivit juste après par les autres, pour voir une chose qui contraste avec le reste.

« Buchou, kaichou, je pense avoir trouvé la raison de cette tuerie... » Déclare le [Chevalier], une grande tristesse sur le visage.

Il y a le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille blonde qui repose sur un banc mais elle très différente des autres. Elle a été installée avec un respect que l'on ne montre qu'envers les personnes qui sont chères à son cœur. Il n'y a aucune trace de blessures, de sang où quoi que ce soit sur elle ou ses habits et ses mains sont l'une dans l'autre en position de prière.

Remarquant les deux bagues à ses doigts qui libèrent une faible aura qui devient de plus en plus ténue Rias Gremory demande à sa Reine d'examiner les traces résiduelles de magie encore présentes. Commençant de suite, les informations obtenues sont à la fois révoltantes et déchirantes.

« Ainsi les anges déchus lui ont arrachés son Sacred Gear. » Déclare Sona, d'un ton qui trahit une certaine peine.

« Et quelqu'un a vengé sa mort dans le sang... » Termine Rias en balayant la pièce du regard encore une fois.

Kiba les informe ensuite qu'il reconnaît les deux bagues comme le symbole de l'incroyable capacité de guérison accordé par ''Twiligt Healing'' à une femme autrefois sainte de l'église catholique avant d'être excommuniée. Surprise d'entendre cela sa maîtresse comprend aussi pourquoi ils ont pris le risque d'agir aussi proche de deux membres des familles des Maou.

La question qui reste en suspend étant de savoir pourquoi est-elle restée ici alors que la personne qui est responsable de ce carnage tenait beaucoup à son existence ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été emmenée après tout cela ? Ayant du mal à assembler toutes les pièces l'héritière Gremory se tourne vers son amie qui semble plongée dans une réflexion intense. Cette dernière finit par prendre la parole.

« On nous propose un marché semblerait-il. » Déduit Sona Sitri.

« Un marché dis-tu ? » Demande son interlocutrice.

« Le terme ''échange'' serait plus approprié je pense. » Détaille la présidente du conseil. « L'auteur de ce massacre nous a laissé une seule des anges déchus en vie, très probablement la responsable du groupe, afin que nous puissions l'interroger et en contrepartie il a aussi mit en évidence la victime de leurs agissements, qu'il aimait sincèrement, pour que nous puissions la traiter avec dignité par ce qu'il doit en être dans l'incapacité de le faire d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Comme toujours tes capacités de déduction sont impressionnantes. » Félicite Rias au bout d'une seconde tandis que l'héritière Sitri se contente de replacer ses lunettes.

Pendant près d'une minute la démone observe avec une attention renouvelée les alentours pour essayer de voir si une personne ne serait pas en train de les espionner discrètement. On dirait bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle pèse alors le pour et le contre en observant la nonne qui est allongée paisiblement. le [Roi] sort alors de sa poche une pièce de Fou et demande à sa Reine de la poser respectueusement sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse la ressusciter.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » Intervient avec le plus grand sérieux la présidente du conseil. « Il y a de grandes probabilités que le responsable de cet hécatombe ne désire pas une telle chose. »

« Certaine. » Répond simplement l'autre héritière. « Cette jeune fille mérite une seconde chance. »

Sona acquiesce respectueusement puis quitte la zone, accompagnée de son groupe, après avoir transféré les corps des anges déchus en des lieux plus appropriés. Une fois que tout est en place la présidente du club commence les préparatifs du rituel. Le sceau complet de sa maisonnée apparaît sur le sol et commence à tourner sur son axe. Elle pose sa pièce d'échec sur la poitrine de la nonne et recule.

« _Moi, rias Gremory, commande en mon nom, à toi, Asia Argento, pour permettre que ton âme descende sur terre encore une fois, afin de devenir mon démon serviteur..._ » Dit-elle solennellement. « _En tant que nouveau maître, je t'accorde une nouvelle vie._ »

La pièce sur son torse s'illumine en rouge cramoisi puis se fond dans son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux bagues émettent une légère lueur verte avant de disparaître à leur tour. Remuant légèrement l'ancienne nonne ouvre les paupières lentement pour poser un regard sur sa nouvelle existence.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !:D**

 **J'ai gardé le terme anglais de ''peerage'' pour désigner l'ensemble des pièces/serviteurs car je n'arrivais pas un terme qui me convenait.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	8. Poisson d'avril (où pas) ?

**Hello All !**

 **Une petite note pour vous signaler que ceci n'est pas un chapitre et que ce que vous avez lu dans le chapitre 6 n'en est pas un non plus.**

 _ **Késako vous allez me dire ?**_

 **Alors pour expliquer ce que je viens dire il me faut déjà vous expliquer que j'avais 7 chapitres préparés à l'avance pour cette histoire (dont 5 sont déjà sortis du coup).**

 **Ils sont donc tous édités, vérifiés (à part les réponses au Reviews et les en-têtes que j'ajoute après coup), etc... Ce qui fait que lorsque j'en poste un je ne le relis pas, puisque je l'ai déjà fait avant.**

 **Et c'est là que tout se joue : je prête mon ordi à un de mes frangins (qui je sais que j'écris des FanFic) de temps en temps pour qu'il puisse jouer où faire des recherches pour ses devoirs et du coup pour me faire une blague (poisson d'Avril T_T) il a modifié le contenu du chapitre sans me le dire...**

 **Le truc c'est que j'ai été absent pendant une semaine le jour J (01/04) et quand je suis revenu il avait oublié sa tentative d'humour et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui en me connectant et en voyant un message dans ma boite mail (du site ) qui m'a expliqué en long et en large que la deuxième partie du récit n'avait pas le moindre sens que je me suis posé des questions.**

 **J'ai donc relu le chapitre et effectivement y'avait un couac, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...**

 **Je suis allé voir l'unique coupable possible et près quelques question agressives il m'a avoué, mal à l'aise bien sûr, son forfait (XD)**

 **Il n'a presque pas touché la première partie (il n'est pas doué avec les combats m'a-t-il dit) mais il a largement modifié la seconde (en fait elle n'a aucune ressemblance avec ma version).**

 **Comme il n'y avait pas mort d'homme j'ai passé l'éponge et ensuite, passé l'envie de me faire une blague, je lui ai demandé le pourquoi de son choix d'écrire une scène où un héros laisse une personne qu'il aime à des inconnus en espérant qu'ils la traitent bien... ?**

 **Il m'a répondu que c'était le choix le plus logique. Il ne peut l'emporter avec lui et ce pour une raison simple : que ferait-il d'elle ?**

 **Pour ceux qui s'intéressent aux détails de son raisonnement (que je trouve, à titre personnel, loin d'être idiot) :**

 **\- La laisser à un hôpital == enquête de police, autopsie et tout le reste et quand on aime quelqu'un on n'a pas envie de la savoir charcutée pour rien en fin de compte**

 **\- la laisser à l'église == même combat**

 **\- L'enterrer lui même (dans un coin tranquille) == Franchement où ça dans une ville ? Et en prime qui voudrait enterrer une amie de la même manière que si l'on cachait un tas d'ordures dans un coin paumé pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, surtout si elle est catholique et donc mérite une sépulture décente qu'il ne peut pas lui offrir (pas d'argent)**

* * *

 **Voilà vous savez tout. Je vais donc corriger tout ça et poster la bonne version ce soir où demain suivant le temps que j'ai. Pour la version de mon frangin je ne sais pas si je vais la garder où pas, je verrais à ce moment je pense.  
**

 **Pour son cas je l'ai encouragé à se lancer lui-même dans l'écriture puisque (à mon avis) il a de bonnes idées. Vous aurez donc peut-être la chance de lire un de ses récits dans un futur proche. Qui sait ?:D**

 **Désolé pour ce pavé d'explications mais j'ai en horreur quand on modifie quelque chose sans me dire pourquoi et il me semble correct de partager les raisons avec vous.**

 **Merci encore à tous les lecteurs et posteurs de Reviews,**

 **A la prochaine !:D**


	9. Rétribution et résurrection

**Hello All !**

 **Voilà le _vrai_ chapitre 6 !:D**

 **je vais laisser l'ancien par soucis de transparence et marquer que c'est un fake (on va me prendre pour un illuminé) XD**

 **Pour celui-ci j'en ai profité pour modifier trois quatre choses au passage.**

 **En espérant que vous l'aimerez :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chap 6 : Rétribution et résurrection

Les trois anges restant matérialisent leurs lances de lumière et se mettent en garde tandis que le jeune garçon avance vers eux nonchalamment, une expression renfermée sur le visage. Ils s'envolent et jettent en même temps leurs armes sur la cible désignée qui esquive en bondissant sur le côté. Une seule lance touche sa cible, sans vraiment faire de dégâts, mais il est tellement obnubilé par sa vengeance qu'il ne sent rien.

Il prend l'un des bancs en bois et le balance vers le groupe ailé qui doit se séparer pour ne pas être heurté par le projectile. Ils voient alors qu'il en a profité pour bondir sur l'ange déchu le plus proche, l'homme à l'imperméable. **[BOOST !]**. Celui-ci ne se rend compte de la menace que trop tard et ne peut pas se protéger d'un coup violent qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine, brisant son sternum et enfonçant sa cage thoracique.

Il crache du sang et est projeté sur le sol. Il heurte le dallage avec force et rebondit dessus deux fois avant de glisser sur plus d'un mètre. Incapable de bouger il a juste le temps d'apercevoir son agresseur qui lui plonge dessus avec son bras porteur du Sacred Gear en direction de sa tête. Prisent au dépourvue par l'agressivité de ses actions les deux autres anges ne peuvent pas l'aider assez vite.

D'un coup de poing monstrueux l'hôte du dragon divin détruit la boite crânienne de l'homme et la réduit à une tâche rouge de grande taille sur le sol, qui se fissure largement dans toutes les directions, et les murs. Lui-même se retrouve éclaboussé de sang tandis qu'il se relève avant d'enjamber sans s'en soucier le cadavre agité de derniers mouvements nerveux.

Les deux femmes restantes recréent encore des armes mais la sensation qu'elles ne vont pas sortir vivantes d'ici est tellement oppressante qu'elles ne parviennent plus à attaquer et la façon dont il vient de se débarrasser de Dohnaseek les fait trembler de peur. Plus il avance plus les deux survivantes reculent incapable de faire le moindre geste pour assurer leur défense. **[BOOST !]**. Ne pouvant plus supporter l'immense pression l'une des deux prend la fuite à tire d'aile en passant au travers du vitrail.

« Reste ici Kalawarner ! » Hurle Raynare, en proie à une terreur incontrôlable. « C'est un ordre ! »

« Certainement pas ! » réplique-t-elle, la peur suintant à chaque parole. « Je ne veux pas mourir des mains de ce monstre ! »

« Oh non... » Déclare froidement le jeune garçon à mi-voix. « Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir... »

Une intense lumière rouge-orangé venant d'un orbe de magie qui se forme dans la main griffue de son opposant fait tourner la tête à la chef des anges déchus. Quand elle le voit prendre une pose d'attaque et le lancer dans les airs elle se souvient de ce qui s'est passé dans la crypte. D'un mouvement réflexe elle s'écarte de la trajectoire de tir. Ce qui lui sauve la vie la seconde d'après.

Frappant de toutes ses forces dans la sphère celle-ci devient un puissant rayon qui se dirige droit sur la fuyarde qui ne se retourne pas, trop effrayée. Désintégrant ce qui se trouve sur son passage il atteint sa cible en happant la moitié de son torse jusqu'au bassin ainsi que le bras de ce même côté. Tuée sur le coup elle chute et s'écrase dans un bruit indescriptible à moins de cent mètres de l'entrée de l'église.

Horrifiée par ce à quoi elle vient d'assister l'ange responsable de la mort de Asia reste sans bouger à observer le point où se trouvait sa complice il y a encore dix secondes. Un bruit de pas dans son dos la fait se retourner et tout son corps se met à trembler de terreur. Il avance vers elle tandis que son expression neutre se transforme lentement en celle d'un sadique assoiffé de sang. **[BOOST !].**

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du club de recherches occultes, Rias Gremory est affairée avec un des défis proposés par son amie pour lui passer le temps et améliorer son esprit stratégique. Pourtant elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer dessus. Un autre problème bien plus pressant occupe ses pensées ce qui l'empêche d'être efficace.

Les anges déchus qui se sont installés en ville sont introuvables et cela la frustre au plus haut point. Il manigancent sans doute quelque chose mais il est impossible de savoir s'ils agissent seuls où sur ordre d'un haut placé et cela bloque tout le processus. Sans compter que l'un des membres de son [peerage] s'est fait agressée par un exorciste errant, probablement liés à eux. Perdue dans ses pensées la démone aux cheveux rouges n'arrive pas à trouver une stratégie valable pour contourner le problème.

La porte latérale s'ouvre soudain pour révéler Akeno qui pousse un chariot sur lequel se trouve un service à thé au grand complet. Souriant à l'idée de faire une pause l'héritière pousse un petit soupir qui fait rire doucement sa vice-présidente. Prenant une des tasse la brune la tend par-dessus le dos du canapé en tissu vert. Un sourire complice se lit sur les lèvres de la [Reine] alors que son [Roi] lui répond.

« Merci Ake... » Commence-t-elle.

Une aura meurtrière comme elles en ont rarement senties fige les deux femmes en plein mouvement. La seconde d'après, voyant un puissant rayon de magie illuminer le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre, elles se lèvent toutes deux pour aller en voir l'origine. Cela vient de l'église de la ville. On dirait que quelqu'un où quelque chose, difficile d'en juger avec la distance, vient d'être atteint par cette attaque.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse la princesse du clan Gremory se demande la meilleure action à entreprendre. La personne à qui appartient cette aura est puissante certes mais le plus gros problème est que l'affrontement vient d'un territoire qui appartient aux anges. Agir trop précipitamment risque d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la trêve fragile entre les Trois Factions. Prenant finalement une décision elle donne ses ordres à son amie.

« Akeno ! » Dit-elle d'une voix forte. « Appelle tout le monde et prévient aussi le conseil étudiant. Nous allons sur place ! »

* * *

J'exulte littéralement. Voir ces trois meurtriers morts de ma main et leur sang couler sur le Boosted Gear m'emplit d'une joie extatique. Ddraig semble aussi bien s'amuser de mes actions mais pour moi le meilleur reste encore à venir. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir, que je vais faire durer autant que possible, à faire hurler la responsable de l'ensemble.

Elle tremble en me voyant m'approcher d'elle mais ne tente pas de s'enfuir, on dirait qu'elle a compris que c'est inutile. Reculant autant que j'avance dans sa direction elle finit par se retrouver dos à un mur. Comprenant qu'elle ne peut plus s'éloigner son expression montre une panique qui ne fait que croître au fur et à mesure que je m'approche. Finalement nous sommes face à face. **[BOOST !].**

Tremblante de tout son corps elle ne fait rien et je lui mets une gifle du revers de ma main dominante. Elle crie de douleur tandis qu'elle rebondit sur le mur avant de s'écraser sur un banc dans une position grotesque. Je retourne la voir et j'ai le plaisir de constater qu'une plaie qui a la forme du gantelet est bien visible sur sa joue. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Ce n'est que la première d'une longue série.

Je la saisis par l'avant-bras et la soulève comme une vulgaire botte de légumes. Je serre de plus en plus ce qui la fait se débattre en criant. J'atteins la bonne pression et je sens ses os être broyés dans la paume de ma main. Un autre hurlement et elle tremble de douleur d'être ainsi suspendu par un membre brisé. Je la lâche mais non sans viser l'épaule de ce même bras qui éclate en se retrouvant coincée entre le sol et mon poing.

Sa peur prenant le dessus sur sa souffrance en me voyant faire le tour pour infliger un traitement similaire à son autre bras elle rampe pour essayer de s'éloigner de moi. **[BOOST !]** Je la laisse faire sur deux mètres, amusé de sa pseudo-résistance, avant de réduire son tibia et son péroné en miettes en les piétinant d'un coup violent ce qui déclenche une réaction assourdissante une fois encore.

D'un léger coup dans les côtes je la fais se retourner sur le dos déclenchant un réflexe de défense. Je vois une lueur qui prend forme dans sa main indemne. En réponse je réduis sa main en bouillie d'os d'un coup de talon ce qui provoque un énième hurlement qui étrangement me donne moins de satisfaction que les précédents.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés avec un sourire malsain avant de lacérer profondément et lentement sa jambe encore valide sur toute la longueur avec mes doigts longs et effilés. Son cri me fait encore moins plaisir que celui juste avant. Je ne comprends pas. Je la fais souffrir. Je lui fais payer son crime envers Asia et pourtant je ne sens aucune satisfaction désormais.

Frustré je la soulève par les cheveux telle une poupée bonne pour la décharge. Une quantité importante de sang coule de son entaille. **[BOOST !]**. La lâchant je frappe de toutes mes forces dans son abdomen. L'impact est si violent qu'elle vomit carrément du sang avant d'être projetée contre le plafond. Elle est arrêtée nette par la voûte puis chute lourdement sur le sol à proximité de l'endroit où mon amie repose.

Je me déplace près d'elle une fois encore et la vue ne m'amuse plus le moins du monde. Elle est mourante. Je ne sais pas ce qui va la tuer en premier, son hémorragie au niveau de la jambe ou le fait que ses entrailles ressemblent probablement à de la pâtée pour chat. Un regard qui demande pitié se pose sur moi et une vague de violence que je ne parviens à maîtriser me submerge.

Je me jette sur son visage et le prend dans mes mains malgré sa faible résistance. Je lui enfonce avec rage mes pouces dans les orbites, lui crevant ainsi les yeux. Un cri silencieux sort de sa bouche alors que ma fureur se consume toute seule en moins d'une seconde. Le bourreau de mon amie gît devant moi, un pied dans la tombe et pourtant mon exultation disparaît. En fait je ne ressens plus rien...

Je réalise soudain pourquoi... Je veux la faire souffrir mais pas comme ça. La douleur physique n'est rien en comparaison par rapport à la souffrance affective que je subis. Je ne me sentirais jamais satisfait de cette manière... Il faut que je fasse autre chose. Je me penche vers son oreille, sûr que malgré son état, elle peut encore m'entendre.

« Soigne-toi. » Je lui déclare d'une voix sans émotion. « Je sais que c'est possible. »

Il faut un peu de temps pour que ma demande parvienne à être interprétée comme une possibilité pour elle de rester en vie. Puis les deux bagues se matérialisent et entourent rapidement son corps d'un doux halo de couleur verte. Ses blessures commencent aussitôt à se refermer alors que moi je m'assoie pour attendre la fin de la régénération.

Il faut plus de cinq minutes pour qu'enfin les derniers dommages, aussi bien externes qu'internes ne soient réparés. Je pense qu'elle est passée vraiment très près de la mort. Un seul autre coup de ma part l'envoyait au cimetière. Le Sacred Gear volé disparaît et Raynare ouvre les yeux. Elle se redresse avec difficulté, bien que ses blessures soient guéries elle est toujours épuisée.

Son expression se fige dans une terreur inimaginable en voyant que je suis toujours là à l'observer. Je me lève et fais un pas dans sa direction ce qui la fait reculer précipitamment contre le mur. Je la prends par la gorge et la soulève en la plaquant contre les briques. Je vois le reflet de mes yeux rouges dans les siens. Je m'adresse à elle avec un ton glacial.

« Donne-les-moi. » J'ordonne et Raynare comprend de suite que si jamais elle fait ça rien ne m'empêchera de la tuer. J'ajoute donc. « Je te promet de te laisser partir saine et sauve. »

Son regard me montre qu'elle accepte et la seconde qui suit l'ange déchue commence des gestes compliqués et les deux anneaux jumeaux sortent de sa poitrine, gravitant l'un autour de l'autre. Je les récupère avec douceur et je la lâche. Lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger je retourne auprès de mon amie qui dort paisiblement de son dernier sommeil.

« Je te redonne ce qui t'appartient. » Je murmure avec tendresse en enfilant les bagues à ses doigts. Je me relève, une dernière larme coule sur ma joue. « Repose en paix, Asia. »

Je me tourne vers l'ange déchue, le regard plein de haine, qui recule contre l'autel par réflexe en sentant le danger approcher. Elle tente de s'envoler mais je l'attrape au vol et je la plaque sur le sol, face contre terre, violemment. Je pose un pied entre ses omoplates pour l'empêcher de se relever, ce qui ne la retient pas d'essayer mais ma force physique dépasse largement la sienne. Elle sent mes mains saisir la base de ses ailes près de son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur.

« Attends ! » S'écrie-t-elle. « Tu avais promis de ne pas me faire de mal ! »

« J'ai menti... » Je réponds dans une cruelle imitation de sa voix.

« Houlà~... » Coupe brusquement un homme, d'un ton amusé malsain. « Mon boss est en danger~ »

Je m'arrête dans mon geste pour voir Freed qui se tient sur le pas de la porte, la main sur son abdomen quoique le saignement, à mon grand déplaisir, s'est arrêté. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se battre mais je reste prudent et lui lance un regard assassin qui provoque en réaction un couinement d'extase obscène.

« Freed ! » Clame Raynare, un espoir retrouvé dans sa voix. « Sauve-moi ! Je te récompenserais comme tu voudras, mais viens m'aider ! »

« N'importe quelle récompense ? » Répète l'exorciste avec clairement une idée malsaine derrière la tête. « Alors si tu faisais crac-crac boum-boum avec moi, ange déchue-sama~ ? »

J'éclate d'un rire amusé et sadique tandis que l'expression de ma prisonnière se décompose à vue d'œil. Elle se met à l'insulter copieusement et affirme qu'il devrait déjà être en train de l'affronter par ce qu'elle est une puissante ange déchue et qu'il lui doit obéissance. Ce à quoi il rétorque qu'il ne voit pas de raison d'aider une idiote qui s'est faite ''torcher par un sale démon''. Avec un dernier éclat de rire il disparaît, en me conseillant de ne pas oublier de me brosser les dents, sans revenir.

« On dirait que tu es toute seule maintenant... » Je susurre doucement d'une voix de psychotique à son oreille.

« Non ! Pitié ! » Elle hurle comme une démente. « Ne fais pas ça ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Pitié ! »

 **[BOOST !]**. Je tire de toutes mes forces alors qu'elle me supplie de l'épargner. Avec un bruit d'os cassé ses deux ailes se rompent et un hurlement de souffrance sort de sa bouche puis plus rien. La douleur et le choc lui ont fait perdre conscience. Je balance avec dégoût et mépris ses deux membres arrachés contre les marches à mes pieds et je reste à observer mon œuvre avec un certain manque de satisfaction.

Un lourd silence s'installe dans la nef désormais marquée par les affrontements. Après une minute sans rien faire Ryûichi se déplace d'un pas lent qui pourrait appartenir à un homme âgé et va s'agenouiller au côté de son amie. Il pose machinalement ses mains sur les siennes alors que des larmes recommencent à couler sur ses joues. Elles atterrissent sur le sol dallé dans un bruit timide qui pourtant résonne. Deux lueurs, rouge et bleue, éclairent soudain faiblement la pièce en projetant des ombres difformes.

 ** _[Des démons arrivent, partenaire.]_** Informe Ddraig d'une voix neutre, à l'intention de son hôte.

Celui-ci ne répond pas mais la réaction est quasi immédiate. Le vide et la solitude sont aussitôt remplacés par une colère froide. Ses yeux qui avaient repris leur teinte naturelle redeviennent rouges sang. Il se lève et essuie les traces sur son visage pour se diriger vers l'ange déchu dont il a écrasé la tête. Se penchant sur son cadavre il récupère la paire de gants et les enfile d'un geste brusque.

Il retourne alors sur le banc sur lequel est allongée Asia et s'assoit à sa gauche. Il ne sait pas pourquoi les démons viennent voir ce qui se passe mais malgré qu'il ne souhaite pas se battre davantage, surtout près de la dépouille de l'ancienne nonne, il est hors de question qu'il les laisse mettre leur nez partout sans respect.

 **[RESET]**

Le Boosted Gear sur son avant bras disparaît dans un flash de lumière et l'ensemble de l'édifice se retrouve dans une semi-pénombre où la lune devient la seule source de luminosité.

* * *

Deux cercles magiques apparaissent à proximité, l'un rouge et l'autre bleu. Dans le premier, les serviteurs de Rias Gremory apparaissent. Le conseil des élèves au grand complet par le second. Instantanément les deux groupes se mettent en garde. L'aura qu'ils ont ressenti depuis l'Académie est toujours là et imbibe l'église comme un voile menaçant. Deux orbes d'énergies se forment dans les mains des deux [Roi] pour être sûre de pouvoir se défendre au plus vite si besoin. Le reste de leurs [peerages] respectifs se préparent aussi dans la foulée bien que plusieurs ne soient pas du tout rassurés.

Des regards attentifs scrutent la bâtisse pour essayer de distinguer le moindre mouvement. Cela dure près d'une minute avant que finalement cette violente aura ne disparaisse purement et simplement comme si le propriétaire venait de se téléporter au loin. Ce qui est peut-être le cas mais il existe des détenteurs de pouvoirs capable de se camoufler très habilement alors la prudence reste de mise.

Les deux héritières se regardent l'espace d'un instant avant de hocher la tête dans un geste synchrone. Les deux meneuses commencent à avancer tandis que leurs [pièces] respectives se positionnent autour pour leur fournir une protection supplémentaire. Ils font une vingtaine de mètres quand finalement les deux [pions] les plus jeunes de la deuxième fille du clan Sitri, Genshirou Saji et Ruruko Nimura, poussent un cri d'effroi qui fait sursauter tout le monde.

Alors que Tomoe Meguri, le [Cavalier] du même [peerage], réagit au quart de tour en plaquant chacune de ses mains sur les bouches de ses camarades pour éviter de donner inutilement des informations à un éventuel observateur les autres démons regardent dans la direction que fixe le duo qui est figé sous l'effet de la terreur. Le spectacle est peu ragoûtant et encore c'est un euphémisme.

Le cadavre d'une ange déchue est visible au pied d'un arbre. Près d'un tiers du corps est complètement absent comme s'il avait été désintégré et le reste baigne dans le sang et les entrailles. Alors que Sona replace ses lunettes pour mieux voir Rias est profondément troublée. La Magie de la Destruction que manipule le clan Bael et dont elle a héritée fait typiquement ce genre de dégâts mais l'aura qu'ils ont sentis n'appartenait clairement pas à un démon.

Après une observation relativement courte les deux groupes se remettent en route d'un accord commun sans que l'héritière Sitri ne prennent le temps de réconforter ses deux serviteurs qui n'ont jamais été témoin de ce genre de scène même lors de leurs quelques chasses aux démons errants. Il arrivent rapidement à l'entrée de la construction sainte et Koneko fronce les sourcils sous l'effet de l'odeur du sang qui se dégage de la nef mais reste en position de garde, les poings levés.

Le tableau qui s'étale sous leurs yeux pourrait être comparé à une scène de guerre. Tout, ou presque, est sans dessus dessous. Les bancs sont renversés, il y a des fissures impressionnantes sur une grande surface du dallage, des traces d'impact de poing et de pieds sur le sol mais surtout un liquide écarlate parfaitement reconnaissable est éparpillé sur la majeure partie des murs et des piliers. Le plus terrible étant les corps sans vie des anges déchus laissés à même le sol sans aucune considération.

Le premier est un homme qui porte un grand imperméable dont le reste de la tête, qui été écrasée par un coup d'une grande force, est encore en partie dans le chapeau enfoncé dans les pavés . Le souvenir du démon errant trouvé il y a quelques jours revient rapidement en mémoire aux membres du groupe Gremory qui se tiennent d'autant plus sur leurs gardes. Les deux affaires sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Allongée sur le dallage avec le cou dans un angle tout sauf naturel se trouve une fillette aux habits gothiques dont le visage et les yeux montrent qu'elle a été étranglé jusqu'à que mort s'en suive avant que l'on ne lui rompe la nuque. La dernière gît contre les marches près du ruines de l'autel mais le plus surprenant est qu'au vu de sa poitrine qui se soulève lentement dans un rythme régulier elle est encore vivante. Cependant ses deux ailes gisent sur le sol à côté d'elle non pas coupées, ni brisées... Mais arrachées... Tout ce qui est visible démontre que le responsable de ce massacre est un monstre de force brute comme supposé par ce qui a été observé précédemment.

Continuant d'avancer d'un pas prudent les démons finissent par remarquer un jeune homme assis sur l'un des rares bancs encore intact et qui leur tourne le dos. Aussitôt un rempart de [pièces] se forme devant les deux [Roi]. Comme pour répondre à cette nouvelle formation le seul autre être encore vivant entre ces murs se lève ce qui fait encore se resserrer davantage les rangs pour les visiteurs. Un murmure de stupeur parcoure l'assemblée démoniaque quand il se retourne pour leur faire enfin face.

Il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-sept et porte des habits classiques pour un garçon de son âge... Pourtant il est maculé de sang et son expression est froide, menaçante et renfrognée. Ses yeux, dont les pupilles sont fines comme celle d'un reptile, sont d'un rouge flamboyant qui rappelle celui des cheveux de l'héritière Gremory. Alors que tous sentent le danger qui émane de lui trois personnes en particulier réagissent plus que les autres.

« Kurohito... -san ? » Demandent simultanément Akeno Himejima et Tsubaki Shinra en le reconnaissant.

Cette fois au reste des démons d'être surpris. Tous on au moins entendu son nom une fois. Il est l'un, si ce n'est le meilleur, des élèves de l'Académie mais il est surtout l'un de ceux qui ont le plus de démêles, passé l'ancien tristement célèbre ''Trio Pervers'', avec le Conseil Étudiant. Du coup la [Reine] du groupe Sitri est souvent chargée de le surveiller durant les heures de Détention Scolaires. Lui, de son côté, est visiblement surpris de voir des visages familiers dans ce comité.

Alors que les deux [Roi] se demandent comment elles n'ont pas pu se rendre compte de son affiliation au surnaturel alors qu'ils ont été si proches pendant autant de temps. Les parties s'observent sans rien dire ni bouger pendant un long moment quand finalement l'adolescent rompt le silence passablement lassé et énervé du mutisme ambiant. Sa voix est aussi glaciale que son expression faciale.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? » Questionne-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

« Nous sommes venus enquêter sur l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait ici il y a peu. » Finit par répondre calmement Sona Sitri d'une manière diplomate.

« Vous arrivez après la bataille, _Kaichou_. » Déclare Ryûichi en appuyant lourdement sur ce dernier mot. « Comme d'habitude... » Ajoute-t-il avec dépit.

Une lueur d'incompréhension se forme dans le regard de la présidente du conseil qui ne saisit pas le sens de cette dernière affirmation et un nouveau silence s'installe. Bien qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne fassent un geste qui incite à un nouvel affrontement l'atmosphère semble peser incroyablement lourd pour tous les protagonistes. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges fait alors un pas tranquille en direction du lycéen en souriant poliment. Elle relance la discussion en prenant une voix composée et calme destinée à diminuer la tension ambiante.

« Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. » Commence-t-elle. « Je m'app...

« Rias Gremory. » Coupe le garçon, glacial. « Présidente du Club de Recherches Occultes. » Dit-il. « L'une des deux Reines de l'Académie. » Continue le responsable du carnage. « Mais surtout vous faites partie du Clan Gremory, membre des 72 piliers originels des enfers, portant le rang de Duc et commandant à vingt-six légions infernales. » Complète-t-il, méprisant.

La concernée à l'impression de prendre un coup de l'estomac. Comment sait-il autant de choses sur sa famille ? Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que l'étudiant se tourne vers le deuxième [Roi] et continue sur sa lancée.

« Et vous, vous êtes une membre du clan Sitri, Grand Prince des enfers à la tête de soixante-dix légions. » Termine Ryûichi sans changer d'intonation.

« Vous êtes remarquablement instruit. » Déclare la seconde interpellée qui a eu le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. « D'où tenez-vous toutes ces informations ? »

« J'ai bien suivi pendant mon catéchisme. » Réplique l'adolescent, sardonique.

L'ensemble de l'auditoire se crispe dans la seconde qui suit en entendant cette réponse inattendue. Les deux héritières surtout sentent un frisson leur parcourir le dos. S'ils sont face à un exorciste alors le problème est bien plus grave que prévu. Hormis le fait qu'il semble et est probablement dangereux, un combat maintenant serait une violation manifeste de la trêve fragile entre leurs deux camps. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs reprend la parole après un instant de battement.

« Vous êtes donc un membre de l'église ? » Demande-t-elle pour lever tout doute.

Le lycéen éclate soudain d'un rire froid et désinhibé absolument dépourvu de joie qui surprend les démons. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par se maîtriser et fixe la président du conseil des élèves avec des yeux tellement remplis d'animosité qu'ils font reculer plusieurs de ses [pièces] et déclenche un geste de protection réflexe de la part de sa [Reine]. Le [peerage] Gremory n'est pas en reste et tous se préparent à une agression immédiate.

« Aucune chance. » Rétorque le garçon d'une voix toujours plus glacial où transparaît désormais une soif de sang. « Ces gens qui suivent aveuglément la voie du Seigneur me font _**vomir**_! »

« Alors pourquoi tout ça ? » Questionne Rias qui a du mal à comprendre.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à poser la question à cette traînée. » Dit Ryûichi condescendant.

Il se retourne pour s'approcher de l'ange déchue encore vivante et la prend par les cheveux sans aucun respect. Il la jette ensuite dans l'allée et elle glisse sur le sol, face contre terre, sur plusieurs mètres pour s'arrêter aux pieds des deux groupes. Elle a deux imposants hématomes dans le dos là où se trouve la base de ses ailes et ses omoplates semblent avoir été à moitiés arrachés du squelette sous la peau. Un mince filet de sang coule encore de ses membres cruellement amputés.

Après plusieurs instants à fixer l'un des résultats de l'affrontement qui vient d'avoir lieu les démons relèvent les yeux pour voir que l'adolescent s'est décalé sur la droite pour revenir à sa position d'origine. Il se penche en avant et prend quelque chose qui semble posé sur l'un des rares bancs intacts. Tandis qu'il se relève la majeure partie des deux groupes lâche une expression de surprise prononcée.

Dans ses bras se trouve une jeune fille qui doit avoir à peu près le même age que lui. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un blond étincelant et porte un habit très léger. Elle n'est pas asiatique mais européenne.

Décontenancés par la douceur et le soin extrême de chacun de ses gestes envers elle alors qu'il était si brusque et agressif il y a moins d'une minute l'auditoire reste sans rien faire. tandis qu'il commence à avancer dans leur direction, vraisemblablement pour sortir de l'église, les [Rois] et [Reines] sentent alors l'aura étrangement déstructurée qui émane des deux bagues qu'elle porte à ses doigts alors que celle qui les porte n'en possède aucune. Elles reconnaissent alors de suite une victime d'un rituel visant à arracher un Sacred Gear, de son hôte. Toutes deux identifient vite d'ailleurs ce dernier comme l'un des plus rares et des plus convoités : ''Twilight Healing''.

Tout devient clair pour les deux héritières, aussi bien les reproches qu'il vient de faire que le massacre dans cette église en passant par le risque pris par ces anges d'agir aussi près de deux démones de haut rang. Il a seulement vengé dans le sang la mort de cette personne qui est probablement une amie plus qu'une parente. Une dernière interrogation subsiste dans l'esprit de Sona et malgré qu'elle ait une idée de ce qu'il va répondre la présidente pose sa question en prenant une intonation neutre.

« Pourquoi avoir laissée cette ange déchue en vie ? » Demande-t-elle avec une curiosité sincère.

« Je veux qu'elle rampe sur le sol avec la crainte permanente de savoir que la prochaine personne qu'elle croisera pourrait lui faire subir la même chose que ce que moi je lui ai fait subir. » Avoue l'étudiant dans une tirade d'un calme tout aussi effrayant que sa colère juste avant. « Ça sera sa punition pour avoir jouée avec les sentiments de mon amie. » Il arrête sa marche quand il se trouve face à eux, ses yeux ont désormais une teinte bleu-vert. « Maintenant poussez-vous. » Ordonne Ryûichi d'une voix à peine audible.

Les serviteurs des deux [Roi] ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire et jettent des coups d'œils rapides vers leurs maîtres pour connaître la marche à suivre. Ces dernières échangent un regard mais cette fois ne tombent pas d'accord. La seconde fille du clan Sitri veut le laisser aller puisque le risque de le voir causer des dommages est quasi inexistant étant donné qu'il a passé des années sans utiliser ses capacités et que c'est donc en le retenant qu'elles risquent de faire dégénérer la situation.

Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre Rias finit par prendre une décision. Elle s'avance en direction du jeune homme de manière avenante. Elle passe entre son [Chevalier] et sa [Tour] puis va se placer à portée de bras devant lui. Il la regarde avec des yeux vides qui montre à quel point les démons n'ont plus la moindre importance... Il ne désire que s'en aller...

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. » Annonce clairement l'héritière Gremory.

« Rias ! » S'exclame son amie présidente comme si elle venait de le provoquer.

* * *

Je suis fatigué... Lassé... Je ne veux que pouvoir faire mon deuil seul et en silence. Asia ne mérite pas d'être abandonnée au milieu d'une vieille église décrépite. Cependant quand je vois l'une de ces démones s'approcher je me demande à encore combien de questions il va falloir que je réponde. Lorsque le dernier mot parvient à mes oreilles je sens une vague de fureur m'envahir de nouveau.

Mon aura incendiaire manque de peu d'entrer en éruption tandis que mes yeux reprennent la couleur des flammes. Sans mon amie dans me bras je me serais déjà jeté sur elle pour lui faire ravaler ces paroles. L'autre chef réagit aussi vite que moi mais pourtant tous les regards se tournent dans ma direction à cause de ma soudaine agressivité qui les oblige à se remettre en garde. Je m'adresse à la présidente du club d'une voix tremblante de rage.

« Comment... Osez-vous... !? » Je déclare, au bord de céder à une déferlante de violence.

Je la vois perdre une partie de son assurance quand elle sent ma réaction et à quel point j'ai envie de la réduire en charpie. La présidente du Club de Recherches Occultes reprend donc de suite pour éclaircir ses propos mais ce que j'entends ne fait que m'énerver encore plus.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de paraître insultante. » S'excuse-t-elle très vite. « Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il m'est possible de la ressusciter. » Ajoute la jeune femme dans la foulée qui s'en mord les doigts tout aussi rapidement.

« LA FERME ! » Hurle Ryûichi en proie à une quasi-irrépressible soif de sang.

Son avant bras et sa main droite se recouvre d'une flamme écarlate et verte émeraude qui éclaire toute la pièce. Quand ce phénomène se termine un gantelet de couleur rouge avec les phalanges noirs s'est formé à la place alors qu'une voix grave et puissante prononce un seul mot : **[BOOST]**. Tous les démons se remettent en garde convaincu que l'affrontement ne peux plus être évité désormais.

Il possède lui aussi un Sacred Gear ! Réalisent les deux héritières en reculant d'un pas. Cependant le plus inquiétant est l'apparence de celui-ci. Si elles en croient leurs souvenirs un seul de ces objets divins se présente de cette manière... Mais il est hautement improbable de tomber dessus par pur hasard... Cependant si jamais c'est bien la chose à laquelle elles pensent alors les deux démones de haut rang ainsi que leurs [peerages] sont potentiellement en danger de mort. Le jeune homme pendant ce temps déverse toute sa colère sur son interlocutrice.

« POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENEZ !? » Rugit-il, tremblant de fureur. « VOUS LAISSEZ CES MAUDITS ANGES DÉCHUS COMMETTRE DES MEURTRES SOUS VOTRE NEZ ET VOUS VENEZ EN PRIME ME NARGUER AVEC UN MENSONGE PAREIL !? »

Pourquoi !? Pourquoi faut-il que je souffre autant !? Les gens ne veut-il pas me laisser en paix !? Je ne demande que le droit de vivre comme j'en ai envie ! Ne puis-je même pas pleurer ceux qui me sont cher sans que l'on viennent tourner le couteau dans la plaie !?

Les émotions et les pensées du lycéen se mélangent dans le plus grand chaos. L'affliction et la haine se déversent en lui comme un torrent après la rupture d'un barrage. **[BOOST]**. Puisqu'ils apprécient tant la souffrance des autres on va voir s'ils vont aimer le son de leurs propres cris. Au moment où je vais lancer une attaque une voix dans ma tête me détourne l'espace d'un instant de mon envie de tuer.

 _ **[Tempère ta rage, partenaire.]**_ Me conseille le dragon divin avec une certaine neutralité.

« Certainement pas Ddraig ! » Je rétorque grossièrement. « Je vais lui montrer ce que ça fait de souffrir ! »

 _ **[Elle ne t'a pas menti en te disant qu'elle peut ressusciter cette nonne à qui tu tiens tant.]**_ Répond-t-il avec un grondement menaçant, n'ayant pas du tout apprécié ma réplique d'avant.

* * *

L'assemblée au grand complet s'est raidie de stupeur en entendant le nom qui vient d'être prononcé par l'adolescent. Bientôt une sueur froide généralisée se propage avec la vitesse d'un incendie de forêt incontrôlable. Rias et Sona qui ont vues leur crainte se justifier, commencent sérieusement à penser à une stratégie de repli précipitée. Elles sont trop jeunes pour affronter un des deux dragons légendaires surtout que son hôte semble en avoir une maîtrise conséquente.

Puis quand l'aura de destruction qui émanait de Ryûichi se dissipe brutalement sans raison ils se demandent ce qu'il peut bien se passer. L'adolescent a les yeux rivés sur son gantelets dont la gemme sur le dos de sa main pulse à un rythme erratique. On dirait presque qu'ils sont en train de communiquer... Soudainement il se remet à bouger et cette fois son regard se fixe sur l'héritière Gremory qui a du mal à ne pas reculer sous l'effet du stress. Il n'y a plus de colère dans son expression mais ses pupilles sont toujours aussi impressionnantes.

« Est-ce vrai que vous pouvez rendre la vie à Asia ? » Interroge-t-il. « Je vous préviens si jamais c'est une histoire montée de toutes pièces... » Ajoute le jeune homme d'une intonation qui ne laisse pas l'envie de mentir.

« Ou... Oui... » Bafouille en partie la présidente du Club, toujours un peu mal à l'aise. « J'en suis capable. »

« Comment ? » Questionne le lycéen, toujours dubitatif.

Je vois la démone aux cheveux rouges plonger la main dans la poche de son uniforme avec un geste lent pour ne pas que je l'interprète d'une mauvaise manière. Elle cherche quelque chose pendant une dizaine de secondes puis finit par sortir un objet qui ressemble à un pion d'échec mais en plus grand. Elle le tend sous mes yeux pour que je puisse l'observer plus en détail.

« Ceci est une [Evil Piece]. » M'informe la reine de l'Académie. « Cela me permet de ressusciter une personne décédée récemment en tant que serviteur démoniaque. » Elle grimace.

Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié les deux derniers mots que je viens d'entendre et je sens ma colère revenir au galop. Mais je parviens à la contenir en voyant l'expression de son visage. Elle savait déjà que cela poserait problème mais a choisit de me dire la vérité malgré tout. Elle est peut-être sincère mais Il me faut des précisions sur ce qu'elle affirme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ''serviteur démoniaque'' ? » Je demande, agressif.

« Rien de péjoratif, je vous l'assure. » Répond-t-elle rapidement avec assurance. « Cela ne va pas la transformer en une esclave docile ni modifier sa personnalité. » J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire mais ça ne l'empêche de continuer sur sa lancée. « Bien sûr puisqu'elle renaîtra en tant que démon la lumière du jour sera une gêne pendant un certain temps et les objets saints tel que l'eau bénite deviendront toxiques pour son corps. » Logique... Mais je ne sais si Asia supportera ça vu à quel point elle est croyante. « Mais en contrepartie son espérance vie deviendra quasi infinie et elle ne souffrira plus jamais d'aucune maladie sans compter qu'elle sera sous la protection de ma famille. »

Je reste plongé dans mes réflexions pendant un moment qui me semble à la fois trop long et trop court. Peu importe combien de fois je me pose la question une seule réponse s'impose à moi avec insistance... Mais ai-je vraiment le droit d'imposer cela à mon amie sans connaître sa volonté ? Je reprends donc la parole.

« Vous pouvez vraiment réaliser ce miracle ? » Je redemande, toujours en proie à mes doutes.

« Oui je le peux. » Affirme à nouveau Rias Gremory. « Mais je n'ai que peu de temps après le décès pour pratiquer ce rituel. » Me rappelle-t-elle.

Je baisse les yeux sur l'ancienne religieuse qui pourrait paraître seulement assoupie si je ne sentais pas son cœur devenu silencieux. Je finis par prendre ma décision. Si cela peut marcher alors il n'y a pas à tergiverser.

Je tends les bras en direction de la démone qui sourie chaleureusement en réaction à mon choix. Elle saisit avec délicatesse mon amie. Au moment où je la lâche je saisis brusquement le poignet de celle qui va devenir sa ''maîtresse'' de ma main qui porte le gantelet et j'appuie avec force ce qui lui arrache une nouvelle grimace. Aussitôt les trois personnes dans son dos réagissent et font un pas vers nous. Elle les arrête en disant que tout va bien et elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui adresse un ultime avertissement.

« Je vais vous confiance. » Je déclare d'un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute à ce que je vais faire dans le cas où elle s'est joué de moi. « Tâchez de tenir parole. »

« Je vous le promet. » Répond-t-elle simplement avec un sourire doux.

Nous sortons suite à une suggestion de la présidente du conseil des élèves qui a dit, avec raison, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne voit pas une scène de carnage juste après sa résurrection. Allongée sur une partie lisse et plane du chemin qui mène à cette église Asia attend la cérémonie qui lui a été promis.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges pose délicatement la pièce sur sa poitrine et recule de trois pas. Elle commence immédiatement une incantation d'une voix solennelle tandis que moi je suis rongé par la peur, le doute et l'impatience en même temps.

« _Moi, rias Gremory, commande en mon nom, à cette âme, à toi, Asia Argento, de descendre sur terre encore une fois, afin de devenir mon démon serviteur... En tant que nouveau maître, je t'accorde une seconde vie._ »

Immédiatement une fois sa tirade terminée la pièce sur son torse s'illumine en rouge cramoisi puis se fond dans son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux bagues émettent une légère lueur verte avant de faire de même. Il ne se passe rien d'autre et au bout de deux secondes je suis à bout de patience.

« Est-ce que ça a fonctionné !? » Je m'enquiers, inquiet.

La responsable du Club de Recherches Occultes sourie de manière réconfortante à mon encontre puis j'entends un léger gémissement venant de Asia. Elle remue faiblement et je tombe à quatre pattes à ses côtés. Je suis terrorisé... Et si jamais cela avait échoué... Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre une deuxième fois... Tremblant de tout mon corps je la vois finalement ouvrir les yeux. Elle semble désorientée. Il lui faut quelques instants pour se reprendre et se redresser. Elle pose des regards brumeux un peu partout...

« Hein... Mais... Je... » Bafouille mon amie alors que je sens des larmes qui commence à rouler sur mes joues. « J'étais... » Elle finit par me remarquer. « Ryû... Ichi...-san... ? »

Je ne peux plus contenir ma joie et j'éclate en sanglots tandis que je l'enserre dans mes bras en me maîtrisant autant que je peux pour ne pas l'écraser. J'entends Ddraig me sermonner. Il me demande de chialer moins bruyamment par ce qu'il ne s'entend plus penser mais je m'en contrefiche tellement je suis heureux.

* * *

Les deux héritières et leurs [peerages] regardent le spectacle qui s'offrent a eux avec un large sourire. L'ancienne nonne caresse la tête du jeune homme d'une façon maternelle en lui disant que les garçons ne devrait pas pleurer de cette manière. C'est alors que les deux présidentes font signes à leurs subordonnés respectifs de les suivre afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au deux amis qui viennent de se retrouver.

Tandis que Yuuto vient de ranger son épée au fourreau et que Koneko termine de défaire son gant de gauche le petit rire signature de Akeno se fait entendre.

« Vous avez jouée avec le feu Buchou. » Dit-elle, amusée. « Littéralement, cette fois. »

« Je sais. » Admet l'héritière en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle tu ne penses pas ? »

« Sans aucun doute. » Concède la seconde fille du clan Sitri en replaçant ses lunettes. « Cependant peux-tu me promettre quelque chose Rias ? » Demande son homologue démoniaque.

« Quoi donc Sona ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

« Je sais que ta famille aime prendre les devants. » Fait la présidente du conseil. « Pourtant j'aimerais que tu t'abstiennes de faire des paris avec nos vies la prochaine fois que ce genre de cas se présentera. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre. » Répond Rias avec un sourire joueur.

* * *

 **Voilà ! :D**

 **J'ai mit entre crochet le terme [peerage] et j'ai remplacé ''pièces démoniaques'' par ''Evil pieces''.**

 **C'est tout pour les modifs majeures.**

 **A la prochaine fois ! \\(^o^)/**


	10. Une vie paisible

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 7 up !**

 **J'ai enfin trouvé le Light Novel (Merci baka-tsuki XD) et ce chapitre conclu apparemment le tome 1 :D**

 **Un chapitre calme:)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 7 : Une vie paisible

Je suis assis à mon bureau, dont le bois est agréablement chauffé par le soleil, dans la salle de classe en train d'attendre patiemment l'attraction principale qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... En espérant qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur du vent. Des rumeurs folles circulent parmi mes camarades qui ont commencés à faire des paris qui porte sur le genre de l'étudiant transféré aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà la réponse mais je préfère me taire pour éviter des questions aussi dérangeante que probablement déplacées. Je garde d'ailleurs un œil attentif sur les deux pervers qui sont juste devant moi tout en me remémorant ce qui s'est passé durant la fin de la semaine dernière.

Les trois jours qui ont suivis la résurrection de Asia je n'en garde aucuns souvenirs. La fatigue, le stress et le soulagement combinés à l'utilisation sans restriction de mes capacités ainsi que celles du dragon divin m'ont complètement drainé. Je me suis assoupi dans les bras de mon amie et elle m'a avouée avoir paniquée en me voyant soudain inconscient. Heureusement les deux clans de démons présent sur place l'ont aussitôt rassurée.

Ils m'ont ensuite ramené, accompagnée de l'ancienne nonne, à mon appartement pour que je puisse me reposer. Apparemment le Prince Charmant de l'Académie, Kiba, s'est chargé de me porter sur son dos... Rien que d'y repenser je me sens gêné... Il a beau m'avoir dit que ce n'était rien de spécial ça ne change en rien mon malaise. Passé cela ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé et moi allongé dans mon futon, paisiblement endormi, que l'inquiétude de Asia a finit par se dissiper.

La présidente du Club de Recherches Occultes lui a alors expliquée tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai eu peur qu'elle lui ait raconté ce que j'avais fait mais je me suis senti soulagé quand la jeune femme m'a assurée que même si elle lui a dit que je m'étais battu pour la venger elle n'est pas entrée dans les détails. Le sang sur mes habits ayant déjà fait un choc à mon amie. Pourtant elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Apparemment l'ancienne membre de l'église a failli tourner de l'œil en apprenant qu'elle était devenu une démone. Non pas de dégoût mais de stupeur. Puis quand toute la situation a été clarifiée elle a simplement déclarée que si je leur avais fait confiance alors elle aussi choisirait de faire de même. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre avant mon réveil. La démone aux cheveux rouges préférant laisser décanter les informations que venait de recevoir la jeune européenne.

Quand j'ai repris conscience, encore passablement fatigué, j'ai eu du mal à émerger complètement et surtout à ouvrir les yeux... J'avais tellement peur... Si tout ce dont je me souvenais n'était qu'un rêve ? Une cruelle farce de mon esprit, montée de toutes pièces pour tenter de fuir la réalité ? Puis en sentant une main sur la mienne j'ai trouvé le courage de le faire. Un immense sourire s'est aussitôt formé sur mes lèvres.

Asia se trouvait à mon chevet, endormie en position assise, la fatigue de me veiller ayant finalement fait son œuvre. Des larmes de joie ont roulées sur mes joues avant que je ne les essuie au plus vite : il n'y avait plus aucune raison de pleurer. Je me suis redressé et j'ai allongée mon amie sur un futon de rechange avant de me mettre à la regarder fixement pendant de longues minutes, à caresser ses longs cheveux blonds comme on peut le faire pour un quelconque animal sur ses genoux.

J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé ainsi mais en voyant le soleil commencer à baisser je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je range le désordre ambiant. Ce à quoi je me suis attelée dans la foulée. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la nuit tombée que j'en arrivais à la fin. Il ne restait plus qu'a ranger un peu de vaisselle. C'est d'ailleurs en plaçant le dernier verre que le tintement provoqué par le choc entre deux récipients a réveillé la nouvelle-née démone qui n'avait pas bougée depuis tout ce temps.

Après avoir remarqué qu'elle était allongé Asia m'a de suite vue, debout et en bonne santé. Ni une, ni deux, l'ecclésiastique déchue s'est levée d'un bond et s'est jetée dans mes bras. Où du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulue mais elle s'est prise les pieds dans les tatamis et a commencée à tomber, la tête la première, en direction du sol. Je me suis précipité pour la rattraper sans faire attention à mes mouvements.

Résultat j'ai bien réussi à l'empêcher de se casser la figure mais je me suis retrouvée avec une passoire en plastique, emportée dans mon élan, en guise de couvre-chef... Réalisant l'embarras de la situation elle a levée l'obstacle qui bouchait ma vue avec une main tremblante et une expression troublée. En voyant mon large sourire elle s'est détendue et finalement nous avons secoués d'un fou rire qui nous a permit de relâcher la pression.

C'est à ce moment que Rias Gremory et l'ensemble du Club a choisi pour se montrer. Je maudis toujours cette maudite sonnette en panne d'ailleurs. Autant dire que le comique du spectacle devant leurs yeux n'a pas manqué de les faire réagir. La mascotte de l'Académie nous a regardé comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose de contraire à la loi. Kiba a laissé échapper un petit rire amusé. La Vice Présidente s'est contentée de son habituel ''fu fu fu'' qui me laisse toujours un peu perplexe alors que la démone restante a affichée un sourire de soulagement.

Passablement surpris de les voir débarquer à l'improviste j'ai demandé comment ils savaient que j'habite ici. Himejima-sempaï m'a répondue qu'ils avaient été forcés de consulter les registres de l'Académie pour pouvoir me transporter jusqu'à mon appartement et qu'ensuite ils se souvenaient de la route. La deuxième reine de l'école m'a aussitôt assurée qu'aucune mesure de ce genre ne seraient prise à l'avenir sans mon accord mais que dans l'urgence les choix étaient minces. J'ai choisis de la croire. Pour l'instant elle a tenue les promesses qu'elle m'a faite alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que je pense à un mensonge.

Une fois tout le monde installé, malgré le fait que être à six dans un logement fait pour une personne me donnait l'impression d'être légèrement étouffé, une très longue leçon d'histoire a débutée. Je connaissais déjà la Guerre des Trois Factions mais j'ignorais que les trois races avaient subies des pertes lourdes à ce point. Je comprends désormais mieux leur course pour trouver les porteurs de capacités exceptionnelles afin de remplir les vides laissés par la mort de 39 des 72 piliers originels des enfers.

On nous a aussi expliqué que le jeu d'échec a été pris pour base pour leur système d'[Evil Pieces] car ce dernier est enseigné à bon nombre de démons pour développer leur esprit stratégique. Ce set de seize pièces est confié uniquement aux démons de hauts-rangs et ainsi il existe un championnat entre eux accompagné d'un classement pour l'honneur tout en renforçant la combativité. Le [Roi] et son Peerage contre un adversaire doté des mêmes moyens.

J'ai demandé des éclaircissements en ce qui concerne les combats d'une voix passablement glaciale. Pas question que Asia mette les pieds dans ce genre d'affrontements dont la seule récompense assurée est celle de devoir recommencer à se battre jusqu'à en être incapable. Après qu'elle m'ait dit que ce genre de compétition n'admet que ceux qui ont un set complet et atteint la majorité. Ce qui n'est pas son cas dans chacun de ces deux critères. La présidente du club m'a aussi assurée que de toute manière mon amie, de par sa nature, serait cantonnée aux secondes lignes en temps que soigneuse et éventuellement mage de soutien. Par conséquent elle devrait être protégée par le reste de son groupe. J'ai donc laissé couler pour l'instant, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Rias Gremory s'est ensuite adressée davantage à l'ancienne nonne pour lui expliquer les premiers travaux qui accompagnent sa nouvelle vie en tant que démon. J'ai failli tomber à la renverse en apprenant qu'elle devrait distribuer des tracts dans la rue. Depuis quand les habitants des enfers étaient-ils devenus des démarcheurs ? Une autre explication plus tard sur leur système d'invocation et de paiement, qui ne réclame pas de tribut exorbitant à mon grand soulagement, tout semblait plus logique.

Le reste de la soirée s'est déroulée sans aucun événement particulier et quand est venue le moment de partir j'ai sentie Asia qui serrait ma manche pour me demander qu'elle puisse rester avec moi. Ce qui n'a pas posé de problème mais en contrepartie il fallait qu'elle vienne tôt le lendemain pour pouvoir finaliser son inscription à l'Académie, avoir de la famille dans l'administration aide bien on dirait, et prendre ses mesures pour son uniforme. Ce qui m'a fait réaliser un autre problème.

Je ne vais pas dire que mon appartement est inhospitalier mais franchement ce n'est pas du tout adapté à une présence féminine et cela c'est sans compter le manque total d'intimité nécessaire pour une jeune femme de l'âge de mon amie. Après bien des aménagements qui ont ressemblé à des mouvements de panique j'ai pu installer la guérisseuse dans un coin moins minable, dirons-nous, que le reste. Nous avons par la suite partagé un repas dans une ambiance bonne enfant qui m'a rappelée mon enfance il y a longtemps.

La fatigue nous a rapidement rattrapée et finalement nous sommes allés nous coucher. J'ai été surpris d'entendre Asia me demander de lui tenir la main, par ce qu'elle ne sentait pas tout à fait rassurée, le temps qu'elle s'endorme. J'ai accepté malgré une certaine appréhension et je remercie l'obscurité car je devais être plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Imaginez ma gêne quand je me suis souvenu que les démons ont une vision nocturne parfaite. Du coup, j'ai préféré me cacher sous les draps. Heureusement pour nous deux le sommeil est vite devenu intenable.

Le lendemain, au son de mon réveil, nous avons commencés les préparatifs pour la nouvelle vie étudiante de mon amie. Un petit déjeuner, préparé par mes soins, et toutes les autres tâches matinales classiques terminées, suivi d'un dernier tour pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié, et nous sommes partis en direction de l'Académie sous un soleil radieux qui augurait une bonne journée.

A peine avions-nous atteint le portail d'entrée que la Vice Présidente du Conseil des Élèves est venu me voir pour me dire que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Isawa-sensei... Je n'ai franchement pas envie de le voir mais j'ai encore moins envie d'avoir des problèmes dès mon retour. Heureusement Himejima-sempaï est arrivée juste à temps pour récupérer Asia. Nous nous sommes séparés à ce moment et je me préparais pour un long et désagréable moment.

Une demi-heure plus tard je sortais du bureau du Secrétaire Général plutôt de bonne humeur. Nous avons longuement parlé avec mon professeur, et quoique nous soyons très loin de l'entente cordiale, nous avons pu parler calmement. Nous nous sommes engagés à travailler sur notre relation de manière à améliorer l'ambiance générale de la classe. Il y a en deux qui mériteraient plus que moi ce genre de remontrances mais vu comment je m'en sors sans trop de casse je préfère garder mon opinion pour moi.

Du coup nous voilà rendu à cet instant. La cloche sonne et notre enseignante entre avec un tas de papier dans les mains, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Elle fait rapidement l'appel alors que l'excitation grimpe d'un niveau à chaque nom. Tous, ou presque, n'attendent qu'une chose alors que moi je sourie distraitement. Sa première tâche terminée elle invite l'étudiante transférée qui pousse la porte coulissante d'un geste hésitant.

Un murmure de surprise passe rapidement parmi mes camarades. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, les étrangers, à plus forte raison les européens, ne sont pas monnaie courante. Les personnes possédant des cheveux blonds sont plus rare encore. Je la vois sourire, mal à l'aise, en me cherchant du regard. Quand finalement j'entre dans son champ de vision je lui adresse un petit geste discret. Davantage rassurée elle va se positionner sur l'estrade pour que tout le monde puisse la voir correctement.

Tandis qu'elle écrit son nom sur le tableau noir j'entends plusieurs discussions comme quoi elle est très belle. Certaines filles sont déjà jalouses de sa chevelure alors que plusieurs garçons ont des expressions bêtes difficilement interprétables. L'ensemble est plus issue de la surprise et de la nouveauté que d'autre chose. Malheureusement les deux que je craignais ne restent pas coi longtemps et je grince des dents à cause de leurs commentaires déplacés. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se présenter complètement qu'ils en sont déjà au stade du harcèlement sexuel !

« Beauté européenne aux cheveux blonds repérée ! » Hurle, comme un animal, Matsuda en sortant son portable pour prendre des photos.

« B78-W55-H81 ! » Déclare tout aussi bruyamment Motohama en plaçant ses doigts devant ses yeux pour former une fenêtre.

Alors qu'ils vont se faire rabrouer par l'ensemble de la classe en plus de l'enseignant tout le monde reste silencieux. Je viens de me lever d'un geste en renversant ma chaise au passage. Mes camarades me regardent avec l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. C'est vrai que ma réputation veut que à moins que l'on ne me provoque je ne fais rien. Du coup ils sont passablement inquiet de savoir ce qui peut se passer. D'un pas menaçant je vais me placer dans le dos des deux pervers, entre eux. Ils ne m'ont toujours pas remarqué. Je saisis violemment leurs épaules et je serre assez fort pour qu'ils se raidissent comme si on venait de leur jeter une bassine d'eau glacée à la figure.

« Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! » Crient-ils en cœur tandis qu'ils m'attrapent les mains par réflexe.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. » Je dis d'une voix qui est révélatrice de ce que j'ai envie de faire dans l'immédiat. « Je vais proposer trois solutions et vous, vous choisissez celle qui vous convient le mieux, d'accord ? » Ils acquiescent sans attendre.

L'ensemble des spectateurs sont pris de court en voyant une réaction aussi démonstrative de ma part. De son côté Asia ne comprend absolument rien à ce qui se déroule et m'observe des ses grands yeux verts, incrédule. Je me penche pour être au niveau de leurs oreilles avant de reprendre, toujours sur la même intonation qu'avant.

« Option n°1 : je vous suspends à la fenêtre comme de vulgaires guirlandes jusqu'à que l'on vienne vous décrocher. » Une première pause. « Option n°2 : Je vous empêche définitivement de transmettre vos gènes au reste de l'humanité. » Un second arrêt. « Option n°3 : Vous restez à plus de cent mètres de toute femme, y compris celle qui vient d'entrer. » Je serre encore un peu plus. « Alors ? » Je demande, menaçant. « Votre choix ? »

Le rire grave de Ddraigg résonne dans ma tête tandis que je les vois assimiler le dilemme auquel ils font face. Leur réponse ne va pas tarder quand je sens un porte document s'abattre sur le sommet de mon crâne dans un bruit sourd. Je lève la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec la professeur de Lettres Modernes qui me toise d'un regard sévère. Nous restons l'espace d'une seconde sans rien dire quand finalement elle prend la parole.

« Bien que j'approuve votre réaction. » Admet l'enseignante sans ciller. « Ce n'est pas le cas de votre manière de procéder. » Continue-t-elle. « Je vous interdit de menacer l'un de vos camarades, Kurohito-san. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Termine-t-elle, inquisitrice.

Je sens ma colère se dissiper et je relâche mes deux condisciples qui poussent un soupir de soulagement avant de se masser leurs clavicules endolories. Je m'incline en m'excusant, sachant que j'ai dépassé les bornes. Je vais encore avoir droit à une visite du Conseil Étudiant alors que j'en viens. Le pire c'est lorsque j'entends le duo ricaner tout bas. Ils pensent avoir gagnés et je serre les poings pour rester calme.

Cependant je sourie la seconde d'après quand elle leur passe un savon carabiné et confisque le portable d'un des deux. Par chance c'est l'une des rares enseignantes avec laquelle je n'avais eu aucun problème et du coup je m'en sors avec un simple rappel à l'ordre et une surcharge de travail. Ce qui n'est franchement pas cher payé quand on voit ce que je viens de faire.

Le reste de la présentation se passe sans encombre et on attribue la place juste derrière moi à Asia que j'ai mise mal à l'aise une fois de plus, sans compter les regards curieux qui lui sont lancés périodiquement. Le cours reprend rapidement et toute la matinée s'écoule sans aucun autre événement hors norme si ce n'est que parfois la curiosité l'emporte sur l'intérêt de la leçon pour plusieurs membres de ma classe qui se retournent pour détailler un peu plus la nouvelle arrivante.

Arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner je suis convoqué aussitôt dans le bureau du Secrétaire pour la seconde partie de notre entretien. J'ai a peine le temps de dire à mon amie d'en profiter pour faire connaissance avec le reste de la classe que je dois m'absenter. La réunion s'est prolongé et il a fallu que je saute le repas. Ignorant mon estomac qui proteste je vais directement dans la salle réservée aux exercices de mathématique.

J'ai la joie de voir que l'ancienne nonne s'est déjà bien intégrée. Elle échange des rires avec un groupe de filles qui sont très intéressé par sa vie en Europe et, heureusement pour eux, le duo obscène reste loin de la conversation. Le professeur arrive juste après moi et je perds encore une fois toutes mes chances de pouvoir discuter pour lui demander comment cela se passe.

Le reste de la journée se termine sans aucune autre péripétie quoique j'ai l'impression que la pauvre jeune femme est totalement perdu dans la matière enseignée durant ces trois heures. Quand la cloche résonne, signalant la fin des cours, je l'entends pousser un soupir à moitié de soulagement, à moitié de frustration. Je sourie discrètement tout en rangeant rapidement mes propres affaires. C'est là qu'une crise d'hystérie manque de se déclencher. En levant les yeux je comprends le pourquoi.

Le Prince Charmant de l'Académie vient d'entrer. Le simple fait de saluer en arrivant a provoqué des gloussements amoureux d'une bonne partie de la gente féminine présente. Il se dirige directement vers nous et nous salut plus personnellement. Nous lui rendons tous deux puis il prend la parole de sa voix calme et composé, déclenchant une nouvelle démonstration féminine qui me laisse aussi perplexe que légèrement envieux.

« Bonsoir Kurohito-san, Argento-san. » Dit-il.

« Bonsoir Kiba-san. » Nous répondons l'un à la suite de l'autre.

« La présidente souhaiterait vous parler à tous les deux. » Informe l'épéiste. « Pouvez-vous me suivre jusqu'au Club ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire ça aussi tôt dans la soirée mais cela doit être important pour que l'on nous envoie quelqu'un. Il vaut mieux le suivre. Une fois que Asia a terminée de ranger ses fournitures scolaires nous emboîtons le pas à notre messager. Nous traversons la cour sans nous presser puis nous entrons à sa suite dans le bâtiment de la vieille école. L'ambiance est vraiment différente dans cette construction d'inspiration Victorienne tout en bois comparé à notre lycée moderne tout en béton armé pour pouvoir résister aux séismes.

Nous arrivons devant la porte qui mène à la salle principale et après que Kiba ait frappé trois coups nous sommes invités à entrer. Au premier coup d'œil je comprends à quel point cette histoire de Club de Recherches Occultes n'est vraiment qu'une façade. L'ameublement et l'organisation tout entier sont pensés pour obtenir une zone conviviale propice aux réunions seulement si nécessaire : il n'y a que deux canapés et une table basse qui repose sur une fine moquette devant un bureau de taille moyenne. Quand soudain un détail, où plutôt un son qui n'a rien à faire là, arrive à mes oreilles. C'est celui de l'eau qui coule abondamment.

Alors que Koneko Toujou nous salue à son tour, imitée par Himejima-sempaï, mes yeux se tournent vers le rideau qui occupe le coin droit au fond de la pièce. J'entends une voix féminine qui fredonne quelque chose et je me rend compte qu'en fait il y a une douche dans la pièce utilisé pour leurs rassemblements. Perplexe, je mets un peu de temps à réagir lorsque l'on me demande avec politesse de prendre place.

Une tasse de thé, qui est vraiment excellent au passage, plus tard et nous sommes tous assis à échanger des sourires protocolaires si je passe la mascotte de l'Académie qui mange un morceau de tarte sans se préoccuper du reste. Personnellement je me sens trop mal à l'aise pour agir d'une manière aussi nonchalante. Je préfère donc lancer la discussion en m'adressant à la Vice Présidente qui a toujours sa tasse au bord des lèvres.

« Peut-on savoir le pourquoi de cette convocation sempaï ? » Je demande avec une voix posée.

« Ara, Ara... » Fait-elle en guise de réponse. « Ne soyez pas si impatient Kurohito-san, nous avons tout notre temps. »

Pas vraiment satisfait de ce que je viens d'entendre je devine que je n'aurais rien d'autre tant que Rias Gremory sera en train de faire trempette... Je bois donc une autre gorgée de thé tandis que Asia, hésitante, prend un des biscuits sec qui sont sur l'assiette que lui tend Kiba. Moins de dix secondes plus tard l'eau s'arrête de couler et je jette un coup d'œil discret en direction du rideau en espérant le voir bouger rapidement.

Il faut encore une minute, passée dans un silence qui devient stressant, pour que finalement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates, qu'elle sort d'un geste large du col de son uniforme, n'apparaisse. Elle nous adresse un grand sourire chaleureux avant de venir s'installer à côté de la responsable en second. Tandis que cette dernière lui verse une tasse de la même boisson que nous, la démone prend la parole.

« Bienvenue au Club de Recherches Occultes, Argento-san, Kurohito-san. » Dit-elle, affable. « Veuillez m'excuser pour l'invitation pour le moins cavalière et l'accueil en différé. » Commence à expliquer la reine du lycée. « Les conséquences dû à l'activité du groupe d'anges déchus ont été plus importantes que prévue et nous avons dû la remettre aux Maous pour gérer la crise déclenchée au mieux... »

« Tant que la responsable ne vous a pas glissée entre les doigts je me moque bien du reste... » Je réplique froidement, ce qui a pour effet de jeter un malaise dans la pièce.

« Fu, Fu, Fu... Aucun risque à ce niveau là. » Déclare la seconde reine de l'Académie avec un rire aux intonations légèrement sadique plutôt dérangeant. « Vous lui avez fait forte impression. »

L'ambiance se radoucit très vite et je sourie maladroitement. Il faut que je laisse ces mauvais souvenirs derrière moi, ils ne me serviront à rien si ce n'est à m'empoisonner l'existence. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées l'héritière Gremory change complètement de sujet. La nouvelle discussion est d'ailleurs inattendue. Je supposais qu'elle allait parler des futures occupations surnaturelles de mon amie mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Laissons de côté les déchus pour l'instant. » Dit la démone pour clore définitivement ce dont nous parlions. « J'aimerais vous faire une proposition Kurohito-san. »

« Une proposition ? » Je répète un peu bêtement sous le coup de la surprise. Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre au Club de Recherches Occultes ? » Demande la jeune femme.

Je lève un sourcil, perplexe. Est-elle en train de me faire une demande détournée pour que je devienne un démon à mon tour ? Je pose mon regard sur ma voisine qui me fixe, l'air d'être aussi perdue que je le suis. Au bout d'un court instant je reprends ma position initiale et je pose ma tasse sur la table basse avant de répondre. Autant être franc même si cela me fait paraître impoli.

« Pourriez-vous développer s'il vous plaît Gremory-sempaï ? » Je dis d'un ton neutre.

« Je sais que vous voulez rester loin du surnaturel et je respecte votre choix. » Éclaircit la Présidente. « Néanmoins étant donné l'attachement que vous porte Argento-san il serait mal avisé de la garder éloignée de vous. » En entendant ces mots je sens la main de la principale intéressée se crisper sur la veste de mon uniforme. « Aussi je souhaite trouver un compromis qui nous serait mutuellement profitable. » Déclare-t-elle.

« Pour résumer, vous voulez que j'intègre votre groupe comme un simple élève afin de rester proche de Asia mais sans être impliqué dans les éventuels troubles entre vos factions ? » Je questionne pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

« Exactement. » Confirme le [Roi], un sourire doux sur les lèvres. « Ce sont les termes que je vous propose. » Elle marque un arrêt. « Bien entendu nous pouvons négocier s'ils ne vous conviennent pas. »

Je croise les bras et réfléchis à ce qui vient d'être dit. Je ne vois pas de ''petites lignes en bas de page'' qui pourrait se retourner contre moi. Ce marché me paraît honnête et j'avoue que je ne veux pas laisser la pauvre nonne seule dans un environnement étranger. Le problème est que cela reste mon avis et il est aussi partial que potentiellement égoïste. J'ai déjà pris une décision d'une importance capitale sans la consulter, pas question que je recommence. Je me tourne donc vers mon amie qui n'a pas osée intervenir depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Et toi Asia ? » Je l'interroge avec gentillesse. « C'est de ton avenir dont nous parlons après tout. » Elle est vraiment mal à l'aise, je le vois. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec tout ça ? »

Tous les regards, passé Koneko qui continue à déguster sa part de pâtisserie comme si de rien n'était, se posent sur l'ancienne ecclésiastique qui aimerait bien s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris si c'était possible. Elle serre tellement fort mon bras que si j'avais une constitution normale ce serait probablement douloureux. Finalement la sainte déchue trouve le courage de parler d'une voix fébrile.

« Tant.. Tant que je suis avec toi Ryûichi-san... » Commence-t-elle. « Alors... »

Le reste de la phrase ne vient pas et je pose ma main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Ses grands yeux verts sont emplis d'un mélange d'appréhension et de joie plutôt insolite. Je sourie afin d'essayer de la détendre un minimum puis je reprend mon questionnement. Je ne veux pas regretter mes décisions plus tard.

« Tu es sûre ? » Elle me répond que oui sans hésiter. « Je vois... » Je pousse un léger soupir avant de faire face une fois encore à la démone responsable. « Très bien. » Je déclare. « J'accepte de rejoindre le Club de Recherches Occultes. »

Un échange de sourire généralisé accompagne mon adhésion et je me sens légèrement embarrassé de recevoir un accueil aussi chaleureux, c'est une première depuis très longtemps. Il faut que m'habitue à appeler la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges ''Buchou'' à partir de maintenant. Tandis qu'un deuxième service de thé nous est offert des présentations plus poussées des membres qui étaient là avant nous est faite par la Présidente.

En premier vient Akeno Himejima, la Vice-Présidente, que je trouve étrangement bipolaire. Elle peut être de très bonne compagnie mais parfois son rire vous glace le sang. Ensuite c'est au tour de Yuuto kiba, le Prince Charmant de l'Académie dont la renommée auprès de la gente féminine n'est plus a faire, qui est toujours poli et aimable peu importe la situation. Pour finir la seule inscrite au club qui soit en première année, Toujou Koneko, mascotte de notre lycée et amatrice invétérée de friandise diverses.

Ensuite c'est à notre tour de dire un mot sur nous. Cela dure quelques minutes, n'ayant pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à raconter, en tout et pour tout. Un rayon de soleil rouge orangé qui dérive lentement sur la table m'indique que la journée est pratiquement sur le point de se finir. Je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer et la discussion légère que nous entretenions jusqu'ici prend un autre virage inattendu.

« Puisque la nuit va bientôt tomber il y a un autre point que nous devons aborder. » Fait soudainement Rias Gremory. « Cela vous concerne tous les deux. » Approfondit-elle en nous regardant, l'ancienne nonne et moi.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Gremo... Buchou ? » Je demande tandis que je sens la main de mon amie se crisper de nouveau sur mes habits.

« Nous avons posés la question à plusieurs fois à Asia de savoir chez qui elle souhaiterait s'installer. » Je crois que je sais ce qui vient. « Mais sa réponse reste la même à chaque fois : elle refuse d'être chez une autre personne que vous Kurohito-san. »

Je me tourne brusquement vers ma voisine qui rougit tellement qu'on peut comparer son teint à celui d'une tomate... Littéralement. Elle utilise son autre main pour remonter le col de sa veste dans une tentative vaine de se cacher des regards. J'aimerais pouvoir exaucer son souhait et en toute logique c'est possible mais ça ne serait vraiment pas agréable, surtout pour elle en particulier. Je sourie de manière affable pour cacher mon anxiété avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Je ne peux pas t'héberger Asia. » J'essaye de répondre sans trop montrer que ça n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment. Ce que je rate complètement. « J'habite dans une chambre unique de dix tatamis*, c'est trop étroit pour deux personnes. » Je marque une pause. « Sans compter les problèmes d'intimité. »

Le commentaire mental de Ddraig, qui s'incruste soudainement dans la conversation pour me traiter de prude effarouché, n'arrange en rien l'ensemble du tableau. Je parviens de justesse à ne pas lâcher une réplique cinglante à son encontre pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions qui en découleront. Cependant une légère expression renfrognée m'échappe tout même. Heureusement l'auditoire est focalisé sur mon amie et ils ne le remarquent pas.

« Je sais... » Avoue la jeune femme, gênée. « Mais... »

« J'aurais une solution à vous proposer si cela vous convient à tous les deux. » Intervient Rias Gremory en posant sa tasse sur la table. Nous nous tournons vers elle, surpris. « Mais il faut que nous partions de suite si nous voulons avoir assez de temps pour arriver avant le crépuscule. »

« Vous avez de quoi nous loger ? » Je demande, incrédule. « Comment ? »

« Ma famille possède plusieurs propriétés dans la ville et ses alentours. » Explique la Présidente en levant une main dans un geste désinvolte. « Demander à ce que l'on vous permette de vivre dans l'une d'elles ne sera pas compliqué. »

« J'imagine que ça vaut la peine d'aller voir. » Je réponds après avoir eu l'approbation de Asia.

* * *

Nous marchons depuis environ une vingtaine de minutes. Kiba-san, Koneko-san et Himejima-sempaï sont restés pour s'occuper des contrats journaliers tandis que la Présidente nous guide dans les rues d'un quartier résidentiel dans lequel je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Je sais qu'il y a des résidences à louer dans la zone mais elles sont bien trop chères pour mon budget sans compter toutes les dépenses que j'ai faites et que mes revenus sont nuls à présents.

Conséquence de plusieurs jours sans me présenter à mon boulot à temps partiel, sans prévenir qui plus est, j'ai forcément été viré... Ces anges déchus, même morts, continuent à me pourrir la vie... Je suis bon pour en retrouver un et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pendant ce temps nous tournons au coin d'une rue et arrivons dans une allée beaucoup plus chic que tout ce qu'il y a autour. Les bâtiment ont tous deux étages au minimum** et doivent valoir beaucoup d'argent. Aucune chance que nous terminions dans une demeure aussi fastueuse. Aussitôt que je pense ça notre guide s'arrête et nous annonce que nous sommes arrivés. Personnellement, j'ai la mâchoire qui se décroche... Mais Asia n'est pas en reste, elle a les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

J'ai devant moi une maison toute neuve qui sent presque encore la peinture. Elle fait au bas mot quatre cent mètres carrés rien qu'au rez de chaussé. Elle ne fait pas deux mais trois étages et le jardin est incroyablement vaste aussi. De grandes fenêtres sont visibles sur toutes les faces et l'ameublement que j'entraperçois est moderne. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est probablement complètement équipée et donc habitable de suite.

« Vous êtes sûre que nous sommes bien au bon endroit !? » Je demande d'une voix forte qui trahit ma surprise. Elle acquiesce avec un sourire joueur. « Mais... Ce n'est pas un appartement... C'est un palace ! »

« Ça n'est en rien si luxueux. » Répond la démone sans se départir de son amusement. « Ce n'est qu'une très modeste construction si je compare au manoir de ma famille. » Ajoute-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Pour vous peut-être ! » Je réplique précipitamment. « Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans une maison pareille ! » Je clame, inquiet. « Je serais incapable d'en payer le loyer ! »

« Voyons, Kurohito-san, » Répond Rias Gremory en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé qui me laisse coi. « Vous veillez sur l'un des membres de mon [peerage], c'est déjà plus que suffisant. » M'assure-t-elle. « Je ne vous demande aucune compensation financière de quelque nature que se soit. »

« Désolé d'insister Gremory-sem... Buchou, » Je déclare sans attendre. « Mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature de vivre au crochet des gens. »

« Très bien... » Soupire la démone après une seconde de silence. « Puisque vous insistez. » Elle place sa main gauche sous son coude droit et pose l'index de cette même main contre sa joue puis fait semblant de réfléchir.. « Si je me souviens bien... » J'ai des sueurs froides rien qu'à attendre. « Le loyer mensuel pour cette habitation est de... » S'il vous plaît ne me faite pas le coup... « 250 000 yens***. »

Je crois que mon cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner quelque part vers entre le chiffre des milliers et des centaines. Je ne sais pas quel tête je tire mais j'ai sûrement l'air bête à en être giflé. Asia de son côté est tout simplement, comment dire... Statufiée... J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle telle somme pouvait exister. Il me faut une bonne dizaine de seconde pour me remettre et je ne crie pas mais presque.

« Je ne vais pas accepter de vivre dans un palais sans débourser un seul centime ni même offrir quelque chose en contrepartie. » Je m'exclame si bruyamment que plusieurs voisins sortent pour voir qui fait autant de tapage. Je réfléchis un court instant avant de trouver une solution. « Laissez moi vous prêter main forte dès que vous en avez besoin, c'est le minimum ! »

L'héritière soupire une nouvelle fois après que nous nous soyons regardés dans les yeux pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Elle quitte sa pose de théâtre et croise les bras nonchalamment avant de sourire de manière affable à notre attention.

« Puisque nous avons enfin un terrain d'entente. » Elle nous montre le portail d'entrée d'un geste de la main. « Laissez moi vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. »

Nous la suivons et nous pénétrons dans la maison par l'entrée principale. Un couloir avec trois portes dont un escalier entre la seconde et la dernière nous accueille. Après avoir été retiré nos chaussures nous avançons d'un pas tranquille, la lumière s'allumant automatiquement sur notre passage, pour commencer la visite de notre futur logement qui me met toujours mal à l'aise par sa taille.

La première ouverture donne une cuisine toute équipée avec un comptoir assez large pour appartenir à un bar. Une trouée permet d'ailleurs d'accéder à la seconde partie de la pièce qui doit être la salle à manger mais avec l'obscurité c'est difficile de deviner. La deuxième porte débouche sur un grand salon avec trois canapés agencés en U autour d'une table basse. Contre le mur du fond une cheminée en brique occupe presque toute la surface. Étrangement nous ne nous arrêtons pas pour examiner ces endroits de vies.

Nous arrivons directement, une fois que nous avons contournés l'escalier dans la dernière zone du rez de chaussé. Dès que nous sommes dans l'encadrement de la porte je vois Asia qui se fige tandis que notre guide allume la lumière, révélant les autres membres du Club de Recherches Occultes. Ils sont debout autour d'un service à thé complet et d'un gâteau.

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux membres de notre club ! » Clament-ils en cœur des que l'obscurité disparaît.

Ils s'inclinent alors pour nous saluer. Nous les imitons, mon amie et moi alors que l'héritière les félicite d'avoir pu tout mettre en place en si peu de temps. Nous deux nous tentons de cacher notre embarras devant un tel accueil. Je finis par prendre la parole d'une voix qui montre bien mon état d'esprit.

« Vous nous avez bien eus... » Je déclare en me grattant la joue de gêne.

« Fu, fu, fu, ne soyez pas si timide, Kurohito-san. » Répond chaleureusement Himejima-sempaï. « Venez donc vous installer et prendre une part de gâteau. » Elle sourie largement. « Ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous avons l'occasion de goûter à la cuisine de notre Présidente. »

« Akeno ! » Réplique la concernée, à son tour embarrassée.

Des éclats de rires suivent sa réaction et la pression disparaît presque aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Tandis que nous nous installons je me sens étrangement en paix. Dire que toute cette histoire a commencée avec l'apparition de Ddraig il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine. Tous les événements qui ont suivis m'ont laissé passablement amer mais maintenant quand je vois enfin un sourire sincère et insouciant sur le visage de Asia je pense que nous avons retrouvé des jours paisibles.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 7 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour le second arc ! :D**

Lexique :

* environ 16,5 m2

** Au japon le rez de chaussé est aussi compté comme un étage à part entière

*** environ 2050€


	11. Preuves

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 8 est up !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release pendant un bon moment mais mon boulot est assez chronophage T_T**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lectures avec les premières interactions entre le héros et le reste des démons de Kuoh.**

Review :

 _Cinder chapter 10 . May 24_

 _Il veut rester à l'écart du surnaturel avec Ddraig dans son âme ? Quel, homme naïf, il ne sait visiblement pas le destin du dragon rouge et du dragon blanc. Sans parler que rester dans le territoire de deux soeurs des Satan, sous le radar de son rival maniaque de bataille et d'un obsédé de Sacred Gear promet tout sauf une vie paisible, mais ça, il l'ignore encore._

 _J'espère que le protagoniste aura un peu d'ambition et un but autre que ''je vais protéger mes amis avec la force de nos liens"._

 _PS: Au passage lors de mon dernier commentaire, le 'son territoire' désignait bien Rias, qui à les responsabilités mais qui n'a pas lever le petit doigt ou même enquêter sur les Déchus avant 'l'assaut de l'église', abandonné depuis plus de 7 ans qui devrait être l'un des premiers endroits où chercher des Déchus._

 **Il connaît bien le lien qui lie les deux porteurs des Sacred Gears des deux Dragons Divins, Ddraig lui ayant dit, mais il espère pourvoir passer outre en restant discret. (Je vous laisse deviner si ça va marcher XD) Pour tout le reste il va apprendre à ses dépends que lorsque l'on met le doigt dans l'engrenage il est trop tard pour en sortir ;)**

 **J'ai bien l'intention de ne pas rester sur ça car même si une partie de sa nature restera tendre envers ses proches il a beaucoup de points d'ombres (gardés volontairement cachés de sa part) qui le forceront à revoir sa façon d'interagir.**

 **Effectivement je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cette angle, my bad :) / Pour l'église je pense que même abandonnée un bâtiment comme ça reste un territoire angélique et bon s'y rendre sur la base de simples intuitions alors qu'on ne sait jamais des fois qu'un membre de l'église soit présent (allez savoir la raison) ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses qui ne valent pas vraiment les récompenses éventuelles. Après ça ne reste que mon avis, bien sûr.**

* * *

Chap 8 : Preuves

Le conseil étudiant au grand complet entre dans le bâtiment de l'ancienne école par la porte principale. Sona Sitri et les sept membres de son [Peerage] ont été conviés par Rias Gremory afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec les deux nouveaux arrivants au Club de Recherches Occultes. Ce n'est cependant qu'une seule des raisons de l'invitation. Il faut aussi mettre à plat les relations entre le porteur du Boosted Gear et le deuxième groupe de démons installés à l'Académie de Kuoh.

Il n'y a eu aucun incident lié au surnaturel depuis plus d'une semaine et les choses se sont tassées. La Présidente du Conseil des élèves a donc reçue une lettre de son homologue démoniaque qui lui disait qu'une rencontre serait profitable. En effet le jeune homme qui s'est joint indirectement à sa famille suite à l'acquisition de son nouveau [Fou] s'est apparemment apaisé de voir que l'ancienne nonne avait trouvé son bonheur dans son entourage proche. Il est moins suspicieux et a accepté la réunion sans rechigner.

Mise au courant de l'arrangement passé entre Kurohito et l'héritière aux cheveux écarlates la seconde fille Sitri a reconnue les grandes capacités de persuasion et de diplomatie de son amie. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussi à convaincre un dragon de collaborer aussi pacifiquement surtout après le départ raté à l'église qui aurait pu vraiment mal se finir. Elle replace ses lunettes d'un geste distrait. Tous ces problèmes sont derrière eux pour l'instant et il faut veiller à ce que cela reste ainsi.

Alors que le [Roi] et la [Reine] sont impassible et marchent d'un pas détendu ce n'est pas le cas de toutes ses autres pièces. Reya Kusaka et Hanakai Momo, ses deux [Fous], se tiennent près de leurs supérieures prête à agir si besoin, la dernière rencontre avec le l'Empereur Dragon Rouge très fraîche dans leurs mémoires. Tomoe Meguri, son [Cavalier], cache mal une certaine anxiété, avec ce genre de créature il faut toujours agir prudemment. Sa [Tour], Tsubasa Yura, est plongée dans ses pensées : elle apprécie les garçons bagarreurs cependant il semble trop violent pour être approché. Pourtant elles sont toutes relativement calmes et composées à l'opposé des deux plus récents venus au Conseil des Élèves.

Ruruko Nimura est à moitié replié sur elle-même et ses yeux dardent de regards dans tous les coins comme si un monstre allait subitement surgir d'un mur. Elle semble sur le point de craquer nerveusement et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. De son côté, Genshiro Saji, n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette non plus. Il garde la tête haute par pure fierté masculine mais ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire crispé qui ressemble à un rictus. Il tremble imperceptiblement mais le fait qu'il marche dissimule presque totalement ce fait.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin le silence est finalement rompu quand le seul [Pion] féminin ne parvient plus à avancer. Elle se fige sur la première marche de l'escalier principal. Elle est plus pâle qu'un linge... D'un naturel enjoué son groupe est étonné de la voir dans cet état de panique aussi intense. Ce qui pourtant est parfaitement compréhensible quant on repense à ce qu'elle a vu la dernière fois qu'il se sont trouvés à proximité du porteur du Boosted Gear.

« Nous... » Commence la jeune femme, apeurée. « Nous devons vraiment aller là-bas... ? » Questionne-t-elle.

« Nous avons été invité par Rias, Ruruko. » Rappelle Sona à son [Pion] en se retournant. « Elle ne nous aurait pas conviés s'il y avait le moindre danger. » Rassure l'héritière d'un ton doux. « Nous ne risquons rien. »

« Vous... Vous croyez... ? » Redemande quand même la Seconde Année, légèrement mieux.

Un sourire affable se dessine sur les lèvres de sa supérieure et la pauvre sent ses jambes se débloquer progressivement. Elle parvient à se calmer au bout d'une dizaine de secondes et malgré une peur toujours présente le carcan qui l'étouffait lui paraît se desserrer. Pourtant le court argumentaire n'a pas eu l'effet escompté sur le seul homme du Conseil Étudiant. Une image cauchemardesque hante toujours ses pensées et c'est cela plus que tout qui le bloque. Il prend la parole l'instant d'après, son intonation trahissant son état.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est sans danger Kaicho ? » Interroge le jeune homme. « Quand je me souviens de ce qu'il a fait à cette ange déchue... » Une expression de dégoût passe rapidement sur son visage.

« Absolument certaine Saji. » Répond le [Roi], ferme. « Quand à ce souvenir qui te fait craindre une agression chasse le de ton esprit. » Ordonne-t-elle. « Tant que tu ne provoques pas un dragon tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir peur. »

« Mais... » Dit-il, toujours indécis. « Comment savoir si un de mes gestes ou une de mes paroles ne va pas le rendre furieux ? » Demande le [Pion]. « Nous ne savons rien de lui... Et en plus... Sa réputation est... » Continue-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Complètement fausse. » Coupe Tsubaki Shinra, d'une voix neutre. « Kurohito-san n'est pas une personne violente. » Affirme-t-elle sans détour. « Il est simplement très spontané. » Explique la [Reine]. « Quant aux anges déchus ils ont fait une erreur en s'en prenant à lui et ils ont payés le prix de leur folie. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par ''folie'' ? » déclare Kusaka, curieuse. « Je comprends pour l'erreur mais... »

« Les dragons, ainsi que leurs hôtes, sont des êtres qui peuvent se définir par deux traits de caractères principaux. » Reprend Sona en s'adressant à son [Peerage], passée sa Vice-Présidente, en entier. « Ils sont fiers et égoïstes. » Explique-t-elle simplement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Kaicho. » Avoue le [Cavalier], perdue.

« Ce sont les deux raisons qui peuvent pousser l'un deux à vous attaquer. » Précise la seconde fille Sitri. « La très grande majorité des leurs tirent une grande satisfaction de leurs pouvoirs mais ils n'en sont pas pour autant imbus d'eux-même. » Elle replace encore ses lunettes. « Si vous fanfaronnez devant leur nez ils vont simplement vous traiter par le dédain. » Le jeune femme marque une pause. « Si votre force est suffisante alors certains peuvent potentiellement vous reconnaître digne de leur présence et révéler des personnalités agréables. » Elle fronce subitement des sourcils. « En revanche faite l'erreur de les agacer, ou pire, de vous moquer et vous pourrez vous considérer chanceux de ne perdre qu'un bras ou une jambe. »

Un silence s'installe et les deux [Pions] déglutissent avec peine en entendant l'histoire de leur supérieur. Ils comprennent bien que cela n'a pas vocation à les effrayer davantage mais simplement de les mettre en garde sur la façon d'aborder une créature de cet acabit, ce qui ne les aide pas pour autant. Le second [Fou] qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant relance la conversation sans cesser de triturer ses longs cheveux noirs à cause du stress.

« Et pour le fait qu'ils sont égoïstes ? » Demande-t-elle. « Ils gardent jalousement de l'or comme dans les contes ?

« Pas de l'or. » Corrige la démone. « Mais un trésor. » Précise avec un sourire amusé la Présidente. « Un trésor peut être de l'argent, oui. » Concède-t-elle. « Cependant cela peut aussi être un lieu, des connaissances... Ou une personne. »

* * *

Je suis assis tranquillement sur la banquette avec une tasse de thé entre les mains, que je savoure. Franchement Himejima-sempaï est incroyablement doué pour la préparation de cette boisson à tel point que je me demande si elle n'a pas reçu un entraînement dédié rien qu'à ça. Ajouté à cela qu'elle est toujours souriante, que sa cuisine n'est pas en reste et je comprends pourquoi certains de mes camarades masculins la surnomme ''Yamato Nadeshiko''*. Si seulement ils la voyaient pousser son petit rire sinistre...

A côté de moi se trouve Kiba qui est toujours aussi calme. Nous avons eu l'occasion de parler ces derniers jours et il s'est révélé bien moins distant que je le croyais. Ce calme et ce sourire qui sont sa marque de fabrique, que je croyais être une façade faite pour paraître plus ''cool'' si je puis dire, sont en fait sa véritable personnalité. J'ai surtout apprécié son grand respect pour les gens qui l'entoure, qu'ils soient proches ou non.

Koneko est avare de parole et le fait qu'elle passe la majeure partie de son temps à grignoter des friandises n'aide pas à la conversation. Cependant on dirait qu'elle m'apprécie pour la manière dont je m'occupe des deux pervers qui passent leur temps à reluquer ce qu'ils ne devraient pas. Pour le reste je ne sais pas trop quoi penser puisqu'elle n'est pas très expressive. Un détail que je n'ai toujours pas compris par contre est que parfois ma kouhaï a des mimiques assez félines plutôt inattendues.

Les trois autres personnes dans la pièce sont en pleine discussion. Les deux responsables du Club de Recherches Occultes sont en train de féliciter Asia pour son sérieux dans ses premiers travaux en tant de démon. Je suis d'ailleurs très content de la voir sourire de satisfaction aussi naturellement. Les premiers jours ont été assez difficile pour l'ancienne nonne qui a du trouver des repères rapidement mais elle semble s'être bien acclimatée.

Ses premières distributions de tracts ont eu lieu en pleine nuit afin de lui permettre de se familiariser avec Kuoh. Elle a une très bonne mémoire soit dit en passant puisque au bout de trois jours mon amie pouvait déjà se diriger sans aucune aide et ce même si elle s'égarait. Par contre elle trébuche toujours aussi souvent... Inquiet de la laisser seule j'ai choisi de l'accompagner dans ses tournées avec l'aval de la Présidente qui était de mon avis sur la possibilité de la présence de Freed. Il s'est sauvé de l'église mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne rôde pas encore dans le coin.

Nous faisons donc beaucoup de marche mais ça ne dérange pas plus que ça l'ecclésiastique déchue qui a encore un peu de difficulté à supporter l'éclat du soleil quoique ce problème se soit presque dissipé au jour d'aujourd'hui. Par ailleurs, si j'ai bien compté, et si les familiers des autres membres du clubs en distribuent autant que nous, alors ce n'est pas moins de trois cent de ces flyers qui terminent entre les mains des gens dans une seule journée. Pourtant ils n'ont pas plus d'une vingtaine de requêtes dans une semaine. Je comprends pourquoi Rias Gremory est aussi à cheval sur la satisfaction de ses ''clients''.

Les trois femmes terminent leurs échanges et vont s'asseoir. Himejima-sempaï à côté de Koneko tandis que Kiba lui sert une tasse de thé. Asia vient se poser à ma gauche en souriant largement, maintenant qu'elle est plus à l'aise je me sens plus léger moi-même et il n'y a plus cette gêne des premiers jours. Alors que mon amie prend sa première gorgée depuis son arrivée dans la pièce je m'adresse à la démone aux cheveux rouges qui est assisse dans son siège attitré au bout de la table et qui se trouve d'ordinaire derrière le bureau.

« Vous êtes sûre que de demander une rencontre avec tout le [Peerage] de la Présidente du Conseil des Élèves soit une bonne idée Buchou ? » Je demande, un léger doute dans la voix. « Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais notre dernière rencontre n'a pas été... Des plus calmes... » Je termine en hésitant.

« Absolument certaine. » Répond-t-elle avec un sourire. « Sona est quelqu'un de réfléchit qui connaissait les circonstances à ce moment. » Affirme Rias Gremory avec un petit geste désinvolte. « Dites-vous que c'est un moyen de dissiper cette première impression qui n'a pas été la meilleure, je le concède. »

« J'ignore si cela va fonctionner. » Je dis, toujours pas convaincu, en préférant ne pas relever le petit ''fu fu fu'' venant de ma voisine d'en face à la mention de cette fameuse nuit. « Ils vont croire que je veux me servir d'eux pour essuyer le sol avec la réputation que je me traîne rien qu'entre les murs de l'Académie... » Je pousse un soupir.

« Ara, Ara, ne soyez pas si démoralisé Kurohito-san. » Déclare la Vice-Présidente avec gentillesse. « Les histoires que l'on raconte sur vous sont davantage élogieuses ces derniers jours. » Assure-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Appuie Asia en souriant. « J'ai entendu certains de nos camarades dire que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais qu'on le raconte, Ryûichi-san. »

La sœur a été chagrinée d'entendre les dires qui circulaient sur moi lors de ses premiers jours en classe et a commencée une campagne acharnée pour me réhabiliter au près de nos camarades. Je lui ai demandé de laisser tomber et que tant que, elle, connaissait la vérité cela me suffisait. Ce à quoi elle m'a répondu qu'il n'en était pas question avec une expression à la fois contrariée et déterminée qui m'a fait abandonner aussitôt. Je pousse un soupir et mon voisin reprend la discussion la seconde d'après.

« Les membres féminins des clubs de sport sont par exemple très satisfaites de ta garde attentive. » Ajoute Kiba avec une expression amusée. « Elles ont eues beaucoup moins de problèmes ces derniers jours. »

« Garde attentive ? » Répète l'ancienne nonne sans comprendre. « Que surveilles-tu Ryûichi-san ? » Me demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« Fu,fu,fu... » Glousse Himejima-sempaï avant de répondre pour moi. « Disons qu'il empêche certaines personnes de poser les yeux sur des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas voir. »

Asia est encore plus perdue et je vois bien que cela amuse la prêtresse de me mettre dans cette situation embarrassante. Moi je ne veux pas polluer l'esprit de mon amie avec ce genre de détails inutiles car, premièrement elle est trop pure et deuxièmement elle doit encore se faire aux coutumes japonaises. Malgré qu'apparemment la Pièce qui l'a changée en démon lui ai aussi apprit toutes les langues du monde elle n'a pas acquise la moindre connaissance de nos coutumes. Ce qui mène parfois à des quiproquos qui débouchent dans de rares cas à des migraines épouvantables quand je dois démêler le vrai du faux.

Heureusement pour moi on frappe trois fois à la porte à ce moment et je remercie la chance de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Nous nous levons dans un geste quasi simultané puisque cela ne peut-être dû qu'à une seule chose. Alors que Rias Gremory invite ses invités à entrer nous nous tournons vers l'entrée. L'instant d'après les huit membres du Conseil Étudiant entrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans un silence pesant qui m'indique que c'est loin d'être gagné...

Nous restons donc plusieurs longues secondes à simplement échanger des sourires protocolaires qui ne font qu'alourdir l'ambiance encore un peu plus. Je suis sûr que les deux groupes de démons se connaissent déjà parfaitement alors ce serait logiquement à moi de lancer la conversation mais je ne veux pas passer pour un niais en me présentant puisqu'ils savent aussi qui je suis et comment faire pour ne pas paraître agressif non plus ?

Ce casse tête me donne envie de tout laisser en plan... Sauf que je ne peux décemment pas me débiner de cette manière... Un sempiternel gloussement venant de Himejima-sempaï termine de me mettre mal à l'aise et je vais dire la première chose qui vient par la tête, même si c'est une idiotie. Tout pour que ce silence s'arrête quand soudain Shinra-sempaï prend la parole en replaçant ses lunettes de son air autoritaire que je vois souvent lors de mes punitions.

« Cette conversation va probablement nous emmener jusqu'à une heure avancée de la journée. » Statue-t-elle à la façon d'une femme d'affaire. « J'aimerais en prévention de cela vous transmettre un document important Kurohito-san. »

« Un... Document... ? »Je répète, hébété d'un tel changement de sujet.

« En effet. » Confirme la Vice-présidente du conseil des élèves en faisant apparaître un formulaire jaune que je reconnais aussitôt. « Vous êtes placé en Détention Scolaire demain pour l'après midi. » Elle me tend mon exemplaire que je rechigne à prendre, surtout que l'intégralité des regards de la pièce sont tournés dans ma direction. « Quand au motif, » Poursuit impitoyablement ma condisciple. « Vous avez été reconnu responsable d'assistance au club de Kendo à des comportements répréhensibles au sien de notre établissement. »

« Attendez... » Interrompt Tsubasa Yura qui réalise quelque chose. « C'est vous qui avez attaché les deux pervers dans des sacs de frappes pour les pendre aux branches de l'arbre près des vestiaires !? »

Un autre silence s'abat sur nous, enfin surtout sur moi, tandis que les réactions à cette annonce sont partagés. Il y a les incrédules, les amusés et les stupéfaits, entre autres. Je pousse un soupir lassé en remarquant l'expression qui veut dire ''que s'est-il passé ?'' sur le visage de Asia puis je plie le papier pour le mettre dans la poche arrière du pantalon de mon uniforme. Je prends la parole juste après en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible.

« Oui c'est moi. » Je réponds. « Je les avais mit en garde sur leurs ''loisirs'' et ils n'ont bien sûr pas écoutés. »

« Voilà pourquoi les filles du club de Kendo que j'ai vu avant de venir m'ont annoncées vouloir refaire une piñata si l'occasion se représentait. » Informe Kiba-san, un sourire moqueur bien visible sur ses lèvres

« Fu, fu,fu... Vous avez remplacé les friandises par vos pauvres camarades Kurohito-san ? » Questionne de manière rhétorique ma Vice Présidente. « Votre ''imagination'' vous honore. » Elle pousse un petit rire sadique étrangement satisfait.

« Comme attendu d'un étudiant aussi appliqué. » Ajoute Rias Gremory, souriante. « Vous connaissez bien les coutumes de pays étrangers. »

« S'il vous plaît Buchou ! » Je m'exclame. « Pas vous ! » Elle se contente de rire légèrement ce qui me fait me sentir comme ces personnages de mangas, ceux avec la fameuse goutte de sueur si caractéristique...

« Kurohito-sempaï est un délinquant. » Surenchérit Koneko-san de son air détaché.

« J'abandonne... » Je fais théâtralement. « Je ne peux pas gagner contre ça...Ma kouhaï qui me lance des piques sans même poser sa fourchette... »

Il y a un rire généralisé qui détend l'atmosphère. En temps normal je serais agacé que l'on se moque de moi mais étrangement cela me rappelle les rares fêtes que j'ai eu occasion d'avoir en étant jeune. Mon père était aussi de ce genre là. Il pouvait être un trublion inarrêtable quand lui prenait l'envie. Quand je repense à tous cela maintenant cela me rempli de bonheur. J'avais oublié à quel point trouver des personnes avec qui partager autant les réussites que les erreurs rendait heureux. Je vais me laisser aller à mon tour quand je sens quelqu'un tirer sur le tissu de ma manche. En baissant les yeux je tombe nez à nez avec Asia qui me regarde, contrariée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une piñata Ryûichi-san ? » Me questionne-t-elle avec le plus sérieux.

« Euh... » Les ennuis vont me tomber dessus... « Et bien... Comment dire... »

Je commence mon explication sur le principe de frapper un récipient en carton où en papier mâché avec un bout de bois pour faire sortir les bonbons qui sont dedans. Je sens des remontrances venir à pleine vitesse alors je tente de la calmer en lui disant qu'à la base c'est une tradition catholique qui montre la victoire de Dieu et les fruits qui en découlent lorsqu'il vainc le Mal. Hélas je ne fais que m'enfoncer davantage et je la vois lancer une prière pour demander au Tout Puissant de m'excuser pour mon excès de zèle... Ce qui se termine en une migraine foudroyante pour la pauvre nonne déchue... Et la sensation amère de la remontrance interminable pour moi quand elle se sera remise... Je soupire, lassé...

De leur côté, les membres du [Peerage] de Sona Sitri n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offre à eux est tout aussi incroyable qu'irréel. Il y a moins de dix jours le porteur du Booster Gear semblait être un homme violent, cruel et froid. Un homme dont il vaut mieux éviter la compagnie et pourtant maintenant il apparaît sous un tout nouveau jour. Le voir se faire disputer, tel un enfant de dix ans qui vient de voler des bonbons, par un personne plus jeune que lui à quelque chose qui pousse au rire.

Les deux [Fous] cachent d'ailleurs leurs sourires derrière une main polie alors que Tomoe Meguri pouffe de manière audible, à la limite de la perte de contrôle. Sa [Tour] ne dissimule absolument pas son très large sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur. Ruruko Nimura qui était si tendue et apeuré il y a peu est secoué d'un rire presque silencieux. Seul la présence de son [Roi] l'empêche d'éclater complètement de rire. Quant à Genshirou Saji son expression est à la frontière entre la mâchoire qui se décroche sous l'effet de la surprise et le sourire amusé ce qui donne quelque chose d'assez improbable à regarder.

« Très belle manœuvre Tsubaki. » Remercie discrètement Sona, à l'attention de sa [Reine].

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Kaichou. » Répond sobrement la Vice Présidente en se contentant de replacer ses lunettes.

Souriant légèrement de la modestie de son bras droit l'héritière Sitri observe son [Peerage] en constatant avec satisfaction que la peur et la suspicion se sont évanouis pour laisser place à la bonne attitude à avoir envers l'un des ses condisciples.

« Imaginais-tu l'hôte d'un des deux Dragons Divins agir de cette manière Saji ? » Interroge le [Roi] à voix basse.

« Absolument... Pas... » Reconnaît l'interpellé, toujours sous le choc de ce qui se passe.

Ce dernier quitte sa place en ligne et avance en direction du principal acteur de cette ambiance qui tente toujours vainement de défendre sa position d'une façon passablement ratée. Arrivé à sa hauteur le silence s'installe et Ryûichi se tourne pour que les deux lycéens soient face à face. Pendant un court instant le [Pion] du conseil étudiant ne fait rien puis il s'incline poliment tout en prenant la parole.

« Je m'excuse. » Déclare-t-il d'une voix sonore. « Je ne connaissais que votre réputation et je pensais tout savoir. » Continue Saji, un regret audible dans son intonation. « Et avec ce qui s'est passé à l'église je n'ai fais que m'enfermer encore plus dans mes certitudes. » Il s'incline encore un peu plus. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Le silence revient, aussi lourd qu'à l'entrée du Conseil Étudiant, alors que tout le monde est prit de court par l'initiative inattendue du Secrétaire. Attendant patiemment la réaction du concerné Sona Sitri est _vraiment_ satisfaite de cette démarche, même si elle le cache soigneusement. De leur côté Le [Peerage] Gremory, sa Présidente aussi, connaissent déjà la réponse qui arrive et sourient en avance. Pourtant ce n'est rien comparé à la joie de Asia qui voit enfin quelqu'un reconnaître ouvertement la valeur de son ami.

« Relevez la tête s'il vous plaît. » Demande l'hôte de Ddraig, en tendant une main très gênée. « Je n'ai pas toujours agi de la meilleure façon, surtout ce soir là, et je n'ai jamais cherché à démentir ce que l'on disait sur moi. » Voyant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur il reprend la parole en se grattant une joue, toujours mal à l'aise. « Ce que je veux dire ce que nous avons tous les deux nos torts alors prenons un meilleur départ. » Il sourie, embarrassé. « Camarades ? »

« Camarades. » Assure le jeune homme en lui serrant la main fermement. « Je m'appelle Genshirou Saji, secrétaire du conseil des élèves et [Pion] de Quatre de Sona Sitri, héritière du clan Sitri. »

« Ryûichi Kurohito... » Commence l'autre étudiant qui termine sa phrase lorsqu'il voit un petit geste de confirmation qu'il s'agit de la façon formelle de se présenter entre démons de la part de sa Présidente. « Porteur du Boosted Gear et membre du Club de Recherches Occultes dirigé par Rias Gremory, héritière du clan Gremory. »

« Fu,fu,fu... Nous avons un nouveau kouhaï qui est tellement compréhensif. » Rigole doucement Himejima.

« Cesse donc de le taquiner Akeno. » Fait la démone aux cheveux rouges en se levant pour aller se placer derrière sa Pièce la plus récemment ressuscitée. « Nous avons encore une autre personne à présenter. » Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune européenne, qui tremble d'appréhension, dans une étreinte réconfortante. « C'est à ton tour, Asia. » Dit Rias en souriant chaleureusement.

Mon amie se présente alors à son tour même s'il lui faut se reprendre plusieurs fois à cause du stress. On dirait qu'elle est encore plus mal à l'aise que moi pour ce genre d'exercice mais quand cela se termine le conseil étudie tout entier s'incline pour nous saluer afin de respecter l'étiquette de ce genre de rencontre. Puis c'est à leur tour de s'annoncer et tandis qu'ils donnent chacun leurs positions et Pièces respectives plusieurs questions me viennent à l'esprit. Je les laisse dans un coin de ma tête pour l'instant.

Nous échangeons encore pendant une bonne heure sur le fonctionnement parallèle à l'Académie : leurs territoires et leurs libertés d'actions individuelles et communes. Les règles d'anonymat décrété par les hautes instances ainsi que certaines limites à ne pas franchir en présence des autres factions. Le fonctionnement détaillé du partage des contrats, accompagné de la table de prix à payer en échanges des services rendus. Un bref coup d'œil en passant m'a permis de voir que la ligne la plus haute indique des tarifs préférentiels pour des projets s'étalant sur la durée... Si jamais il n'y a plus de surnaturel à pourvoir ils pourront toujours se reconvertir dans les assurances ou la comptabilité...

Un étrange croisement entre une chauve souris et une boule de poil se matérialise subitement au dessus de la table basse et se dirige sans attendre vers Himejima-sempaï qui tend la main pour l'accueillir. Le silence se fait rapidement à ma grande surprise, sans oublier Asia, qui est autant étonné que moi. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde notre Vice Présidente prend la parole d'une manière totalement détendue.

« C'est un message de l'Archiduc. » Annonce-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. « Il semblerait qu'un autre démon errant soit venu s'installer dans cette ville. »

* * *

Nous venons d'arriver aux abords d'un vieux chantier laissé à l'abandon il y a de ça quelques années. La ville avait connue une expansion démographique assez importante et plusieurs chantiers d'immeubles d'habitations avaient vu le jour. Celui-ci a été arrêté du jour au lendemain suite à des relevés montrant l'instabilité du sol. Le surcoût qui en découlait a coupé court à l'achèvement et la démolition se révélant tout aussi chère, voilà le résultat : les matériaux sont encore présents ainsi que des engins et des outils de chantier.

Il y a trois tours, posées en triangle, où seule la structure principale et les étages sont achevés. Le tout étant reliés par un large dôme qui devait renfermer si je me souviens bien un grand centre commercial et autres choses du même style. Et effectivement on dirait que quelque chose de la taille d'un bulldozer est passé au travers d'une des portes secondaires. La végétation n'a pas repoussé par dessus alors c'est relativement récent.

Je suis sûr que que cette créature que nous allons chasser est ici. Comme pour le précédent, qui était suffisamment horrible pour me laisser des cauchemars, je sens la volonté de destruction qui émane de lui et je dois réprimer un frisson. Je déteste cette sensation mais pourtant je remarque qu'elle me paraît, comment dire.. Plus affûtée... Quand j'étais enfant il m'était impossible de savoir de qui ou quoi provenait cette information alors je rejetait tout en bloc. Lors de ma première rencontre avec un Démon Errant j'étais sous le coup de la peur et de la panique alors je n'ai pas fait attention cependant là, dans l'immédiat, je crois que je pourrais le localiser assez précisément.

Je préfère me taire toutefois et je me contente de rester à attendre silencieusement en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon amie qui n'est pas rassurée. Je vois qu'ils attendent l'avis de Koneko-san et de Himejima-sempaï avant de se décider. Au bout d'une courte minute toutes les deux indiquent un endroit sous le dôme à peu près là où mon ''instinct'' me le disait. Avec un sourire rassurant Buchou nous invite donc à avancer en demandant à sa nouvelle Pièce de rester en arrière à mes côtés pour le moment. Kiba-san tient son fourreau fermement, prêt à dégainer à tout moment, ce que je comprends si ce que nous allons voir est aussi horrible et dangereux que celui de la dernière fois.

Nous entrons par l'ouverture pratiquée brutalement dans le mur et heureusement le toit étant percé, pour accueillir des fenêtres probablement, il y beaucoup de lumière qui rentre. Quoique je suis le seul handicapé par l'obscurité. Le bruit d'un parpaing qui tombe sur le sol se fait entendre et je tourne par réflexe la tête en direction de l'origine de cette perturbation. Je crois apercevoir ce qui pourrait être une main, mais sans certitude, glisser hors de mon champ de vision. Je matérialise mon Sacred Gear et Buchou tend la main devant moi pour m'arrêter.

« Laissez nous faire Kurohito-san. » M'assure-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Je veux vous montrer comment nous combattons. » Elle fait alors face au vide devant nous et s'exclame autoritairement. « Montre toi, renégat ! » Ordonne l'héritière.

Un rire mauvais accueille cet appel puis finalement un monstre qui n'a rien à envier à ce que je connaissais déjà s'approche. Asia se cache aussitôt dans mon dos en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier d'horreur. J'ai moi-même un léger mouvement de recul quand il est totalement dans la lumière. Une fois encore cette aberration n'a absolument plus rien d'humain.

La partie principale est une caricature de tête masculine qui a été grotesquement aplati tel un disque de lancer et à la place du nez se trouve un visage pratiquement reconnaissable. Ce devait être un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Six bras musculeux recouverts de plumes et de poils, terminés par des poings fermés dont les doigts se sont soudés les uns aux autres soutiennent cette partie centrale. Au dessus trois autres ''vrais'' bras font des gestes plus ou moins menaçant.

« Hi hi hi hi... Voilà une proie des plus succulentes ! » Se réjouit-il avec un ton pervers et malsain. « Oh... Comme c'est délicat... » Ajoute le Démon Errant en remarquant qu'il y a autant de victimes potentielles à sa portée. « Tant de chair fraîche à lacérer ! Broyer ! Découper ! Écarteler ! Empaler ! » Il sourit et se met charger dans notre direction. « Je vais tous vous savourer ! » Hurle ce monstre comme un dément.

J'amorce un geste quand notre agresseur est stoppé net par un sceau de couleur rouge sombre sur lequel je reconnais l'emblème des Gremory. Repoussé par le rebond dû à son propre élan il fait un culbute et s'écrase ''face'' contre terre dans un tas d'échafaudages qui font un bruit métallique assourdissant en se tordant sous son poids. J'entends la Vice-Présidente glousser avant de parler.

« Ara, Ara... Ne soyez pas si pressé voyons. » Déclare-t-elle. « Il y a d'autres étapes à respecter avant. »

Je crois d'ailleurs que ma Sempaï se lèche les doigts en disant cela et j'ai un frisson que je ne m'explique pas qui me parcourt le dos dans son intégralité. La félicitant pour sa réaction Rias s'adresse alors au seul membre masculin de son [Peerage] qui réagit au quart de tour et prend une impulsion si rapide que je n'arrive presque plus à le suivre des yeux avant d'arriver un battement de paupières plus tard aux pieds de sa cible et de trancher l'un des membres d'un geste large. Il repart aussitôt, trop vite pour être éclaboussé par le sang.

« Yuuto est un [Chevalier]. » Nous explique la démone aux cheveux rouges. « La caractéristique de cette Pièce est la grande vitesse qu'elle octroie à son détenteur. » Elle se tourne ensuite vers la plus jeune. « Koneko. »

La première année se met à avancer d'un pas nonchalant vers son opposant en serrant ses gants qui ont des visages de chats imprimés dessus, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. Je suis étonné et en vérité inquiet de la voir se déplacer de façon aussi désintéressée jusqu'à un danger pareil. Au moment où ma kouhaï se trouve face au traître il ne tient plus que sur quatre de ses ''jambes'', les autres gisant au sol. Il hurle de rage et abat l'une d'elles avec violence sur la petite lycéenne que ne bronche pas.

Je vais lui crier de s'en aller la seconde précédant un cri de terreur de Asia. L'instant d'après nous restons tous deux sans voix. Elle a simplement levées les bras et sa seule force physique a été amplement suffisante pour bloquer le coup tandis que les dalles se fracturaient sous la pression. La mascotte de l'Académie l'envoie voler au travers du dôme d'un coup de poing d'une force impressionnante.

« Koneko est une [Tour]. » Continue Rias, pas le moins du monde inquiète. « Ses capacités sont simples. » Je la vois sourire de satisfaction même de dos. « Une force physique et une défense à toute épreuve. » Le Démon Errant s'écrase de nouveau dans un bruit sourd. « Akeno. »

La Vice Présidente se contente de dire oui et de se déplacer tranquillement en direction de sa cible en minaudant je ne sais pas trop quoi. De toute manière il est trop sonné pour réussir à ne serait-ce que se mettre debout et il ne remarque la présence de sa nouvelle assaillante qu'une fois cette dernière à moins d'un mètre de distance. Il va l'agresser quand elle tend son bras droit vers le ciel en prononçant le mot ''éclair''.

La foudre tombe subitement sur lui et il hurle de douleur pendant que l'électricité brute le brûle plus ou moins gravement rajoutant d' autres blessures à celles qui saignent déjà abondamment. Cela dure environ cinq secondes puis Himejima-sempaï baisse son bras, ce qui met fin à la décharge. Une odeur nauséabonde commence à se propager tandis que l'agressé maudit de manière crue et impolie son opposante. Celle-ci est enjouée en le voyant encore aussi vivace et se lèche de nouveau les doigts puis relance une décharge encore plus puissante que la précédente. Pourtant ce n'est pas le plus troublant...

« Elle... Rigole... » Dit Asia, la gorge nouée, absolument pas rassurée.

« Akeno est la [Reine], la plus forte de toutes les Pièces. » Déclare l'héritière Gremory, toujours satisfaite. « Elle possède tous les attributs des autres pièces mais surtout... » Un cri de douleur encore plus fort que les autres résonne et notre interlocutrice doit élever la voix. « C'est une sadique ultime. » Un rire enjoué particulièrement perturbant me fait frissonner encore une fois. « Akeno, c'est suffisant. » Ordonne son [Roi] qui avance à son tour.

« Ara, Ara... Moi qui commençais à me sentir à l'aise. » Avoue la seconde Reine de l'Académie dans un sourire enjoué que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

A son tour tout près du rebelle elle lui demande s'il a une dernière chose à ajouter. Ce dernier ne demande qu'une mort rapide ce à quoi elle s'emploie aussitôt. Un énergie écarlate et sombre se forme entre ses mains et dans un geste cette puissance se déchaîne dans un hurlement strident qui réduit sa cible à l'état de volute de fumée signalant la fin du combat. La Présidente se tourne vers ses deux nouveaux membres qui ont des sentiments mitigés à propos de ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous écoutons la fin de l'exposé sur les Pièces ce qui comporte leurs rôles et leurs interactions. Un [Chevalier] est rapide donc idéal pour harceler les adversaires et appliquer des tactiques de guérilla cependant il est très sensibles aux assauts adverses si acculé. Une [Tour] est robuste et durable ce qui lui permet de placer des attaques dévastatrices sur des cibles fragiles sans compter sa capacité à protéger ses alliés mais son maque de mobilité peut parfois porter préjudice. Un [Fou] dont la plus grande qualité est ''de pouvoir suivre son [Roi], possède des capacités magiques accrues et se découpe surtout en deux branches : les offensifs qui doivent faire pleuvoir différents sortilèges sur les ennemis pour les blesser soit les entraver et les soutiens qui soignent et protègent les alliés. Asia appartient bien sûr à cette dernière catégorie.

La [Reine] possède le potentiel des trois autres Pièces cumulées mais peut choisir de n'en développer qu'un seul fournissant ainsi au détenteur une puissance magique ou physique impressionnante soit une rapidité complètement aberrante. Le [Roi], hormis qu'il serve de lien entre tous les membres, sert de multiplicateur de puissance brute. Le [Pion], en dernier, est particulier puisqu'en principe il est en première ligne pour évaluer les forces et stratégies adverses mais peut aussi devenir une force de frappe non négligeable par le biais de la [Promotion] qui lui permet d'obtenir, comme aux échecs, les capacités de n'importe quelle autre Pièce, sauf le [Roi], une fois arrivé dans la zone déclarée ''territoire ennemi'' par son maître.

Ce que nous venons d'entendre est plutôt complexe mais le passage sur la [Tour] m'a particulièrement intéressé et je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand je finis par remarquer que Himejima-sempaï se trouve à ma droite. Je ne l'ai absolument pas vu, ni entendu venir et je sursaute légèrement en arrière, imité par mon amie qui est dans la même situation. La scène de torture passablement bizarre qu'elle vient de nous faire voir est toujours fraîche dans notre mémoire.

« Euh... » Je commence, pas très sûr de savoir comment tourner ma question. « On ne risque rien... En vous approchant... ? » Je lui demande, mal à l'aise.

« Ara, Ara... » Répond-t-elle, en prenant un air triste et désolé tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux. « Mes mignons petits Kouhaïs auraient-ils peur de moi ? »

« Je crois que l'on ne peut pas leur en vouloir s'il s'agit de la première fois qu'ils découvrent cette facette de ta personnalité Akeno. » Intervient la démone aux cheveux rouges en notre faveur. Un petit sourire moqueur se forme sur les lèvres de Kiba. « Soyez rassuré. » Nous déclare Rias, réconfortante. « Elle n'est ainsi qu'envers nos pires adversaires. »

« Mais... » Dit Asia en trouvant le courage de prendre la parole. « N'est... N'est-ce pas... Un peu... Malsain ? » La nonne déchue a clairement un autre mot en tête.

« Fu, fu, fu... » Glousse la principale visée. « Pourquoi cela ? » Interroge la [Reine] sur un ton joueur. « Je ne fais que leur montrer mon amour, fu,fu,fu... »

Ok... Note pour moi-même : ne jamais me trouver dans le mauvais plateau de sa balance morale pour le moins _totalement_ déséquilibrée !

* * *

Pendant que les deux responsables discutent avec l'ancienne ecclésiastique pour la rassurer davantage et lui avouer qu'heureusement ce genre de chasse est plutôt rare je me suis rapproché de Koneko-san afin de lui parler. Cette dernière a vu que j'arrivais mais n'en pas fait de manière et s'est contentée de continuer à défaire ses gants l'air de rien. Une fois à sa hauteur je me gratte la joue d'embarras. Je voudrais bien lui demander un service mais la question que je veux lui poser risque de me faire passer pour qui je ne suis pas.

« Que voulez-vous Kurohito-sempaï ? » Déclare-t-elle sans s'encombrer de protocoles superflus.

« A vrai dire... » Je commence, un peu plus détendu de constater qu'elle est du genre à aller droit au but. « Est-ce que nous pourrions nous affronter ? » Elle paraît étonnée. « Amicalement bien entendu. » Je me dépêche d'ajouter. « Je voudrais juste comparer ma force à la votre. » J'éclaircis juste après.

La jeune [Tour] fronce les sourcils subitement, clairement suspicieuse. Évidemment notre conversation n'est pas restée privée. Tout le monde vient de se tourner dans notre direction et la surprise est visible sur l'ensemble des visages. Seule Asia, au bout de quelques secondes, comprend où je veux en venir et se met à sourire. Chose qui est interprété d'une manière absolument imprévue par ma voisine immédiate.

« Vous cherchez un moyen de me peloter ? » M'interroge ma Kouhaï, sur la défensive.

« Quoi !? » Je m'écrie. « Mais absolument pas ! » Je réplique, mon malaise revenant au pas de course.

« Ara, Ara ? » Fait la Vice-Présidente en s'introduisant la conversation. « Si vous voulez tant toucher une poitrine cette Onee-sama sera heureuse de vous faire plaisir. » Dit-elle d'une voix érotique. « Ce sera bien mieux, vous ne croyez pas ? » Ajoute la magicienne, mettant le feu aux poudres.

Je vois mon amie devenir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre avant d'émettre quelque chose que j'identifierais comme un couinement de gêne prononcé pour finalement tenter de se cacher dans le col de son uniforme. Je sens moi aussi le chaud me monter aux joues à vitesse grand V. Je tente de bafouiller une réponse mais en voyant les sourires, amusés pour la Présidente et moqueur pour Kiba-san, je ne parviens même pas à articuler.

Un geste près de moi me fait baisser la tête vers Koneko-san qui soulève le nœud en tissu qui tient son col alors que ses yeux sont rivés sur une partie de son corps qui semble lui faire défaut. La seconde d'après son regard revient aussitôt sur moi et si fixer quelqu'un pouvait le tuer je n'aurais pas eu assez de neuf vies... Puis, cerise sur le gâteau, je remarque Himejima-sempaï est en train de défaire sa propre chemise avec clairement l'idée de m'en montrer plus.

« Arrêtez ! » Je hurle en me plaquant une main sur les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire ça ! »

« Ara, Ara... » Glousse mon interlocutrice, séductrice. « Je ne suis pas à votre goût, Kurohito-san ? »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! » Je rétorque, toujours plus gêné.

« Pervers. » Répond ma camarade de première année, un dégoût exagéré dans le ton de sa voix.

C'est là que tout est parti en javel. Amusé, j'entends Kiba-san rigoler doucement de la situation dans laquelle j'ai réussi, sans savoir comment, à me mettre. Asia s'est mit à prononcer une prière dont le contenu est à moitié pour moi, afin de pas céder à la tentation, l'autre c'est incompréhensible. L'ensemble, déclaré à voix haute, se termine dans une exclamation de douleur tout aussi audible. Pitié que l'on me sorte de cette impasse.

Finalement il faut que Buchou intervienne pour calmer le jeu. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute que la pression retombe et il faut tout autant de temps pour parvenir à une situation dans laquelle je peux ouvrir les yeux. Je dois toujours être rouge comme une pivoine mais je tente de me calmer du mieux que je peux. Seul point positif Ddraig n'est pas venu ajouter son grain de sel. Il doit encore dormir j'imagine.

Une fois que ma question et mes motivations sont éclaircies une fois encore on laisse l'appréciation de ma requête à la concernée qui me fixe avec un regard accusateur pendant encore une un instant avant d'accepter sobrement. Doublement ravit de mon côté nous allons nous placer à l'endroit le plus dégagé et après un court salut je ne tiens plus en place. Je me jette sur elle le poing levé, visant la tête.

Elle me pare sans difficulté et contre attaque en visant mon ventre. Je ne pensais pas me faire avoir aussi vite alors je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et le coup m'atteint de plein fouet. Je suis projeté contre un mur qui m'arrête brutalement. Je me redresse lentement, la respiration rendue difficile et je constate que mon adversaire est toujours à sa position de départ. Je sourie largement avant de repartir à l'assaut aussi sec.

Du point de vue des spectateurs c'est un match plutôt impressionnant visuellement parlant. Entre les coups encaissés faisant un bruit étouffé qui résonne et les projections diverses se terminant pour la plupart dans un élément du décor qui ne reste pas indemne il y a de quoi voir. Passé Asia, les membres du [Peerage] Gremory constatent pour le première fois que l'hôte du dragon divin n'est bel et bien pas complètement humain comme ils le suspectaient au début. Sa force physique est de très loin supérieur. Il n'est pas au niveau de Koneko qui se retient mais il n'utilise pas non plus son Sacred Gear. Preuve qu'il s'agit juste d'un affrontement amical.

Les deux responsables du Club sont surtout pensives sur un point en particulier. Kurohito est en permanence en train de sourire : un sourire joyeux, tel celui d'un enfant qui découvre la joie de marcher sur ses jambes pour la première fois. Bien sûr il grimace quand il prend un coup ou s'extirpe d'un tas de gravats mais sinon il garde cette expression comblée et sincère plutôt étrange. Remarquant que Asia affiche un visage similaire, passé le moment où il encaisse une attaque, elles lui demandent la raison de ce comportement.

« Ryûichi-san est heureux. » Explique le [Fou], elle aussi aux anges. « Il m'a raconté avant de vous rencontrer qu'il est né avec une telle force qu'il avait peur en permanence de blesser quelqu'un. » Elle leur raconte l'épisode avec la pièce de cinq cent Yens. « Mais maintenant qu'il a trouvé une personne avec laquelle il peut être libre de ses mouvements tout en sachant qu'il ne risque pas de lui faire du mal il se sent libéré de son fardeau. »

Souriant à son tour de voir sa nouvelle Pièce aussi réjouie elle retourne au pugilat qui se tient dans son dos avec plaisir. Le lycéen est essoufflé et un léger filet de sang coule de sa lèvre inférieur mais cela n'entame en rien son entrain. Kiba observe avec attention le déroulement et sourie par moment des erreurs de débutant classique commise par son homologue mais apprécie que malgré le fait que ce soit un match factice il ne fonce pas juste tête baissé et prend le temps de réfléchir à sa façon d'approcher. Akeno le trouve de plus en plus à son goût au fur et à mesure que le combat se prolonge. Il est calme mais ne boude pas son plaisir et ne se laisse pas abattre.

Pourtant l'ambiance change subitement quand une aura extrêmement agressive émerge brutalement de son corps. En plein milieu de son saut le Boosted Gear se matérialise sur son avant bras droit dans une gerbe de flammes écarlates et émeraudes. En descendant en piqué, Koneko, qui est prise par surprise d'un changement aussi radical, le voit charger une grande quantité d'énergie dans la paume de sa main dominante.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'échapper sans risquer une blessure sérieuse elle change de position tout en croisant les bras devant son torse et sa tête pour protéger ses points vitaux. Voyant avec horreur le jeune homme se préparer à lancer une attaque pareille les camarades de la cible réagissent trop peu rapidement. Kiba s'est élancé en un éclair mais il sait qu'il n'aura pas le temps de le gêner, encore moins de l'intercepter. Rias et sa [Reine] sont déjà en train de charger des sorts mais le temps qu'ils parviennent au niveau de puissance requit il sera trop tard. La nonne est figée par la stupeur, incapable de comprendre le sens de cette action.

Arrivé à mi-chemin de la distance les séparant encore Ryûchi abat son poing ce qui libère un puissant rayon qui illumine la pièce et la encore la surprise se lit encore plus dans son expression. L'attaque est rapide mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas remarquer qu'elle ne va pas être touchée. Il vient de viser un bon mètre au dessus de sa tête et il n'y a aucune chance que ce soit par accident. Personne, aussi peu douée soit-elle, ne peut se louper à ce point quand elle se trouve si proche de sa cible.

Totalement prise au dépourvu la mascotte de l'Académie ne réagit pas et lorsqu'elle voit le faisceau la dépasser son instinct la fait suivre sa trajectoire juste avant de sentir son ''agresseur'' l'enserrer et pivoter pour faire barrage de son corps de l'explosion à venir. L'espace d'un battement de cil la [Tour] comprend enfin la raison de son geste : les deux membres coupés par son camarade s'étaient recollés l'un à l'autre, allez savoir comment, pour former un autre monstre tout en griffes et en dents qui allait se jeter sur elle et probablement la blesser grièvement puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais senti sa présence assez vite pour se défendre.

Au moment de la détonation un flash de lumière intense illumine l'intérieur du dôme et toutes les personnes présentes ont juste assez de temps pour remarquer les deux appendices reconstitués avant qu'ils ne soient désintégrés. Le bâtiment tremble sur ses fondations tandis que le souffle projette de nombreux débris dans tous les sens accompagnés par l'hôte du dragon divin, tenant toujours fermement sa cadette, dans les airs. Kiba parvient à prendre appui sur un pilier assez vite pour se cacher et éviter les projectiles. Lançant leur magie en direction de l'explosion les deux femmes annulent son effet alors que Asia hurle le nom de son ami. Cri qui n'est pas audible, noyé dans le bruit causé par l'explosion.

Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer Rias ordonne à son amie de leur dégager la vue. Akeno n'a pas attendue une directive et a créé instantanément une bourrasque qui balaie la poussière soulevée en moins d'une dizaine de secondes. Dardant de regards dans toutes les directions pour trouver où on été projeté les deux étudiants le trio entend bientôt le [Chevalier] qui les appelle de derrière un pan du plafond qui n'a pas supporté le choc. Elles s'y rendent au pas de course.

A leur grand soulagement les trois jeunes femmes voient Koneko debout sans une égratignure qui est en train d'épousseter nonchalamment ses vêtements recouverts de poussière de béton. A ses pieds, appuyé contre un pilier complètement craquelé, son sauveur est assis, une expression de douleur sur son visage qui ne l'empêche d'avoir un sourire réconfortant, bien que plutôt crispé. Alors qu'il lève un bras pour dire que tout va bien les spectateurs constatent que l'intégralité de la partie dorsale de son uniforme a été réduit en cendres et son pantalon ne tient plus à grand chose passé la moitié des cuisses.

« Ryûichi-san ! » Hurle la religieuse, horrifiée, en allant s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Elle commence à utiliser son propre Sacred Gear quand elle s'arrête dans son geste. Arrivant juste après, les deux responsables du club sont surprises à leur tour, suivit de peu par Kiba. Son dos et ses jambes portent des traces de coupures et de lacérations qui sont bien moins importantes que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer mais surtout celle-ci sont en train de se résorber rapidement. Ce qui explique la désinvolture de la jeune [Tour].

Une fois remise de ses émotions Asia l'aide à sa guérison et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire sa peau à retrouvé son apparence originelle. Il n'a pas le temps de remercier sa soigneuse qu'elle l'enserre avec force, les larmes aux yeux, soulagée de le voir aller aussi bien. Il lui rend son étreinte en s'excusant d'avoir été aussi imprudent.

« Pourquoi avoir agit d'une manière si téméraire Kurohito-san ? » Me demande Rias Gremory d'un ton inquisiteur, maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis hors de danger. « Vous avez de la chance de posséder de telles capacités de régénération mais ça ne vous rend pas immortel pour autant ! » S'exclame-t-elle, visiblement excédé.

« Désolé... » Je fais maladroitement en voyant tant d'expression inquiètes autour de moi. « C'est juste que je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir faire comprendre assez vite à Koneko-san le danger qu'elle encourait avant qu'elle ne soit blessée... » Je tente de me justifier. « Ou pire encore... »

« C'est... Tout... » Interroge Buchou avec l'air d'avoir prit un coup en pleine figure. « C'est la seule raison... ? »

« Euh... Oui... » Je parviens à répondre, ne voyant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« C'était complètement inconscient ! » Réplique-t-elle, furieuse, à la limite de l'emportement. « Si vous étiez l'un de mes serviteurs je vous ferais subir une punition qui vous passerait l'envie de recommencer pendant des milliers d'années ! »

J'ai envie de lui répondre que par bonheur je ne rentre pas dans cette catégorie mais son sourcil qui tremble de colère me dit que si jamais je ne me tais pas je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Je me contente de bredouiller un ''désolé'' qui déclenche un rire de soulagement de la part de Himejima-sempaï et de Kiba-san. C'est vrai que ma réaction était probablement exagéré mais tant pis je ne la regrette pas, comme beaucoup de chose en ce moment, ce qui fait mon bonheur.

Au bout d'un long moment nécessaire pour calmer Asia qui a eu du mal à s'arrêter de sangloter à cause du contrecoup cette dernière se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider. C'est là que je vois une autre main, plus petite et portant un gant découvert au niveau des phalanges, tendu de la même manière dans un but similaire. En tournant la tête je tombe nez à nez, ou presque, avec ma Kouhaï qui détourne le regard de gêne.

Sans rien dire, malgré une envie forte, je saisis les deux aides qui me sont fournies et je suis redressé par des forces si différentes que je manque de retourner au sol aussitôt debout en entraînant mon amie avec moi. Je parviens à garder l'équilibre et le sourire. Un court moment de silence s'ensuit et la mascotte de l'Académie reste les bras le long du corps sans réagir puis prend la parole.

« Merci. » Dit-elle d'une voix pas très forte mais sincère.

« Il n'y a pas besoin. » Je réponds simplement, accompagné d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Elle sourie timidement et vient me donner le soutien de sa force quand elle me voit soudainement vaciller. Je dissipe leurs inquiétudes revenues en leur avouant que cette guérison est très éreintante physiquement. J'entends un soupir audible de la part de notre Présidente qui ordonne le retour à la maison qu'elle nous a prêtée. Il faut encore que nous rentrions à pieds, comme nous sommes venus en fait, car je ne peux pas prendre leur sceau de téléportation étant donné que je ne suis pas membre de son [Peerage].

Alors que nous venons à peine de sortir du dôme j'entends un commentaire plutôt séducteur de Himejima-sempaï qui dit apprécier la vue qu'elle a sur moi maintenant que je ne suis vêtu que de fripes réduites en morceaux. Je sens, du coup, au même moment la prise de Asia qui me soutient se raidir. Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle est collée à un garçon presque dévêtu. Heureusement Koneko ne fait rien mais doit s'arrêter pour ne pas me déséquilibrer.

Je me retourne avec un regard suppliant vers le seul autre homme présent qui, compatissant, est déjà en train de retirer sa veste pour me la passer pendant que Buchou demande fermement à sa Vice-Présidente de me laisser tranquille pour le reste de la soirée dans un sourire amusé. Je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'en voir avec autant de monde autour de moi.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8 !**

 **Les choses se compliquent des la prochaine sortie ! :D**

 **A la prochaine !**

Lexique :

* Yamato Nadeshiko : modèle de la femme parfaite japonaise


	12. Deux Flammes

**Hello all !**

 **Le chapitre 9 est de sortie !**

 **Ce chapitre est sponsorisé par kuoh Fried Chicken si vous voyez ce dont je parle XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 9 : Deux flammes**

Cela fait une vingtaine de jours depuis la chasse au Démon Errant et j'ai repris ma routine habituelle avec cependant pas mal de changement. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à la taille de la maison que nous occupons avec Asia. L'autre jour il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes pour me souvenir où j'avais rangé les condiments dans la cuisine. Faire le ménage est aussi devenu beaucoup plus long que dans mon petit appartement même si mon amie est toujours prête à m'aider spontanément. Il y a certains problèmes qui sont complexes à gérer mais dans l'ensemble je me sens bien.

De son côté l'ancienne nonne est rayonnante. Je l'ai vu une fois avec un visage triste devant une bible et je me suis sentit coupable de lui avoir imposé cette vie mais elle m'a assurée que ce n'était rien en comparaison de la joie de s'être fait des amis et de pouvoir enfin vivre beaucoup plus librement. En fait son entrain et son énergie sont contagieux. Je me surprends souvent à rire ouvertement avec elle de choses et d'autres.

Résultat on commence à entendre des rumeurs dans le quartiers comme quoi nous sommes elle et moi un couple qui a fuit des parents opposés à notre mariage et que nous vivons grâce à la compassion d'une riche personne... Cela met toujours mal à l'aise Asia mais je m'en moque et de toute façon il faudrait que je m'explique au moins cent fois pour dissiper les rumeurs alors je laisse couler.

Au lycée ma situation s'est aussi beaucoup améliorée en grande majorité par ce que mon amie est toujours aussi déterminé à me rendre justice et par ce qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je doive faire un exemple du duo de pervers qui, vu de la manière dont ils sont désespérément persévérants dans leurs exercices d'observations, rasent désormais les murs quand ils me croisent. Conséquence je passe près d'un tiers de mon temps en Détention Scolaire et je crois que si je n'ai pas encore été expulsé c'est grâce à Gremory-sempaï qui a le bras long. Pourtant ça n'empêche pas la Présidente du Conseil des Élèves de me tenir tellement à l'œil qu'à certains moments j'ai l'impression d'être observé.

Le point positif, pour eux comme pour moi, c'est que suite au sermon de Asia pour l'histoire de la piñata je suis beaucoup plus ''soft'' au niveau de mes châtiments corporels. Quoiqu'il y a une semaine je leur ai botté l'arrière-train si fort qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'asseoir pendant tout le reste de l'après midi. J'ai surtout été satisfait de les entendre dire en guise d'excuse qu'ils étaient tombés d'un arbre pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer davantage. Ce qui a passablement fait rire Ddraig lorsqu'il les a entendu à son tour.

L'ecclésiastique déchue s'est très bien intégrée et souvent nous nous trouvons séparés durant les pauses déjeuner. Asia se fait embarquer par plusieurs filles de notre classe tandis que de mon côté j'ai réussi deux fois à me faire inviter par un groupe de ma classe qui se sentait mal de me laisser seul dans mon coin. La première a été assez tendu puisque personne ne savait comment lancer la conversation même si ça c'est amélioré quand un de mes camarades, dont la petite amie est dans le club de kendo, m'a remercié de calmer les deux obsédés jour après jour. Il y a un éclat de rire généralisé quand j'ai répondu que s'il voulait que je fasse une chose en particulier pour lui en ce qui les concerne il n'avait qu'à me le dire.

J'ai parfois la visite de Koneko-san qui vient partager son panier repas avec moi. On dirait qu'elle m'apprécie vraiment pour l'avoir ''sauvée'' l'autre jour. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais vu comment elle apprécie les sucreries j'interprète le fait qu'elle m'en propose spontanément comme une marque d'affection. Kiba-san vient aussi parfois cependant il reste discret car il est automatiquement accompagné par une cohorte d'admiratrice et je préfère le calme.

Himejima-sempaï est toujours aussi entreprenante, à mon grand dam. Dès que nous sommes touts les deux elle me fait du rentre dedans et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé une parade. Je suis vraiment _très_ mal à l'aise avec la gente féminine dès que... Enfin bref... Pas besoin de dessin... Hormis ça la Vice-Présidente est attentionnée envers chaque membre du club et ne rechigne jamais à la tâche peu importe ce qu'il faut faire.

En ce qui concerne Rias Gremory elle me fait parfois penser à une femme d'affaire tant elle est intransigeante et à cheval sur ses principes mais elle sait aussi être compréhensive. La première fois que Asia a dû répondre à une invocation notre présidente a passé un long moment à la réconforter et la rassurer. Personnellement j'étais aussi stressée que mon amie cependant quand elle est revenue quelques heures plus tard avec un air soulagé et un sourire j'ai su que ça s'était bien passé. En guise de paiement le contractant lui avait remis une statuette en argent représentant un ange qui prie et pour la féliciter de sa première réussite sans accros Buchou lui a donnée. Cette effigie angélique trône fièrement sur la coiffeuse dans sa chambre depuis.

Je pousse la porte du bâtiment de l'ancienne école et la jeune européenne entre en s'annonçant après m'avoir remerciée. Nous montons d'un pas détendu à l'étage en racontant notre journée. Alors que nous frappons pour demander à rentrer dans la salle de réunion elle me dit que les maths sont toujours sa bête noire. Je sourie en lui disant que je lui expliquerais de nouveau ce soir et on nous invite à rejoindre le reste du Club de Recherches Occultes.

La vue est devenu habituelle pour nous. Koneko-san grignotant ce qui ressemble à un taiyaki* sur la banquette de droite pendant que Kiba-san est assis en face en train de lire un livre de nouvelles dont je ne connais pas l'auteur. Gremory-sempaï est assisse à son bureau avec un dossier dans les mains : le résultat des contrats de ce mois et sa [Reine] est debout dans son dos comme à son habitude lors des sessions de travail.

Nous saluons à notre arrivé et nous nous asseyons pendant qu'on nous rend la politesse. Une dizaine de secondes de silence passe quand finalement Buchou pose son inventaire et nous sourie largement, imitée par son bras droit. Elle semble surprise de nous voir comme sil elle ne nous avait pas entendu. Je lève un sourcil de perplexité devant son comportement. Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle est souvent dans la lune pendant la journée.

« Boujour Asia, Kurihito-san. » Fait-elle, chaleureuse. « Prenez place, nous vous attendions. »

Kiba ferme son ouvrage pour le déposer sur la table basse, imperturbable, pendant que Himejima-sempaï cache un petit sourire moqueur derrière une main polie et moi je commence à être confus. On dirait une personne qui est perdue dans un trop plein de travail et qui ne suit plus ce qui se passe autour. L'héritière aux cheveux rouges se rend compte elle-même qu'elle vient de nous inviter à nous asseoir alors que nous le sommes déjà.

Elle pousse un toussotement pour se redonner de la consistance et se lève pour aller se placer devant son bureau. Une fois arrivée la démone se positionne au bout de la rangée de banquettes et prend la parole quand elle a retirée ses lunettes, récupérées par un petit animal à l'étrange morphologie. Avec un air bien moins sévère elle s'adresse à nous tous.

« Nous venons de faire le bilan de nos activités mensuelles et je souhaite vous féliciter tous pour votre excellent travail. » Affirme la Présidente, radieuse. « En particulier toi, Asia. » Continue-t-elle en tournant la tête en direction de l'intéressée. « Tes débuts sont irréprochables. »

« Je... Je n'ai pas tant de mérites... » Bégaie l'ancienne nonne, gênée d'être complimentée aussi ouvertement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Je réponds en posant ma main sur la sienne tandis qu'elle rougit d'embarras. « Tu es toujours très sérieuse et appliquée. »

« Ne sois pas si modeste Asia. » Ajoute de suite Gremory-sempaï, toujours aussi douce. « Tous tes clients n'ont fait que des compliments à ton égard. »

Le [Fou] remercie son [Roi] d'une voix timide en essayant de réguler son stress. Le [Chevalier] rigole légèrement, amusé de l'embarras très expressif de sa camarade et je la cale contre moi pour l'aider à se détendre. Il se passe un long moment sans qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit si ce n'est la mascotte de l'Académie qui mange ses pâtisseries et c'est là que je me dis que c'est bizarre. En relevant la tête je remarque que Gremory-sempaï a les yeux perdu dans le vide en nous observant.

J'hésite à faire un geste pour la sortir de cette étrange contemplation quand la [Reine] relance la conversation qui était en cours et Buchou ne sursaute pas mais presque en revenant à la situation présente. S'éclaircissant la gorge une nouvelle fois elle reprend la conversation tandis que je me demande ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête pour provoquer de tels moments d'absence.

Nous passons plus d'une heure à écouter un long discours sur les prévisions du prochain mois, les nouvelles importantes de l'Underworld où vivent les démons, les projets en parallèle du Conseil Étudiant ainsi que mes, hélas, trop nombreuses convocations pour des punitions. Ce dernier sujet fait glousser la Vice-Présidente qui trouve incroyable que j'arrive à garder des notes aussi proche de la perfection avec tout le temps que je passe à recopier le règlement intérieur durant la semaine.

Je lui réponds que j'ai une excellente mémoire et qu'une fois que j'ai appris à utiliser une formule je trouve toujours un moyen de l'utiliser ce qui me facilite grandement la vie. Ce à quoi Kiba répond qu'avoir un score de quatre-vingt-dix-sept sur cent en moyenne pour les examens semi-trimestriels requiert aussi un très grand sérieux en continu et pas seulement des facilités comme je viens de le dire.

C'est à mon tour de me sentir mal à l'aise et je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive de passer plusieurs heures sur un problème et de ne me coucher que lorsque j'ai réussi à le résoudre. Ce à quoi la jeune [Tour] répond que cela explique pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un mort-vivant certains matins. Là encore Asia me dit qu'il faut que je ménage ma santé. Que la persévérance est une vertu mais que l'obstination est un défaut. Je me sens obligé de lui promettre de ne pas trop en faire les prochaines fois ce qui fait de nouveau rire Himejima-sempaï. Finalement, alors que nous allons nous séparer pour la nuit, Buchou nous fait une dernière remarque.

« Tout est calme en ce moment cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de vigilance. » Affirme-t-elle, catégorique. « Je veux que vous restiez sur vos gardes en permanence. » Elle se tourne dans ma direction et même sans le regard accusateur je sais déjà ce qui arrive. « Surtout vous, Kurohito-san. Je vous demande, à défaut de pouvoir vous obliger, de ne pas chercher à résoudre un problème tout seul quand vous pouvez avoir de l'aide. »

« Je sais, Je sais. » Je fais en me grattant une joue de gêne. « Je ferais attention, je vous le promets. »

« Très bien. » Déclare la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates qui paraît vraiment soulagé de m'entendre dire ça. « Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

Elle nous libère et Kiba, suivit de près par Koneko, prennent congé. Asia voit des détails de dernière minute avec les deux responsable du Club et je patiente sur la banquette en m'étirant. Une minute plus tard mon amie me rejoint et je lui tends ses affaires. Nous dirigeons vers la sortie assez vite. Il faut encore que je passe à la supérette pour prendre de quoi manger ce soir. J'ai prévu un repas à l'occidental mais il me faut des ingrédients pour le faire. Une fois que le [Fou] a passé le seuil de la porte j'entends la Présidente qui m'interpelle.

« Kurohito-san... ? » Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Oui Buchou ? » Je demande en retour.

« Faites attention en rentrant. » Me répète l'héritière Gremory avec une espèce de sourire mélancolique qui me donne l'impression que mon sort l'inquiète plus que nécessaire.

J'acquiesce poliment, passablement perturbé de son comportement plutôt décalé par rapport à d'ordinaire. En fermant la porte dans mon dos je jette un ultime coup d'œil et je constate que la gérante garde son regard sur moi jusqu'à que nous puissions plus nous voir. Je reste une dizaine de seconde avec la main sur la poignée sans savoir quoi penser de tout ça. En entendant Asia m'appeler je reviens à l'instant présent et je quitte ma position pour la rejoindre.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion les deux Reines de l'Académie restent un court instant dans un silence apaisant. L'étrange expression sur le visage de la Présidente persiste sans que rien ne vienne l'affecter. Finalement son amie finit par lancer la conversation, un bonheur certain dans le ton de sa voix, qui tranche avec les habituels rires malsains qui ponctuent ses prises de paroles.

« Tu sembles très heureuse ces derniers temps Rias. » Déclare la [Reine] dans un humour léger.

« Ne te moque pas de moi Akeno. » Répond-t-elle en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main pour cacher son embarras. « Je suis juste contente de savoir que les nouveaux membres de notre famille ont trouvés leurs places parmi nous. »

« Il est vrai que Asia est beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant et parle davantage. » Admet la Vice-Présidente. « Et kurohito-san n'a pas hésité à protéger Koneko de son propre corps alors qu'il ne l'a connaissait presque pas. » Se rappelle la jeune femme. « Rares sont les dragons qui font preuve d'autant de gentillesse. »

« Oui... » Acquiesce la démone aux cheveux rouges les yeux perdu dans le vague. « Dire qu'il existe des hommes tel que lui... » Murmure-t-elle pour elle-même, quoique ça n'échappe pas à sa voisine.

« Rias... » Fait Akeno, surprise de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. « Est-ce que tu... ? »

Le reste de la phrase n'a pas le temps de venir qu'une forte lumière envahit la pièce. Le point d'origine du phénomène est un scellé qui vient d'apparaître sur le sol devant elles entre le bureau et les deux banquettes. Le visage de la responsable passe aussitôt de la béatitude à la frustration intense en voyant à qui il appartient. C'est celui de sa famille. Ses parents et son frère étant trop occupés pour venir sans avoir prévenu des mois à l'avance cela ne peut être qu'une seule personne...

Son intuition se confirme très vite lorsqu'elle voit se matérialiser des cheveux de la couleur de l'argent coiffé d'un serre tête de domestique.

* * *

Nous avons passé un excellent repas Asia et moi durant lequel nous avons pas mal rigolé. Nous avons aussi parlé de sa première invocation durant laquelle mon amie a dû aider une femme d'affaire trop prise par son travail pour entretenir sa maison qui ressemblait à un appartement après une fête trop arrosée. Autant dire qu'être payée une statuette en argent massive pour quatre heures de ménage en dit long sur le train de vie de ladite contractante. Enfin si ça fait le bonheur de Asia moi ça me suffit.

Mais là dans l'immédiat ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est le comportement de Gremory-sempaï. Elle est toujours sérieuse et appliquée dans tout ce qu'elle fait et la sévérité est presque une seconde nature pour elle. Cependant depuis environ trois-quatre jours elle est souvent dans la lune. Elle perd toute seule le fil de la conversation et pour les rares fois où elle fait des paperasses elle grimace de temps en temps par ce qu'elle a probablement fait une faute. On dirait que quelque chose la préoccupe.

Je me demande ce que ça peut être. Puisqu'elle est membre d'une famille importante des Enfers la démone doit avoir des responsabilités que je ne connais pas... A moins que ce soit quelque de plus chose de plus personnel ? Au bout de cinq minutes de réflexions inutiles je pousse un soupir. Ça ne sert à rien que je me prenne la tête. S'il y a moyen que je l'aide alors je dois attendre qu'elle vienne me demander. Simple respect de vie privée. Sinon ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple passage à vide comme des millions de personnes en ont tous les jours.

Je me dis d'un coup qu'il y en a un qui pourrait avoir une idée sur la question. S'il est aussi âgé que je l'imagine alors il doit avoir de l'expérience pour observer les réactions des gens et en déduire ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête. Mon seul problème est que j'ignore s'il sera de bon conseil par ce que je ne crois pas qu'un dragon soit vraiment de bonne compagnie quand ce dernier ne cherche qu'à se battre.

 _ **[Je peux entendre tes pensées partenaire.]**_ Réplique Ddraig, irrité de m'entendre cogiter et surtout de médire de lui.

« Vraiment ? » Je l'interroge en me demandant jusqu'où il peut aller.

 _ **[Trop loin pour ta propre dignité.]**_ Répond le dragon divin avec un rire sardonique. Je vais lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand il reprend la parole. _**[Pour répondre à ta première question : ça ne me concerne pas.]**_ Lâche l'Empereur d'un ton désintéressé.

« Merci de ton aide infiniment précieuse Ddraig. » Je commente dans un sarcasme absolument pas caché.

Un feulement passablement menaçant est la seule réaction que j'obtiens avant de sentir sa présence s'éloigner dans mon esprit. Je pousse un autre soupir, de lassitude cette fois. Mes relations avec le prisonnier du Boosted Gear sont chaotiques. Certains jours il est de très bon conseil mais d'autre on dirait un misanthrope aigri... Bon après j'ignore comment je serais, surtout vu mon caractère explosif au naturel, si j'étais enfermé pendant des millénaires dans un truc qui fait la taille d'un avant bras avec pour seule compagnie un hôte choisit complètement au hasard...

Je suis sortit de mes pensées quand la pénombre de ma chambre est soudain emplie d'une lueur d'un rouge intense qui illumine toute la pièce. Je me redresse aussitôt, sans quitter le lit dans lequel j'étais allongé, et je regarde l'origine de cette lumière : un sceau qui brille sur le sol. Je le reconnais sans mal après un mois de cohabitation avec le Club de Recherches Occultes. C'est celui de la maison Gremory.

Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer pour que quelqu'un fasse irruption à cette heure ? Après quelques secondes je vois la Présidente se matérialiser. Encore plus étonné je me demande le pourquoi quand elle ouvre les yeux au moment où son moyen de transport disparaît. Elle jette des regards un peu partout dans la pièce, désorientée, puis quand elle me trouve enfin je la vois se jeter sur moi, littéralement, l'air désespérée. Sa première phrase bloque complètement mon cerveau.

« Kurohito-san ! » S'exclame Rias Gremory à mon encontre. « Faites moi l'amour s'il vous plaît ! » Me supplie-t-elle.

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« PARDON !? » Je m'écrie à mon tour quand la gravité de ce qui vient de m'être demandé arrive finalement jusqu'à mes neurones.

« J'ai bien réfléchi et c'est la seule solution... » Marmonne la démone, à moitié pour elle-même, tandis qu'elle commence à enlever le col de son uniforme.

Je l'entends parler de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et ce qu'elle fait ne m'aide pas à me concentrer. Pendant qu'elle continue son explication bancale, que je n'écoute que très partiellement, je la vois ouvrir son chemisier en grand ce qui me donne une vue imprenable sur un soutien gorge carmin en dentelle qui soutient une poitrine tout ce qu'il y a de plus attrayante...

Dans un réflexe je plaque ma main sur mon visage pour me cacher les yeux quand je comprends qu'elle est sérieuse et que ce que je viens d'entendre n'est absolument pas une blague due à l'alcool ou un truc du genre. Pour preuve juste avant que je ne bloque ma vision elle était en train de déboutonner sa jupe. Le bruit de tissu que j'entends ensuite est probablement ladite jupe qui vient de tomber sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !? » Je lui demande, totalement paniqué.

« S'il vous plaît Kurohito-san... » Fait la Présidente sur le même ton qu'avant. « Vous êtes le seul à qui je peux demander ça. » M'assure-t-elle. « J'ai d'abord pensé à Yuuto mais il est trop gentleman pour faire ça et vous êtes le seul autre homme que je connaisse... » M'explique Buchou comme si ça coulait de source.

« Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens ! » Je réplique, de plus en plus désemparé par son comportement.

« Je ne suis pas à votre goût... ? » Répond la jeune femme, moins sûre d'elle.

''Ha ha ha, comme si c'était possible''... J'aurais aimé répondre ça mais je suis assailli par trop de questions en même temps pour pouvoir former une phrase cohérente. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas juste un rêve tordu et beaucoup trop réaliste que je suis en train de faire. Le silence s'installe d'un coup et à part mon cœur qui tambourine à mes oreilles je n'entends plus rien. Je commence à me dire que la tempête est passée quand je sens une main saisir la mienne.

Rias Gremory tremble tandis qu'elle soulève mon bras jusqu'à l'emmener au contact de quelque chose de doux et chaud. Sous le choc j'ouvre en grand les yeux pour voir que mes doigts sont entre ses seins. Instantanément la chaleur me monte au visage au point que je n'arrive même plus à paniquer... Je suis tout simplement figé...

« Vous sentez... ? » Questionne la jeune femme. « Comme mon cœur bat la chamade... » Je ne sens absolument rien à part sa poitrine dont je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux. « C'est ma première fois à moi aussi... »

C'est sa dernière phrase qui arrive à me faire réagir et mes inhibitions me font reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Sans attendre je retire ma main et j'attrape ma couverture pour la dissimuler à mon regard. Je me retourne juste après pour ne pas être tenté de continuer à reluquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'intuition que si ça va plus loin je vais le regretter. Dans mon dos je l'entends s'arrêter dans son élan à son tour. Elle reste plusieurs secondes sans rien dire avant de prendre la parole.

« Je... » Commence la Présidente, hésitante. « Je suis trop... Brutale... ? » M'interroge-t-elle, toujours désespérée.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » Je réplique plus abruptement que je ne le voulais à cause du stress. « Vous arrivez d'un coup en me demandant quelque chose de complètement abracadabrant. » Je continue en essayant de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. « Je voudrais avoir une explication d'abord. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Je dois... » Avoue la Reine de l'Académie en se lançant dans une explication quand elle est interrompue.

« Il suffit ! » Tonne une voix féminine autoritaire.

Encore une fois le sceau des Gremory apparaît sur le sol de ma chambre et je m'attends à voir débarquer Himejima-sempaï sauf que ce n'est pas elle du tout. A la place une femme qui doit avoir environ la trentaine se matérialise. Elle est belle et ses cheveux couleur de l'argent accentuent l'effet de ''beauté froide'' qui émane de sa coiffure. Cependant ce que me surprend le plus c'est ce qu'elle porte... C'est une tenue de domestique d'inspiration occidentale...

Elle pose un regard autoritaire et accusateur sur la démone qui a fait irruption dans ma chambre moins d'une minute plus tôt. Cette dernière se redresse en maudissant le temps qu'elle a perdu en me parlant et se met debout ce qui me donne une vue imprenable sur sa silhouette où seul une culotte en dentelle, accordée au soutien gorge, m'empêche de la voir dans complètement nue. Je suis assez mal à l'aise à cause de ça mais l'arrivée de cette troisième personne attire davantage mon attention et la façon dont elles se toisent me donne l'impression qu'elles vont en venir aux mains.

« Qu'essayez-vous de réaliser Ojou-sama en agissant de cette manière ? » Interroge la domestique d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Mon corps est mien. » Assure Rias Gremory sans se dégonfler en posant ses mains ses hanches. « J'en dispose comme bon me semble. »

« Que diraient vos parents et votre frère s'ils vous voyaient agir aussi outrageusement ? » Contre son interlocutrice, intransigeante.

« Est-ce Nii-sama qui t'envoie me surveiller telle une petite fille ? » Se contente de réponde l'héritière aux cheveux rouges toujours de la même façon.

« Toute votre famille est préoccupée de vos agissements ces derniers temps. » Informe la nouvelle arrivante. « Mais ils ne pensaient pas que vous jetteriez votre dévolu sur le premier homme à votre disposition. » Elle pose sur moi un regard dédaigneux. « Surtout quand ce dernier est de si petite extraction. »

« Vous voulez bien répéter ça ? » Je fais, glacial.

Je me lève d'un bond pour lui rendre son regard mauvais. Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là !? Elle débarque sans crier gare, m'ignore complètement pour finalement m'insulter !? Il y a des limites à respecter ! Buchou tend le bras devant moi pour me couper dans mon élan. Elle foudroie la domestique du regard et reprend la conversation en prenant ma défense. Elle est vraiment en colère.

« Je t'interdis d'insulter les membres de mon club Grayfia. » Réplique la démone, cinglante. « Tu as beau être la [Reine] de mon frère je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de comportement. »

« Je vois. » Déclare-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence sans pour autant changer d'expression faciale. « Vous devez être le possesseur du Boosted Gear, Ryûichi Kurohito-sama. » Déduit la femme qui se tourne vers moi. « Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse. » Ajoute-t-elle en s'inclinant. « Je me nomme Grayfia Lucifuge. Je suis l'intendante de la famille Gremory. »

« Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous rendre la politesse. » Je rétorque avec un rictus.

« Je comprends. » Dit-elle sans cérémonie en s'inclinant un peu plus bas.

Quand elle se redresse je reste un court moment à lui montrer, en silence, que c'est uniquement par ce qu'elle est liée à ma sempaï que je me retiens de la jeter dehors. Finalement c'est la Présidente qui pousse un soupir et brise l'ambiance glaciale. Elle me sourie chaleureusement et on dirait qu'elle est redevenue elle-même. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se penche pour récupérer le haut de son uniforme que je me souviens qu'elle est seins nus en face de moi et j'ai de nouveau chaud au visage.

« Allons continuer cette discussion ailleurs. » Ordonne-t-elle à l'intention de sa domestique en chef. Celle-ci acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et se téléporte. Rias gremory se tourne vers moi et me sourie une dernière fois. « Désolé pour tout ça Kurohito-san. » Affirme la démone. « Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer plus tard. »

Sur ce elle est part aussi et je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre complètement perdu par ce qui vient de se passer. Je reste debout sans rien faire pendant de longs instants à essayer de relier les points sans aucun succès. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et rentre juste après. C'est Asia qui m'apporte une tasse de thé avec un grand sourire. Je la remercie de sa sollicitude avant de replonger dans mes pensées... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

* * *

En partant de la maison le lendemain nous sommes tous les deux surpris de voir Kiba nous attendre à l'extérieur. Il est très serviable et c'est bien son genre mais il n'a jamais fait ça avant et je ne pense pas qu'il s'imposerait de cette manière sans demander. Une fois que nous nous sommes dit bonjour le [Cavalier] a donné la raison de sa présence. Les membres du Club de Recherches Occultes sont dispensés de cours ce matin à cause d'une réunion imprévue, pour ''raison démoniaque'', à laquelle Asia ne peut pas déroger. Je suis aussi invité si je le veux. J'ai donc accepté, intrigué de ce rassemblement soudain sans compter les événements de la veille encore frais dans ma mémoire.

Sur le chemin de l'Académie je demande au seul autre homme de ce club s'il connaît la raison de cette convocation. Il me répond simplement que non en souriant mais je remarque sans mal qu'il est autant prit de surprise que nous deux. Je suis sûr que Himejima-sempaï la connaît pourtant je parie qu'elle ne me la donnerait pas sauf si je compte un ''fufufu'' comme une réponse...

Les deux Pièces et moi-même parlons un peu des événements qui arrivent bientôt dans notre lycée mais c'est vraiment juste pour meubler la conversation, notre esprit est ailleurs. Nous entrons dans la cour puis nous nous dirigeons sans attendre vers le bâtiment de l'Ancienne École. En arrivant devant la porte donnant sur la pièce de réunion je vois mon camarade se figer d'un coup en plein milieu de son geste, le bras à peine tendu vers la poignée.

« Tch... » Dit-il, soudainement sérieux et contrarié. « Je ne sens cette présence que maintenant... »

Entendre le si calme et posé prince charmant lâcher un bruit de ce genre me met vraiment mal à l'aise à mon tour et Asia n'est pas en reste. Il pousse le battant, nous donnant la vision dans la pièce dans laquelle, sans surprise, une personne de plus attend. Cette fois c'est moi qui affiche une expression peu engageante. Impossible d'oublier un visage et une tenue pareillle moins d'une demie-journée après. Grayfia se tient à côté du bureau tandis que les deux responsables sont à leurs places habituelles.

Nous entrons sans nous presser et celles déjà présentes nous saluent. L'air semble peser une tonne à cause de la tension qui plane dans l'air et je sens mon amie s'agripper à mon uniforme pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Je la rapproche de moi alors que nous prenons place sur les banquettes jumelles aux emplacements auxquelles nous nous sommes habitués. Ensuite Buchou prend la parole.

« Désolée de vous avoir convoqué aussi précipitamment. » S'excuse-t-elle. « Cependant je dois vous informer de quelque chose d'import... »

Le reste de sa phrase n'a pas le temps de sortir qu'un cercle magique se forme à l'endroit d'où partent mes condisciples démoniaques d'ordinaire pour remplir leurs contrats. Mais il ne porte pas l'emblème des Gremory et la couleur a changée elle aussi. J'entends un murmure presque inaudible sortir des lèvres de Kiba. Ce n'est qu'un seul mot mais je le reconnais sans problème : ''Phenex''

Selon le ''Lemegeton**'' il est du rang de Grand Marquis des Enfers, un rang en dessous des Gremory, et ressemble à un phénix avec une voix d'enfant. Une gerbe de flammes imposante émerge brutalement du scellé et une pluie d'étincelles s'abat sur nous. L'instant d'après un homme qui doit avoir environ vingt-cinq ans chasse ce rideau de feu d'un large geste de la main en montrant un grand sourire arrogant.

Il est blond et porte un ensemble veste et pantalon de costume d'un rouge vif, complété par une chemise blanche négligemment ouverte jusqu'à la moitié du torse... Quand on me dit que les apparences sont trompeuses j'ai envie de rire. Ce gars n'est pas là depuis plus de trois secondes et je sais déjà qu'il est, au mieux, un gamin pourri gâté qui a mal tourné. En ouvrant la bouche juste après j'en ai confirmation rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

« Aaah... Voilà longtemps que je n'était pas venu dans le monde des humains. » Sans même saluer il se met à inspecter la pièce et reprend la parole dès qu'il trouve ce qu'il veut. « Te voici ma chère Rias. Je suis venu te chercher. »

Ok... Qui est ce gigolo ? Je me plaignais du rentre dedans de ma sempaï mais ce type est tellement direct que si dans un concours de finesse il n'y a que lui et un bulldozer je vous laisse deviner à qui je donne le premier prix... Il ne fait que renforcer l'image peu reluisante qu'il donne avec sa seconde phrase.

« La date de la cérémonie a été arrêtée et il faut que allions voir la salle avant. » Affirme-t-il, totalement décontracté.

Sur ce il avance vers la Présidente et saisit son bras dans un geste nonchalant comme s'il prenait un objet posé sur un meuble. Je suis choqué de sa façon d'agir mais Buchou réagit sans attendre et se libère de son étreinte. Sans même se lever elle lui répond sèchement en lui jetant un regard assassin.

« Lâche moi Riser ! » Vocifère-t-elle, menaçante.

Au moment où sa réplique sort la température baisse encore de plusieurs degrés dans la pièce et au sourire formel légèrement crispé de la Vice-présidente je devine que ce type est encore plus imbuvable que je le pensais au départ. Je comprends aussi sans trop réfléchir que personne dans l'assemblée ne dira quoi que se soit vu qu'ils n'ont pas bougés malgré une agression flagrante de leur maître. En comparaison de leur agressivité envers moi dans l'église je dois dire qu'ils me paraissent un peu limité à cet instant. Je me lance avec un certain plaisir en sachant que ça ne va pas être trop dur de le provoquer.

« Une personne éduquée correctement commencerait par se présenter aux personnes qui ne la connaissent pas. » Je dis sur le ton de la conversation.

Il se tourne vers moi et je sens Asia qui se glisse dans mon dos pour se cacher de son regard méprisant. Il reste une courte seconde à me détailler pour essayer de me reconnaître sans succès mais il n'a probablement pas cherché bien loin non plus. Il se redresse et me toise de toute sa hauteur. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Pour ce que ça m'impressionne.

« Qui es-tu toi ? » Répond-t-il, mécontent de s'être fait interrompre.

« Je me nomme Ryûichi Kurohito. » Je fais d'une voix neutre en faisant fi du ton employé juste avant. « Je suis membre du Club de Recherches Occultes. »

« Un humain ? » Déduit le nouveau venu, en plissant les yeux de mépris, quand il entend que je n'ai pas donné ma [Pièce]. « Humph... Pas étonnant que Rias ne t'es pas parlée de moi... »

« Je ne lui pas parlé de toi par ce que c'était inutile. » Rétorque la démone aux cheveux rouges.

Il rigole jaune en réponse à l'affirmation de son homologue. Pour ma part je suis content de mon intervention. L'intendante entre dans la conversation la seconde qui suit et s'adresse à moi en particulier.

« Cette personne se prénomme Riser Phenex-sama, troisième fils de la Maison Phenex. » M'informe-t-elle de son ton formel. « C'est un démon de haut-rang et de sang pur. » Je n'arrive pas à cacher mon sourire moqueur. En plus il fait partie de la noblesse. Ce type est une véritable caricature. « Il est aussi le futur époux de la prochaine héritière de la famille Gremory. »

...

...

...

Ok... Ça explique beaucoup de choses...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard la tension est retombée d'un cran car ce prétentieux pense s'être imposé maintenant que son statut a été révélé. Il ne peut pas se tromper davantage. Je suis silencieux car je suis plongé dans mes pensées pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement ce type est tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne remarque même pas à quel point Himejima-sempaï le méprise tandis qu'il la félicite pour son thé. Je suis certains que si on se trouvait dans un film de série B elle aurait empoisonné ladite boisson.

Deuxièmement Rias Gremory est assisse à ses côtés sur la banquette mais elle est raide comme un balai malgré qu'elle reste élégamment posée. Pareil que pour sa [Reine] il ne manque pas grand chose pour qu'un sortilège ne parte droit entre ses deux yeux. Et pour finir je comprends le pourquoi de sa visite d'hier. Être utilisé comme un moyen de rompre un mariage, surtout de cette façon, me met en colère. Mais quand je pense à quel point elle devait être désespérée pour se résigner à abandonner sa virginité à un homme qu'elle connaît depuis à peine plus d'un mois pour fuir celui qui se tient en face moi... Jusqu'à quel point il peut être odieux ?

« Je te le répète Riser... » Déclare Rias Gremory, très énervée. « Je ne t'épouserais pas ! »

« J'ai entendu ma chère Rias. » Répond calmement le concerné. « Cependant tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, ta famille veut à tout prix éviter la crise. »

« Ce n'est pas ton problème ! » Rétorque la démone. De mon côté je suis surpris de l'entendre parler aussi familièrement. « Je suis consciente de mon rang en tant qu'héritière et je choisirais un époux pour perpétuer le nom de ma famille cependant il sera sélectionné selon mes propres critères. »

La discussion se prolonge pendant un long moment. Lui affirme, entre deux gorgées de thé, que leur union est trop importante pour être annulée pour un simple caprice. Que les démons de sang pur ne sont plus assez nombreux à cause la Grande Guerre et qu'il est vital que ceux restants s'unissent pour garder autant de Piliers Originels que possible en vie. Les démons réincarnés, comme Asia ou Koneko, sont importants pour l'avenir de leur race pourtant il faut aussi préserver la pureté de leurs lignées par des mariages arrangés tels que le leur.

J'ai envie de vomir en entendant des arguments aussi pathétiques dans la bouche d'un arriviste. Il recrache un speech apprit par cœur en le brodant de politique conservationniste alors qu'il n'en a clairement rien à cirer. Tout ce qu'il désire c'est mettre la femme qui se trouve à sa gauche dans son lit afin de pouvoir s'en vanter et le pire c'est qu'il croit pouvoir convaincre quelqu'un avec ça ! J'en ai vu des abrutis mais je lui donne une palme.

« Je sais la situation est grave et je prendrai un mari. » Concède la Présidente. Ce qui fait sourire largement son interlocuteur qui déchante tout aussi vite la seconde d'après. « Mais ce ne sera pas toi. » Affirme-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « J'épouserais celui avec lequel je voudrais vivre le reste de ma vie. »

« Tss... » Lâche Riser

Il y a une courte seconde de silence. Le regard du troisième fils se durcit brutalement et je vois le thé dans sa tasse commencer à bouillir. Il la pose et se lève pour faire face à sa femme par obligation. Alors qu'il met ses mains dans ses poches l'air autour de lui commence à onduleur à cause de la forte chaleur qu'il dégage.

« Je suis un démon qui porte le glorieux nom de Phenex, Rias. » Déclare-t-il, menaçant. « J'ai déjà accepté de venir dans ce bâtiment ridicule, dans ce monde répugnant. Je t'interdis de salir davantage le nom de ma famille. » D'un coup des flammes jaillissent autour de lui. « Je vais te ramener aux Enfers même si je dois brûler tous tes serviteurs pour ça ! »

La chaleur devient rapidement insoutenable pour Asia qui passe carrément derrière moi pour se protéger tandis que le feu qui entoure ce parvenu vient se placer dans son dos pour former des ailes. Buchou s'est levée et se prépare à combattre pour défendre son [Peerage]. Moi je me suis redressé aussi et je jure que si jamais il touche à un seul cheveux de mon amie il aura beau être immortel comme le dit la légende ça ne le gardera pas en vie. Le Boosted Gear va se matérialiser sur mon bras quand une voix calme nous coupe dans notre élan.

« Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, Kurohito-sama, je vous prie de rester calme. » Dit Grayfia d'un ton posé. « Si vous continuez je me verrais contrainte d'intervenir. »

Je vais répliquer que ça ne va pas m'arrêter pour autant quand je remarque que la Présidente et son ''futur mari'' se sont bel et bien calmés instantanément. Aucun des deux n'émet plus d'aura agressive et je suis stupéfait qu'elle ait réussi à les calmer aussi simplement. Rias est visiblement contrarié tandis que Riser se contente de faire un geste négligé de la main.

« Si ''la plus puissante de toutes les [Reines]'' dit ça alors même moi je suis effrayé... » Annonce celui-ci. « Je ne veux pas combattre un membre du [Peerage] de Sirzech-sama que l'on dit constitué uniquement de monstres de la nature. »

On dirait que ça ne choque que moi que ce gus vienne d'insulter ouvertement la domestique... Passé cela je reconnais que c'est impressionnant qu'un gars comme lui, arrogant à ce point, finit par se tenir à carreau sur un seul petit avertissement. On dirait que le frère aîné de la jeune femme n'est pas n'importe qui. Une fois sûre que la dispute ne va pas s'envenimer de nouveau l'intendante reprend la parole sans que le ton de sa voix n'ait changé.

« Mon maître, tout comme les membres de la Maisonnée Phenex, savait que ce conflit ne pourrait pas être résolu pacifiquement. » Avoue Grayfia. « Nous vous proposons donc un ultime recours. » Dit-elle posément. Ce qui surprend beaucoup l'héritière Gremory. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il restait encore une solution. « Pour résoudre ce différent nous pouvons organiser, exceptionnellement, un Rating Game. »

Je tombe des nues c'est rien de le dire et je crois que c'est la même chose pour Buchou qui n'en a pas la mâchoire qui s'en décroche mais presque. Ils veulent aller jusqu'à un combat aussi violent rien que pour une simple affaire de mariage arrangé ? Il s sont complètements fous où quoi ? Je me remets de ma surprise lentement ce qui n'est pas le cas de la responsable qui répond sans perdre une seconde de plus.

« Jusqu'où Otou-sama et ma famille ont-ils décidés d'interférer dans ma vie !? » Clame, scandalisée, Rias. « La seule raison qui peut autoriser un Rating Game si un démon n'a pas atteint la majorité se sont les problèmes territoriaux ou politiques entre deux Piliers ! »

La domestique va dire quelque chose quand nous nous tournons tous en direction du même démon. Le fils Phenex vient d'éclater d'un rire moqueur, vulgaire et totalement désinhibé. Je sens la pression recommencer à monter à l'intérieur de moi à toute vitesse. Il met un long moment avant de pouvoir se maîtriser. Quand il peut parler de nouveau un sourire horriblement satisfait lacère son visage.

« C'est tout ce qu'ils trouvés ? » Raille-t-il. « J'ai déjà participé à plusieurs Rating Games Officiels et j'ai gagné pratiquement tous mes matchs. » Annonce Riser, méprisant. « Tu ne songerais pas sérieusement à m'affronter, Rias ? »

« Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Riser ! » Contre l'interpellée sans faiblir.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! » Explose-t-il encore de rire, toujours plus moqueur. « Tous tes serviteurs sont là Rias ? » La Présidente acquiesce avec fierté. « Alors ce match ne sera qu'une blague. » Assure-t-il, dédaigneux. « Seule ta [Reine], la ''Mikazuchi no Miko'' peut espérer se battre d'égale à égale avec mes servantes ! »

Il claque des doigts et le scellé sur le sol, jusque là parfaitement calme, s'embrasse de nouveau. Au milieu des flammes je vois plusieurs ombres apparaître, trop vite pour que je puisse les compter. Quand les flammes disparaissent je peux voir une, deux, trois... Quinze femmes d'âges et d'apparences diverses. Il a complété son set d'[Evil Pieces] et du coup c'est du cinq contre quinze... La famille de Rias veut quoi ? La corriger pour son comportement ? L'humilier ? Ils lui proposent un affrontement en 3 contre 1 pour seule chance de se libérer de ce salaud ? C'est une mauvaise blague j'espère ?

« Et voici mes mignonnes petites servantes. » Déclare Riser Phenex avec une fierté lubrique.

Il se rapproche de l'une d'elle et l'empoigne sans aucune retenue avant de carrément de l'embrasser en pleine bouche de la manière la plus obscène et dépourvu de romantisme que j'ai jamais pu voir. Je plaque, dans un réflexe surhumain, mes mains sur les yeux de Asia qui en réaction se bouche les oreilles pour vraiment ne rien percevoir de la scène immorale qui se joue devant elle. Rias détourne le regard, dégoûté de ce spectacle. Grayfia reste impassible tout comme Himejima-sempaï. Kiba affiche un rictus tandis que Koneko, qui avait repris sa dégustation de friandise, appuie tellement fort sur sa fourchette qu'elle en raye son assiette. Quand il termine le démon se redresse et nous fait face, pleinement satisfait, avant d'ajouter.

« Voilà ce que nous pourrons faire autant de fois que tu voudras une fois que nous serons mariés, Rias. »

C'est là que je perd définitivement mon calme. Je lâche mon amie qui, surprise de mon geste, tombe dans la banquette. Je me tourne lentement en remarquant le sourire amusé de la Vice-Présidente qui voit que mes pupilles ont virés au rouge vif. Ce changement n'échappe pas non plus à Riser qui n'en est pas le moins du monde affecté. Il se croit intouchable ? Il va apprendre à fermer son clapet.

« Si tu ne te tais pas très vite je vais te couper le sifflet moi-même espèce de poulet mal frit. » Je lui dis, cinglant.

Mon interlocuteur et sa troupe de groupies se figent aussitôt en m'entendant. La plus choquée de toutes est une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en deux tresses qui bouclent aux extrémités. Son habit évoque les trois plumes que l'on trouve d'ordinaire sur la queue du phénix et vu l'arrogance de Riser vis à vis de son nom elle est probablement de sa propre famille pour qu'elle soit autorisée à en porter les symboles. Ce type est répugnant ! Il a sa propre sœur dans son harem !

« Pou... Poulet mal frit !? » Bégaye le prétendant de la Présidente, choqué m'entendre l'insulter de cette manière. « Sale humain ! Tu vas apprendre à rester à ta place ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Je rétorque du tac au tac. « Tu vas m'insulter jusqu'à me faire mourir d'ennui ? » Je raille, indifférent à la poussée de chaleur qui émane de lui. « Je sais maintenant pourquoi le ''Lemegeton'' dit de se boucher les oreilles avant d'invoquer un Phenex. C'est pour ne pas entendre un ''trop-plein de conneries'' débiter des âneries en continu ! »

Mon interlocuteur semble sur le point d'exploser, littéralement. Son [Peerage] est complètement sous le choc de voir un ''simple mortel'' oser provoquer un démon de haut rang sans la moindre retenue. De leur côté mes camarades sourient plus où moins discrètement en m'entendant mettre Riser en boite. Finalement ce dernier se tourne vers ma supérieure, conscient qu'il ne peut pas se battre lui-même en présence de Grayfia.

« Rias tu devrais éduquer ton animal de compagnie ! » Ordonne-t-il avec suffisance malgré sa colère.

« Kurohito-san n'est pas mon animal de compagnie Riser ! » Affirme-t-elle, menaçante. « Et je t'interdis de parler de cette manière à un membre de mon club ! »

« Laissez tomber Buchou. » Je fais en allant me placer entre eux. « Ce gars n'est qu'un pervers incestueux qui pense avec son entrejambe. » Ma phrase le fait s'enflammer de nouveau et il est à la limite de m'attaquer.

« Ose répéter ça encore une fois misérable vermine et je me charge personnellement de ton cas ! » Affirme le troisième fils Phenex, les yeux emplis de rage.

« Ferme là donc, espèce de fils à papa. » Je réplique sans le moindre respect. « Va donc te trouver une prostituée, c'est le seule type de femme qui convient à une ordure de ton genre. »

Tout le groupe de Riser trésaille quand je dis ça. Je viens de les comparer à des filles de joie et l'ambiance meurtrière qui imbibe la pièce redouble d'intensité. Derrière moi je sens que la démone aux cheveux écarlates pense que je vais trop loin. Rien à cirer. Si ce play-boy à la manque me cherche il va me trouver. Nous nous toisons l'espace d'une seconde puis il semble se détendre et prend la parole.

« Mira ! » Une des filles au premier rang s'avance. « Fais lui comprendre qu'on ne m'insulte pas à la légère. »

« Oui, Riser-sama ! » Répond l'interpellée, enjouée de pouvoir se battre.

Elle a la carrure de Koneko-san et elle tient un bâton d'entraînement utilisé pour les arts martiaux. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en quatre tresses. Elle porte un manteau rouge et un kimono blanc tenu par un obi rouge aussi. La dénommée Mira fait trois pas et se met en position de combat. Pour ma part je pose un regard menaçant sur elle mais ça ne la fait même pas frissonner. Elle se sent très en confiance.

Mon adversaire sourit largement en me voyant rester debout sans même me mettre en garde. D'après sa position dans le groupe je sais qu'elle est un [Pion]. Je peux tenir une [Tour] en combat rapproché et ce gars s'imagine pouvoir me faire taire en envoyant une de ses Pièces les plus faibles sans même recourir à la [Promotion] ? Très bien... Mais je n'ai pas pour autant envie de frapper une gamine qui obéit stupidement à un crétin de bas étage.

« Écarte toi de là. » Je lui demande froidement. « Ça ne concerne que Riser et moi. »

« Tu as insulté mon maître. » Fait Mira, féroce. « Je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! »

« Comme tu voudras. » Je plie les genoux. « Mais tu vas le regretter. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps elle se précipite sur moi et abat son bâton sur ma tête puis au dernier moment elle dévie de sa course et vise mon bras gauche. Elle est vraiment lente si je la compare à Kiba-san et je ne prends même pas la peine de me défendre. Au moment de l'impact j'imagine que mon agresseur s'attend à me voir être projeté sur le côté cependant je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Honnêtement ça fait mal mais franchement en comparaison de koneko-san c'est une blague. La fille en face de moi grimace à cause du retour de force dans son arme puis ouvre en grand les yeux, stupéfaite que je n'ai pas été le moins du monde ébranlé. Aucune surprise pour mes condisciples cependant ce n'est pas le cas du [Peerage] de Riser et de lui-même qui n'en reviennent pas. Et ça ne fait que commencer.

Je lève le poing et ce n'est que lorsque j'amorce ma riposte que mon adversaire réagit. Il est trop tard pour l'éviter. Je l'atteint en pleine figure et elle est plaqué au sol par la violence du coup. Je me suis retenu par pitié, du coup elle est toujours consciente et hurle de douleur en se tenant le visage, recroquevillée. Une fois encore la stupeur ébranle les Phenex qui n'en croient pas leur yeux.

Il lui faut plus d'une dizaine de seconde pour que Mira puisse maîtriser sa souffrance. Elle parvient au prix d'un gros effort à se redresser et elle pose sur moi un regard assassin. Cependant avec la mâchoire brisée elle ne peut pas parler et se contente de me bondir dessus pour repasser à l'offensive. J'attrape son arme avec ma main gauche et je lui décoche un coup brutal dans l'abdomen. Elle repli ses bras devant ses abdominaux pour se protéger mais il y a tellement de différence entre nous au niveau de la force brute que c'est inutile.

Toutes les personnes présentes entendent avec horreur ses deux poignets se briser sous l'effet de mon attaque. Pourtant malgré cela elle est plié en deux et crache du sang avant de s'effondrer, inerte. Quand elle touche le sol dans un bruit sec plusieurs réactions de peur sont audibles du côté des mes adversaires. Il y a pourtant une autre [Pion] qui s'élance en criant, la voix pleine de ressentiments, le nom de sa camarade.

Elle me fonce dessus et tente de me frapper à la tête. Je prends à deux mains le bâton de ma précédente attaquante et je l'abat de toutes mes forces sur son épaule gauche. L'arme se brise sous le choc et jette à terre la démone qui hurle à son tour, tremblante de douleur. Elle est tellement focalisée sur sa clavicule brisée qu'elle ne remarque pas un coup de pied de ma part qui l'atteint au ventre. Ce qui fait que du sang gicle de sa bouche et le contrecoup l'envoie valser contre un mur en brisant un meuble au passage. Arrêtée sans ménagement par cet obstacle elle retombe au sol, inconsciente.

Je me tourne lentement vers les quatorze autres membres du [Peerage] qui sont comme frappés par la foudre. Même le [Roi] est tellement sous le choc qu'il reste muet alors que je viens d'envoyer deux de ses [Pions] sur le banc de touche. Une jeune femme qui porte une robe chinoise se prépare à passer à l'action quand la température de la pièce chute, littéralement. Grayfia vient de libérer son aura et il fait d'un coup beaucoup plus froid.

« Ojou-sama, je vous serais gréée de ramener le membre de votre club à la raison. » Déclare-t-elle, toujours aussi posée. « Quand à vous, Riser-sama, cessez ces futiles agressions. Un démon de haut rang ne devrait pas se laisser provoquer de cette manière. »

Je sens la main de la Présidente se poser sur mon épaule et je parviens à me calmer légèrement. En me tournant je vois son visage qui montre un sourire apaisant. Elle passe devant moi pour faire face à son futur époux dont elle voudrait s'affranchir. Lui affiche une envie de meurtre absolument pas dissimulée. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et je continue de soutenir son regard. S'il veut encore se ridiculiser je vais me faire une joie de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

« Retire toi Riser. » Ordonne-t-elle, fermement. « Emporte tes servantes blessées pour les soigner nous réglerons cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes lors d'un Rating Game. »

« Quoi !? » Je m'exclame, complètement pris au dépourvu. « Attendez Buchou ! » Je viens me mettre en face d'elle, abasourdi. « Ce n'est pas ce que... »

« Ha ha ha. » Rigole le Fils Phenex. « Très bien Rias nous allons donc nous battre pour voir qui est le plus fort entre toi et moi. » Il fait un geste à ses deux fous pour leur dire d'aller récupérer les deux inconscientes. « Je vais même être généreux. Je te laisse dix jours pour te préparer et en plus je te donne le droit d'emmener ton chien enragé pour combattre. » Dit-il avec un sourire provocateur

Elle l'insulte pour la façon dont il vient de m'appeler mais je ne relève même pas. Je suis trop stupéfait par ce que vient de déclarer la démone. Lui disparaît dans une gerbe de flammes sans attendre. Une seconde plus tard c'est l'intendante qui dit qu'elle doit informer les hautes instances de cette décision et s'éclipse à son tour. Ne laissant que les membres du Club de Recherches Occultes.

L'héritière Gremory se retourne pour s'adresser à ses serviteurs et leur dit qu'ils vont dès ce soir partir pour une maison de campagne dans les montagnes pour commencer l'entraînement. Une fois encore je reste coi de sa décision complètement unilatérale et je reste l'espace d'un instant sans rien faire puis une colère sourde m'envahit de nouveau. Il me faut toute ma retenue pour ne pas me déchaîner.

« Rias... » Dit la prêtresse, l'angoisse se lisant sur son visage, alors qu'elle observe un point situé juste derrière sa supérieure.

L'interpellée reprend sa position initiale et tombe nez à nez avec moi. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un instant de panique en voyant mes deux pupilles reptiliennes braquées droit sur elle. J'ai les poings serrés de rage et même dans mon état je sens que mon aura incendiaire est en train de rayonner comme un feu menaçant. Je suis sûr que notre rencontre à l'église est en train de lui revenir en mémoire.

« Kuro.. hito-san ? » Parvient-elle péniblement à articuler.

« Je vous laisse dix secondes pour vous expliquer Gremory-sempaï. » Je lui pose en ultimatum d'une voix glacée.

« Je... » Le changement dans ma façon de l'appeler ne lui a pas échappé et je sais qu'elle a compris qu'elle vient de franchir une ligne interdite. « Je ne comprends pas... »

« Oh... Vraiment ? » Je réponds, sarcastique. Je m'avance d'un pas et il lui faut beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas faire de même en sens inverse. « Vous vous rappelez du jour où vous m'avez expliqué comment fonctionnent les Rating Games ? » Elle hoche de la tête avec difficulté. « Qu'avez vous dit ce jour là ? »

La raison de mon comportement lui saute à la gorge comme un animal sauvage et elle cherche une solution pour me calmer mais à la façon dont elle doit se forcer pour ne pas fuir mon regard je parie qu'elle n'en trouve pas. J'attends une courte seconde avant de reprendre notre échange qui commence à inquiéter de plus en plus tous les spectateurs.

« Je croyais que les démons qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés à maturité ne pouvaient pas participer à ce genre de match. » Je fais, doucereux. « Et là, vous venez d'en accepter un sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. »

« Je sais que je me suis laissée emporter mais... » Essaye de se défendre la Présidente mais je l'interrompt.

« Mais quoi !? » Je tonne d'une voix forte. « Lorsque j'ai appris que Asia, qui venait juste de revenir à la vie après s'est fait arracher son Sacred Gear, devrait participer à ces ridicules combats de gladiateurs j'ai failli vous attaquer pour ça. » Je lui révèle et cela ne manque pas de lui rappeler encore une fois que je suis impulsif. « Cependant quand vous m'avez affirmé que ça ne serait pas avant plusieurs années je me suis dis que mon amie pourrait au moins s'habituer à une nouvelle vie tranquille avant d'être lâchée dans l'arène ! »

« Je comprends votre colère mais les circonstances... » Elle tente encore de se justifier.

« LA FERME ! » Je hurle, au bord de l'éruption. Elle sursaute. « Lorsque vous m'avez affirmée être trop jeune j'ai cru que nous avions un accord tacite pour que vous ne fassiez pas un seul de ces maudits Rating Games jusqu'à que vous soyez adulte ! »

« C'est ce que je désirais aussi. » Affirme Rias Gremory avec une fragile assurance. « Et je vous jure que je ne comptais pas jouer sur les mots ou quoique se soit de ce genre. »

« Je m'en moque. » Je rétorque, cinglant. « Vous venez de manquer à votre parole. » Elle veut dire quelque chose mais je lui intime le silence. « Ce type est peut-être un salaud mais vous êtes toute aussi égoïste que lui ! »

Mon commentaire choque l'ensemble du Club qui n'en revient pas que je compare leur maître à un coureur de jupon sans la moindre morale.

« Vous débarquez hier soir en demandant que je vous dépucelle sans arrière pensée et aujourd'hui vous voulez embarquer Asia dans votre petite virée pour la liberté ? » Je la foudroie du regard. « Mais pour qui vous vous prenez!? »

Je viens de lâcher un pavé dans la mare et c'est rien de le dire. Je crois que mon interlocutrice se téléporterait au loin pour ne jamais réapparaître afin d'échapper à la honte. Koneko a lâchée son assiette qui vient de se casser sur le sol dans un tintement sonore. Kiba en a la mâchoire qui s'en décroche tellement que je pourrais y faire rentrer un pamplemousse. Quant à sa [Reine] elle regarde le plancher, pleine de remords, elle avait sous doute devinée ce que sa maîtresse avait tentée de faire pour échapper à son futur époux.

« Mais allez-y, Gremory-sempaï. » Je continue cruellement. « Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de faire votre petite vendetta personnelle mais ne comptez ni sur Asia ni sur moi. »

« Que... » Hésite-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Parvient finalement à dire la démone.

« C'est pourtant clair je crois. » Je fais, condescendant. « Libérez tout de suite mon amie de votre emprise. »

Elle écarquille en grand les yeux sous le coup de la stupéfaction. Je me moque bien qu'elle puisse penser traiter ses serviteurs comme des membres de sa famille. Vu comment ses propres parents la laisse décider de son avenir je ne vais pas certainement pas permettre que Asia reste une seule minute de plus à ses côtés. D'un coup j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut s'enfuir encore plus vite qu'avant puis j'entends son bras droit qui tente de s'immiscer dans notre échange.

« Kurohito-san... » Fait timidement la prêtresse. « Ce n'est pas... »

« Restez en dehors de ça Himejima-sempaï. » Je réponds sans aucun tact. « Cette histoire ne concerne que moi et la Présidente. » Je me focalise de nouveau sur ma première interlocutrice. « Dépêchez vous. » Je lui ordonne froidement. « Avant que je ne vous force à le faire. »

« Je... » Bégaye l'héritière.

Elle tente par tous les moyens de trouver une échappatoire et je matérialise le Boosted Gear pour lui montrer que l'horloge tourne. La peur se fraye immédiatement un chemin sur son visage et les autres personnes présentes se mettent d'un coup en garde. La [Tour] lève les poings tandis que le [Chevalier] fait apparaître son épée et la dégaine sans perdre de temps. La [Reine] se met en position malgré sa réticence. En fait ils sont tous hésitants. Ils espèrent que je vais me calmer et qu'ils vont pouvoir en rester là... C'est mal me connaître.

« Votre temps est épuisé Gremory-sempaï. » Je fais pendant qu'un premier **[BOOST!]** se fait entendre. « Libérez tout de suite Asia. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Finit-elle par lâcher précipitamment, en proie à la panique.

« Quoi... !? » Je fais à mon tour en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous tenez si peu à la vie ? » Je lui demande alors que mon aura commence à faire noircir le parquet sous mes pieds.

« Non ! » Affirme la démone. « C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez. » Répète-t-elle, sa voix devenant de moins en moins audible à cause de la peur.

« Tiens donc ? » Je raille. **[BOOST!]** « Et pour quelle raison ? »

Si jamais elle me sort encore une fois une excuse bidon je jure que je vais tellement la faire souffrir qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais sortir des Enfers. Elle tente de me bafouiller une réponse mais elle est tellement incohérente que je n'en comprends pas un traître mot. Au bout du quatrième essai, lorsqu'elle entend un autre **[BOOST!]** , elle parvient à me le dire.

« L'[Evil Piece] que j'ai utilisé pour la ressusciter... Est la seule chose qui maintien son âme à l'intérieur de son corps... » M'explique la jeune femme, de plus en plus fuyante. « Si je la lui retire... Elle va mourir de nouveau... »

« NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI ! » Je hurle comme un aliéné en la saisissant par le cou de ma main droite.

Je vois son visage exprimer une peur soudaine et elle libère par réflexe une puissante décharge magique qui me donne l'impression d'être au centre d'une explosion. Je suis propulsé au travers d'un mur pas très épais et j'atterris durement sur le sol. Je sens alors chaque centimètre carré de ma peau me brûler comme si je venais de me jeter dans une cuve de métal en fusion et je hurle de souffrance.

Il me faut une dizaine de seconde pour pouvoir reprendre mes esprits. En entrouvrant les yeux je vois l'épiderme de mon bras se régénérer rapidement pendant que la douleur s'estompe peu à peu... Elle vient de m'attaquer sans même se retenir... Si je n'avais pas été renforcé par le pouvoir de Ddraig je serais déjà mort...

Une soudaine fatigue me fait tourner la tête et je lutte pour rester conscient. J'entends un **[BOOST!]** qui me permet de me redresser et qui achève de me guérir. Un autre se fait entendre dans la foulée et je racle le sol de mes doigts ce qui laisse une empreinte bien visible dans l'arrière cour de l'ancien bâtiment. En me relevant je constate que je viens de faire une chute de deux étages et qu'il y a un trou de la taille d'un camion dans le flanc de la salle de réunion du club.

Rias Gremory me regarde avec un air affligé et apeuré. Une de ses main est posé sur son cou qui porte une trace de ma propre main qui ressemble à une brûlure. Son [Peerage] est devant elle et notre rencontre il y a un mois me revient en mémoire. Ils ont cependant l'air bien moins convaincu de faire le bon choix. Un énième **[BOOST!]** amplifie encore mon énergie .

« Très bien... » Je déclare avec la détermination glacial d'un tueur. « Si vous voulez que l'on fasse comme ça... Vous allez être servie ! »

Je concentre ma force dans la paume de ma main droite. Une sphère de puissance brute se forme et commence à rayonner de plus en plus fortement. J'entends la démone qui me supplie de me calmer tout en retenant ses serviteurs de m'attaquer. Complètement indifférent à sa demande j'amorce un geste en direction de leur groupe en espérant qu'ils ne vont pas mourir sur le coup en essayant de se protéger. Les membres du Club de Recherches Occultes se préparent à évacuer d'urgence et c'est à ce moment qu'une voix grave et posée résonne dans ma tête.

[ _ **Ta rage est justifiée, partenaire, et si c'est ton choix je ne vais pas te retenir.]**_ Dit le dragon divin. Je vais lui répliquer que son intervention est inutile quand il ajoute. _**[Mais avant de te déchaîner tu devrais regarder à gauche de celle que tu t'apprêtes à pulvériser.]**_

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis son conseil mais je le fais quand même. Au bout de deux petites secondes je vois une personne que, dans ma fureur, j'avais complètement oubliée... Asia...

Elle est recroquevillé derrière un pan de mur éventré et seul sa tête et un bras dépassent. Pourtant c'est suffisant pour je sente une honte comme j'en ai rarement ressentie venir me donner l'impression d'avoir été poignardé en plein cœur...

Elle tremble de tout son corps et sur son visage je ne vois que de la terreur...

Et la cause de cette terreur...

C'est moi...

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 9 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **A la prochaine !  
**

* * *

Lexique :

 ***Taiyaki :** patisserie japonaise en forme de poisson fourrée à la pâte de haricots rouges sucrée

 **** ''Lemegeton''** : le ''Lemegeton Clavicula Solomonis'' (littéralement : ''la Petite Clé de Salomon) est un traité de magie qui décrit entre autres choses les 72 démons principaux et la manière de les invoquer.


	13. Ce que je veux te dire

Hello All !

Chapitre 10 online !

Suite directe du précédent. Je vous laisse donc l'apprécier :D

Review :

 _Silver Highwind chapter 12 . Aug 30_

 _Aaaah, ça valait la peine d'attendre . Quand je lis ce chapitre, je remarque à quel point les réactions de Issei par rapport à certaines situations dans l'anime était assez illogique, après c'est l'auteur qui a fait le personnage ainsi, le pervers typique qui veut son petit harem sans réfléchir au reste ce qui est dommage avec une oeuvre qui avait un si grand potentiel selon moi._  
 _En tout cas, avec tous ces événements je me demande comment va finir Rias vu la position du héro, c'est très intéressant ._

 **Ha ha ha ! Je suis tellement d'accord avec tout ce qui a été dit dans ce premier paragraphe \\(^o^)/**

 **La réponse dans ces lignes ;)**

* * *

Chap 10 : Ce que je veux te dire

Le soleil s'est couché depuis peu de temps et le ciel reste encore d'une couleur rouge orangée qui apaiserait sans doute beaucoup de personnes mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis assis en direction de l'horizon voilà maintenant des heures. Je regarde le ciel perdre sa coloration vive pour se remplir d'un noir profond et uniforme. D'ordinaire cette vision me calme pourtant cette fois je suis bien trop ballotté par des émotions contradictoires.

Je n'arrive pas à décolérer tant l'empressement avec lequel Rias Gremory a oubliée sa promesse me reste en travers de la gorge. Mon cœur est agité et des pensées de destruction me harcèlent en permanence. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je m'emporte de nouveau et que je recommence à frapper avant de réfléchir malgré que je sache que cela n'apporte rien de bon. Je connais ma tendance à me laisser entraîner par mes accès de violence.

En présence de mon père cela n'arrivait pratiquement jamais tant il savait comment me canaliser et me détourner de ma fureur. Quoique que lui n'a jamais manqué à sa parole. Pas par peur mais par respect pour ses convictions et pour moi bien sûr. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Je sourie tristement en me souvenant de ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il l'avait décidé. Plusieurs fois je l'ai pris pour un fou mais j'ai compris plus tard qu'il ne faisait rien par hasard.

Je regarde mes mains qui reflètent la lueur du coucher de soleil maintenant que mes gants ont été réduits en charpie. Conséquence du sort que m'a lancé l'héritière aux cheveux écarlates mes habits ont prit un sale coup et passer a toute vitesse entres des arbres a finit de les arracher, quoique mes autres vêtements ne sont pas tellement en meilleur état. Les yeux rivés sur le symbole qui me rappelle ma différence par rapport aux autres je sens une autre émotion prendre le pas sur les autres... La honte...

J'ai honte d'avoir cédé à mes pulsions violentes. Les deux [Pions] de Riser ont choisit de défendre le pourri qui leur sert de maître mais elles n'avaient rien fait qui puisse justifier que je sois aussi cruel avec elles. Quand le bruit des os qui se brise de la première à m'avoir attaquée, Mira si je me souviens bien, me revient en mémoire je suis dégoûté de mes propres actions. Quand à la deuxième je n'ai pas été plus tendre...

Viennent ensuite les membres du Club de Recherches Occultes. Je me souviens sans peine du conflit qui se lisait dans leurs regard. Il voulait protéger leur [Roi] mais ils me considéraient déjà comme suffisamment proche pour hésiter à m'agresser. J'esquisse un sourire sauvage et satisfait en me remémorant de l'expression apeurée de la démone. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre remords pour ce que je voulais lui faire, c'est elle qui m'a trompée, et pourtant ma satisfaction disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue... j'étais tellement obnubilé par l'idée de lui faire du mal que j'en ai oublié une personne importante...

Asia était encore dans la pièce lorsque je m'apprêtais à faire feu et le contrecoup aurait très bien pu la blesser grièvement... Si ce n'est pire... Quand à mes condisciples de l'Académie Kuoh, eux aussi aurait probablement été pris dans les dégâts collatéraux... Tout ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit... Mais le pire de tout reste l'expression de terreur sur le visage de celle que j'ai osé appeler ''mon amie''... Je pousse un rire sans joie qui résonne sur les arbres alentours.

« Avec un ami comme moi... pas besoin d'ennemi... » Je déclare dans le vide.

Un larme roule sur ma joue tandis que la tristesse m'étreint. Asia ne voudra plus jamais m'approcher maintenant qu'elle a vu ce que je suis vraiment. J'ai torturé Raynare sans le moindre état d'âme pour ce qu'elle a fait mais est-ce que je suis vraiment si différent d'elle ? J'ai failli tuer une personne qui m'est chère tant j'étais aveuglé par ma haine... Je suis pathétique...

J'en connais qui pourraient me dire que je la connais depuis à peine plus d'un mois alors la qualifier ''d'amie'' est présomptueux. Mais c'est ce que je ressens sans aucun doute. Elle me rappelle mon père : honnête, dévouée et pleine de compassion. Cependant je ne l'aime pas que pour ça. Elle m'a rappelée que malgré que la plupart des gens sont des égoïstes qui sont portés sur la discrimination il y a en certains qui sont prêts à écouter les gens et à les accepter peu importe ce qu'ils sont.

Mais maintenant... Je ne sais plus... Je suis toujours resté à ses côtés car je voulais la protéger. Qu'elle soit toujours heureuse et puisse toujours sourire... Mais si en fin de compte n'était-ce pas moi qui avait peur ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps quelqu'un me regardait sans être dégoûté et voulais bien rester près de moi. C'est sans doute pour ça que je cachais ma facette violente. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ai peur de moi et finisse par s'éloigner. J'étais égoïste... Je ne pensais qu'à moi en fin de compte et c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler bien qu'elle était là... Alors si.. Si je lui parle... Peut-être que...

« Non... » Je parle encore tout seul après un long silence. « Mais qui je crois tromper avec ce raisonnement complètement débile... ? »

Pitoyable... Même après tout ça je suis encore en train de me chercher des excuses... Je fais une marque profonde de mes cinq doigts dans le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel je suis appuyé. Je dois m'en aller. Ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui n'est qu'une preuve de plus que je ne peux pas rester au milieu des autres. Je vais rassembler le peu d'affaires que je possède puis je partirais. Plus vite je disparaîtrai mieux se sera.

Je prends une impulsion pour redescendre au niveau du sol. Ma chute n'est pas très longue et j'atteins le plancher des vaches en peu de temps. Quand j'atterris je fronce les sourcils de contrariété. Il y a une personne qui se trouve à moins de cinquante mètres de moi et qui est surprise de me voir soudain débouler de cette manière. Cependant le plus gros problème c'est que je la connais. Impossible de confondre une européenne aux cheveux blonds avec quelqu'un d'autre dans cette ville. Nous restons un court instant à nous regarder sans faire de geste ni parler puis je tourne les talons et je m'élance pour la distancer. Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter des adieux en plus du reste.

« Attend ! » S'écrie l'ancienne nonne. « Ryûichi-san ! Je veux te parler ! »

La jeune démone continuer à s'époumoner en courant aussi vite qu'elle le peut mais il est bien trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper. Elle finit par se prendre dans une racine et s'affale sur le sol la tête la première. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard alors qu'elle est en train de masser son front endolori elle sent deux mains la relever gentiment. Le [Fou] redresse la tête tombe alors nez à nez avec son ami qui la soutient pour qu'elle puisse se remettre sur ses pieds.

Une fois qu'elle est debout l'ecclésiastique déchue n'a pas le temps de lui dire merci qu'il lui tourne le dos à nouveau. Il va partir sans rien dire mais elle l'attrape par une manche, où ce qu'il en reste, et se cramponne de toute ses forces pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il tente de se dégager mais il ne peut pas. Enfin il pourrait sans trop de difficultés cependant il ne veut pas brusquer la lycéenne qui s'accroche désespérément à lui.

« Lâche moi Asia. » Je demande en essayant d'être le plus détaché possible.

« Je refuse. » Répond-t-elle, catégorique, avec empressement. « Si jamais je te lâche tu vas t'enfuir. »

Je voudrais tellement m'échapper mais mes jambes sont comme collées au sol. J'ignore ce qui me retiens. Je _dois_ partir, je le sais, alors pourquoi je ne peux même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Je reste sans bouger pendant un moment qui me semble à la fois trop long et trop court puis je finis par lui faire face de nouveau. Je contemple son visage minutieusement cette fois et je remarque qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette.

Ses yeux sont rouges et enflés. Elle a dû beaucoup pleurer, sans doute à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Sa main qui tient les fripes qui me couvrent tremble et l'autre est serrée fermement. Une autre vague de dégoût me submerge et je me détourne une fois de plus. Je ne supporte pas de voir ça. Elle prend alors la parole d'une voix qui me surprend par son calme.

« Viens avec moi Ryûichi-san. » Me demande Asia, affable. « Rentrons chez nous. »

« Il n'y a pas de ''chez nous''. » Je réplique, froidement. « Je ne peux pas rester près de toi. Je suis beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Affirme-t-elle avec conviction. « Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de gentil. » Ajoute la jeune européenne, non moins convaincue. « Tout ce que tu désires c'est me protéger. »

Non.. S'il te plaît ne me dit pas ça. Je ne mérite pas ta loyauté. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes plus vils instincts et je ne me serais rendu compte de mon erreur que lorsque je t'aurais découverte morte au milieu du bain de sang que j'aurai provoqué. Je suis un monstre, rien de plus et surtout rien de moins. Il faut que je m'éloigne le plus possible de tout le monde et surtout de toi avant de faire quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais réparer.

Je parviens à me remettre en marche et les loques qui m'habillent finissent par se rompre. Je vais bondir quand je sens ses deux mains m'enserrer le poignet gauche avec toute la force qu'elle peut avoir. Je tente de me dégager deux fois de suite mais ma résolution s'effrite de nouveau encore plus rapidement que précédemment. Je finis par rester debout, droit comme un piquet et encore plus silencieux qu'une pierre tombale.

Il me faut un moment excessivement long avant de parvenir à tourner la tête de nouveau. Je la vois me sourire maladroitement, ne sachant que dire, pour que je reste là. J'ai envie de hurler... Mais je ne sais pas quoi... Que je suis désolé ? Ridicule... Il fallait y penser avant... Pardon ? Pitié... Il y a des limites à ce que l'on peut demander tout en restant crédible...

Finalement nos yeux restent rivés les uns dans les autres. Ses pupilles vertes émeraude me supplient de ne pas partir et pourtant il y a une détermination sans faille qui brille dans son regard. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute c'est bel et bien la personne résolue et profondément respectueusement qu'est Asia qui se trouve devant moi. Pas une jeune fille apeurée en présence d'un monstre.

Une nouvelle peur me noue l'estomac. Si elle est inconsciente au point de ne pas voir la menace que je représente alors ça ne fait que justifier davantage mon choix de déguerpir. Je pose ma seconde main sur la sienne qui me tient fermement pour lui faire signe que je voudrais qu'elle me laisse partir. Pourtant elle ne fait que serrer encore plus fort.

« S'il te plaît Ryûichi-san, » Dit-elle une fois encore. « Rentre avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas Asia. » Je fais d'une voix neutre. « Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas... » mon interlocutrice va répéter mais je l'interrompt avant.

« Si c'est vrai ! » Je contre, inflexible. « Tu m'as vu Asia ! » J'affirme, véhément. « Tu sais ce que j'allais faire ! J'étais tellement emporté par ma colère que je t'avais oublié ! Je t'aurais peut-être blessée, ou pire, là-bas ! »

« Mais finalement tu n'as rien fait ! » Rétorque l'ancienne nonne sans sourciller. « C'est toute la différence. »

« Peuh... » Je fais, méprisant envers moi-même. « Je n'y suis pour rien... Si Ddraig ne m'avait pas retenu alors... » Ma voix se brise, je ne peux pas raconter la suite...

Je baisse les yeux en direction du sol, honteux. Il y a un instant de silence quand je sens la main de la nouvelle-née démone se poser sur le dos de la mienne. Je relève la tête et elle effleure du bout de ses doigts le dos de ma main, là où se matérialise la gemme qui orne le Boosted Gear. Elle sourie doucement.

« Merci à vous Ddraig-sama, » Déclare-t-elle paisiblement. « De veiller sur Ryûichi-san... »

 **[Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune demoiselle.]** Répond le dragon divin sur un ton séducteur.

Je lui dis de rester en dehors de ça d'une manière cassante et il réplique par un grognement de dédain puis se retire. Un sourire amusé se forme sur les lèvres de Asia qui m'avoue qu'elle trouve que nous allons très bien ensemble. Je me gratte la joue de gêne avant de me rendre compte que l'ambiance lourde d'il y a moins d'une minute s'est pratiquement envolé à mon grand dam. Je tente donc encore une fois de me libérer sans plus de succès.

« Je t'en prie Asia. » Je lui demande, la voix tremblante. « Laisse moi m'en aller. »

« Non. » Dit-elle, un peu moins sûre. « Je veux que tu restes avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais. » Je fais, manquant d'assurance. Je suis à un rien de changer d'avis.

Nous restons une dizaine de secondes à nous observer, les yeux dans les yeux, sans rien dire de plus. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, elle finit par me lâcher. Elle baisse la tête en signe de défaite et je sens les mots me brûler la gorge pour lui dire quelque chose... Rien qu'un ''adieu'' suffirait mais il ne veut pas sortir... Je tente de lever le bras pour lui adresser un dernier geste de compassion pourtant là non plus je n'y arrive pas... En fin de compte je tourne les talons et je m'éloigne dans le silence le plus complet...

Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que j'entends des sanglots venir de derrière moi et je me fige dans mon élan... Elle est triste... Bien sûr qu'elle est triste ! Je vais l'abandonner sans même une dernière parole... Je vais lâcher... Je me répète ''ne te retourne pas ! Ne te retourne pas !'' en boucle dans ma tête car je sais ce qui va se passer si jamais je le fais. Mais quand elle se remet à parler, ce que j'entends me fait réagir par réflexe.

« Pardon Ryûichi-san... » Se lamente-t-elle. « Tu as raison de partir... De ne pas vouloir de moi... » Ajoute la jeune femme, se blâmant elle-même. « Je ne te mérite pas... »

Je sens mon cœur couler dans ma poitrine encore plus vite qu'une brique dans un lac et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je fais volte-face et je me rue à ses côtés. J'arrive tellement vite et tellement prêt que je manque de la percuter. Je lui saisis les épaules et quand son visage est assez haut pour que je puise la voir clairement mon état empire encore. Ses joues sont inondées de larmes et son expression ne montre que du désespoir.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !? » Je m'exclame, en proie à la panique. « C'est moi le responsable de tout ça ! Tu devrais me détester, pas te sentir coupable ! »

« Mais... » Ses sanglots sont tellement violents qu'elle n'arrive plus à parler. « Mais... C'est moi qui t'ai trahi... »

Que... !? Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire !? Mes pensées fusent dans ma tête sans que je puisse en saisir une avant qu'elle ne soit expulsée par la suivante. Je reste comme une poule devant un couteau pendant le long moment nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse m'expliquer le pourquoi de sa dernière phrase.

« Je t'ai dit... Que j'étais ton amie... Et pourtant... » Commence l'ecclésiastique, pleine de remords. « Quand tu t'es battu... Contre Buchou-san... Pour ma liberté... J'avais peur... Si peur... » M'avoue-t-elle dans une honte immense.

« Mais c'est normal Asia ! » Je réplique du tac au tac en essayant de la réconforter. « N'importe qui aurait peur en voyant quelqu'un devenir aussi violent que je l'étais ! »

« Non... » Affirme mon interlocutrice malgré ses larmes. « Je... J'étais ton amie... Je n'aurais pas dû... Avoir peur de toi... Mais... J'étais... Terrorisée... » Elle plonge sa tête dans ses mains et se remet à pleurer de plus belle. « J'ai... Tellement... Honte... Pardon... Ryûichi-san... Pardon... »

Je suis là et je n'arrive pas à comprendre... J'ai manqué de la tuer il y moins d'une journée et elle est en train de fondre en larmes dans mes bras en pensant que ce que j'ai fait est de sa faute... Mon égoïsme me saute alors à la figure et me frappe avec la force d'un train lancé à pleine vitesse... Je voulais fuir pour me mettre, moi, à l'abri et non pas pour protéger les autres comme je le pensais...

Je ne suis qu'un crétin finit et si je m'écoutais je me frapperais jusqu'à que je finisse par m'assommer pour ma propre bêtise... J'entends un commentaire sardonique de Ddraig qui se demandait pendant encore combien de temps encore j'allais m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'ai bien envie de lui envoyer une réplique dans les dents mais il a tellement raison que je ne parviens pas à trouver quoi que se soit.

Je sens Asia qui se remet à bouger et je recentre mon attention sur elle. Avec un sourire affligé elle prend ma main dominante et l'emmène caresser son visage avec douceur. Ses yeux semblent me demander de la punir pour son ''crime''. Toujours dans un geste lent et empli de tristesse elle descend lentement et elle arrête la pointe acérée de mes doigts à gauche de son torse juste au dessus de sa poitrine... Juste en face de son cœur...

Je suis horrifié par ce que son action signifie... Elle joint son autre main à la première en un geste de prière sans pour autant lâcher mes doigts... Elle me laisse seul juge de ses actes... J'ai son autorisation pour disposer de sa vie si j'estime que c'est le prix qu'elle doit payer pour se racheter... Elle ferme les yeux et attend paisiblement que vienne la sentence... Elle ne tremble absolument pas... Je la revois encore une fois allongé sur le banc de cette église... A patienter sereinement que ce qui doit être... Soit...

Je libère ma main des siennes et je l'enserre avec tendresse. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise en sentant mes bras l'entourer brusquement et elle ouvre grand les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe. Elle comprend aussitôt que je ne désire pas le moins du monde la punir et elle reste sans réagir tout le temps de mon étreinte. Quand je me détache d'elle je prends aussitôt la parole à la fois réconforté et en colère.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses ça Asia. » Je lui dis sans détour. « Tu n'as pas à payer pour mes conneries. »

« Mais... Je... » Bafouille-t-elle, incrédule.

« Non. » Je rétorque, toujours aussi ferme. « Tu ne m'as pas trahi, sors toi ça de la tête. » Je sourie avec douceur. « C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. » Mon amie me regarde sans comprendre. « Je t'ai montré la partie la moins reluisante de ma personnalité et au lieu de chercher à me racheter j'ai fuit comme un abruti. C'est moi qui aurait dû faire le premier pas et pourtant c'est toi qui est venu me chercher. » Je reste un court instant sans rien dire. « Pardonne moi Asia. »

Je m'incline très bas en signe de repentance et je l'entends pousser une exclamation de surprise en réaction à mon geste. Il se passe une dizaine de secondes qui semble durer une éternité puis finalement elle me saisit délicatement le visage pour me relever. J'ai une certaine appréhension tandis que je me redresse mais en voyant le large sourire, celui qu'elle arbore d'habitude, éclairer son visage je me sens profondément soulagé.

Je la contemple pendant encore un instant et la jeune femme vient se caler contre moi pour trouver encore un peu plus de réconfort. Je l'accueille sans la moindre hésitation et je réalise soudainement que toutes mes inquiétudes se sont envolées et que je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux. J'ai encore fait une boulette et c'est un euphémisme. J'espère que je vais réussir à m'améliorer si je fais attention. Elle le mérite.

« Pardonne moi Asia. » Je dis à nouveau, toujours un peu honteux. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur des amis. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Répond la nonne déchue avec douceur. « Tu es mon premier ami et j'aurais dû être là pour toi. » Elle me regarde dans les yeux. « Excuse-moi. »

« Écoute nous. » Je fais en souriant, moqueur, au bout d'un instant. « On a l'air de deux idiots à se demander pardon chacun à notre tour depuis cinq minutes. »

Elle rigole, amusée, et se libère de moi avant de me dire combien elle est contente d'avoir pu me retrouver. Nous discutons, où plutôt je me fais sermonner, à cause de ma tenue vestimentaire pendant quelques minutes puis revient fatalement le sujet qui fâche.

A la lisière de la forêt tous les membres restant du Club de recherches Occultes attendent, en rongeant leur frein, de voir qui va sortir de la forêt qui se trouve à la périphérie de Kuoh et surtout comment. D'après leur nouveau [Fou] c'est à cet endroit qu'il y a le plus de chance de retrouver celui qui s'est enfui après avoir pratiquement pulvérisé l'ancienne école et ses habitants.

Une fois remise de ses émotions et sans laisser le temps à Asia, toujours à moitié en état de choc, de guérir la brûlure sur son cou Rias Gremory a ordonné à Kiba et koneko de le suivre pour savoir où il allait. Mais ayant déjà dix bonnes minutes d'avance il s'est simplement volatilisé. Sentant un lourd remord lui nouer le ventre davantage que sa peur elle entendit le Conseil Étudiant au grand complet entrer par la porte de la salle de réunion.

Ils venaient de lancer une annonce comme quoi une fuite de gaz menaçait la sécurité près du bâtiment et venaient maintenant voir ce qu'il s'était passé en réalité. Une fois des explications assez difficiles à comprendre terminé, l'envie de Sona de faire un sermon à son amie était bien lisible sur son visage mais cette dernière savait déjà qu'elle était responsable de cette situation. La Présidente déclara donc simplement qu'ils allaient s'occuper de régler le problème ici et que Rias, ainsi que [Peerage], étaient libre d'aller à la poursuite de Kurohito.

Remerciant son homologue pour sa compréhension la démone et son groupe se mirent aussitôt au travail. Cependant malgré des fouilles intensives à touts les endroits qu'il connaissaient ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne le retrouverait pas si facilement. Finalement c'est la recrue la plus récente, sortant de son mutisme pour la première fois depuis les événements, qui proposa une dernière possibilité. N'ayant rien à perdre ils essayèrent. Une fois sur place Asia demanda à pouvoir y aller seule. Ce à quoi sa maîtresse consentît malgré une réticence très facile à deviner.

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'ils attendent. Et cela commence à devenir interminable. L'héritière aux cheveux écarlates est debout face aux arbres et n'a pas quitté sa position depuis leur arrivée. Elle a les bras croisés et paraît calme pourtant ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle sait qu'elle vient de commettre sa première grosse erreur en tant que Présidente du Club mais surtout en tant que personne.

Akeno est posément debout derrière son [Roi], une expression des plus sérieuses sur son visage. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir su tempérer son amie afin qu'elle ne se jette pas toute seule dans un guêpier. Malheureusement ce qui est fait est fait et il est inutile de pleurer sur le lait renversé. Maintenant il faut juste patienter. Malgré ses angoisses elle sait que l'ancienne sœur est la plus à même de réussir à le raisonner.

Kiba fait des cercles sans pouvoir se persuader de retirer sa main de la garde son épée qu'il garde constamment matérialisée. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su prévoir un tel débordement venant de leur nouveau camarade. Son calme et sa gentillesse ce dernier mois lui ont trop vite fait oublié qu'il n'était pas l'hôte d'un des deux dragons divins pour rien. On dit qu'il ne faut jamais marcher sur la queue d'un tigre... Malheureusement c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Quant à Koneko elle passe son temps à embêter un gros scarabée qui se cache dans une souche morte. Elle a bien emmené des sucreries mais son esprit est trop ailleurs pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle n'a pas oublié la douceur avec laquelle celui qu'ils cherchent maintenant l'a prit pour la protéger lors de la chasse au démon errant. Cependant quelqu'un qui est aussi déterminé à secourir devient un adversaire effroyable quand vous venez à le retourner contre vous.

Encore une minute plus tard le [Fou] sort enfin du bois, ce qui attire tous les regards sur elle. A leur grande déception elle est seule mais lorsque Rias Gremory remarque qu'elle sourie largement alors elle sait que tout n'est pas perdu. La guerre est loin d'être gagnée mais elle sait que, peu importe ce qu'ils se sont dit, cette bataille là a été gagnée.

En poussant la porte d'entrée de la maison qui m'a été prêtée par la Présidente j'ai une hésitation mais coucher dehors ne me mènera à rien alors je rentre, sans entrain. Je pose mes chaussures et je me dirige aussitôt vers la salle de bain. J'ai attendu la nuit avant de revenir pour ne pas avoir de problèmes à cause de mes habits en loques et j'ai vraiment très envie de me laver. Pourtant un détail m'arrête dans mon élan.

Sur la table du salon il y a une boite qui fait la taille d'un carton à chaussures et appuyé dessus se trouve une lettre cacheté à la cire avec l'emblème des Gremory. Je ne suis pas très sûr à cause de l'obscurité mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a mon nom écrit sur le papier. Poussé par la curiosité je change de direction, allume la lumière et je vais prendre l'enveloppe. Je reconnais sans mal l'écriture de ma ''supérieure''. Je craque le cachet et commence à lire le contenu. Il n'y a qu'une phrase.

 _Kurohito-san,_

 _Je vous prie d'accepter ce modeste présent de ma part, d'après une idée de Asia, pour vous féliciter de votre adhésion au Club de Recherches Occultes._

 _Rias Gremory_

Je repose la lettre et j'ouvre le paquet. Assez surpris je trouve une paire de gants d'un noir uniforme qui me font penser aux miens. Je les prends et dès que ma peau entre en contact avec eux je comprends qu'ils sont spéciaux. Je ne reconnais pas la matière mais ce n'est pas du cuir ni un quelconque tissu. Ensuite il y a des parties beaucoup plus dure, qui forment comme des plaques articulées, aux niveau du dos, du creux et des premières phalanges de la main.

J'en enfile un pour voir ce que cela donne. Ils sont étonnement confortable et légers malgré que je sente les renforts dans la doublure. C'est là que je comprends. Ils sont prévus pour être utilisé au combat mais restent suffisamment agréable pour être porté touts les jours. Le kanji que je brode d'ordinaire est là aussi, dans la couleur habituelle.

Je comprends maintenant ce que mon amie entendait par ''cadeau'' pendant notre conversation dans la forêt. Heureusement que Asia m'a dit que ce colis devait arriver aujourd'hui sinon j'aurais pu croire que cette maudite démone cherche à m'acheter. Je reste un long moment à observer cette paire en me demandant ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Ne trouvant pas je décide d'aller prendre mon bain en premier.

Une fois lavé je m'assoie dans la baignoire sans pour autant réussir à me détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mon esprit reste en balance entre les mots empli de gentillesse de mon amie et la promesse effrontément rompue de l'héritière. Le seul son audible est celui des gouttes qui tombes de mes cheveux dans le bain tandis que mes pensées défilent trop vite pour que je parviennes à les retenir. Mon regard finit par se porter sur ma main droite. L'envie de demander conseil à Ddraig me tiraille mais finalement je me ravise. Ce problème est le mien et je dois le régler seul.

Je reste si longtemps que l'eau en devient froide sans pour autant que ma colère diminue. Je sors d'un coup et je ne me sèche que grossièrement. Moins de deux minutes plus tard j'entre dans ma chambre et je me dirige vers mon placard. Rapidement j'en sors tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en fabriquer. J'espère que je ne vais pas me tromper dans la préparation car je n'aurais pas de temps pour recommencer en cas d'erreur.

Huit jours sont passés à une vitesse folle et quand je franchis l'entrée de l'Académie pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine je sens un grand nombre de regards se poser sur moi. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention je file directement vers le bâtiment principal. Je pensais que rien n'interromprait ma marche cependant je me suis trompé. En fait deux choses me stoppent dans mon élan. Ou pour être plus exact, deux personnes... Le duo de pervers est en train de profiter d'un trou dans le mur du vestiaire féminin du club de kendo pour reluquer.

Poussant un grognement de dédain et de colère si menaçant que les gens les plus proches se figent en frissonnant je change de trajectoire. L'accident avec Riser est toujours frais dans ma mémoire et cette fois je suis trop furieux pour qu'ils échappent à un châtiment. Sans faire de bruit en particulier j'arrive derrière eux sans qu'ils me voient tellement ils sont concentrés sur ce qu'ils regardent.

J'enfonce la tête de Matsuda au travers du fin mur en bois d'un coup de pied ce qui lui fait perdre connaissance. Motohama pousse un cri de peur qui arrive à couvrir celui des filles dans le vestiaire alors que je l'empoigne par le col de son uniforme. Je casse ses lunettes sur son visage, avec le nez en prime, d'un direct. Je le lâche sans le moindre respect sur le sol et il s'écroule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, inconscient.

Le petit groupe qui s'est formé pas loin pour observer se disperse tel un vol de moineaux en me voyant me retourner pour reprendre ma route d'origine. Je vais récupérer ma réputation de départ et sans doute me faire expulser mais je m'en contrefiche. Je file tout droit vers la salle du Conseil Étudiant.

En montant la dernière marche de l'escalier je tombe nez à nez avec Genshirou-san qui semble m'attendre. Il tente de de sourire en me voyant mais on dirait davantage une caricature qu'autre chose. Sans y prêter attention je continue à avancer vers la porte qui se trouve à sa droite. Quand je suis à moins d'un mètre de ma destination il avale sa salive avec difficulté pour finalement prendre la parole.

« Kai... Kaichou... vous attend... Kurohito...-san... » Parvient-il à articuler malgré son appréhension.

En l'entendant je me fige. Il a peur ça se sent mais il y a autre chose que je ne parviens pas à cerner. La première fois que je l'avais vu il était sur ses gardes, replié sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger d'un monstre. Cette fois, malgré l'évidente peur, son intonation me donne l'impression qu'il reste ouvert à la conversation et non qu'il m'a mit dans le dossier ''a éviter absolument''. Je me tourne vers lui, mû par une sincère curiosité.

« Vous ne me voulez pas vous enfuir ? » Je lui demande d'un voix brusque mais assez calme. « Je suis dangereux pourtant. »

« Et bien... » Il joue nerveusement avec ses mains pour canaliser son stress. « J'ai... Pensé ça... La première fois... » Avoue le [Pion], pas vraiment à l'aise. « Mais... J'ai promis... De ne pas recommencer... Alors... »

Je vois... Il sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Gremory-sempaï et moi pourtant il respecte la promesse que nous nous sommes faites dans la salle du Club de prendre le temps de nous connaître avant de porter un jugement sur l'autre. Je sens une vague de respect envers lui me traverser et je sourie maladroitement. Il ouvre grand les yeux à cause de ma réaction et paraît se détendre un peu. Je passe à côté de lui et j'ouvre la porte d'un geste large. Au moment de franchir le seuil je lui réponds.

« Merci... »

Le battant se referme et Saji croit pouvoir respirer normalement pour la première fois depuis un long moment. La phrase sortit par la Présidente lors de leur première rencontre lui revient en mémoire... On dirait que tous les dragons ne sont pas à craindre si on ne les méprise pas. Se retournant il garde quand même une certaine incertitude quand à ce qui va se passer maintenant entre sa supérieur et l'hôte du Boosted gear.

Je fais face aux deux responsables du conseil étudiant qui m'attendent dans une position qui me rappelle quelque chose. Shitori-sempaï est assisse à son bureau, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes, elle m'observe au travers de ses lunettes. Shinra-sempaï est debout derrière elle à attendre telle un valet de chambre. Elle pose sur moi le même regard analytique que son [Roi]. Je remarque qu'il n'y a que nous trois dans la pièce. On dirait que le reste de son [Peerage] a été ''mis de côté'' pour cette conversation. Mesure de précaution où juste envie de parler en privé ? Je ne sais pas et en toute franchise je m'en contrefiche.

En revanche puisqu'elles s'attendaient à ma visite voilà qui va me faciliter la tâche. Je ne perds pas de temps à chercher des raisons et je comble la distance qui nous sépare encore. Les deux femmes ne me quittent pas des yeux. Puis quand je me trouve finalement à moins d'un mètre de la seconde responsable démoniaque de cette ville je marque un arrêt pour la toiser à mon tour. Dix secondes d'un silence pesant s'écoule avant que je rompe le mutisme ambiant.

« Je pense que Gremory-sempaï vous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé alors je vais être clair... » Je commence, cassant.

Je m'appuie sur le bureau et je me baisse en direction de son visage. En me voyant m'approcher d'un manière aussi menaçante la [Reine] amorce un pas. La Présidente lui fait un geste autoritaire qui la coupe dans son élan. Nos deux visage sont à moins de trente centimètres l'un de l'autre et pourtant ça ne la fait pas sourciller. Elle a des tripes je dois le reconnaître.

« ...N'essayez même pas de la défendre. » Je termine, glacial.

« Ce n'est pas mon attention Kurohito-san. » Répond-t-elle, nullement intimidée, avec une certaine diplomatie. « Je devine le pourquoi de votre venue. » Poursuit la démone, toujours diplomate. « Cependant, avant que nous ne parlions de cela, je voudrais vous rappeler que vos camarades ne sont pas des exutoires à votre frustration. »

« Par pitié _Sitri_ -sempaï, » J'appuie lourdement sur ce mot. « gardez vos leçons de psychologie pour quelqu'un qui veut les entendre. »

« Peu importe le nom que je porte, » Contre l'intéressée, intraitable. « Je reste responsable du corps étudiant de l'Académie Kuoh et je ne cautionne pas votre comportement. » Ajoute-t-elle en soutenant mon regard.

« Dans ce cas renvoyez-moi, _Kaichou,_ ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. » Je réplique sans la moindre hésitation. « Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de savoir où je peux trouver Rias Gremory. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de réponse. » Fait l'héritière Sitri d'une voix neutre au bout d'un court instant. « Sa famille possède de très nombreuses propriétés dans la région et il m'est impossible de savoir laquelle a été choisie. »

Un silence lourd s'installe. Je suis porté à croire qu'elle me cache la vérité mais au bout de deux secondes de réflexion je me dis que c'est stupide. Ça n'a pas de sens de me cacher l'endroit où elle s'entraîne alors qu'ils m'ont cherchés pendant toute une journée avant de partir. C'est étonnant que la démone aux cheveux écarlates ne lui ait rien dit mais peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait que j'allais agresser son homologue pour lui faire dire où elle se trouve et que ne rien lui révéler la protégerait.

Je me redresse lentement et je la toise d'un regard froid qui la laisse de marbre. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde de contemplation réciproque je croise les bras. En réaction mon interlocutrice se contente de réajuster ses lunettes d'un geste nonchalant. Je reprends la parole juste après d'un ton un peu moins inquisiteur.

« Dans ce cas je voudrais que vous preniez contact avec une autre personne. » Je dis sans cérémonie. « Je suis certaine qu'elle saura me renseigner. »

« Transmettre un message pour vous est tout à fait dans mes possibilités. » Acquiesce poliment la Présidente. « Qui souhaitez-vous joindre ? » M'interroge-t-elle de la même façon.

« L'intendante de la famille Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge. » Je réponds.

Cette fois une surprise prononcée est visible sur le visage des deux démones qui n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Une fois que la jeune femme en face de moi a reprit une expression neutre elle veut sûre si je suis bien conscient de ce que je demande. On ne convoque pas la [Reine] d'un Maou comme on hèle un taxi.

Je lui dit simplement que si elle a vraiment à cœur les intérêts de la famille qu'elle sert alors elle se déplacera. Une courte réflexion plus tard l'héritière Sitri accède à ma requête et décroche le téléphone à sa droite. Une voix féminine se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le visage de la Présidente devient rouge sans prévenir. Son expression faciale se trouve à mi-chemin entre la colère noire et la honte... A qui peut-elle bien parler pour terminer dans cet état en moins de cinq secondes ?

Une fois une conversation quelque peu surréaliste, durant laquelle je me demande plusieurs fois si la démone n'est pas en train de se moquer de moi, terminée elle raccroche brutalement en claquant le combiné. Pour faire bonne mesure elle tire sur le fil et débranche le câble de la prise dans la mur... Je lève un sourcil perplexe en la voyant reprendre son souffle de la même manière que si elle venait de faire un court sprint...

Elle me confirme dans un calme retrouvé que j'ai rendez-vous dans la salle du Club de Recherches Occultes dans moins d'une demi-heure.

La plus puissante [Reine] de l'Underworld se matérialise devant un bureau dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Assis dans un fauteuil en face d'elle se trouve un homme aux longs cheveux d'un rouge éclatant qui lui tourne le dos. Sur son espace de travail se trouve de nombreuses piles de papiers plus ou moins bien rangées. Cependant au centre du tout il y a une seule lettre, ouverte de façon grossière, dont le contenu est visible en partie. C'est un faire-part pour une réception de fiançailles.

« J'ai amené le porteur du Boosted Gear auprès d'Ojou-sama comme vous me l'aviez demandé. » Informe-t-elle, en faisant fi du désordre ambiant, sur un ton protocolaire.

« Le penses-tu capable de vaincre un Phenex ? » Se contente de demander son seigneur sans se retourner.

« Il en a les capacité. » Répond Grayfia avec une voix similaire à avant. « Cependant, je ne peux certifier qu'il en aura le désir. »

« Si j'avais su que Rias se mettrait à dos l'hôte du Dragon Empereur Écarlate... » Commente l'homme en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège, l'air las.

« Créer une relation avec le détenteur d'un tel pouvoir est un pari que Ojou-sama a cru trop rapidement gagné. » Déclare l'intendante sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je sais... » Avoue le Maou, apathique. « Pour l'instant restons spectateurs et voyons comment se déroulent les choses. » Termine-t-il.

La téléportation s'achève en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et j'ai un léger vertige qui dure une fraction de seconde. C'est assez difficile de décrire cette sensation de déplacement mais j'ai eu l'impression de me trouver dans un tube trop étroit qui tourne sur lui-même. Il a fallu près d'une heure à mon ''guide'' pour modifier le sceau de transport de leur clan pour me permettre de parvenir jusqu'ici. Le paysage est vraiment passé du tout au tout.

Je me trouve dans une vallée encadrée de montagnes recouvertes de forêts d'un magnifique vert clair. Il n'y a pas le moindre signe de la civilisation humaine partout où je regarde. Il y a une maison à moitié montée sur pieds qui ressemble à un chalet à environ deux kilomètres. Une légère jalousie s'empare de moi l'espace d'un instant. C'est le genre d'endroit dont je rêve pour échapper à la grande majorité de l'humanité.

Je me mets en route sans attendre. Il fait presque nuit et je ne crois pas que je pourrais me diriger dans le noir. Je marche pas loin d'une heure à cause du relief mais je finis par arriver dans la clairière qui entoure le logement de l'héritière Gremory. La lune éclaire l'herbe tandis que des rectangles lumineux dû à l'éclairage de l'habitation se découpent sur le sol. A l'une des fenêtres je remarque Himejima-sempaï qui observe le ciel étoilée avec un air rêveur mais sans se départir de son habituel sourire. Un bruit sur ma gauche me fait tourner la tête.

Kiba se tient là, à environ une cinquantaine de mètres, figé dans son mouvement. Je distingue à peine sa silhouette dans l'obscurité mais je reconnais sa chevelure blonde et surtout il porte encore une épée à la ceinture. Plusieurs bûches roulent à ses pieds. Il vient de les lâcher sous le coup de la surprise en me voyant. J'imagine que la vision nocturne des démons l'a bien aidé. Il reste immobile pendant environ deux ou trois secondes puis il se met soudain en action.

D'un geste fulgurant il attrape la garde de son arme et se met en position. Il commence à tirer la lame du fourreau mais s'arrête brusquement dans son élan. Pour ma part je me aussi mit sur mes appuis pour parer à une agression et je me tiens prêt à matérialiser mon Sacred Gear. Un quart de son épée, déjà en dehors de sa protection, reflète la lumière ambiante et je crois qu'il tremble. Mes yeux s'étant habitué à l'obscurité je comprends que ce n'est pas de peur. Il bataille contre son réflexe de sortir le reste de son épée. On dirait qu'il a compris que je ne suis pas venu me battre.

Il s'écoule un moment de silence durant lequel nous sommes entre deux envies différentes. Lui me sait dangereux mais ne veut pas m'attaquer tant que je n''ai pas prouvé que je suis une menace. De mon côté je suis partagé entre m'en aller et faire du grabuge pour attirer l'attention. Au final mon condisciple de Kuoh se détend un peu et rengaine. Je fais de même après qu'il ait dématérialisé son moyen de défense.

Nous restons à nous regarder sans rien faire d'autre pendant encore plus d'une minute. Je veux que se soit lui qui engage le dialogue mais je devine sans trop de soucis qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Fatalement un des membres du Club de Recherches Occultes finit par sortir pour voir pourquoi la personne chargé d'aller prendre le bois pour la cheminée n'est pas encore revenu. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui fait environ un mètre quarante sort par la porte principale et jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle trouve celui qu'elle cherche presque aussitôt.

« Yuuto-sempaï ? » Demande Toujou-san de sa petite voix en le voyant immobile, les bûches à ses pieds. « Que se pass... » Elle me remarque enfin. « Kurohito-sempaï !? » S'exclame la [Tour] en ouvrant grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

Je vois la Vice-présidente qui sort d'un pas pressé pour confirmer qu'il s'agit bien de moi. Elle m'adresse un sourire chaleureux qui ne me fait pas grand chose. Le [Chevalier] commence à ramasser son bois pendant que je me mets en route pour rejoindre l'entrée du chalet. Au bout de quelques secondes il y a la personne que je suis venu rencontrer en particulier qui émerge de l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle porte des habits moins stricts que d'ordinaire et ses lunettes. Je marque un arrêt plus ou moins involontaire en la voyant. Ça ne leur échappe pas mais je reprends ma marche dans la seconde. C'est ridicule d'hésiter maintenant. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier je laisse Kiba-san passer devant et je monte à sa suite. Il passe sans s'arrêter au milieu de la foule et entre tandis que je me stoppe sur le palier en face des trois jeunes femmes. C'est la Présidente qui prend la parole.

« Bon... Bonsoir Kurohito-san. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire fébrile.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Gremory-sempaï. » Je réplique sans chercher à être spécialement poli. Son expression devient d'un seul coup bien moins heureuse. « Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec Riser. »

La tension ambiante devient encore plus lourde à cause de ma réponse. Koneko-san a un visage difficile à interpréter mais elle est aussi mal à l'aise que sa supérieure. Du coin de l'œil je remarque le seul membre du Club masculin qui n'a fait que deux mètres à l'intérieur pendant tout l'échange. Les murs ont des oreilles on dirait. Il disparaît derrière une porte et je recentre mon attention sur les personnes devant moi qui ont vue ce que je regardais et aucune d'entre elles n'ose prendre la parole.

Le silence se prolonge et je commence à perdre le peu de patience que j'ai récupérée ces derniers jours. Je pourrais entrer de suite mais je ne vais pas forcer le passage, c'est à elle de me dire que je peux et deuxièmement inutile que la situation dégénère encore une fois. Des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre et des cheveux blonds passent à toute vitesse dans mon champ de vision. L'instant qui suit on me saute presque dans les bras.

« Ryûichi-san ! » S'écrie mon amie, des larmes de joie aux bords des yeux. « Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu ! »

« Bonsoir Asia. » Je réponds d'une voix douce en la serrant contre moi. « Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Nous restons une dizaine de secondes l'un contre l'autre pour profiter de nos retrouvailles. J'ai un élan de sympathie pour les autres démons quand ils ont la délicatesse de s'en aller pour nous laisser apprécier cet instant. L'ancienne nonne reste un long moment collée à moi comme pour rattraper le temps perdu et finalement ça en devient presque gênant. Finalement au moment où je vais lui parler il y a autre chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Ou au nez pour être plus exact.

Une forte odeur âcre et franchement désagréable m'envahit les narines et un mince filet de fumée sort de la pièce où est allé Kiba moins de deux minutes auparavant. Cela finit par arriver jusqu'à mon amie qui se décolle de moi et reste sans comprendre. Elle écarquille les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et s'exclame bruyamment en comprenant la raison.

« Aaaaah ! J'ai oublié les légumes sur le feu ! »

Quinze minutes plus tard une fois que l'alerte est passé je me retrouve seul à seul avec la principale intéressée. J'entends toujours les excuses de l'ancienne ecclésiastique qui fusent au rez-de chaussé alors que nous sommes sur le toit, deux étages au-dessus. Il y a un gloussement qui vient de Himejima-sempaï puis enfin le silence.

Le sommet de cette maison est un véritable jardin botanique avec un espace central en forme de cercle au milieu, là où nous nous trouvons. Un ensemble de colonnes surmontées par un chapeau plat lui aussi en marbre décrivent un cercle. Des lierres aux feuilles étranges s'enroulent jusqu'au plus haut. Au dessus de nous il n'y a rien d'autre que le ciel d'un noir d'encre constellé d'étoiles. La lumière de la lune éclaire doucement notre lieu de rencontre.

En face de moi la jeune démone observe la voûte céleste avec l'air pensive et je la laisse dans ses pensées. J'attends patiemment qu'elle baisse enfin les yeux sur moi. L'héritière m'adresse un autre sourire mal assuré qui me montre qu'elle réfléchit à tête reposé ce qui aussi mon cas. Je garde une envie certaine d'être agressif et menaçant mais je sais que ça ne mènera à rien alors je prends mon mal en patience.

Sur la table devant laquelle je suis assis se trouve un grand nombre de papier et de livres empilés pêle-mêle. Il y a des ouvrages de stratégie militaire démoniaque, des rapports de batailles entre Piliers et pour finir plusieurs dessins de placements de pièces sur un plateau d'échec. On dirait qu'elle ne s'est pas entraînée de son côté. La Présidente s'est penchée exclusivement sur la mise au point d'un plan d'attaque pour vaincre son opposant.

Elle remarque que je fixe ses notes avec attention et me laisse faire aussi longtemps que je le désire. Une fois que j'ai fait à peu près le tour je me redresse contre le dossier de ma chaise. La démone retire ses lunettes et les pose sur un des livres. L'instant d'après elle inspire profondément pour se lancer.

« J'ai étudiée avec attention touts les Rating Games de Riser. » Commence mon interlocutrice. « Pour l'instant il a disputé dix matchs et obtenu huit victoires... » Me dit Gremory-sempaï avec une frustration facile à deviner. « Ses deux seules défaites sont dues à des arrangements décidés avant. »

« Ce gars, même si c'est un crétin, sait bien que la légendaire immortalité du Phénix lui confère un avantage écrasant. » Je commente sur le ton de la conversation.

« Il n'est pas invincible pour autant. » M'assure la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates. « Ses capacités de régénérations sont liées à son état d'esprit. » Révèle-t-elle. « Si nous pouvons lui faire perdre l'envie de se battre alors nous pourrons le vaincre. »

« Ce qui veut dire que toute votre stratégie est basé sur une seule chose : Asia. » Je fais d'un ton cassant. « Vous voulez écarter toutes les servantes de votre cher prétendant avec les vôtres et vous retrouver seule, accompagnée de mon amie, contre Riser. » Je me penche dans sa direction en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Vous pariez votre victoire sur un concours d'endurance entre ce salaud, aussi arrogant que borné, contre une ancienne membre de l'Église qui serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. »

Elle ne me répond rien malgré son envie de ne pas rester cloîtrée dans son silence. Je sens déjà la colère revenir au galop mais je la garde au loin dans mon esprit. Pendant que je préparais ma mixture j'ai eu largement le temps de penser à comment la démone pourrait remporter la victoire et je n'ai vu que ce moyen là aussi.

Ce qui m'a fait entrer dans un colère noire car je me suis dis qu'elle était peut-être mêlée à la venue de Asia à Kuoh à l'origine et que sa mort n'était qu'une machination. Ce qui concordait avec le fait qu'elle n'ai pu retrouver les anges déchus qu'un fois le massacre dont je suis responsable à l'église n'est commencé. J'aurais été roulé sur toute la ligne.

Cependant au bout d'une heure de rage très difficile à contenir je me suis dis que mon raisonnement ne tenait pas la route et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement prendre le risque de déclencher une guerre entre les trois factions qui sonnerait probablement le glas de son espèce pour échapper à un mariage était vraiment une idée saugrenue. Deuxièmement, conséquence de la première raison, cela équivaudrait à un suicide et les personnes égoïstes ne sont pas assez courageuses pour ça. Pour finir Gremory-sempaï n'aurait pas accepté le temps donné par son fiancé pour s'entraîner si elle était si sûre de pouvoir échapper à son engagement.

Mais pour être totalement honnête il lui reste une autre possibilité quoique je pense qu'elle n'a pas la puissance requise pour le faire. Cependant si j'en crois mon amie elle n'est pas assez violente pour y recourir et c'est surtout suite à son argumentaire que j'ai consenti à lui accorder mon aide encore une fois.

« Votre pouvoir vous permet de détruire tout ce qu'il touche, n'est-ce pas ? » Je l'interroge, à moitié convaincu déjà. Elle acquiesce en hochant de la tête. « Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas juste désintégrer ce gigolo purement et simplement ? » Je lui demande avec un sourire sadique. « Je suis certain que l'idée vous a traversée l'esprit. »

« Je refuse de faire ça ! » Déclare l'héritière, l'air horrifiée. « Riser n'est peut-être qu'un méprisable pervers pour vous Kurohito-san mais même lui ne mérite pas ça... » Sa voix s'éteint. « D'autant que... Je n'en serais pas capable... »

Voilà la confirmation que je voulais mais ça ne change pas grand chose au final. Je reprends ma position assisse originelle et pousse un soupir. Ce qui n'échappe pas à ma voisine d'en face qui ne comprend pas ma réaction. Je pousse une pile de livre pour libérer un petit espace afin de poser mon colis. Avant il faut encore aborder un dernier point.

« Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant. » J'annonce le plus sérieusement du monde. « Je dois d'abord être totalement franc avec vous Gremory-sempaï. » Ma façon de l'appeler la met mal à l'aise. « Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurais laissé entre les mains de ce ''méprisable pervers'' et sans pour autant me réjouir je ne vous aurais pas pleuré non plus. »

A son expression faciale je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que ma remarque vient de la blesser profondément. Ce qui me fait ni chaud ni froid. Quand j'ai quelque chose à dire je le fais entre la personne concerné et moi. Pas besoin de grands mots ni d'ambiance. Juste la vérité et rien d'autre. Tant pis si ça ne plaît pas.

« Vous savez déjà pourquoi je pense de cette manière et pour l'instant je n'ai rien vu ou entendu qui soit suffisant pour me faire changer d'avis. » Je lui jette ce que je pense à la figure sans ménagement.

« Je suis dés... » Répond la Présidente mais je l'interrompt d'un geste autoritaire de la main.

« Je m'en contrefiche. » Je réplique, glacial. Elle se recroqueville en partie dans sa chaise. « Arrêtez moi si je me trompe mais je pense que vous avez deviné pourquoi j'évite les gens autant que possible ? » Une fois de plus elle me dit que oui silencieusement. « Depuis que mon père est mort et que j'ai perdu de vue la seule amie que j'avais jamais eu Asia est la première personne avec qui j'ai pu enfin être moi-même, la première personne à qui j'ai pu faire totalement confiance. »

Je marque une pause pour laisser le temps à mon interlocutrice d'assimiler les informations que je lui révèle. Franchement une partie de moi refuse toujours de lui avouer tout ça pourtant il faut que je le fasse. Je ne pourrais plus regarder l'ancienne nonne dans les yeux si jamais je mens maintenant.

« Ces maudits anges déchus me l'ont arraché et lorsque je l'ai cru perdu vous êtes apparu de nulle part pour me dire que vous pouviez la ramener à la vie. J'étais plus que sceptique mais pourtant vous avez tenu parole. » Elle m'écoute attentivement. « Lorsque vous m'avez avoué le véritable usage des [Evil Piece] j'ai pensez que vous n'étiez qu'une égoïste qui voulais agrandir sa collection de serviteurs et je voulais vous obliger à libérer Asia tout de suite mais... J'ai choisi de vous laisser le bénéfice du doute... » Elle ouvre grand les yeux en comprenant ce que je veux dire.

« Je ne savais pas... Je... » Fait la jeune démone avant de s'interrompre toute seule.

« Mais en acceptant le défi de Riser vous avez jeté cette confiance que je vous avais accordé par la fenêtre sans aucune hésitation. » Je poursuis sans relever cependant la honte se lit de nouveau dans les yeux de l'héritière Gremory. « Je sais que ce salaud ne vous veut que pour votre corps et le titre que vous portez. » Je lui dit pour montrer que j'ai pris en compte sa position. « Le nom que je porte ne définis pas ce que je suis et bien qu'à la base il vient d'une blague de mon père, pour rien au monde je ne m'en séparerais. Et je sais que vous êtes pareille : le nom de votre famille est à la fois un fardeau et une fierté. »

Un lourd silence s'ensuit et nous restons un long moment à nous fixer sans rien dire ni bouger. Je vois que la gêne lui donne l'envie d'esquiver mon regard pourtant par respect elle continue à le soutenir. Je sort une petite boite en bois sculpté de ma poche intérieure et je la pose sur la table. Je relance la discussion juste après.

« Malgré tout cela je n'arrivais plus à voir autre chose en vous qu'une traîtresse. » Elle quitte le nouvel élément sur son espace de travail des yeux et ouvre la bouche pour contester. Elle se retient pourtant et attend que je reprenne. « C'est à ce moment que Asia a commencé à vous défendre avec autant d'ardeur que si c'était moi qu'elle voulait protéger. Elle m'a dit que je devais vous pardonner car bien que vous ayez commis une faute grave envers moi ce n'était pas intentionnel et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ses deux sauveurs, des personnes extraordinaires selon ses propres termes, s'entre-déchirer pour un malentendu. »

On dirait que la démone vient de prendre un coup en pleine figure. Je pense que je devais faire la même tronche en entendant les arguments de mon amie. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est d'une infinie gentillesse mais là s'en était presque impossible à croire.

« Elle a été jusqu'à vous comparer à elle. » Je lui avoue ce qui ne fait qu'étonner l'héritière davantage. « Asia m'a dit qu'avant que je n'accepte de l'aider elle se sentait tellement désespérée par son avenir que si une proposition comme celle qui vous a été faite venait à elle mon amie aurait probablement sautée sur l'occasion de la même manière que vous l'avez fait. » Un sourire difficile à interprété se lit sur mes lèvres. « J'ai eu beau tenter, pendant près d'une heure, de lui faire comprendre que tous les gens ne sont pas aussi gentil qu'elle mais au final c'est moi qui me suis laisser convaincre. »

Je pousse la boite entre deux piles de livres et la faisant pivoter. Elle termine sa course en face de sa destinataire qui l'observe plus en détail. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de contemplation elle lève les yeux vers moi sans comprendre.

« Asia m'a persuadée de vous laisser une dernière chance de prouver que vous n'êtes pas comme je le pense toujours en ce moment. » Je croise les bras. « Voici donc la seule aide que vous aurez de ma part. »

Je fais alors un geste en direction du petit coffret pour la pousser à l'ouvrir puisque son visage m'indique qu'elle suit de moins en moins. Dans un luxe de précaution elle saisi le couvercle et l'ouvre avec appréhension. Rias Gremory découvre une petite fiole en verre de forme ronde scellée à la cire et enroulée dans un linge blanc. A l'intérieur se trouve un liquide transparent qui n'a rien de particulier mais qui pourtant arrache un frisson presque instinctif à la démone lorsqu'elle saisit le flacon. Elle réalise subitement ce que ça signifie.

« Mais... C'est... » Bafouille la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« Oui c'est bien ce que vous pensez. » Je lui confirme, une certaine satisfaction dans la voix. « La seule arme humaine capable ''d'éteindre'' la flamme d'un Phenex. De l'eau bénite. »

« Comment vous en êtes vous procuré !? » M'interroge l'héritière une fois la surprise initiale passée. « Seuls les exorcistes et les saints en possèdent. »

« Je l'ai fabriquée. » Je réponds sur un ton désintéressé tandis qu'elle en a la mâchoire qui se décroche pratiquement. « Mon père était sous les ordres direct de l'archevêque responsable de l'archidiocèse de Naples. » Je continue après pour ne pas avoir à entendre une autre question. « J'ai été ''obligé'' d'apprendre comment. »

L'expression sur le visage de Gremory-sempaï peut se lire comme ''on va de surprise en surprise'' et elle a une envie presque symptomatique de m'en demander plus mais elle garde le silence et se contente de ranger le précieux atout que je viens de lui donner. Elle me remercie avec les larmes aux yeux et me promets de ne plus jamais manquer à un de ses engagement. Je déclare simplement que j'attends des preuves et la jeune femme sourit d'une façon plus détendue qu'auparavant puis accepte.

J'entends alors un bruit dans mon dos. Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers la source et je remarque Asia qui vient de faire tomber un pot de fleur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était là et on dirait que ma voisine d'en face non plus. Mon amie est statufiée à tel point qu'on dirait qu'elle a été frappé par la foudre. Je devine sans mal la raison.

« Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant Asia ? » Je la taquine avec un grand sourire goguenard. « La curiosité n'est-elle pas un vilain défaut ? »

« Je suis désolée ! » S'exclame-t-elle d'un coup en se ressaisissant. « Je venais pour vous dire que le repas était prêt et... » Elle se sent gênée mais c'est autre chose qui occupe ses pensées et elle y vient de suite. « Je ne savais pas que ton père était un homme de Dieu ! » Dit l'ancienne nonne, émerveillée. « J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vous rencontrer tous les deux en Italie lorsqu'il était encore en v... »

Elle se plaque les deux mains sur la bouche d'un seul coup comme pour tenter d'étouffer le dernier mot mais malheureusement le mal est déjà fait. Un silence lourd s'installe instantanément et je sens que la Présidente dans mon dos ne sait pas où se mettre. Je me lève lentement et l'ecclésiastique aimerait pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris. Elle baisse d'ailleurs la tête quand je me trouve en face d'elle. Je pousse un soupir et lui met une petite tape amicale sur le dessus de la tête.

Elle pousse une petite exclamation de surprise et se masse la tête plus de perplexité qu'autre chose. Derrière nous la Présidente pousse un petit rire moqueur tandis que Asia me regarde de ses grands yeux verts, confuse. Au bout d'un court instant je sourie gentiment avant de lui adresser la parole.

« Ne prend pas cet air là Asia... » Je dis, serein. « Gremory-sempaï est déjà au courant. » Je lui avoue ce qui semble la détendre un peu. « Je ne sais pas me retenir mais tu ne sais pas davantage tenir ta langue on dirait. » Je déclare en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ryûichi-san... » S'excuse-t-elle encore une fois.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Asia. » Je la rassure tendrement. « Tu t'es juste précipitée, je ne vais pas en faire un fromage. »

De son côté Rias Gremory observe la scène qui se joue devant elle avec un visage rayonnant de joie. Sa relation avec l'hôte du dragon divin n'est pas encore au beau fixe mais elle vient d'obtenir une seconde chance et elle jure intérieurement de ne pas la gâcher. Elle remarque alors que son [Peerage], caché au sommet des escaliers et invisible aux deux amis, a entendu toute la conversation et sourie largement.

« N'oubliez pas votre promesse Gremory-sempaï.» Dit Ryûichi avec toujours Asia dans ses bras, sans se retourner. « Vous n'aurez plus d'autre chances et croyez moi sur parole quand je vous dis que j'ai une bonne mémoire. »

« Soyez rassuré Kurohito-san. » Affirme l'interpellé, un peu surprise d'une telle phrase mais pas tellement mal à l'aise. « Je ne manquerai plus à un de mes engagements. »

Dans deux jours la démone jouera son avenir et bien que des appréhensions s'attardent dans son esprit elle entrevoit vraiment une lueur d'espoir pour la première fois en plus d'une semaine.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 10 !**

 **Et petite surprise le 11 est juste après ! Enjoy :D**


	14. Adversité

**Hello All !**

 **Et le voici ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chap 11 : Adversité**

Une cruelle désillusion... C'est le mot le plus adapté qui soit pour décrire ces cinq derniers jours...

Je suis assis, dans la pénombre, sur une chaise dans la chambre de Asia. En face de moi se trouve mon amie allongée sur son lit dormant d'un sommeil profond. Voilà quarante-huit heures que je l'observe sans réussir à manger, boire ni même dormir. Elle est couverte de bandages sur tout le corps et près de la moitié de son visage est caché par de la gaze. Ses cheveux ont été réduits a pratiquement rien. Moi je la regarde, amorphe et apathique...

Je hais Riser... Oh oui je le hais... Et pourtant ce n'est rien comparé au dégoût et la colère que je ressens envers moi...

Après notre conversation avec Gremory-sempaï sur le toit de sa résidence secondaire j'avais retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Nous avons, les membres du Club de Recherches Occultes et moi, terminé la soirée par un repas quelque peu frugal à cause de la boulette de l'ancienne nonne certes mais qui était plutôt agréable. Il restait encore une certaine appréhension mais rien de vraiment gênant.

La Vice-Présidente m'a dit durant le dîner qu'elle avait commencée à étudier la pratique de la magie avec Asia. Les premiers résultats étaient d'ailleurs très prometteurs car la sainte déchue possède un potentiel magique semblable au sien. Bien entendue la concernée, humble comme à l'accoutumé, a aussitôt déclarée que ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire.

Le lendemain, à la demande de mon amie et ne voyant pas de raison de m'en aller alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule journée avant le Rating Game, je suis resté avec eux. Ce dernier jour a été utilisé pour le repos afin que tout le monde soit au meilleur de sa forme pour le combat à venir. Ils se sont servis de la matinée pour mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie avec l'atout qui venait de leur être offert.

L'après midi Kiba-san et Koneko-san se sont éclipsés pour continuer à s'entraîner j'imagine. Pour ma part je suis resté aux côtés de Himajima-sempaï durant le cours de Asia. La prêtresse m'a d'ailleurs remerciée discrètement pendant que la nonne était trop concentrée pour écouter. J'ai répondu par un geste indolent qui m'a valu un sourire amusé avant de partir m'isoler un peu moi aussi. Le soir venu, peu de temps avant le début de leur affrontement, j'ai utilisé le sceau donné par l'intendante des Gremory pour rentrer, non sans leur souhaiter bonne chance. J'ai aussi pris un long moment pour réconforter mon amie autant que possible.

A ma grande surprise je ne suis pas arrivé dans la résidence prêtée mais dans la salle du Conseil Étudiant. J'ai été accueilli par Kaichou, ainsi que sa [Reine], qui m'a salué avant de s'excuser de l'invitation cavalière. Elle a demandé à ce que je soit amené directement ici puisqu'elle présumait que je voudrais voir le match. J'ai répondu qu'elle a bien déduit mais que la prochaine fois je désirais un faire-part plus traditionnel.

J'ai donc pris place à la table sortie pour l'occasion en face de la Vice Présidente qui m'a expliqué en détail de ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Nous avions plus de quatre écrans chacun. Ils étaient reliés à des caméras magiques montrant les différentes actions menés durant l'affrontement. Deux étaient réservés aux [Rois] exclusivement. Les autres seraient utilisés pour suivre le déroulement des combats ou des manœuvres de chacun des camps. Nous avons attendu peu de temps puis la voix de Grayfia c'est fait entendre. C'est elle qui abriterait le Rating Game.

Quand j'ai vu le champ de bataille choisi par Riser un mouvement d'humeur m'a échappé. C'était une copie parfaite de l'Académie de Kuoh. Ce gars était tellement sûr de sa victoire qu'il donnait encore un avantage de plus à sa prétendante. Je me suis renfoncé dans ma chaise en croisant les bras. Ce que j'allais regarder n'allait pas être à mon goût alors il fallait que je garde le contrôle de moi-même.

Fidèle à son plan Rias Gremory a immédiatement déployée ses trois pièces capable d'être offensive et laissée Asia auprès d'elle. Koneko-san s'est dirigée vers le gymnase pour bloquer l'avancée des Pièces de son opposant tandis que Kiba-san est partit en direction de la forêt avec la consigne d'appliquer une stratégie de guérilla avec leurs adversaires. Pour finir Himejima-sempaï s'est envolée pour garder un œil sur l'ensemble et intervenir si besoin.

Au départ, vu la différence de puissance entre les deux camps, cela semblait fonctionner convenablement. La jeune [Tour] est tombée nez à nez sur une des ses équivalentes accompagnée de trois [Pions]. De son côté le [Chevalier] est aussi tombé contre un de ses homologues suivit d'un [Fou]. Tous deux ne sont pas dégonflés et ont suivis les ordres qui leurs avaient été donné. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de malgré le rapport de force au niveau du nombre de Pièces l'équipe du Club gardait un avantage certain. La qualité l'emporte sur la quantité dit le proverbe, j'espérais que cela allait suffire.

Malheureusement la situation a rapidement dégénéré. La ligne de front de la démone aux cheveux écarlates se battait avec un acharnement que je n'aurais jamais cru possible pourtant ça n'allait pas être assez.

Koneko-san a pu se débarrasser de la première vague d'ennemis sans trop de casse mais la [Tour] et les [Pions] restants se sont montrés... Par je ne sais pas trop quel miracle elle a pu expédier tous ses adversaires sur le parvis mais elle s'est effondrée, complètement exténuée et couverte de blessures. J'ai cru à un moment qu'elle allait y rester jusqu'à que je remarque que la Présidente avait envoyé son bras droit pour la récupérer et probablement la faire soigner.

Cependant au moment où elle amorçait sa descente Himejima-sempaï s'est fait repousser par une puissante explosion. La propre [Reine] de Riser venait de réduire le gymnase à un tas de gravats pour s'assurer du résultat. La chaise sur laquelle j'étais a craqué quand je me suis appuyé sur le dosseret pour me retenir de ne pas faire un geste violent. Les méthodes de ce pourri me sortaient déjà par les yeux mais là...

La prêtresse s'est alors attaqué à la plus puissante servante du fils Phenex avec l'idée clair de la faire sortir du champ de bataille. La foudre et les bombes se sont enchaînées pendant de très longues minutes. Les deux femmes se livraient un duel tellement violent que je croyais voir deux mères se battre pour la survie de leurs enfants. Au bout d'un moment mon aînée s'est servi d'une attaque renforcée pour passer au travers des défenses de son opposante et l'a envoyé a terre en l'ayant sérieusement blessée.

Je croyais voir un tournant dans la bataille quand j'ai entendu que Kiba-san venait de finir au tapis lui aussi. Autant j'avais un tant soit peu de respect pour la première des [Cavaliers] de Riser qui a demandé un combat équitable en un contre un, que mon condisciple a remporté sans trop de difficultés, mais la seconde n'était qu'une parvenu qui a abusé du soutien d'un des deux [Fous]. Après s'être débattu pendant plus de cinq minutes pour tenter d'arracher la victoire envers et contre tout il a finit par plier même si dans une dernière attaque désespérée il a pu emporter son homologue et le fameux soutien avec lui dans la tombe.

Je me suis penché sur la table pour regarder les dernières personnes encore en état de combattre et comble de la mauvaise surprise j'ai constaté que la Vice-Présidente était en sang, au bord de l'évanouissement, alors que son adversaire avait, je ne savais pas comment, récupérée l'intégralité de ses forces. Quand Kaichou m'a dit que la cause était une potion nommée ''La Larme du Phénix'' qui guérie instantanément toutes les blessures et redonne de l'énergie j'ai demandé d'une voix aux accents de meurtriers si c'était autorisé. Ce qui était le cas, tant que l'équipement en question est présent au moment du lancement du Rating Game. J'ai poussé un juron qui a passablement choqué Shinra-sempaï puis je suis retourné à mon observation pour devoir supporter la chute de la meilleure combattante de l'héritière Gremory.

Malgré la colère qui grondait en moi je me disais que pour l'instant le résultat restait en faveur de la démone. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Asia contre Riser accompagné de sa sœur, qui n'allait probablement pas interférer, et sa [Reine]. Donc un deux contre deux. Si elle utilisait correctement l'eau bénite que je lui avait donnée alors il restait encore une chance concrète de victoire. Ce gigolo, tellement convaincu de sa victoire prochaine, était carrément venu sur le toit de l'ancienne école et invitait sa prétendante à venir l'affronter.

Ne pouvant pas rêver d'une meilleure occasion elle est sortit avec son unique Pièce restante sur les talons et moins d'une seconde plus tard une première décharge d'énergie magique a atteint le fils Phenex en pleine poitrine. Il était brûlé jusqu'aux cotes mais aussitôt son corps, accompagné des habits, se sont régénérés. Il a éclaté de rire et a simplement déclaré que sa chère épouse en devenir pouvait l'attaquer autant qu'elle le désirait, qu'il ne répliquerait pas trop, jusqu'à qu'elle s'avoue vaincue. Une autre attaque a suivie dans la foulée lui désintégrant un bras sans plus de résultat.

Au bout de dix longues minutes où je voyais la Présidente se rapprocher de plus en plus pour pouvoir arriver à portée d'utiliser son dernier atout un horrible doute commençait à me ronger l'esprit de plus en plus. Mon amie la soignait des quelques blessures infligés par son adversaire mais le plus inquiétant était qu'elle s'épuisait beaucoup trop vite par rapport à la vitesse à la quelle elle approchait de son objectif. Riser, pour sa part, perdait rapidement sa patience en la voyant s'éreinter dans le vide.

Ce dernier fut donc prit d'un accès de colère et hurla un dernier avertissement avant de passer à l'offensive. Ce à quoi Gremory-sempaï répondit par le silence ce qui déchaîna son futur époux contre elle. Une immense gerbe de flammes fondit sur la démone qui utilisa ses dernières forces pour ériger un bouclier. Cependant elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne tiendrait pas et poussa Asia dans un geste désespéré pour l'éloigner de la fournaise qui allait la submerger.

Une seconde plus tard la protection érigée à la hâte se brisa et la nonne vit avec horreur un torrent embrassé engloutir son [Roi]. Même au travers du crépitement des flammes nous avons réussir a entendre, dans la salle du conseil, un hurlement de souffrance. L'air autour de Sitri-sempaï s'est immédiatement transformé en glace tandis que je me suis levé d'un bond, prêt à exploser. Quand j'ai demandé d'une voix glaciale si la torture aussi était autorisé on m'a simplement répondu que seul être inconscient, se rendre ou mourir, dans le pire des cas, pouvait vous déclarer comme hors compétition.

J'allais répliquer quand finalement le brasier s'est éteint... Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle avait survécu mais avec si peu de brûlures que j'étais convaincu que ce pourri l'avait fait exprès. Asia s'est précipité à ses côtés pour la soigner encore une fois et voir les larmes couler sur le visage de mon amie était presque trop pour moi. Mon aura incendiaire commençait à chauffer dangereusement la pièce où je me trouvait et les incitations au calme de mes deux voisines ne parvenaient presque plus à mes oreilles.

Tandis que l'ancienne guérissait au plus vite la démone Riser s'était approché et toisa de toute sa hauteur sa prochaine acquisition en lui demandant une dernière fois de jeter l'éponge car il ne voulait pas trop l'abîmer en vue des fiancailles. Cette dernière, trop épuisée pour se lever, se contenta de lui répondre fermement que non sans lever la tête. Je la voyais approcher lentement sa main de sa poche intérieur d'uniforme. C'est maintenant que ça allait se jouer.

Malheureusement pour elle et pour moi nous n'avions prévu que ce salaud serait aussi cruel. Il tendit la main vers Asia avec l'idée évidente de la mettre hors d'état pour faire capituler sa cible principale. Paniquée à l'idée de la souffrance qu'elle allait endurer Rias Gremory s'est interposée et j'ai du assister, impuissant, à un des pires spectacles de ma vie. Oubliant complètement son objectif d'il y a moins d'une seconde elle utilisa son propre corps comme un bouclier pour protéger sa Pièce la plus récente... Une puissante explosion fit voler en éclat tout le toit...

A partir de là je ne me souviens plus très bien... J'ai des images fugitives qui me reviennent parfois en mémoire... Gremory-sempaï et Asia s'écrasant sur le sol, horriblement brûlées, sans se relever... La voix de Ddraig qui essaye de me retenir autant que possible pour ne pas causer un carnage... Kaichou et la Vice Présidente qui se téléportent d'urgence pour échapper à une brusque éruption de mes pouvoirs... Les rues qui défilent à la lueur des lampadaires... Kiba-san qui dépose avec douceur une Asia meurtrie et recouverte de bandages dans son lit avant de s'éclipser en s'excusant... Moi qui pleure de voir une de mes seules amies dans un état dont je suis partiellement responsable...

* * *

Me voilà ici, face aux conséquences de mes choix. Je suis assis devant une personne qui m'est chère en train de ressasser des souvenirs. Sous la surface un volcan prêt à tout détruire bouillonne quand je pense à toute cette histoire. Mon père m'a toujours interdit de chercher à me venger... Que la vengeance n'efface pas la douleur, pas plus qu'elle ne permet d'aider ceux qui ont souffert... Et pourtant, là en ce moment, ma soif de sang est telle que je suis certain de pas pouvoir me retenir si jamais...

Une lumière rouge vive éclaire soudain la pièce où nous nous trouvons et je sens une autre présence se matérialiser. Il n'y a pas un bruit qui suit la venue de cette nouvelle personne et je pense que je sais de qui il s'agit sans avoir a avoir besoin de me retourner. Pour confirmer mon intuition une belle femme aux cheveux argentés portant une tenue de domestique vient se placer à ma droite. Elle me salue avec politesse mais je ne prend même pas la peine de lui rendre son salut. Mon esprit est ailleurs.

« Bonsoir à vous Ryûichi Kurohito-sama. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Si vous êtes venue me demander comment va Asia vous pouvez repartir. » Je réponds, à la fois froid et détaché. « Et c'est la même chose si c'est pour tenter de me réconforter. »

« Ojou-sama m'a dit que vous souhaiteriez être laissé en paix. » Annonce l'intendante, diplomate. « Je vous apporte cependant une missive de sa part qui vous est destinée. » Ajoute-t-elle juste après.

Elle me tend la lettre, cacheté à la cire, et je finis par la prendre au bout d'une longue minute durant laquelle la coursière reste le bras tendue à attendre que je bouge. Je déchire le papier sans précaution pendant que la messagère recule hors de mon champ de vision. Un fois déplié je reconnais sans mal l'écriture de la Présidente mais il y a des traces circulaires sur le papier et aux endroits où celle-ci touche l'encre celle-ci s'est étendue... Est-ce qu'elle pleurait quand elle a écrit ça ?

 _Bonjour Kurohito-san,_

 _Je veux d'abord vous remercier pour votre aide._

 _Sans cette lueur d'espoir que vous m'avez offerte j'ignore si j'aurais été capable de tenir tête à Riser comme je l'ai fait. Malgré que je ne puisse plus échapper à ce destin qui est désormais le mien je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous rencontrer et je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses pour vous avoir entraîné dans mes problèmes._

 _Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous revoir dans le futur mais en attendant je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez dans cette maison Asia et vous._

 _Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur,_

 _Rias Gremory_

Je lit deux fois de plus la lettre et j'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je viens de lire une saloperie de testament...

Je me tourne vers la domestique qui est, bien entendu, restée là à patienter. Elle me regarde avec l'expression parfaitement neutre que je lui connais et je commence à croire que cela ne la touche pas le moins du monde. Je me lève de ma chaise et je remarque pour la première fois qu'elle est presque aussi grande que moi. Nullement intimidé j'avance pour lui mettre la lettre sous les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez lire entre les lignes pour moi je vous prie ? » Je demande sans m'encombrer de tact. « Et par pitié évitez de me sortir des banalités par ce que je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Les lois des Enfers stipulent que le mari peut exiger de son épouse ou de sa fiancée qu'elle demeure à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le désire. » M'informe-t-elle sans broncher.

« Vous me confirmez juste que Riser mérite simplement de se faire castrer puis enfermer dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin des temps. » Je réplique, cassant. « Où est l'arnaque ? » Je la relance sans ménagement.

« A moins que des raisons politiques ne le demande, le [Peerage] d'un démon de haut rang doit aussi toujours se trouver auprès de son maître. » Ajoute Grayfia, toujours impassible.

Mes pupilles prennent aussitôt une teinte rouge comme le sang et je froisse la lettre entre mes doigts. Elle vient de me dire sans détour que Asia va devoir repartir et passer probablement des années si ce n'est plus enfermée dans la baraque d'un pervers patenté... Et quand je pense à Gremory-sempaï qui va devoir en plus coucher avec lui... Je rigole jaune intérieurement... On nage en pleine tragédie grecque là...

« Si je me souviens bien votre société existe depuis plus de dix milles ans ? » Je lui demande. Elle acquiesce simplement. « Et personne n'a eu l'idée en _dix milles foutues années_ de jeter une loi aussi merdique à la poubelle !? »

Elle ne me dit rien de plus et je devine que la conversation est devenue stérile. Polémiquer sur la justice démoniaque ne changera rien au problème qui vient d'arriver en plus. La situation déjà pourrie vient encore d'empirer et je suis là...

Je me tourne vers mon amie qui dort toujours et je me demande comment faire pour la sortir de cette prison qui s'annonce. Mais aussi triste que ça puisse être je n'ai rien qui puisse faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. J'entends alors le bruit d'un autre papier dans mon dos et je fais demi-tour une fois de plus. L'intendante me tend une feuille qui ressemble aux tracts publicitaires que faisait distribuer Buchou pour obtenir des contrats.

Je le prends sans trop réfléchir et je le regarde sans comprendre davantage puis un détail me fait froncer les sourcils. Ce sceau porte l'emblème des Gremory mais il est différent de ceux que j'ai vu jusqu'ici. Je relève la tête pour constater que mon interlocutrice n'a absolument pas changée d'expression faciale. Elle répond alors à mes interrogations.

« Ceci vous transportera jusqu'au lieu où se déroule la cérémonie de fiancialles d'Ojou-sama. » Me révèle-t-elle, placide.

« Génial ! » Je rétorque, sardonique. « Et ensuite ? » Je la questionne froidement. « Je prends votre ''Ojou-sama'' sous le bras après avoir cassé la gueule à Riser en espérant que personne dans le public ne va réagir ? » Je commente dans un humour noir. « C'est le meilleur plan que j'ai jamais vu. »

« N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas le seul à désirer lui venir en aide. » Révèle Grayfia, imperturbable.

Sa réponse me laisse sans voix et voyant qu'elle a finit de me convaincre mon interlocutrice va se replacer à sa position d'arrivée et aussitôt elle disparaît comme elle est venue à la différence près que cette fois le scellé reste imprimé sur le sol, en attente de ma décision...

La bonne blague... Comme si j'allais laisser Asia dans un pétrin pareil... Sans compter que maintenant j'ai la désagréable sensation que j'ai une dette envers Buchou...

C'est là que je me rends compte que même dans mes pensées j'ai cessé de l'appeler Gremory-sempaï... Je suis complètement perdu dans mes sentiments mais dans l'immédiat je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je fais un dernier adieu à mon amie en lui promettant de revenir rapidement. J'ai un compte à régler avec cet oiseau de malheur.

* * *

Dans la salle de réception l'humeur est à la fête bien que l'ambiance soit un peu morose pour certains. La majorité des invités, qui n'ont pas regardé le Rating Game car il ne présentait aucun intérêt à cause des chances de victoire pratiquement nulles d'un des deux camps, discutent de choses et d'autres comme les opportunités que ce mariage va apporter puisque la cadette Gremory a fini par entendre raison.

Une petite fraction cependant utilisent des termes moins élogieux dans leurs conversations en se remémorant la façon dont le troisième fils Phenex a remporté son match et ne sont là que par ce que leurs fonctions ou leurs positions les y obligent. Parmi eux se trouve un groupe encore plus abattu moralement. Il s'agit des membres du Club de Recherches Occultes qui malgré des habits festifs sont profondément atteints par les derniers événements et ce qu'ils entendent n'aide guère.

Kiba tient une coupe de champagne pour la forme sans vraiment chercher à en boire et il garde un sourire tout juste protocolaire pour ceux qui viennent lui parler. Koneko a une assiette de friandises mais ne fait que picorer quand sa fourchette tombe au hasard sur un morceau. Pour finir Akeno sirote sa coupe de vin à la vitesse d'une tortue asthmatique tant son entrain habituel a été sapé.

Une autre convive s'approche du groupe en souriant et les aborde avec un calme olympien. A ses côtés se trouve sa [Reine] qui paraît tout aussi détendue et confiante. En les voyant arriver les trois Pièces la saluèrent poliment sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de cette apparente sérénité. La nouvelle venue leur rend un sourire malicieux qui en dit long. Elle prend alors la parole d'une voix posée. Au bout de quelques minutes d'une conversation visant à les féliciter pour leur acharnement durant le match le vrai sujet est abordé.

« Je comprends votre abattement. » Assure l'héritière Sitri, compatissante. « Néanmoins cette union n'est pas encore prononcée. » Ajoute-t-elle, cryptique. En commençant à s'éloigner elle ajoute. « Et nous avons tous réappris ce dernier mois que la fureur d'un dragon n'est pas chose à prendre légèrement. »

Comprenant aussitôt le message les trois démons se figent un court moment en se demandant comment cela serait possible. Mais ils chassent très vite les doutes de leurs esprits car il y a cinq jours jamais ils n'auraient cru possible d'avoir en leur possession de l'eau bénite alors qui sait quelles autres surprises l'hôte du dragon divin leur réserve.

* * *

Je me matérialise dans un couloir aux proportions dantesques richement décoré et éclairé exclusivement par toute une batterie de chandeliers clinquants. En face de moi se trouve une porte magnifiquement sculpté qui représente une scène de conquête. Il y a aussi deux gardes qui se mettent aussitôt en position devant la seule entrée en me voyant apparaître. Ils sont armés avec ce qui ressemble à un croisement entre un trident et une hallebarde. Leurs visages sont cachés par un masque de couleur sombre avec des cornes. On dirait que je viens de trouver pourquoi le diable est représenté comme il l'est depuis des millénaires.

Je m'avance d'un pas posé dans leur direction et ils semblent hésiter. Je fais exprès de paraître détendu de manière à ce qu'ils ne sonnent pas l'alarme. Quand je suis à leur niveau ils pointent leurs lances en direction de ma poitrine et me somme de m'identifier sous peine de représailles. Après une seconde de silence je leur sors une idiotie et pendant le court laps de temps qu'ils utilisent pour cogiter à une réponse je passe à l'action.

Je les maîtrise rapidement en les assommant contre le mur sans faire trop de bruit et je m'arrête pour réfléchir à ce que je dois faire. Je pourrais entrer en poussant la porte tranquillement... Ou alors je peux taper du pied dedans comme un sauvage et faire une entrée remarquée... Va pour la deuxième solution ! Ces gens ont besoin qu'on les secoue un peu !

* * *

Le son du bois qui craque résonne brutalement et fige la pièce dans le temps. Je ne me suis pas retenu en frappant et du coup les gonds ont souffert. Touts les regards, sans exceptions, se tournent vers moi et je reste sans ciller en cherchant la seule personne qui m'intéresse. Je trouve sans difficulté son [Peerage] qui me salue discrètement. Quand la surprise initiale est passé je la trouve.

Elle est sur une espèce d'autel aux couleurs rouges-orangées aux côtés de Riser qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. Un sourire narquois apparaît sur mes lèvres. On dirait bien que je viens de couper ce parvenu dans son discours d'annonce. Pourtant c'est lui qui se remet le plus vite et la première chose qui m'est adressée c'est une insulte à laquelle je ne réponds rien. Buchou, dont le regard était vide jusqu'à présent, semble émerger et dit mon nom, complètement prise au dépourvue de me voir ici, dans l'Underworld. L'instant d'après quelqu'un dans les invités crie pour alerter la sécurité.

« Ce ne sera pas utile. » Annonce une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Cette fois l'auditoire au grand complet se tourne vers celui qui vient de prendre la parole. Il a une trentaine d'années je dirais, de longs cheveux rouges qui sont impossibles a confondre avec d'autres. Celui qui se tient devant nous est le frère aîné de la Présidente et l'un des quatre Maous. Voilà à qui Grayfia faisait référence tout à l'heure. Je reconnais que j'ai un frisson instinctif en l'observant : il est très puissant mais le problème est que s'il doit se tenir à son rôle de leader politique alors il ne pourra pas faire grand chose sans causer un tollé qui ne mènera à rien.

« La présence de ce jeune homme est un petit événement que j'ai préparé pour égayer cette soirée grandiose. » Informe le seigneur des Enfers avec un ton amusé. Quand on lui dit que c'est irresponsable de faire ça sans demander il se contente de répondre d'une manière indolente. « Voyez-vous le Rating Game n'a pas été très intéressant puisque ma sœur n'avait pas la moindre expérience et a dû affronter le génial Riser Phenex. »

« Le... Le résultat ne vous convient pas Lucifer-sama ? » Demande le concerné en ayant du mal à cacher son stress.

« Bien sûr que non. » Dit-il calmement. « Ce n'est pas mon rôle de juger. » Ajoute le Maou en continuant de tourner autour du pot.

« Quel est donc cet ''événement'' que tu souhaites organiser dans ce cas ? » Interroge un homme d'âge mûr qui doit être le père de Buchou si j'en crois sa chevelure cramoisie.

« Les fiancialles de ma chère petite sœur n'auront lieu qu'une seule fois et il faut que cela soit mémorable. » Révèle le démon en souriant largement. « Et quoi de mieux qu'un combat entre deux créatures mythiques ? Un combat entre le Phoenix et le Dragon. »

Un silence de mort s'abat dans la salle. Beaucoup de gens commencent à chuchoter entre eux pour tirer des conclusions de ce qui vient d'être dit. Pour ma part je suis en colère d'être utilisé comme une vulgaire attraction de foire mais quand je vois le plan stupide, mais qui va fonctionner vu comment Riser est arrogant, concocté par mon ''hôte'' pour contourner une loi toute aussi stupide j'apprécie l'ironie de la situation. Je reste donc bouche cousue. Mon futur adversaire est d'ailleurs celui qui demande un éclaircissement.

« Que voulez-vous dire par ''Dragon'' Lucifer-sama ? » Interroge le troisième fils Phenex.

« Vous avez devant vous l'hôte du puissant Sekiryuutei. » Annonce son interlocuteur d'une voix audible

Cette fois ce sont des murmures de peur qui circulent parmi les invités et même Riser semble blanchir un peu à l'annonce du titre de Ddraig. Cependant j'entends vite des doutes au milieu des conversations. J'ai horreur de faire du théâtre mais il faut conserver les apparences. Je lève donc mon bras droit, le poing ouvert, en direction du ciel sous les regards attentifs du public à l'exception de mes condisciples de Kuoh qui de leur côté sourient de manière moqueuse.

Un lumière rouge entoure mon avant bras droit et ma main tandis que mon Sacred Gear se matérialise. Cette fois les derniers sceptiques sont convaincus car impossible de le confondre avec un autre. Je reste quand même quelques secondes avec le bras en l'air le temps que tout le monde l'air observé dans les moindres détails avant de revenir à ma position initiale.

« Qu'en dis-tu Riser-kun ? » Fait le Maou sur le ton de la conversation. « Acceptes-tu de nous montrer encore une fois tes pouvoirs durant ce combat ? »

« Si c'est ce que vous désirez Lucifer-sama. » Assure l'interpellé. « Moi, Riser Phenex, vais vous faire une démonstration de mes talents encore une fois avant mon mariage ! »

Il s'est tourné vers la foule pour faire son annonce à la manière d'une star de cinéma tandis que je me contente de sourire pour me moquer de sa façon de faire. Il y a juste un détail que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'appelle-t-il ''Lucifer'' le Maou qui portait ce nom est mort durant la Grande Guerre. C'est alors que ledit seigneur des Enfers porte son attention sur moi.

« Jeune humain, je te remercie d'avoir accepté ma demande. » Dit-il, toujours aussi diplomate. « Je souhaite par conséquent t'accorder une récompense. » Poursuit-il alors que le public me regarde. « Si tu remportes ce duel je te promets n'importe quelle chose que je serais en mesure de t'offrir. » Affirme le frère de la Présidente. « Que désires-tu ? Si tu désires des terres alors je t'offrirais un domaine plus grand qu'un pays. Si tu désires de l'or alors je t'offrirais plus d'argent que tu ne pourras jamais en dépenser en une seule vie. Si tu désires une femme alors je te promets la plus belle de toutes. »

Un tumulte de désapprobation se fait entendre juste après sa déclaration. Rien d'étonnant et malgré que je garde une expression neutre je me marre intérieurement. J'ai en horreur les beaux parleurs mais lui il a élevé cette pratique à un art. Le mieux étant peut-être qu'il se sert de sa position pour faire des choses qu'il lui serait d'ordinaire, à cause de cette fameuse position, impossible. N'importe qui avec deux sous de jugeote a compris son petit manège mais il est sous le couvert des lois, les autres démons ne peuvent rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

« Merci de votre générosité Maou-sama. » Je dis en souriant, goguenard. Il me rend mon sourire puis je continue. « Dans ce cas je désire ramener avec moi la femme sur laquelle j'ai des vues. » Je marque une pause pour passer pour un gros égoïste en tournant lentement la tête dans la bonne direction. « Votre sœur ici présente. »

« Fort bien. » Acquiesce le frère en faisant fi de ce qu'il se passe autour et surtout de Riser qui proteste énergiquement mais en se retenant quand même. « Si tu remportes ce combat elle sera tienne. »

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous nous trouvons, le fils Phenex et moi, dans une dimension de poche comme celle utilisé pour les Ratings Games. Sauf que cette fois il n'y pas vraiment d'espace pour se déplacer. Il s'agit d'une arène carrée d'environ une cinquantaine de mètres de côté. Riser a laissé une partie de son costard et pour ma part le haut de mon uniforme. Il arbore son éternel sourire arrogant et il transpire tellement la confiance que c'est en ridicule. Avant que je ne lui enfonce mon poing dans son tronche de play-boy j'ai envie de le ridiculiser un peu.

Je lève les bras comme si je me rendais et j'avance vers lui d'un pas lent. Il me regarde sans comprendre et déploie ses ailes de feu, prêt à agir si besoin. Une fois face à face je lui tend la main de la même manière que si je voulais lui serrer pour lui dire bonjour. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux avec un regard si méprisant que je n'ai aucun mal à sentir son envie de meurtre tournée contre moi. Cependant vu qu'il ne regarde pas ma main je peux sortir un petit flacon en verre de ma poche intérieur et lui balancer au visage sans qu'ils puisse réagir.

Il reconnaît sans mal le récipient puisqu'il en a trouvé un identique sur le sol durant son précédent Rating Game et qu'il a charrié ouvertement son opposante pour s'être reposée la dessus au lieu de ses propres pouvoirs. Il sait que ça ne va pas le tuer mais cela peut l'affaiblir suffisamment pour le rendre vulnérable durant notre affrontement. Il pousse donc un cri apeuré qui ne concorde pas du tout avec sa personnalité en sentant la fiole se briser sur son visage.

Son hurlement résonne comme dans un couloir et une fois qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne se passe rien il voit l'eau se changer en vapeur inoffensive et disparaître sans le moindre effet. Malheureusement pour lui sa réaction n'est pas passé inaperçue et il peut voir au travers des écrans, montrant la salle de réception, qui se trouve avec nous que pas mal de personnes se moquent de lui pour sa réaction excessive. Je profite du moment pour en rajouter une couche.

« Et ben quoi poulet mal frit ? » Je le provoque grossièrement. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais gâcher de l'eau bénite pour une vulgaire volaille ? »

« JE VAIS TE TUER VERMINE HUMAINE ! » Hurle-t-il comme un aliéné.

Le démon déchaîne sur sa cible un véritable brasier qui porte au rouge le dallage et les spectateurs ont différentes réactions. Certains affirme que le combat est déjà termine et d'autres sont plus sceptiques. Les derniers attendant patiemment que se dissipe le rideau de flammes pour voir ce qu'il en est exactement. Et enfin Rias Gremory hurle le nom de celui qui le défend, craignant qu'il ne soit grièvement blessé.

Finalement la silhouette du jeune challenger émerge et pratiquement tous les observateurs n'en reviennent pas. Il a croisé les bras au niveau de son visage pour se protéger mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant. Une étrange armure le recouvre des pieds à la tête. Elle est uniformément rouge sang et épouse parfaitement les contours de son corps. Au niveau des articulations et de la poitrine il y a des émeraudes de grande taille. Sa tête est couverte par un heaume où les yeux sont des bijoux d'un noir profond. Dans son dos une grande paire d'aile repliées attendent un ordre pour faire voler leur porteur. L'ensemble rappelle la morphologie à la fois fine et puissante des dragons.

Même Riser reste un moment à observer cette apparition en se demandant ce qui va arriver. Ryûichi se remet lentement en position debout et prend une profonde inspiration. Il regarde lui aussi ses bras et au bout d'un instant s'attarde sur ses mains se terminant par des longs doigts effilés apparemment aussi aiguisés que des rasoirs. La voix déformé de l'hôte se fait entendre.

« J'espère pour moi que ta régénération va pouvoir suivre Yakitori-sama. » Je le raille sans retenue. « Par ce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir par terre au bout de dix secondes. » Je lui fait en serrant le poing. « Je vais t'apprendre ce que ça signifie d'avoir mal ! »

Ma puissance augmente brutalement et sur ces mots je charge dans sa direction. Il est tellement surpris par ma vitesse qu'il se prend mon poing en pleine figure. J'ai le plaisir d'entendre son nez se casser tandis qu'il est expulsé en ligne droite droit dans le mur du fond dans le quel il s'enfonce de plus d'un mètre. Il se passe une dizaine de secondes sans aucune action puis une boule de feu sort du trou en sortant son lanceur de la roche au passage en la faisant exploser. Je l'esquive et je vois ensuite Riser s'extirper des débris en m'insultant allègrement.

« Tu vas payer pour ton insolence espèce de bout de viande ! » Rugit-il, menaçant.

« Viens je t'attends ! » Je réplique.

Il s'envole et déverse sur moi un autre torrent de flammes que je contre en décochant un puissant rayon d'énergie vers lui. Le feu me touche sans me faire de dommages alors que mon attaque lui arrache un bras et plus de la moitié du torse. Je me sors de la zone enflammée alors que lui récupère les parties manquantes de corps à la manière d'un lézard, les effets pyrotechniques en supplément. Sans plus attendre nous repartons à l'assaut.

* * *

Pendant de très longues minutes nous nous frappons, tantôt physiquement, tantôt avec des sorts mais je n'arrive pas à prendre l'avantage. Je sens mes forces diminuer petit à petit. Mon armure me protège de la plus grande partie des dommages qu'il m'inflige mais je dois me guérir au fur et mesure. L'énergie dépensée de cette manière s'ajoute à celle drainée pour le maintien de ma protection. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus insistante et j'ai de moins en moins de force.

Lui de son côté prend beaucoup plus de dégâts que moi mais sa maudite capacité à se régénérer m'empêche de le mettre K.O. Et il est tellement arrogant et borné que malgré que je le ridiculise depuis un bon moment ça ne suffit pas à le faire flancher mentalement. Comble du tout il remarque que mes attaques sont de plus en plus faiblardes et du coup il reprend confiance.

J'ai un vertige qui m'indique que je suis proche du point de rupture. Il ne doit me rester que quelques secondes. Je commence à rassembler ce qui me reste de réserve pour lancer un dernier assaut désespéré cependant je dois me protéger de Riser d'abord et lorsqu'il finit de tenter de m'incinérer je pose un genoux à terre et mon armure disparaît pendant que je bataille pour rester conscient.

J'ai brûlures un peu partout sur le corps et la guérison est lente bien que je n'ai plus ma protection qui tire sur le peu de force encore là. Mon opposant atterrit doucement à bonne distance moi et commence à approcher lentement en savourant sa prochaine victoire.

« J'ai déjà combattu des démons qui possèdent une puissance aussi grande que celle que tu viens d'utiliser. » M'informe Riser avec arrogance. « Et tout comme toi ils ont perdu car rien ne peut vaincre le pouvoir d'un Phenex ! » Déclare-t-il, triomphant.

J'ignore son monologue malgré ma colère tandis que du coin de l'œil je vois Buchou qui n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes. Pleure-t-elle par ce qu'elle voit sa dernière chance disparaître ou est-ce par ce qu'encore une fois quelqu'un qu'elle connaît va être humilié ? Je ne sais pas. Je tente de me relever mais sans succès. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et je m'effondre presque.

 _« Et merde... »_ Je jure intérieurement. _« Ça ne peut pas se finir de comme ça... »_

 _ **[Tu t'es bien battu Partenaire.]**_ Affirme Ddraig. _**[Mes hôtes ont rarement été capable de maintenir l'Overboost aussi longtemps la première fois.]**_

 _« Je ne vais pas me contenter d'un ''tu t'es bien battu''! »_ Je réplique, féroce. _« Hors de question de laisser ce pourri l'emporter ! »_

Il arrive à mon niveau au même moment et n'empoigne sans ménagement par ce qui reste dans mon col. Il me soulève sans effort pour que nous soyons face à face. Sa tronche me donne envie de lui mettre un coup de boule tant son sourire victorieux est insupportable.

« Tu es pire qu'un cafard, humain. » Dit Riser avec mépris. « Mais maintenant que tu as cessé de bouger je peux enfin t'écraser. » Termine-t-il sans cacher sa satisfaction.

« Fais gaffe à ne pas te faire un croche-pied tout seul. » Je réponds avec une expression moqueuse.

« Fanfaronne tant que tu en encore capable. » Rétorque mon adversaire en me postillonnant presque dessus. Même dans la victoire ce gars est ridicule. « Je vais tellement te brûler que plus personne ne te reconnaîtra. »

Pour être totalement honnête être défiguré ne me fait pas spécialement peur. La seule chose que je crains c'est ce que salaud va faire à Buchou et Asia quand il en aura l'occasion... C'est alors qu'il prend une pose pensive et me lâche sur le sol où je tombe tel un sac de pommes de terre. Pendant que je me redresse difficilement pour mieux suivre ce à quoi ce salaud est en train de penser on dirait qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

« Je me demandais quelle faveur j'allais pouvoir obtenir de Lucifer-sama. » M'explique-t-il avec l'air d'un gamin pourri gâté qui vient d'obtenir la plus grosse sucette du magasin. « Je crois que je vais te trouver une belle laisse et t'attacher à la porte de ma chambre pour que tu profites du spectacle. »

Je crois que j'entends le bruit de quelque chose qui se rompt à l'intérieur de moi...

Le visage si serein de Riser exprime soudain une profonde inquiétude et il s'éloigne d'un bond jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus reculer. Je le laisse s'en aller. A la façon dont il me regarde je devine qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça, pas plus qu'il ne peut trouver la raison des frissons qui le parcoure désormais.

Une froide résolution est la seule chose que je ressens. Même ma fatigue paraît s'être évaporée. Il a franchit la limite absolue que je me fixais et il va apprendre ce qui se passe quand on ne sait pas la fermer. Je me mets debout, les bras le longs du corps, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix si posée que cela en est presque effrayant pour ceux qui observent de loin.

« Tu te crois immortel, n'est-ce pas ? » Je demande de façon rhétorique à mon opposant d'un ton qui évoque un meurtrier dépourvu de sentiments. « Laisse te montrer qu'il existe des choses auxquelles même la flamme la plus vive ne peut survivre. »

 _« Ddraig ! »_ Je l'interpelle mentalement et j'entends le grondement du dragon dans mon esprit. _« Je crois que je vais écouter ton conseil. »_

 _ **[HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!]**_ Répond le Dragon Divin en éclatant d'un rire franc. _ **[Vas-y Partenaire ! Montre lui ! Montre leur à tous !]**_ M'encourage-t-il avec un emportement sauvage. _ **[Ils ont besoin de se souvenir pourquoi nous autres dragons sommes craints depuis la nuit des temps !]**_

Je prends une dernière inspiration... Puis pendant que j'expire avec la lenteur d'un homme qui rend son dernier souffle je ferme tout aussi lentement mes paupières sur mes yeux rouges sang... Je m'apprête à briser un tabou... Un seul avant moi a osé aller aussi loin... Peu importe... Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour remporter ce combat... D'une voix pratiquement inaudible je prononce ces mots...

 _Demeurant en un lieu volontairement oublié,_

 _Tel un crime caché au monde,_

 _Se trouve un enfant marchant seul._

 _Le sang coulant sur ses mains,_

 _Comme preuve de son innocence reniée,_

 _Ouvrira la voie à arpenter désormais._

* * *

Ddraig se redresse de toute sa hauteur et ouvre en grand ses ailes pour intimider la présence qui se rapproche dangereusement près de la conscience de son porteur. Un brouillard sombre s'avance vers le puissant dragon qui n'est pas le moins du monde impressionné. Voyant cette menaçante apparition continuer à approcher sans le respecter il pousse un rugissement assourdissement qui fait s'arrêter net la progression de l'envahisseur.

 _ **[Arrière !]**_ Ordonne-t-il, impérieux. _**[Je sais qui et ce que tu es !]**_ Affirme Dragon Divin. _ **[Tu ne t'empareras pas de mon hôte !]**_

 _ **{Il m'appartient Y Ddrai Goch...}**_ Répond une voix si horriblement distordue qu'il est impossible d'en déterminer si elle masculine ou féminine. _**{Je ne fais que reprendre ce qui est mien.}**_ Déclare la sombre présence dissimulée dans la brume.

 _ **[Vas-t-en !]**_ Gronde une fois encore l'Empereur avant de cracher un torrent de flammes écarlates devant lui en incinérant tout sur son passage.

 _ **{Ne sois pas trop présomptueux.}**_ Dit simplement la présence en commençant à reculer de plus en plus vite. _**{Tôt ou tard il sera à moi.}**_ Cette dernière a pratiquement disparu quand une dernière parole se fait entendre. _**{Et ce jour là, même toi ne pourras m'en empêcher.}**_

Un rugissement de défi est la seule réaction de l'ancien dragon.

* * *

Une incompréhension totale se lit sur la majeure partie des visages de l'auditoire démoniaque. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas connu la Grande Guerre entre les trois Factions n'ont pas compris le moindre mot qui vient de sortir de la bouche du porteur du Boosted Gear et même parmi les aînés ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer n'ont pas pu traduire l'intégralité de ce qui vient d'être dit. Le père et le fils Gremory s'échangent des regards éloquents.

Pour sa part la cadette de la famille observe la discussion silencieuse entre son frère et son parent sans rien comprendre de plus. Son [Peerage] est complètement perdu aussi et une incompréhension similaire se voit dans la démarche de Sona Sitri et de sa [Reine] qui se sont rapprochées pour pouvoir glaner des informations. Finalement ne parvenant plus à se contenter du silence la Présidente se lance.

« Otou-sama, Onii-sama. » Les interpelle-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je n'ai absolument pas compris ce que Kurohito-san vient de dire malgré le système d'[Evil Pieces]. »

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant Rias. » Répond son frère aîné en tournant la tête vers elle. « La Langue qu'il vient d'employer est l'Araméen. » Sa cadette va lui poser une question mais il la devance. « Ce n'est pas celui que parle les humains. » Informe le Maou d'une voix qui trahit son état d'esprit. « Mais la racine originelle... Celle des Anges. »

Les jeunes démons n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Les premiers à se remettre de leur surprise sont les membres du groupe de la Présidente du Club de Recherches Occultes. Quand son père demande à Rias si elle a plus d'informations elle révèle à contre-cœur tout ce qu'elle sait sur le passé du jeune homme en train de se battre pour elle. A la fin de l'explication l'expression du chef de la maisonnée reste perplexe.

« C'est étrange... » Commente-t-il. « Seuls les plus hauts dignitaires de l'église connaissent l'existence de ce langage et les Anges n'ont jamais souhaité l'enseigner aux humains pour respecter le libre arbitre qui leur a été offert par Dieu... »

« Et bien entendu les Anges n'ont pas acceptés que nous intégrions leur langage aux [Evil Pieces]. » Complète un troisième homme qui n'est autre que le père de Riser Phenex.

Pendant un court moment le trio échange diverses théories dont celle que le jeune homme puisse être en fait un exorciste malgré tout. Ce à quoi l'héritière Gremory soutien que non, intimement convaincue qu'il n'a plus aucune connexions avec l'Église. Brutalement l'image devient trouble puis redevient normale. Tous voient là une conséquence de ce qu'il vient de faire, peu importe ce que c'est.

« Que va-t-il se passer croyez-vous Otou-sama ? » Interroge la jeune démone aux cheveux écarlates en mettant de côté toutes les autres questions qu'elle a en tête.

« Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. » Répond Sirzechs.

* * *

Dans la dimension de poche le temps semble s'être stoppé et rien de particulier ne se passe jusqu'à qu'une onde de magie de faible amplitude se répande autour de Ryûichi qui reste immobile. Au niveau de la puissance celle-ci n'a absolument rien de dangereux et pourtant en la sentant le traverser Riser a un frisson encore plus important que tous les autres... Comme si une main plus glacée que le Cocyte venait lui caresser le dos...

Un étrange phénomène se produit soudain au niveau de ses mains. Ses gants se mettent a enfler comme s'ils se remplissaient de quelque chose. Cela dure à peine une fraction de seconde puis ils tombent en lambeaux de la même façon que si on les plongeait dans l'acide. Le spectacle qui en résulte est surprenant. On ne distingue plus sa peau car elle est noyé dans une énergie ou une matière impossible à décrire exactement. On dirait qu'elle est vaporeuse mais avec la consistance de l'eau... Telle une flamme liquide...

Les manches de sa chemise sont parfois léché par son étrange pouvoir et aux endroits où il passe le tissu paraît s'être fait tout simplement désintégrer. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux pour la première fois depuis cette étrange manifestation le fils Phenex s'inquiète enfin de la forme et de la coloration inhabituelle de ceux-ci. Le jeune homme lève ses mains pour les observer et sourie peu après, l'air d'être satisfait. Il se remet en garde puis défit son adversaire.

« Hé, Riser, » Dit-il avec un calme dérangeant. « Que dirais-tu de voir ton sang pour la première fois ? »

« Sale gamin ! » Peste l'interpellé en déployant ses ailes enflammées. « Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter ! »

Il sait que quelque chose a changé et pourtant il se laisse toujours aussi facilement provoquer. Il me lance deux boules de feu de petites tailles que j'esquive. Dans mon état je ne peux pas le permettre d'encaisser une attaque. Je m'élance et juste après une détonation se fait entendre dans mon dos. Propulsé par mon impulsion et l'élan supplémentaire qu'il me fournit j'arrive sur lui en peu de temps et je vise sa tête. Il essaie de se défendre mais je le touche avant.

Mon coup le jette à terre où il rebondit. Arrivé à ma hauteur je lui met un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac tandis qu'il contre-attaque en m'expédiant une flamme qui m'atteint au thorax. Nous nous retrouvons loin l'un de l'autre. Je titube sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la douleur avant de tomber à genoux. Je lutte contre l'inconscience en essayant de concentrer mes forces sur ma guérison ce qui semble fonctionner puisque je sens les brûlures s'estomper. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes je lève la tête pour repérer Riser.

Lui aussi est encore conscient et pratiquement debout quoiqu'il semble en aussi bon état que moi mais en voyant sa tête je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il a un bleu de bonne taille au niveau de la tempe droite et en plus il se tient l'abdomen en grimaçant. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne se régénère pas. Poussé par une nouvelle confiance je me redresse encore plus vite que lui. C'est là qu'une voix grave résonne dans ma tête.

 _ **[Tu as récupéré des forces et tes autres capacités se sont renforcé avec cette libération Partenaire,]**_ Me dit Ddraig d'une voix posée. _**[Et je comprends ton envie de faire durer mais tu dois abréger.]**_

 _« Rabat-joie... »_

Le Dragon Divin rigole de ma réponse et me demande ensuite de lui en faire baver. Un sourire sauvage se dessine sur mes lèvres et je recommence à avancer vers Riser. Celui-ci me remarque rapidement et une rage incontrôlable déforme ses traits. Il hurle une nouvelle fois comme un dément et s'envole pour me pilonner de bombes incendiaires à la façon de sa [Reine]. Je me faufile tant bien que mal au travers des flammes et de la poussière pour arriver juste en dessous de lui.

Je suis caché par le rideau de fumée qu'il a créé et je saute pour le frapper une nouvelle fois. En sortant de la poussière je me rend compte que je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il me lance, non sans sourire d'une manière moqueuse, une puissante rafale de flammes et mon seul réflexe est de mettre mes mains en avant. Je suis entouré par une chaleur insoutenable mais pourtant je ne sens pratiquement aucune brûlure. Le torrent embrassé s'arrête une courte seconde après m'être écrasé durement sur le sol.

Je suis en partie sonné cependant même dans cet état je m'étonne de ne pas être hors combat. Est-ce que le pouvoir qui recouvre mes mains a suffisamment affaiblit son attaque pour que je m'en sorte sans trop de dégâts ? Il va falloir que je le vérifie, ça pourrait être d'une aide précieuse. J'ai une vague idée de ce que je peux faire avec mon pouvoir mais je suis loin de tout savoir. En me redressant mon dos et ma tête protestent douloureusement à cause du choc pourtant je les ignore. L'écran qui cache ma présence ne va pas durer.

La question c'est comment est-ce que je sors de là sans juste être une cible sur patte ? Je reste une seconde à réfléchir puis j'ai une idée. S'il veut jouer comme ça alors je vais retourner son plan contre lui. Je me concentre sur le Boosted Gear et je commence à charger un rayon. La conversation que j'ai eu avec Ddraig me revient alors en mémoire.

Le dernier jour avant le Rating Game j'ai longtemps discuté avec le Dragon Divin et au bout d'un moment nous en sommes venu a parler de Riser. Je lui ai demandé si lui possédait un pouvoir suffisant pour gagner contre un Phenex. Ddraig a rigolé, moqueur, en affirmant que s'il était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens il pourrait l'écraser sans même s'en rendre compte.

En lui posant la question de si moi je pouvais il m'a dit que malgré ma force et celle qu'il pouvait m'accorder ça ne serait probablement pas suffisant pour le vaincre en une seule fois... Donc le ''refroidir'' n'est pas à ma portée... De toute façon je ne voulais pas le tuer même si l'idée me démangeait puisque j'avais promis à mon père de ne pas être violent inutilement et à Asia de ne pas prendre des vies.

J'étais cependant curieux d'en savoir plus et Il m'a donc montré comment synchroniser son énergie et la mienne pour déployer la puissance maximale qu'il me serait possible d'utiliser tout en protégeant mon corps. Il m'a fallu quelques essais pour y parvenir mais ça a été moins compliqué que je le pensais. D'après Ddraig cela venait du fait que j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à retenir ma force alors j'ai acquis inconsciemment un début de technique pour manipuler le pouvoir qui coule dans mes veines. Il fallait juste un peu de travail dans la bonne direction pour compléter le tableau. C'est ce moment que le Dragon Divin a choisit pour me dire que je ne devais pas me limiter à ce que lui pouvais m'offrir. Je devais faire appel à ce que je cachais pour remporter la victoire si j'envisageais sérieusement l'affrontement contre Riser. Je me souviens avoir avalé ma salive de travers en l'entendant.

Nous avons eu une violente altercation juste après quand je l'ai traité d'inconscient. Au bout du compte il a finit par me jeter à la tête que je devais choisir entre eux et moi avant de se retirer sans plus répondre. J'étais en colère mais pourtant le pire c'est que je savais qu'il avait raison...

Je tire à la verticale et mon attaque engloutit Riser qui n'a pas le temps de réagir. Le rayon se disperse en moins de quelques secondes à cause de mon état et je constate avec mécontentement qu'il n'est pas spécialement touché. Il paraît pourtant être fatigué ce qui se confirme quand je le vois commencer à descendre. Au moment où il toucher le sol il titube l'espace d'un instant.

Je sourie de nouveau en voyant qu'il y a des zones sur ses bras et son dos qui ont de fortes ressemblances avec des brûlures qui mettent beaucoup de temps à se résorber par rapport à ce que j'ai vu durant le match entre lui et Rias Gremory. Il se tourne vers moi et son seul regard dégage assez d'intentions meurtriers pour que ça me fasse frissonner. Mon expression moqueuse ne fait pourtant que s'élargir.

* * *

« J'ignore quel est le pouvoir que ce jeune homme emploie, » Commente le patriarche Gremory. « cependant il semble affecter profondément les capacités de régénération des Phenex. »

« Les membres de la famille Belial manipulent une magie leur permettant de nullifier des capacités particulières mais cela n'y ressemble en rien. » Souligne Sirzechs.

« Fu fu fu... Kurohito-san est plein de surprises n'est-ce pas ? » Déclare Akeno Himejima avec une grande satisfaction en voyant l'expression concernée sur le visage du père de Riser.

* * *

Nous nous faisons face. Je sais que cette victoire est à ma portée tandis que Riser sent son assurance lui filer entre les doigts de plus en plus vite. Ce dernier observe son corps sans comprendre pourquoi ce pilier sur lequel il s'est toujours reposé commence à s'effriter dangereusement. Un bref coup d'œil sur les moniteurs qui nous accompagnent me montre une salle de réception toute entière qui ne sait plus vraiment qui va l'emporter.

Je fais un premier pas puis un deuxième, bientôt je cours dans sa direction. Le moment que j'attendais impatiemment, celui de sa défaite, approche et je ne vais pas me priver de lui faire regretter son arrogance. Il me lance un nouveau torrent de flammes, plus faible que les précédents, et je bondis pour l'esquiver sans perdre mon élan. Je me rapproche dangereusement et il panique. Des boules de feu me frôlent sans s'arrêter.

Je me baisse pour éviter la dernière où plutôt celle que je croyais être la dernière mais il m'en lance une autre à la figure que je n'avais absolument pas vu. Je suis trop près pour m'éloigner et je met mes mains devant moi. Il est temps de tester ma théorie en espérant que je ne me suis pas trompé sinon... Au moment du contact elle explose et j'ai l'impression d'être écrasé sous des tonnes de pierres. Pourtant ça ne dure pas plus d'une fraction de seconde et quand ça se termine je remarque que je ne sens pas de brûlure...

Maintenant j'en suis certain : je peux intercepter les attaques magiques avec mes mains quand j'utilise cette capacité. Ça vient de me rendre un sacré service. En relevant la tête je tombe nez à nez sur le visage désemparé de Riser qui, pour la seconde fois depuis le début de notre combat, recule. Je m'élance sans attendre et je le frappe violemment au niveau de la tête sans qu'il puisse se ressaisir. Il est sonné par le coup et ne peut plus se défendre.

Mon sourire devient celui d'un psychopathe et je ressens de nouveau cette pulsion sanguinaire qui m'animait lorsque j'ai torturé Raynare. Levant la main bien haut je l'abat sur lui en utilisant pour la deuxième fois mes doigts pour ce qu'ils fait... Lacérer !

J'entaille sa poitrine profondément en rebondissant sur les côtes à chaque fois. Le fils Phenex pousse alors un hurlement de douleur assourdissant en se plaquant les mains contre sa peau entaillée. Il reste plié en deux par cette sensation nouvelle pour lui et tombe à genoux. Il reste immobile, les yeux hagards, ne comprenant plus rien et finalement il relève ses mains et une pure terreur paralyse soudain les traits de son visage. Un liquide rouge-orangé s'écoule entre ses doigts.

Peu à peu son regard descend sur la partie endolorie de son corps pour voir avec horreur sa cage thoracique balafrée de cinq profondes coupures parfaitement nettes. De maigres flammes sortent de ces entailles pourtant elles ne se referment pas et du sang coule abondement. Son regard se braque sur moi et j'ai un plaisir presque sauvage de voir une autre chose complètement inédite pour lui... La peur... La peur de mourir.

« J'... » Il bafouille tellement que je dois m'approcher encore pour comprendre. « J'ai mal... »

J'éclate d'un rire froid et dépourvu de joie. Il a ''mal'' ? Mais il n'a encore rien sentit. Je lui remet un deuxième coup qui lui casse une dent et il termine à quatre pattes. A peine a-t-il commencé à se relever qu'un troisième poing atterrit dans sa sale tronche de gigolo. Cette fois il s'effondre sur le sol et ne se relève pas. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre mais il est encore trop long à mon goût. Je l'empoigne par les avant bras d'une seule main pour le ramener la bonne hauteur.

« Tu as ''mal'' ? » Je lui susurre avec une froideur cruelle puis je le frappe violemment dans l'abdomen. « Va dire ça à Koneko-san » un deuxième coup dans l'estomac qui lui fait cracher du sang « et à Kiba-san que tes servantes ont lâchement attaquées à plusieurs ! ». Je lui écrabouille les poignets et il hurle de souffrance puis s'effondre. « Va dire ça à Himejima-sempaï contre laquelle ta [Reine] a pitoyablement utilisé une Larme de Phénix pour gagner ! » Malgré la douleur il tente de s'enfuir en rampant et je lui taillade le dos ce qui lui arrache un nouveau cri. « Va dire ça à Rias Gremory que tu as humilié pour la foutre dans ton lit ! » Je le chope par ce qui reste de sa chemise et je lui met un coup de boule si fort que ça lui fend une arcade et lui explose le nez. « Et va dire ça à Asia ! Va dire ça à mon amie, que tu as presque brûlée vive pour gagner ! »

Pour la troisième fois mes ''griffes'' s'abattent et cette fois je vise le visage. Je le lacère profondément en diagonale sur toute la longueur mais bien que je sois emporté par ma colère je n'ai plus assez de force pour faire autant de dégâts que je voudrais : ses yeux n'ont rien. Cette fois s'en est trop pour lui et il s'effondre pour de bon. Il est hors-combat cette fois.

Je me baisse pour le ramasser et le traîner sur le sol, telle une serpillière, comme il le mérite jusqu'à la sortie mais mon geste est mal interprété et j'entends une voix de jeune fille qui hurle de peur. Elle s'interpose entre lui et moi avec les bras levé pour me faire barrage de son corps. Je la reconnais sans mal. Elle est dans le [Peerage] de Riser. C'est sa sœur.

« Par pitié Sekiryuutei-sama ! » Me supplie-t-elle au bord des larmes. « Épargnez on frère ! Il n'est plus en état de se battre ! »

Je reste une seconde à l'observer sans avoir de réaction puis je tourne la tête en direction des moniteurs et je vois un homme d'âge mûr à la chevelure blonde qui a des faux airs de Riser, sûrement son père. Il est agité et tente de forcer le passage tandis que Buchou semble tenter de le calmer. J'imagine qu'il croit que je vais m'en prendre à sa fille par ce qu'elle se trouve ne travers de mon chemin...

* * *

« LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! SIRZECH-SAMA ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! » Hurle le père des deux Phenex dans l'Arène comme un aliéné tandis que sa femme est en train de s'effondrer en sanglots pas loin, une expression de terreur sur le visage. « IL VA TUER MON FILS ET MA FILLE ! »

« Calmez-vous Lord Phenex ! Je vous en prie ! » Demande l'héritière Gremory en essayant d'être rassurante. « Onii-sama ! Fait cesser ce combat ! Riser n'est plus en état de se défendre ! » Dit-elle en sachant que Kurohito-san peut très bien le mutiler irrémédiablement si jamais il pense qu'il le mérite.

« Je ne peux pas Rias. » Répond le Maou qui a dressé une barrière pour empêcher d'autres intrusions sur l'aire de combat mais n'apprécie pas plus que les autres ce qu'il voit. « Ce n'est pas un Rating Game. C'est un duel. Il faut que Riser admette sa défaite ou que ce jeune homme annonce sa victoire. » Explique-t-il.

« CE N'EST PAS UN HUMAIN ! C'EST UN DRAGON ! IL VA TUER MON FILS POUR SE VENGER ! » S'exclame son père. « ET RAVEL VA MOURIR EN ESSAYANT DE LE DÉFENDRE ! »

« Rias. » Fait son père d'une voix autoritaire qui parvient à ramener un semblant de calme. « Tu connais mieux le Sekiryuutei que nous. Pourrait-il prendre la vie de son adversaire ? »

« Non Otou-sama. » Affirme sa fille sans la moindre hésitation. « Il a juré à Asia, mon [Fou] et à son défunt père qu'il ne tuerai personne. »

« COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS EN ÊTRE AUSSI CERTAINE ! JE VEUX DES PREUVES ! » Réplique aussitôt le Seigneur Infernal. « IL A MASSACRÉ TOUT UN GROUPE D'ANGES DÉCHUS PAR VENGEANCE ET ARRACHÉ LES AILES DE LA SEULE QU'IL A LAISSÉ EN VIE POUR QU'ELLE EN SOUFFRE JUSQU'À SA MORT ! »

« Je le jure sur mon nom et sur la vie de mes serviteurs ! » Rétorque la jeune démone, intraitable, qui regrette d'avoir raconté cette histoire. « Kurohito-san est peut-être aussi violent qu'un dragon mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui tue de sang froid ! Il a choisi de me faire confiance et je ferais de même ! »

* * *

Je baisse les yeux sur la cadette Phenex et je remarque que malgré sa détermination elle est effrayée. Ses bras tremblent, ses jambes flageolent et surtout elle a les larmes aux yeux. Sa chevelure blonde me rappelle celle qu'avait Asia et étrangement ça me calme malgré que je sache ce qui lui est arrivé. Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit la Présidente les démons vieillissent au même rythme que les humains jusqu'à leur majorité. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a à peine quatorze ou quinze ans. Je reconnais qu'elle ne manque pas de courage pour intervenir.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Je lui demande, autoritaire.

« Je m'appelle Ravel Phenex Sekiryuutei-sama. » Me répond-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je suis la quatrième enfant de la Maison Phenex. »

« Je vois. » Je commente froidement.

Je pose un genou à terre en braquant mon regard sur elle, ce qui lui arrache un mouvement de recul. Elle en amorce un autre quand elle me voit approcher ma main, toujours baignée dans cette étrange énergie, au plus près de son visage. Elle s'arrête pourtant toute seule quand, en me regardant longuement dans les yeux elle comprend que malgré mon sourire sadique je ne voulais que lui faire peur pour savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Je reprends donc la parole.

« J'aimerais que tu réponde à mes questions. » Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Ton frère est un salaud et un pervers qui prend plaisir à prendre les gens de haut et il a même voulu m'attacher comme un chien devant sa chambre. » Je lui rappelle sans aucun tact. « Alors pourquoi je devrais l'épargner alors qu'il mérite encore pire que ça ? » Elle tente de me répondre mais au bout du troisième bégaiement je perds patience. « Penses-tu que si j'avais perdu il aurait eu pitié de moi ? »

Là encore une réponse lui brûle les lèvres mais à sa façon de résister à l'envie de fuir mon regard elle ne peux décemment pas la dire. Cette fillette avait la même attitude arrogante que son aînée quand je l'ai rencontrée mais je dois au moins reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas une hypocrite et c'est un bon point pour elle. Je passe donc à la question suivante.

« Dans ce cas, puisque tu semble d'accord avec moi que ton frère doit payer pour ses actes pourquoi le défends-tu ? » Je l'interroge une troisième fois.

« Par ce qu'il est mon frère ! » Me répond Ravel sans la moindre hésitation.

Je sens ma colère se dissiper rapidement. Elle n'est pas aussi pourrie que lui et semble avoir une certaine considération en plus. Je me redresse lentement et je passe à côté d'elle sans me presser. Quand elle me voit avancer de nouveau vers le membre de sa famille elle revient se placer en protection sans perdre la moindre parcelle de détermination. Je lui adresse un sourire affable qu'elle met un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agit que j'accepte de la laisser prendre mon adversaire vaincu. Je m'adresse à elle une dernière fois.

« Tu diras à Riser de ma part qu'il a de la chance de t'avoir pour sœur. » Je fais en passant à côté d'elle sans oublier d'ajouter. « Et n'oublie pas non plus de lui préciser que la prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas à terminer ce que j'ai commencé ce soir. »

Je crois que je la vois sourire au milieu des larmes de soulagement une fois la menace passée qu'elle parvient à reprendre son souffle pour la première fois depuis le début de notre échange. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en assurer car elle s'éloigne pour aller voir comment va son aîné. Pour ma part je me tourne vers le moniteur le plus près de moi. Je vois une Buchou pleurant de joie de me savoir victorieux et de ne pas être allé trop loin. Même son frère ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Ce combat est finit. » Je déclare sur un ton assuré. « Vous êtes désormais à moi Rias Gremory. » Je dis histoire d'en rajouter une couche devant l'auditoire qui est frappé d'un mutisme général vraiment très agréable.

J'entends une voix annoncer ma victoire et pendant que la dimension de poche se dissout mes yeux se posent sur mes mains où l'étrange énergie continue de se comporter comme une flamme agitée par un doux vent. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir à libérer ce pouvoir un jour. Pour être honnête j'en ai toujours peur, même maintenant... Cependant, aussi étrange que ça paraisse, je me sens d'une certaine façon... Apaisé...

* * *

Une heure plus tard la fête ayant été annulée par le Maou et les invités congédiés il ne reste que deux groupes encore présents dans la salle. D'un côté se trouve le [Peerage] Gremory en compagnie de Kurohito qui a récupéré les gants de Kiba pour remplacer les siens en faisant très attention à ce que personne ne voit ses mains une fois qu'il a calmé son étrange capacité. Tous écoutent attentivement le discours de Sirzechs. De l'autre se trouve deux personnes qui conversent avec un très grand sérieux.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ces fiancialles et pour ce spectacle Seigneur Phenex. » Déclare le premier.

« Ce n'est pas utile Seigneur Gremory. » Répond le père de Riser, visiblement encore sous le coup de l'émotion. « Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux. » Avoue-t-il. « Nous avons voulu imposer notre avidité de perpétuer notre sang-pur à nos enfants. » Il prend un air pensif l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre la parole. « D'autant que mon fils devait comprendre que notre pouvoir ne nous rend pas invincible. » Affirme le patriarche Phenex. « Malgré les circonstances, je pense que cette leçon vaut bien ces fiancialles et quelques mauvais souvenirs. »

« Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. » Dit Zeoticus en s'inclinant.

« Cela dit je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que votre fille ai pu obtenir un allié en la personne de l'hôte du Dragon Empereur Écarlate... » Fait le Chef de la maison Phenex en observant le groupe de jeunes.

« J'en suis toujours étonné moi-même. » Révèle le père de Rias en tournant son regard dans la même direction. « D'autant que c'est sans compter sur l'étrange capacité qu'il nous a montré ce soir. » Ajoute-t-il.

« Certes. » Acquiesce le père de Riser. « Cependant si Ddraig est réveillé alors... » Continue-t-il à voix basse.

« Oui... Peut-être que le Vanishing Dragon est, lui aussi, proche de nous... » Termine le maître de la maison Gremory.

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 11 !**

 **Et Fin du Tome 2 !**

 **A la prochaine pour l'Arc Excaliburs! :D**


End file.
